A Back to the Future Chipmunk Parody
by Jimbo McDaniel
Summary: Teenage chipmunk, DJ Seville, loves to help his scientist Uncle Simon with his experiments. One day, DJ gets a call from his uncle to help him with another experiment, but little does he know that Simon has something big planned. Takes place in 80s-verse, rated T for mild language. No moms fall in love with their sons, sorry. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This Fanfic was written months before the Quarantine of 2020, hence why it's comically outdated. But please read as most of the story doesn't take place in 2020.**

**Hello this is not just my first Chipmunk fanfic but also my first serious one. The previous fanfic I wrote was just a joke and I didn't care about proper paragraph spacing or grammar. As y'all know, the Chipmunks has been making the rounds lately because of a certain meme which got me interested in them again. I've always loved the 80s cartoon and considered the CGI movies as good bad movies (you know, like The Room), so I decided to rewatch everything Chipmunks post-1983 (minus that weird puppet babies tape). After watching the episode where they sort of parodied Back to the Future, I eventually thought up an exciting Chipmunk story that I want to share. One thing you should know before reading is that this story does take place in the 80s-verse but there will be one or two things from the other canons (especially one certain character). So I thank you for choosing to read my fanfic and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1- Making Your Mark

Friday,

June 12th, 2020, 7:39 am

Somewhere in the suburbs of Los Angeles stood an upper-middle class house. The sun had just risen in the famous American city. In one of the rooms layed a 15-year old chipmunk who was peacefully asleep in his bed. However this peaceful sleep was interrupted by the ringing of a smartphone. The young chipmunk's eyes shot open and he groaned as he checked who was calling at what seemed to him to be a very inconvenient time. He begrudgingly picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?".

"DJ, DJ! Are you there?", despite being half-awake, DJ was able to recognize the owner of the frantic voice.

"Uncle Simon, why are you calling me so early? You woke me from my sleep" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry about that DJ, I'm calling because tonight I'm conducting a huge experiment and I need to know as soon as possible if you are available to help me!". DJ was never one to turn down assisting his uncle's experiments.

Though he was not into science as much Simon, he was a bit of a techy and he did enjoy helping his uncle in his scientific endeavors, "Definitely Uncle Si. What's the experiment?".

"Oh you'll see…" answered the brainiac, who sounded very ecstatic, "meet me at the Bagdasarian Mall parking lot at 1;15 am. This latest experiment will knock your socks off!".

"Really? Then I can't wait, Uncle Si. See you tonight" DJ hung up his phone and immediately he was bombarded with text messages.

He checked his messages and saw that they were from his cousin Franklin. He read all of them but they were on lines of "Where are you, DJ?" and "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!".

DJ was confused at first but then glanced at the time on the top right corner of the screen. It read 7:43. "Oh crap!" he yelled out loudly, he was in full panic mode. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth for shorter than he should've, washed his hair and put on deodorant to compensate for skipping showering. He then flew back to his room and immediately started to get dressed. He put on a pair of blue jeans, a salmon-colored shirt with a big yellow D on the front. Next he grabbed a maroon flannel shirt over wore it over his shirt (he didn't button it up so you can still see the big yellow D). He then finally put on a pair of white socks and finished it off by slipping into a pair of Nike Air VaporMax.

DJ was about to book it out of his room when he touched his ear and realized he had forgotten something really important. He dug through his desk and took out his laptop and portable dj table and stuffed them in his maroon backpack (as you can probably tell, he is quite fond of maroon). Lastly, DJ picked up his favorite pair of Bluetooth maroon Beats headphones and placed them on his head like he does everyday.

The maroon-clad chipmunk ran downstairs and grabbed his one-wheeled scooter by the front door. He darted out the door and placed his scooter down on the street and frantically made his way to his highschool.

Eventually, DJ saw his school in the distance It was a quite a big school, and had a clocktower on top of it, it always said 10:04. Supposedly many years ago it got struck by lightning and stopped working ever since. The sight of the non functioning clocktower reminded him to check the time. He took out his phone and the time read 8:01. Though not a bad time to show up for school, it was bad for the plan he's been scheming for the past two weeks. He then spotted his cousin Franklin, who was leaning against the sign that read "West Eastman High" with text under it saying "Last Day of School!". Franklin was a short chubby chipmunk that wore a yellow green sweater, brown cargo shorts, and yellow green flip-flops. The short-statured chipmunk looked up from his phone once he noticed his cousin was approaching him. "There you are, DJ" Franklin said in a relieved, yet annoyed tone "Jeez cuz, I know you don't have the best attendance record, but you could've at least be on time for the last day of school! You know…".

Franklin paused when DJ lifted up his finger while he was knelt down panting "Sorry Frank, but maybe I wouldn't be late if someone decided to be a good sister and wake me up!".

"And someone should've been a good brother, and not make his poor sister wake him up everyday" said a sarcastic voice behind him.

"Speak of the devil" DJ muttered.

He turned around as his eyes laid upon his twin sister Carol, who was a young chipette with straight long Auburn hair wearing red lipstick, blue mascara, a light magenta top with a yellow C on it, and dark magenta yoga pants. She was also slightly shorter than her brother. DJ's nose scrunched up and he shot a glare to his sister "You mind telling me why you didn't wake me up this morning?".

Carol just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Well I tried to but your lazy butt just would not get out of bed. I'm surprised neither Mom or Dad notice you were still snoozing".

DJ was getting annoyed at his sister (as he usually does) and started to fire back "Well maybe next time…".

"Guys, guys!" interrupted Franklin, who was not in the mood to see another of his cousins' fights, "We don't have time for this! We have to start 'Operation: Heart Sneak Attack' now! The entire school is heading to the auditorium in 10 minutes!".

DJ cooled down a bit after hearing what Franklin said, he did not have time to argue. "You're right Frank, I got my dj set ready. You guys remember what to do?" Both Carol and Franklin stayed silent for a moment and scratched their heads. DJ rolled his eyes and sighed "Franklin, you're coming with me and help set up on stage. Carol you have to find MC and get her to sit in the front row with you". They both nodded and all three chipmunks made their way to the building.

Once they entered the school, they looked around to see if they could spot the girl they actually wanted to talk too. Just then Franklin spotted an aquamarine wearing chipmunk enter the school library down the hallway. "There's MC" pointed Franklin, which then proceeded in him and his cousin running down the hallway as fast as they could; especially DJ.

The chipmunks came bursting through the door. "MC, MC" DJ whispered loudly. DJ bolted in without seeing where he was going and accidently knocked over a pile of books. DJ winced as familiar sounding footsteps made their way towards him. He then heard the door on the other end of the library open and saw the aquamarine figure exit through it. "Carol go get MC! Me and Franklin will deal with Auntie Jeanette" DJ whispered to his sister. Carol nodded and hurried over to the door that the previous figure just left through before the aforementioned librarian could see her. DJ and Franklin watched as an older tall brunette chipette dressed in a light purple shirt color shirt, a dark purple vest, brown pants, and wore a pair of pink oval lens glasses approached them. "Good morning Auntie Jeanette" said DJ innocently.

Jeanette looked down at the mess by her nephews feet and raised an eyebrow. "Boys, why are you causing such a ruckus in my library?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry about the mess auntie, me and DJ are late for the auditorium meeting. It's the last one of the school year, you know?" replied Franklin, who felt guilty for bothering his aunt at work.

Jeanette lighten up a bit and she smirked a little "I can see you two are excited for summer. How have your parents been doing?".

"Oh doing great, both of our parents are swell" blurted DJ, wanting this conversation to end soon. "And um…" Jeanette than coughed and blushed a bit "How's your uncle Simon?". DJ once again was quick to answer "He's doing great too! In fact I'm going to help him with an experiment later tonight".

The news seemed to have an effect on Jeanette as she started to shuffle through the pile of books on the floor and took out a big green one. "Well ... if you are going to see him later, do you mind giving this to him, DJ?" she asked. DJ looked down and read the title "100 Years of West Eastman High! 1920-2020". The purple-clad librarian adjusted her glasses as he handed the book to her nephew "A… As you know, me, your parents, and Simon went here as well, and I r...remembered he loved this place. And I think he would l...love to read this". Despite being 45, she still as shy as she was when she attended West Eastman. A trait that DJ's family found quirky, but admirable.

"I think he'll love it too" DJ answered as he put the book in his backpack.

"Thank you... DJ. Now you two better hurry to the auditorium" Jeanette said as she playfully pointed to the exit.

"Don't have to tell us twice" said DJ as he grabbed Franklin's shoulder "Have a nice day auntie Jeanette!". DJ and Franklin booked it (haha pun) out of the library as their aunt waved them goodbye.

Finally the two chipmunks made it to the auditorium and snuck behind the stage. "DJ, are you sure about this? We could get in serious trouble" nervously asked Franklin.

Before DJ answered his cousin, he noticed a picture on the wall of fame for performance. He walked up to the picture and saw it was of a young Alvin Seville, the once famous rockstar, former lead singer of the acclaimed band The Chipmunks, and his father, whom DJ shared a strong resemblance with. He saw himself in the reflection of the glass. "If I ever want to get out of dad's shadow, it's now or never," he thought. He turned to Franklin with a serious look on his face. "I never have been more sure in my life" DJ said stoically.

All of a sudden the two cousins heard a microphone turned on from the loudspeakers in the auditorium. "Good morning, West Eastman" said a mature voice. DJ and Theodore peaked behind the curtains, it was Principal Talbot. He was an old man with white hair and wore a fancy suit and tie. He was speaking at the podium in front of the entire school. "As you all know, summer vacation is upon us" continued Principal Talbot, who said it in a strange dire tone. He was immediately interrupted by the crowd of cheering teenagers. He patiently waited for everyone to quiet down, the expression on his face ceased to change. "As I was saying. Some of you worked hard this year... others decided to muck around…".

As Principal Talbot continued to talk, DJ glanced around the room. In the front row he saw Carol sitting next to the most wonderful girl of his dreams, Marie Claire "MC" Richardson. She was a chipette with black hair with an aquamarine highlight. She wore a jean jacket, an aquamarine shirt, an aquamarine beanie, ripped up aquamarine pants, and a gold chain with big golden 'MC' attached to them.

DJ looked at her with awe, it has been 7 years since he first met her. MC's family moved pretty close to his house and she became fast friends with him and the other Seville kids, Carol and Franklin. She was cool, pretty, funny, and was an amazing rapper. Even though she wasn't related to them by blood, she was considered as family. Carol and Franklin saw her as a sister, but DJ had much stronger feelings for her. MC is his best friend, they are into the same kind of music, both are rebellious, and their hobbies went hand in hand. It was until near the end of middle school did DJ realize he had a crush on MC, and he was crushing hard. He had a lot of feelings towards the rapper chipette, and today was the day he was going to show all of it to her.

Today's the day that DJ will make his mark.

"What are you doing here, Seville?" asked an overaposing voice. DJ and Franklin turned around and saw it was Jacque Glouton. He was a tall, blond,big nosed human in a nice suit and he was DJ's arch enemy. He was the leader of the acapella club and a HUGE jerk. He loved hogging the spotlight and would try to eliminate anyone who threatened to take it from him. It certainly didn't help that he also the bratty son of a rich family who seemed to get away with everything. DJ was the only person in school who constantly butt heads with Jacque.

"What is it to you, Glouton?" DJ fired back.

"Well me and my acapella group are going to perform here in a few minutes and I don't want any dirty rats scurrying across the stage" snapped Jacque. Then DJ and Jacque got into each other's faces and had the most intense staring contest. All Franklin did was cower back from the heat between the rivals.

"Well if you must know, Me and Frank are back here because we're a part of the tech team" lied DJ.

Jacque didn't think much of it, he couldn't care less about DJ's life unless it messed with his "Whatever, you two better not pull anything or you'll get a one way ticket to pummel town". Jacque made a fist at DJ before leaving.

DJ then turned to his cousin who was still shaking with the intensity of the situation. "You doing alright Franky?" DJ asked.

Franklin just shook his head "DJ I don't think I can do this".

DJ sighed and then knelt down to his cousin's height "Don't worry cuz, I've seen those moves of yours, you are an amazing dancer, the show won't be the same without you".

"Really?" Franklin asked as his confidence slowly rose.

DJ ruffled his cousin's hair and stood up tall "Come on, let's show what the newest generation of the Sevilles can do!".

At that moment the curtains started to rise and the two chipmunks ran to the side of the stage. There DJ took out his laptop and plugged it into the sound system. "Ladies and gentlemen" Principal Talbot announced "let's end this school year by giving our undivided attention to the acapella club". The stage went dark and a spotlight was lit onto the stage. Then Jacque and the rest of the group walked into the spotlight. Jauque, of course, took centerstage. He bowed to the audience and some of the crowd started to clap. Carol and MC just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then Jacque and his group started to sing an acapella rendition of The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News, with the chorus singing the instrumental, while Jacque did the vocals:

The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep, make another man sing

Change a heart to a little white dove

More than a feeling, that's the power of love

Meanwhile DJ finished the changes he wanted to make to the sound system and he plugged in his dj set. He and Franklin nodded at each other as he put his stuff on a nearby table and started to sneak it onto the stage. Luckily it was dark enough that no one could see him.

Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream

Make a bad one good, mmm make a wrong right

Power of love will keep you home at night

And once Jacque finished that last verse, a loud remix of The Power of Love started to play on the speakers. Everyone started to look around confused as they tried to find the source of the bopping sound. Then all of a sudden the spotlight landed on DJ, who was now wearing blue lens sunglasses and scratching on his table. Everyone started to cheer, especially MC, and everyone started to dance to the music. Jacque was fuming, and before he could even have the chance to move, a trap door opened underneath him and the acapella group and they fell under the stage. DJ looked over and saw it was Franklin who had opened the trap door and he gave him a thumbs up.

DJ then looked down to MC and was happy to see that she was ecstatic. He then gestured for MC to come up onto the stage. MC just shook her head at him at first, but then Carol climbed onto the stage reached out her hand to her. "Come on MC," said Carol "We did this all for you". MC smiled as she grabbed onto the other chipette's hand. Franklin then ran over to MC and handed her a microphone. The spotlight then hit her and then she started freestyling:

What Up West Eastman, it's your girl MC

School is out so let's start the party

We got DJ on the table

Carol going to sing ya a tune

And my boy Franklin is going to show you some moves

We got the power that can make you sad

We got the power that might make you mad

But it makes us stronger

Reach the skies above

It makes the world go around

It's the power of love

After the freestyle, MC passed the mike to Carol. DJ then transitioned to the chorus, as Carol began to sing:

Don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

That's the power of love

That's the power of love

DJ then let the beat drop as Franklin made his way to center stage and started to perform some amazing dance movies like the robot, the worm, and the headspin. Everyone started to cheer and chant "GO FRANKLIN, GO FRANKLIN!". After Franklin was finished, it was time for the grand finale. DJ started a beat that was hyping everyone up. He jumped up and down pointed to the sky as the beat got more and more intense. Finally DJ transitioned to the final part of the song as Carol, MC, and Franklin sang into the microphone:

Don't take money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel

You won't feel it until you feel

You feel the power, feel the power of love

That's the power, that's the power of love

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of lov…

Then all of a sudden the lights in the auditorium came on and the music stopped. DJ didn't know what was going on at first until he peered over to the side of the stage and saw Mr. Talbot had unplugged his computer, while Jacque stood next to him looking like he was about to blow his top. The four chipmunks looked in horror as everyone else was disappointed that the performance was over. Principal Talbot then took the microphone from Carol's hands and turned to the audience "Alright children, you are now dismissed. Everyone please vacate the auditorium" he then turned off the microphone and turned around "except for you four, come with me to my office immediately" The chipmunks just hung their heads as they started to follow Principal Talbot out of the auditorium.

But behind DJ, he was able to hear his arch enemy laughing up a storm "Jeez Seville, I don't know what I was worried about. I guess talent doesn't run in the family".

DJ stopped in and tracks and turned to face Jacque "What did you say?".

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying it's laughable that you think you can be anything like your father…". DJ's blood started to boil, he was about to pounce at Jacque but he was grabbed by Carol and Franklin.

"Don't listen to him, DJ. Like that jerk has any taste" said Carol.

One hour later, the Seville kids were sitting outside the principal's office, awaiting MC who entered first as she was the only non Seville involved with the incident. MC then exited the office and turned to her friends.

"How did it go?" asked Franklin innocently.

"Well because I told Principal Talbot that I didn't scheme up the incident, he is letting me go with a slap on the wrist". DJ sighed, he was glad he didn't get MC into serious trouble. But then MC walked up to DJ and leaned into his ear "So what was the song choice about?".

DJ blushed and started to sweat like crazy. "I guess in hindsight that song was not the most subtle move" he thought.

MC just giggled at his reaction "Come on Deej, you think I didn't know".

DJ started to blush even more as Carol and Franklin tried to hold in their laughter. "I'm embarrassed to admit this, but yeah…" confessed DJ as he looked down to the floor. But then he remembered one of the main reasons why he got himself in trouble in the first place and stood up to face his crush "MC, we have been best friends for 7 years now, and…. I really, really like you. You're awesome and we make an amazing team… so I'm asking you… will you go out with me". As he finally let his true feelings out, his heart was racing, he didn't dare to look at the chipette in the face.

But they he felt something warm pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that MC was kissing him. After their lips parted, MC stared at DJ with eyes filled with happiness "Of course I will go out with you, DJ". DJ just smiled, and then he pulled MC into another kiss.

Carol and Franklin cheered at the blossoming of the new couple. They both knew DJ and MC were meant for each other, and they couldn't be more happy with them. The two chipmunks pulled away from their second kiss and MC turned to the others "Well unfortunately I have to get going. My parents are planning to kill me when I get home and I don't want to keep them waiting". MC started to make her leave and waved back to her friends "Bye Carol, Bye Frank… Bye DJ…". MC added a seductive tone to that last part and gave DJ a wink as she disappeared around the corner.

DJ then ran over to his sister and cousin and high fived them as they cheered. But their celebration was cut short when they heard the cough from their stern principal. "Carol Beatrice Seville… Franklin Cookie Seville…" Principal Talbot then glared at DJ intensely "David Jonathan Seville II… come into my office". DJ felt a big lump in his throat as he heard his principal put the extra emphasis in his name. This was not going to end well for him.

The three teenage chipmunks sat in Principal Talbot's office in silence for about two minutes. "So…" DJ spoke to break the awkward silence "are we going to actually talk or is the punishment is that are you just going to stare at us menacingly all day?". Carol nudged him on his side, that comment was not helping the situation.

"We'll talk in a moment," replied Principal Talbot "we're just waiting for two more people". DJ scratched his head, "who else are we waiting for?".

"DAAAAVIIIIIIIID!". DJ immediately recognized that yell, he was sure in big trouble now. He turned around and stared at the two figures standing before him; it was his parents, Alvin and Brittany Seville.

BUM BUM BUUUUM. Yes, the main character is a dj named DJ. Yes, his girlfriend is an emcee named MC. And yes, that auditorium scene is inspired by the one from A Goofy Movie. If I'm going to steal ideas from movies, then why should I stop at just one?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Big Trouble

Just moments ago DJ was on top of the world. Not only did he impress his entire school, but he finally got the girl of his dreams. But now he was here sitting in the principal's office as he just heard his father yell his first name. A sound all too familiar to the chipmunk, which indicated that the wrath of his parents was underway.

The once famous rockstars Alvin and Brittany Seville entered the office with faces as red as his father's tie. His dad looked a lot like DJ, but you could clearly tell who had been on this earth longer ; also Alvin was slightly taller. He wore a black suit with a red tie with a yellow A on it, his hair was slicked back, and even after all these years, he still wore his iconic red cap. His mom also shared quite a resemblance to his sister Carol, but her auburn hair was short and combed neatly. She was roughly as tall as DJ. She wore pink lipstick, blue mascara, and a pink skirt suit, a yellow collar, a yellow B pin, and pink high heels. On both of their left hands were wedding rings.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Seville" said Principal Talbot.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting, I had to leave in the middle of an important meeting" greeted Alvin as he sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"And I had to pick up my husband as I had the car" added Brittany, taking the last chair "Franklin's parents couldn't come because their restaurant is packed at the moment".

"My apologies for the inconvenience" answered Principal Talbot "I must inform you that your children and nephew have caused quite a commotion in the auditorium earlier".

The two adult chipmunks gasped as the children shifted in their seats. "What exactly did they do?" Alvin asked.

"Well you see our last school meeting was supposed to be concluded with a performance from our acapella group. But your son decided to blast horrible music and steal the stage from the performers, while being joined by your daughter, nephew, and their friend!" the principal announced in strong voice. DJ stared at the ground, not wanting to face anyone, especially his parents. "And may I remind you that this is not the first time David J. Seville has caused trouble in school! Causing a riot at the book fair, constantly getting into fights with Jacque Glouton, the disaster that was the Valentine's dance. Your son has spent the entirety of his freshman year causing chaos in West Eastman! Sometimes bringing in his family members to help…". When Principal Talbot started to list times where DJ got in trouble, he sank down into his seat more. It was apparent that the weight of this situation was getting heavier and heavier.

"And we're deeply sorry about DJ's behavior" answered Brittany, with a hint of shame.

Alvin quickly chimed in after his wife's apology, "DJ is at that time in his life where he feels like he needs to act out. We'll promise to try harder to get him under control".

Principal Talbot then stuck up his nose at the suited chipmunk "Oh I have not forgotten how you behaved when you attended here Mr. Seville. You were as out of control as your son is now!".

Alvin's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he hung his head. The feeling of Talbot's glare had quickly returned to him, making him feel like a child again, and not in a good way. "I know, Principal Talbot" muttered Alvin.

Principal Talbot didn't hold back, he leaned in and shot glares at both of the two adult chipmunks. "Listen HERE Mr. and Mrs. Seville" Principal Talbot spat "You ought to do a better job disciplining your children, or god help me I will EXPEL them! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!". Everyone was taken aback by the Principal's volume, as he banged his first on his desk.

"Y...Y… Yes Principal Talbot" nodded Alvin and Brittany, equally as afraid as the teens.

Principal Talbot then straighten his tie "Carol, David, and Franklin Seville are suspended for the first two weeks of the next school year. Have a good summer…". The chipmunks nodded as they exited the office.

The walk out of the school was nothing but silence. The children just moped as the adults had stern looks on their faces. Once they left West Eastman high, they walked up to the family car. Alvin took the driver's seat as Brittany sat in the passenger's seat. DJ, Carol, and Franklin sat in the back and Alvin started to drive down the road. Alvin took a deep breath and looked up to the mirror to see the children "okay…. Can you please tell me WHY IN THE LIVING HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!".

"We're sorry dad!" Carol quickly replied "We were just helping DJ to live his dream!".

"IS HIS DREAM TO GET SUSPENDED?!" Brittany angrily asked.

"No Auntie Brittany!" pleaded Franklin "He just wanted to show the school a good time!".

"And we definitely succeeded in that" DJ said confidently.

"I don't want to hear it, mister!" Alvin demanded "Did you hear the part where I said I had to leave in the middle of an important meeting?". The kids didn't know how to answer, so they simply nodded their heads. "Well because I had to leave for your little fiasco, I'm going to be in big trouble with my boss!". DJ knew this was bad as his father took his job very seriously. He felt a pang of guilt knowing how much hell it can bring to his father.

"Look dad, I'm really sorry" DJ sighed "To be totally honest I just wanted to impress a girl".

Alvin looked back up to his son through the mirror "This is about MC, isn't it". DJ nodded and then his mother lit up.

"Oh my baby boy, bitten by the love bug!" Brittany sang "Oh doesn't that bring me back". Brittany had seemed to have forgotten about the incident for a moment as she walked down memory lane. "You kids want to hear about how your farther and I fell in love?" she cooed.

"Yeah, how did you and uncle Alvin fall in love?" Franklin asked "mom and dad always talk about how you two fought a lot as kids". Carol and DJ quickly covered Franklin's mouth, they knew the story quite well and weren't in the mood to hear it again.

"That is true Franklin" Brittany continued "Why me and your uncle would argue over every little thing. We were rivals. Leaders of the two biggest bands in the world. Though we didn't admit it, we deeply cared for one another. Sure your uncle could be a jerk, but we were best of friends! We would do everything together! And when we were around your age, we both went to the old roller skating rink and were attacked by a gang. He saved me from those crooks and after that day I realized I was in love with him. Eventually he grew the confidence to ask me out on a date to the Venice Beach boardwalk. Then as the sunset, he leaned in and we kissed lovingly. Though we fought a lot, I knew that day I was going to spend the rest of my life with him!".

Franklin was deeply moved by his aunt's story and he wiped tears out of his eyes "That story is so beautiful". DJ and Carol rolled their eyes and looked out each window beside them.

"Oh thank you, Franklin! You're such a doll. I'll never forget that day for the rest of my life, right sweetie?" Brittany turned her head to Alvin, but was disappointed to see that he wasn't even paying attention since he was talking on his phone. Brittany groaned and then she stared out of her window.

"Look, look, just tell them I'll make it up to them tomorrow, okay?" Alvin spoke into his phone, still ignorant of what just transpired. "Yep… Uh huh… Alright see you tomorrow". Alvin then hung up and put his phone in his pocket as the car grew closer to their home. He then parked the car in the driveway and everyone soon began to exit the vehicle. "Franklin, your parents are coming to pick you up soon" Alvin said as he unlocked the front door. Franklin just nodded as everyone entered the house and sat in the living room. DJ, Carol, and Franklin sat on the couch as the adults sat on two separate chairs facing them. After sitting in silence for 20 minutes the doorbell rang and Alvin went to open the door. There Franklin's parents, Theodore and Eleanor entered.

Theodore was chubby and short and had a mustache, he was still in his chef clothing and was wearing a green apron. Eleanor was blonde and slightly shorter than her husband, but also thinner. She wore a light green knitted sweater and a pair of light blue mom jeans. "How's it going, Alvin" greeted Theodore.

"I'm alright, Theo" Alvin answered "but I won't lie, I've been having a rough day".

"Oh, sorry to hear that" Eleanor sympathized "our day hasn't been that great either. Our restaurant got three parties booked around the same time and we had to take a lot of orders".

"Sorry we couldn't show up for the Principal's meeting" Theodore apologized.

"Oh, it's fine" Brittany said as she got up to greet the other adults "that sounds like a real handful. I don't how you two do it".

Eleanor smiled at her sister, but then her face turned to a frown as she turned to the children. "Now what is this I heard about you kids causing trouble in the school auditorium?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

The kids just turned their heads away from Eleanor with looks of guilt on their face. "Apparently they stole the stage from the acapella group and started to play loud music through the speakers, causing a ruckus" Alvin answered, looking quite crossed.

"Franklin, how could you?" Theodore said sternly to his son.

"We raised you better than that!" Eleanor yelled "We're very disappointed in you!" Franklin saw the looks of disappointment on his parents' faces, and it caused him to feel a rush of shame. The yellow green-clad chipmunk got so overwhelmed that he started to tear up.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy!" Franklin cried "I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't hate meeeeee!". DJ sighed at the sight of his cousin's childishness. Even though he was already in high school, Franklin still acted like an elementary schooler. In contrast to DJ's apathy, Franklin's crying had seemed to have an effect on his mother. All of sudden, Eleanor's eyes started to water as well.

"Oh Frankie, we could never hate you!" Eleanor said shankingly.

And right on cue, Theodore started to cry himself "Guys don't cry. Because when you cry, I CRY!".

Eleanor then took out a handkerchief and blew her nose "Come here dear!". Eleanor and Theodore then opened their arms as Franklin ran towards them in a loving embrace. The three plump chipmunks continue to sob and hug, while DJ and Carol just turned to each other with blank expressions.

Eventually, Franklin and his parents released each other from their hug and smiled. "Did you learn your lesson, Franklin?" Eleanor asked her son like you would talk to an eight-year old child.

"Mmm hm!" Franklin muttered, who had finally calmed down.

"Let's head home son!" Theodore announced "how about we have apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dinner?". Franklin cheered as he grabbed each of his parent's hand as they went outside and head to their car. "Bye guys!" Theodore waved.

"Later, bro!" Alvin yelled back. Once they were gone, Alvin and Brittany turned to their own children with displeased faces. That's when the twins started to whimper, while covering their faces.

"Yeah, that's not going to work on us" Brittany stated blankly. Her children then sighed.

"It was worth a shot..." Carol muttered.

"Now that your cousin's gone" Alvin continued "We can finally have a serious conversation about today. You know…".

But at that moment Alvin paused as he spotted a black limousine coming. It stopped right outside the house, and then a chauffeur came out and walked over to open the back door. Alvin gulped, having a good idea who it was. The chauffeur opened the car door as a figure in an expensive white suit emerged. He was a bald old man wearing rectangular glasses, an expensive white suit and a fedora. He also wore various expensive rings on each hand. He lit a cigar and took out a cane as he made his way towards the family, who were still standing at the door. It was the president of Jett Records. "Good afternoon, Sevilles" he greeted while puffing smoke.

"Mr. Hawke, what brings you here?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Well, Alvin. I was enjoying my time at the spa, which was the first time I visited in a week by the way, when I get a call from the Chinese investors that my secretary left in the middle of the big meeting. You know, the same one I left you in charge of?" Mr. Hawke answered in a condescending tone "Now they are mad at us, and we have to convince them to come back! You know how much money we lost because of that Seville!".

"I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Hawke." Alvin pleaded "My kids got into trouble in school and the principal insisted that me and my wife should come!".

"I don't want to hear it!" Mr. Hawke yelled "You know this will come out of your paycheck". The news hit the family like a truck, Alvin's boss was underpaying him as it is, but now he won't make enough money to provide for his family for a month.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alvin growled.

Mr. Hawke then waved his finger at him "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Remember our agreement, Alvin? Unless you want me to release those photos, now that it's easier than ever for information to spread". DJ spotted the old man smirking as he said that last part. The young chipmunk was confused about what photos Mr. Hawke could be talking about. Is this why his father kept working for this A-hole? Alvin face shrank as shook his head silently as he backed away from his boss. "Listen here, Seville" Mr. Hawke said in a serious manner "If something like this ever happens again, you'll regret it! Understand?!".

"Yes, sir…" Alvin whispered.

"Good" Mr. Hawke spat "And for god's sake, take off that damn cap! It's unprofessional". Mr. Hawke then grabbed Alvin's iconic red cap and threw it on the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a cocktail party". The old man then walked back to his limo and drove away.

DJ was still trying to piece things together. He knew that back in the day Mr. Hawke used to be the record producer of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes until his father decided to start a solo career. But eventually he gave up on that and he got the job of Mr. Hawke's secretary once he became president.

Alvin leaned down and picked up his cap and then turned around to face his son with eyes like daggers "This needs to stop, _now_!"

"W...What needs to stop?" DJ asked.

"Your act, that's what!" Alvin yelled "You need to stop causing trouble! You need to learn that your actions have consequences!".

"I wasn't trying to do anything wrong, I was just doing what I love!" DJ argued.

"Oh, and what is it, exactly?" Alvin asked.

DJ walked over to his bag and took out his dj table "This, I want to be a dj".

Alvin walked over and yanked the dj table from his son's hands "well as punishment, I will be throwing this away! You're forbidden from dj-ing ever again! Oh, and your grounded for a month".

This made the young chipmunk furious "You can't do that! It's my dream to become a professional dj! I'm destined to be one! For god sakes, my name's DJ!".

"YOUR NAME is David Jonathon Seville II. Unless you're saying that grandpa Dave is destined to be a dj too? Plus didn't I make it clear that no one in this house is allowed to pursue music!".

"What," asked DJ as he folded his arms "Are you afraid that I have what it takes and everyone will forget about the great Alvin Seville?".

"No," his father answered "I know that the industry is punishing and that it will grab you by the balls like it did with me! I learned it the hard way, and you will too!". Alvin then threw the dj table in the trash and slammed the front door as everyone else stood in shock.

Finally a nerve struck in DJ "I'm sick and tired of everyone comparing me to you! All my life, every little thing I do, people love to freaking point out how you did something similar! Every time I feel like I accomplished something, everyone undermines it by saying crap like "Like father like son" or "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree". I'm tired of simply being an extension of you". Carol and Brittany covered their mouth when DJ said that. "But I found one thing I am good at that you can't do, dad. Something that I love to do, something that defines ME!".

Alvin then shot back "David, I have raised you for 15 years, and I tried with all of my power to make sure you didn't end up like me. But here you are, getting into trouble like I did! This wouldn't have happened if you just listen to me. I wish you acted responsible for once in your life!".

"Yeah?" DJ spat "AND I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD!".

After releasing that bombshell, DJ ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. Alvin was still as a statue. His wife walked over and comforted him, who was upset about her son's last comment as well.

DJ collapsed on his bed, still filled with rage. He then heard a knock on the door. "DJ?" it was Carol "Are you alright?". DJ stayed silent as he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. "DJ, you should apologize to dad. He is really hurt over what you said". DJ continued to ignore his sister. He then heard her walk away. The maroon-clad chipmunk continued to lie in his bed, he didn't feel like doing anything. He then looked up at the time, it was now 4:30pm. DJ remembered that he was supposed to help his uncle with an experiment at 1:15 am. He dad said he was grounded. _But why should he respect his dad when he didn't respect him?_

"I'll just sneak out" the chipmunk thought to himself. He loved helping his Uncle Simon and it was the perfect thing to cheer him up after such a stressful day. "Heck, maybe I'll ask uncle Simon if I can stay with him. He lives alone, I'm sure he wouldn't mind". So DJ decided to take a nap so he will be fully awake later.

The chipmunk slept like a rock until he was woken up by his alarm. He looked around and saw it was dark outside. He unplugged his phone from its charger and looked at the time, it was 12:45 am. He then got a text message from Simon saying "Wake up and hurry to the Bagdasarian Mall parking lot! This is going to be a big one!".

DJ texted "I'm on my way" and got out of bed. He placed his headphones back on his head and put his Nikes back on his feet as well. He quickly tip-toed out of his room and gently walked down the stairs. It seemed like everyone else had gone to sleep until DJ spotted his dad sitting alone in the living room. He was plucking away at his old guitar. DJ then saw him take out his phone and started to call someone.

"Hey Dave, it's me" Alvin spoke into his phone. Dave was DJ's grandfather, his dad's adopted father, the man whom he was named after. "How's the retirement home?... good, good. '' Alvin then sighed loudly, "Look, me and DJ got in a big fight today, and we said some hurtful things to each other…. The fight was about his reckless behavior… and also about him wanting to be a dj". Alvin then chuckled "I know, he even said it was his destiny… I can't let him become a dj, what if he gets himself hurt?...What if he comes across people like Ian?". DJ leaned in closer, Ian was Mr. Hawke's first name. Alvin then shook his head "Trust me I do miss the days when I was a rockstar… man, I wish I never signed that contract…".

DJ lean in some more at the mention of the contract, but then he accidentally knocked over something on the table beside him. It made a loud crash as DJ quickly picked up the item and hid himself behind the stairs. Luckily his dad didn't seem to hear it. He looked down to see what he picked up: it was a picture frame of him and his sister when they were 8. They were standing with their parents with the backdrop of New York City behind them. On the top of the photo there was text saying "Happy New Year, 2013". That was from when his father happened to have a business trip in New York around New Years and decided to bring the whole family. DJ smirked at the picture, remembering how fun the Big Apple was. He then placed the picture in his flannel's pocket. "Well have a good night Dave" Alvin finished as he hung up.

DJ watched as watched as his dad got up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen. DJ saw his chance as he ran to get his backpack and his one wheeler as he made his way out the door. As he entered the quiet suburban night, DJ looked back at his house before placing down his one wheeler and rode off to see his uncle.

**That chapter was quite spicy, wasn't it. Yes, Ian Hawke is in this story, if anything good came out of those movies it was him. He has always been my favorite chipmunks villain so expect to see more of him. Now it's "time" for the moment you've been waiting for. Onward to chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- OUTATIME

DJ continued to ride through the empty streets. All the chipmunk could hear were the rustling of leaves and a faint horn of a distant train. The cool late night wind stroke his hair as he saw the Bagdasarian Mall in the distance. He then glanced over to the lit up sign by the road. It had a digital clock that read 1:15 am. "_Good, I'm right on time"_ DJ thought to himself as he stopped by the sign and looked down to the parking lot. Like the streets it was completely empty, except for lone white truck with a grey cat right next to it. DJ recognized the feline, who began to lick himself. It was his uncle Simon's cat, Schrödinger.

DJ started to make his way towards Schrödinger as he ran through some thoughts. Why did Simon asked him to come here at a time where every store was closed and not a soul awake? DJ finally reach the grey cat as he got off his one-wheeler. He left his backpack next to the truck and then bent down to pet the cat "Hey Schrödinger! Where's uncle Simon?". The feline purred at the young chipmunk's touch and rubbed himself against his legs. Despite not being the most affectionate, Schrödinger was quite fond of DJ. He noticed that a digital clock has been wrapped around the cat's neck.

But then all of the sudden the backdoor of the white truck began to lower as white smoke escaped, counselling what layer inside. After the smoke cleared up a bit, DJ could see red and white lights shine within. The door finally reached the ground as a grey vehicle backed out. DJ couldn't believe what he saw, it was a model X Tesla. But the strangest part was that it was covered in all sorts of little machines and doodads that the young chipmunk couldn't recognized. On the back and front of the Tesla was blue neon lights. The hood had a strange contraption on it with a yellow opening. And on the trunk was a Californian licence plate that read "OUTATIME". The left falcon wing door flew open as the car blew even more strange smoke. A blue figure climbed out of the Tesla.

It was an adult male chipmunk with messy hair and round glasses. He wore a white lab coat, a blue collar shirt with a black tie, and brown pants. He was quite tall, well for a chipmunk at least. "Uncle Simon!" DJ greeted as he approached the scientist.

Simon turned around at took the pen out of his mouth "DJ, You made it". He then placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder "Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the big one. The one I've been waiting for all my life!".

"Wow, uncle SI!" DJ cheered "That's a Tesla, right? What are you going to do with…?".

But the teen was soon interrupted by the scientist, who placed down his pen and clipboard. "Listen, DJ. All of your questions will be answered. We need to start _now_. Take your phone out and start recording!".

The young chipmunk did as he was told as His uncle leaned against the car and faced the camera (DJ is holding his phone on it's side because he knows how to record a video). "Hello, this is Dr. Simon Seville, we're standing at the Bagdasarian Mall parking lot. It's Saturday morning, June 13th, 2020. It is now about 1:18 am" Simon explained as he looked down at his watch "and this is temporal experiment number 1". He then knelt down and started to pat the driver's seat "Come here, Schrödinger! Here kitty kitty!". Schrödinger then jumped up onto the driver's seat. "Alight, now to put your seatbelt on" Simon then facened his cat to the seat, and surprisingly he didn't seem to mind. DJ's uncle then took out another similar watch to the one wrapped around the feline's neck as DJ himself knelt down to position the shot. "Please note that Schrödinger's watch is in precise synchronization with my watch" Simon said, and to prove his point, he showed the watches to the camera and they both turned to 1:19.

"Got it, uncle Doc" assured DJ.

Simon nodded his head and then he reached over to the passenger's seat and took out what looked like a remote control with a very long antenna. He then patted his cat's head, "Have a good trip, Schrödinger!".

The doctor then shut the door, leaving his pet inside, and stood back up straight. DJ looked down at the controller "Is that thing hooked up to the car?".

The doctor just kept his focus on the Tesla "watch this". DJ nodded and then pointed his camera to the car. Simon pushed up on his controller and the car drove down to the other side of the parking lot. DJ turned to his uncle as he tried to piece together what the brainiac was planning. "Don't look at me, look at the car!" Simon yelled. DJ jolted his phone back to the Tesla. The vehicle reached the other end of the parking lot and Simon made it do a sharp 180 degree turn. The lab coat wearing chipmunk then pulled his nephew's arm and position themselves directly facing the car. "If my calculations are correct," Simon continued "when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, your going to see some serious shit".

He then flicked the red switch on his controller and slowly pushed up on the left stick as The Tesla started to rev up as the speedometer on the controller rose higher and higher. Scared that the car was going to hit him, DJ tried to shift out of the way, but his uncle caught him and gestured him to stay put. The bespectacled chipmunk then flicked the red switch again and the car started to speed towards them. DJ was for sure that the car was going to run them over, and tried to get out of the way but Simon stopped him again. "Watch this, watch this!" the scientist said excitedly. The Tesla started to spark and light up, and when the speedometer hit 88, it made a loud **BOOM**. All of a sudden it made a blinding flash. A trail of fire ran under the two chipmunks feet as they turned around, trying to find where the car had gone, but in was nowhere in sight. It had disappeared! All there was left of the Tesla was the licence plate, which was spinning on the ground before toppling over.

At that moment the science loving chipmunk's face lit up in colors "What did I tell you?! 88 MILES PER HOUR! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 am and 0 seconds!". The adult chipmunk started to jump around like a little kid while the actual kid looked around in immense confusion.

DJ have _no_ freaking idea what just happened. The teen then tried to pick up the license plate but dropped it as soon as he felt how hot it was. "Jesus Christ, Uncle Simon" DJ looked in horror "you disintegrated Schrödinger".

"Calm down, DJ. I didn't disintegrate anything. In fact Schrödinger and the car's molecular structure are still entirely intact!". Simon then took out a notepad and pen and started to write notes down as he walked up to the heavily confused teen.

DJ could not understand what his joyful uncle was saying "Then where the hell are they?!".

"The appropriate question is "_when _the hell are they?". You see, Schrödinger has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the _future!_". The scientist then enthusiastically pointed his finger to the direction the car disappeared "One minute into the future to be exact. And at precisely 1:21 am and 0 seconds, we shall catch up with him and the **time machine**!".

DJ turned his head to his uncle when he said that last part. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, uncle Simon… Are you telling me that you built a time machine… out of a Tesla?".

Simon chuckled at DJ's question "The way I see it, if you are going to build a time machine into a car ,why not have a green thumb? Besides, electric cars are better suited for the flux dispersal…". The bespectacled stopped talking once he heard alarm on his digital clock go off. "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed DJ out of the way. A loud flash occurred where the Tesla disappeared as it reappeared. It spun out out before coming to a full stop.

The car was covered in ice, but other than that it seemed the same as it was before. The two chipmunks stared at each other, but no words were spoken. Simon then slowly approached the car and tried to open the driver's door, but then he quickly pulled his hand back in slight pain. "Is it hot?" asked the teen.

"No it's cold, damn cold" the scientist answered. The doctor then used his foot to open it and inside the Tesla was none other than Schrödinger. The cat had curled up in the driver's seat and closed his eyes. The bespectacled chipmunk chuckled once more "Just became the first living being to travel through time and of course he was asleep when it happened". Simon then shook his cat awake and he got up and stretched, seemingly unfazed from what transpired. Simon then took at look at Schrödinger's clock and compared it to his "Schrödinger's clock is exactly one minute behind mine!". As evidence, when Simon's clock turned 1:22 as Schrödinger's clock turned to 1:21.

Simon patted his pet to get off the seat as the feline scurried over to the truck. "He's alright" DJ muttered, feeling quite relieved.

"That's right DJ!" Simon responded "In fact he is completely unaware of what just happened. To him, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine: He skipped that moment to instantly arrived at this moment in time!".

The young chipmunk was still a little confused, but by this point his uncle certainly delivered his promise of an intriguing experiment, "Wow, Uncle Si, you weren't kidding when you said this experiment was going to knock my socks off!".

"I'm glad to hear that. Come here, I'll show you how it works!" the adult chipmunk beckoned.

DJ excitedly followed his uncle to the vehicle. Simon then sat down on the driver's seat. "You see the touch screen?" the older chipmunk asked as he pointed to the built in gps/radio touchscreen. The younger chipmunk promptly nodded. "I have modified it so you can pick your destination in both _time_ and space. You heard of gps? Let me introduce you to tps". He then pushed the button to turn it on. The screen displayed two options, one labeled "space", and the other "time". The scientist then touched his finger on "time". The screen then displayed 3 different times and dates. The top one was labeled "DESTINATION TIME". "This one tells you when you're going" explained the doctor. It currently read JUN 13 2020 1:21 am. The middle one was labeled "PRESENT TIME". It read JUN 13 2020 1:22 am, a.k.a the current time. "This one is pretty self explanatory, it's pretty much a normal clock" Simon added. And the bottom one was labeled "LAST TIME DEPARTED". "Lastly this one tells you when you'd been" the lab-coated chipmunk concluded. It read JUN 13 2020 1:20 am, the exact time the Tesla disappeared. "Any point of time is only a few presses away!" Simon remarked. He then tapped on the destination time and a keypad appeared on screen. The left side showed the 12 months of the year, the middle add your typical keypad format that you see on telephones, and the right had 3 choices of "AM", "PM", and "EXIT". "Let's say you wanted to watch the moon landing _live_" Simon then entered JUL 20 1969. "Or the coronation of Queen Elizabeth I". He next entered NOV 17 1558. "We could celebrate my 500th birthday!". The doctor then typed in APR 14 2475. "We could even party like it's 2999!". He then typed in JAN 01 2999. After thinking up some possible dates that the time machine could take them, one particular date hit his brain. "Here's a red letter date in the history of science!" Simon announced as he typed in another date "July 14th, 1990…". Said date displayed on the screen as Simon paused.

The doctor had to think for a moment what the significance of the date was. "Of course, July 14th, 1990!".

DJ looked at his uncle confused "I don't get it, what happened on that date?".

"Why it's the day I invented time travel" Simon answered.

DJ scratched his head his head "I thought you invented time travel today?".

His uncle shook his head "No, today I invented the time machine. I invented time travel itself when I was your age".

The teen nodded his head, though to be honest he only half understood what Simon was talking about "Wait, you were my age when you invented time travel? How come I haven't heard of this before?".

The scientist face then turned red "Well to be honest, how it happened was pretty embarrassing. I haven't told anyone about this. I remember vividly that I was in the bathroom back at Dave's old house. It must've been about 7 am because I was an early bird". Simon then typed in the time into the destination date. "And I was…" the doctor coughed before continuing "singing along to the "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips on the radio while I showered. I got way into the performance and I slipped and banged my head on the sink".

DJ winced "Ooo, that gotta hurt".

"It did, but at that moment a revelation formed, a picture in my head, a picture of this!". Simon then turned around and pointed to the strange contraption at the back of the car. It was shaped like a Y and was lit up with electricity as it was concealed behind glass "This makes time travel possible. The _Flux Capacitor_".

"The Flux Capacitor" DJ repeated as he looked in bewilderment, pointing the camera at the invention.

"It took nearly 30 years, but now my idea has been realized!" Simon marked. His eyes then widen "Wow has it really been that long?".

The older chipmunk stood up and looked around "It certainly has been a long time. I remember that it took years to build this mall. There were always construction here and the city kept holding cash for them to continue. Me and your father used to joke that we would have children before they finished building the mall. But they actually finished only shortly after I thought up the Flux Capacitor. Our band even got to perform at its grand opening".

DJ had forgotten that Simon himself was a famous rockstar along with his father. In fact all of his uncles and aunts were. Of course his parents were the stars, but their siblings were pretty beloved in their own right as well. The teen then remembered what he overheard from his dad earlier and wanted to ask his uncle a question "This may be a random question, but do you ever miss performing, Uncle Simon?".

The scientist seemed to be taken by surprise by his nephew's question. He then thought for a bit before answering "I do sometimes. Though science has always been my main passion, I enjoyed being in a band with my brothers. I especially enjoyed it whenever we got to perform with the girls". When Simon said "girls", DJ assumed he meant his mom and her sisters, who were The Chipettes. And that reminded him of a particular favor he was doing for one of his aunts.

"Oh, that reminds me!" DJ interjected "I got something for you". Simon looked curiously his nephew walked over to his backpack and took out a big green book. "Here's the 100th anniversary issue of West Eastman High. Auntie Jeanette wanted me to give this to you".

DJ then handed the book to Simon, who for some reason got pretty flustered. "Th...This is from J..Jeanette?" the scientist stammered.

"Yeah, she remembers how much you enjoyed high school and thought you would enjoy looking at this".

Simon got even more flustered "Wow, she remembered that? We haven't talked in years!".

DJ raised an eyebrow as he heard his uncle, now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen Simon and Jeanette interact in the past 6 years. "How come you two stopped talking, uncle Si? Weren't you like best friends?". He heard stories how much Simon and Jeanette hung out because they were both quote "the nerds" of his parent's friend group.

"Yeah, we were" Simon answered, "Though we didn't do what best friends typically did, we always enjoyed each other's company. She was the only person I could talk to about science and math and history and theories… I guess we both been busy…"

DJ wasn't buying his uncle's explanation. If you asked him, he thought Simon feels more towards Jeanette than he let on. "Why don't you go see her?" the teen asked.

The doctor jumped and nearly dropped the book out of his hands "Oh, I don't know. Isn't she busy?" the scientist reflected.

"Uncle Si," DJ said, raising his eyebrow "she's a school librarian and it's the first day of summer vacation. I think she has a pretty wide schedule.".

The bespectacled chipmunk shifted his eyes to the left "Maybe I'll visit her tomorrow. Besides, I'm not done discussing the experiment". Simon then placed the book on the passenger's seat of the Tesla.

The scientist then started to make his way to the truck. "_Whatever you say_" DJ said to himself "So does the time machine run on the car battery?" the teen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, no" answered Simon "it requires something with a little more kick, _plutonium_".

"Plutonium?" DJ muttered "Wait, you're telling me this sucker's nuclear?".

Simon turned around "Keep rolling, keep rolling!".

DJ was so caught up in the whole time travel business that he forgot he was supposed to be recording. "I'll just start a new video," he added, and he did just that.

"Like I was saying" Simon continued "I need plutonium, or a nuclear reaction, to produce the 1.21 gigawatts I need to activate the Flux Capacitor".

"Uncle Simon, you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium. Did you rip that off?". Simon began to look nervous again but then sighed "Yes… I got it off some Russian gangsters in exchange for a mind control device. And let me tell you I haven't made such a thing".

"Jesus, Uncle Si" DJ muttered.

"Oh, don't worry. I gave them a false identity. Here put this haz suit on". Simon then passed DJ a hazard suit from the truck. He then grabbed one himself.

After they put their suits on, the scientist came out with a yellow case with a hazard sign on it. He then released the laches and inside there were containers of plutonium. Simon then took one out and made his way to the Tesla while DJ kept recording. He then put the container in the yellow opening on the hood and it sucked in the plutonium "Okay, it's safe now. This baby is ready to roll". The chipmunks then removed their masks.

Before Simon could realize, his nephew plopped down in the passenger's seat with his backpack in hand. DJ noticed that he was sitting on the green book and placed it in his bag "Alright uncle Si, where are we going first!". "Woah, woah, woah!" Simon stammered "You're not going anywhere".

The young chipmunk looked up to him in disappointment "You mean you're not going to take me on an adventure through time?". His uncle sighed as he gestured his nephew to get out of the car "Sorry DJ, but it's too dangerous. Don't you know about the butterfly effect?". The teen shook his head. "Well it means that if you change even the smallest thing in the past, it could change the future in unpredictable ways. Plus, don't you think you should get permission from your parents first?".

DJ crossed his arms in annoyance "Knowing my dad, he probably ban me from traveling through time for all time".

Simon could see how upset DJ was getting and started to feel a bit sympathetic. "How about this, DJ" he responded "I figure out the kinks of what it means to be a time traveler and I'll travel back to this time, and maybe I'll take you on a little adventure".

"Really!" DJ asked as his face lit up.

"Sure," his uncle responded as he gave DJ a smile "Plus it doesn't really make a difference as no time will past for you at all. Alright now get the camera ready". DJ did as he was told as Simon faced the camera.

"Hello, this is Dr. Simon Seville again. And I'm about to embark on my journey to 25 years in the future…" he then paused when he remembered something really important "What am I thinking? One tank, one trip. Without the plutonium I'll be stranded in a different time". Simon was about to grab another container of plutonium when he noticed a black van driving towards them. "They found me" the scientist whispered "I don't know how but they found me. DJ, RUN!".

DJ stopped recording once he heard gunfire, he then turned to the van "What, who is it?".

"Who do you think?!" Simon yelled as he ran to the truck as protection "It's the Russians!". A gangster then popped out from the side of the van and started to shoot towards the chipmunks with a machine gun.

DJ hid behind the Tesla as Simon went to the truck and brought out a revolver. He aimed it at the Russian gangsters tried to fire his gun, but looked in horror as he realized he forgot to load it. The van stopped right in front of the scientist and the gangster with the machine gun had him point blank. Simon threw the revolver and put his hands up to surrender. The gangster with the gun just shook his head "No one double crosses the Smirnov family". He then fired at the defenseless chipmunk. Simon then fell to the ground lifeless.

"NOOOO!" DJ screamed as he watched his uncle get shot down "YOU BASTARDS!".

He then got the attention of the machine gun wielding criminal "No witnesses!". He then started to fire at DJ. The young chipmunk jumped into the Tesla and started to drive away. Though he doesn't have his driver's license yet, he did get his learner's permit. "GET THAT RAT!" the gangster yelled to the driver.

The black van was now on DJ's tail as he tried to shake them off by turning left and right. He then pressed harder on the gas and the car moved faster. He looked down to the speedometer and saw he was going 70 mph. The gangster were ganging up on him so the chipmunk decided to press on the gas even harder "Let's see these scumbags do 90". But then the car started to spark, and make a lot of noise. And before DJ could even react, there was a blinding flash and a loud **BOOM**.

**OOO, what happened? JK, y'all probably seen the movie. Do you think I copied the parking lot scene a bit too much? I think I did to be honest. Oh, well. BTW, if you were wondering why I chose to make the car a Tesla, it specifically because it has the falcon wing doors like the Delorean. I'm not going to reveal too much about the next chapter, but it looks like DJ is getting the adventure he asked for. But not the kind he wanted. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Rock N' Roller skates

The maroon-clad chipmunk opened his eyes after the blinding flash fizzled out. He immediately stomped on the brakes when he spotted to construction workers carrying a steel beam in front of him. The workers jumped out of their skin as the car made a full stop about a foot from them. "_Where the hell did these guys come from?_" the chipmunk questioned, "_they weren't here a second ago_".

"Hey bub, we're walking here!" yelled one of the workers.

"Yeah, you shouldn't even be driving here! Don't you know this place is off limits?" interjected the other hard-hatted fellow.

"Sorry, sorry!" DJ apologized as he zoomed past the workers and down the road.

"How the hell did that chipmunk get in here with that car, anyway?" the first construction worker said, feeling quite puzzled.

"I have no idea, Chris" the second construction worker said exacerbated "All I know is that was one weird looking car. I didn't even recognize the logo on the front".

DJ continued to drive down the empty road when he looked at his side mirror. The gangsters were nowhere to be found. He then pulled over and took out his phone. "_Good, I lost them_" the chipmunk sighed as he relaxed in his seat "_Wait, I need to call 911. My uncle's been shot!_". He pulled out his phone, dialed the emergency number and put it by his ear. The phone wasn't ringing. The teen was confused, he then looked at the top corner of his screen. _No Service_. DJ scratched his head, his phone was pretty brand new, then why wasn't he getting any reception? He got out of the Tesla and waved his phone in the air to see if that fixed anything. He looked back at the screen, still no service. DJ groaned in frustration as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He got back in the car and tried to turn the engine back on, but just his luck everything in the car shut off. The chipmunk hit the steering wheel in more frustration. He then grabbed his back and got out of the vehicle. "_Guess I'm heading to the police station on foot"_ DJ thought in annoyance. He turned to look at the Tesla and realized how attention grabbing it was in the middle of the road "_I should probably hide this. Don't want it to be stolen_". The teen then proceeded to push the unusual looking car into the nearby forest and covered it in leaves and branches. After that, DJ ran down the road with his backpack strapped around him.

The chipmunk ran for about 20 minutes until finally reaching town. He was quite out of breath but he kept sprinting down the street. But when he reached the corner he accidentally pumped into a guy who had a green-dyed mohawk and a leather jacket. "Hey, watch where you're going, punk!" the man spat as he shook a fist at the teen.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry" DJ apologized.

"Stupid rat" the man muttered as he continued to walk in the opposite direction.

DJ was offended by the comment and decided to fire back "Screw you, man! By the way the 90's called, they want their fashion back!". The man looked at him confusingly before his head and continuing on. DJ sighed and decided to slow down, thinking that a police officer can't be far.

As he walked down the road, the teen started to notice that something was strange, the streets looked a bit off to him. He lived in this town all his life yet he kept seeing stores and structures that he didn't recognize. He studied his surroundings even further, the cars parked by the streets looked weird too, they were all simple looking and rectangular. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun was already coming out. "_What?! That can't be right_" the chipmunk thought. He took out his phone again and looked at the time, it still said it was late at night as it read 2:01. Finally, he started to see other humans appear on the streets but they were strange looking as well. They wore weird clothes and haircuts that reminded DJ of the character's of old sitcoms that were on late at night.

He finally reached the busy part of town where his school also was, and at that point it became obvious to him that the entire town was different. DJ looked searched around to figure out why the town has changed. A young kid in a baseball cap walked passed him playing on a Gameboy. An African American teen with an afro and parachute pants strutted down the street carrying a boombox as it was playing "Fight the Power" by Public Enemy. He spotted a window that had people doing aerobics while bopping synth music played. Then he saw a woman walk over to a public telephone, put some coins in, and started to speak into it. Lastly, DJ spotted a man threw a newspaper in the trash. He ran over and took it out. It was the Los Angeles Time. The young chipmunk then froze when he looked at the date.

Saturday, July 14th, 1990

"HOLY SHIT!" DJ yelled at the top of his lungs. People on the street looked at him strangely as the teen covered his mouth. "_Oh my god, I've been sent to the past!_" DJ thought as he realized what had happened. July 14th, 1990 was the last date Simon typed in before loading the time machine with plutonium. And he remembered his uncle saying when the car hits 88 miles per hour, which he must've done during the chase, that it activates the time circuits.

DJ looked around, not sure what to do. He decided to continue walking as he still had a scared expression on his face. "_What am I going to do? I'm stuck 30 years in the past! In a different century!_" the chipmunk thought "_There's no smartphones or internet! MC, Carol, and Franklin haven't even been born yet. I haven't even been born yet!_". A million thoughts ran through his mind while walking down the late 20th century town until he spotted a building that got his attention. It was the old roller skating rink. The place shut down when he was little because of rent problems but he remembered loving the place. But the rink wasn't closed, in fact it was pretty packed. He walked up to the front doors and looked up at the taped on sign. It read "Radical Summer Deal! Drinks are half off, only $0.40! From June 3rd - September 1st" . DJ was surprised to see how low the price for a drink was, it wasn't even half a dollar. "_I guess I could go for a soda_" the chipmunk thought as he entered the building.

DJ looked around and saw the place was filled to the brim with kids and teens, all wearing bright colored clothes and old hairdos. There were plenty of people rolling on the rink while others just hung up by tables. "Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer was playing on the speakers. The young chipmunk spotted the snack bar on the other side of the rink and proceeded to make his way towards it.

He sat in one of the empty seats by the counter and placed his backpack on the floor. At that moment a teenage employee in uniform walked up to him. He had black spiky hair and his name tag read "Mike". "Sup, little dude!" Mike greeted DJ as he shot finger guns "Changing up the style, I see. Want the usse (short for usual)?".

DJ then coughed nervously "Can I have a cup of root beer?".

Mike then nodded his head with a grin on his face "The usse". The employee then walked over to the soda machine and filled a cup with root beer (It didn't have the solo jazz pattern as that wouldn't be introduced for another 2 years). He put a lid and straw on it and handed it to DJ "That'll be $0.40, amigo".

"Ah right," the chipmunk remembered as he took out 4 dimes and handed them to Mike

"Thank you," Mike gave him a thumb's up and walked away.

DJ started to drink his soda, he decided to read the newspaper he took so he could better familiarized with the current time period. Of course the headlines weren't pleasant, one even talking about a MetroRail tunnel catching fire. The chipmunk turned the page and saw ads for 1990 model cars. While he was looking at the cars, someone sat in the seat next to him "Wattup Mike, my man! The usual, please".

DJ then heard Mike say "Woah, what the..? Sure, little dude…". The person next to him paid upfront while he kept his eyes glued to the newspaper. Mike then returned with another cup of soda and handed it to figure "Here you go, dude. The usual root beer".

"Thank you my good sir". DJ still didn't look up from the newspaper but found the person next to him to be pretty lively. DJ could also swear his voice sounded familiar.

The young chipmunk then heard Mike talking to a fellow employee, who had blonde hair, "Hey Jake, look at that.''. DJ looked up and saw Mike point at his general direction.

"Woah, that's trippy" Jake responded. DJ looked around him to figure out what they were looking at until his eyes fell on the figure next to him.

It was young chipmunk who looked like his age. He wore a red cap and had a cool hair. He also wore a red hoodie with a big yellow A on it, blue jeans, and white Nike shoes with red slashes. But most striking of all was that the chipmunk looked exactly like DJ!

Said chipmunk then noticed DJ was staring at him and chuckled "I can see you're one of my adoring fans". He then took out a pen a wrote on his receipt. "Here" the other chipmunk finally was face to face with DJ as his eyes widen "Whoa, you look exactly like me!". DJ looked down at the piece of paper that the chipmunk was about to hand him and gasped. The chipmunk has written down "Alvin Seville". He was face to face with his dad!

"Yeah isn't it trippy, Alvin?" said Jake as he approached them.

"Yeah, it's like looking into a mirror" DJ's young father answered.

"Looks like you finally found your doppelganger" Mike interjected. Alvin, Jake, and Mike continued to stare at DJ with bewildered while he himself started to feel anxious. He was not liking the attention he was getting.

"Wow, my doppelganger!" Alvin said excitedly "So what's your name, Twinsy?".

Sweat ran down DJ's head, and without thinking he muttered "D...DJ…". He then realized what he had done and wish he had made up a name instead.

His father then grabbed his arm and started to shake it quite hard "Nice to meet you DJ! I'm Alvin, but you probably already knew that. I bet people ask you if your me all the time".

DJ nodded while wearing a crooked smile. "Yeah… but it's not too frequent" he lied as he scratched the back of his head.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALVIN!". Everyone then turned and saw a bunch of kids approached them. They yelled all sorts of things. "We love your music!" "Is it true that you traveled around the world in a hot air balloon?" "Please sign my underwear!". The fans surrounded Alvin as DJ was caught up in the swarm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alvin said as he motioned his hands "There's plenty of me to go around, just please give me and my double some space".

The fans backed away then turned towards DJ, he gulped pretty hard. "Woah, that guy looks exactly like Alvin!" one of them yelled.

The red-clad chipmunk then put his hand on DJ's shoulder "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet my doppelganger, DJ…? What is you last name anyway?".

Everyone leaned closer to the headphones wearing teen. _There is no way he could tell them his last name!_ So DJ decided to make up one on my fly "Oh, well… my last name is…. Khaled! Yes, DJ Khaled". He then slapped himself for the name he gave, though it wasn't the best choice in this situation, at least he did say _Seville_.

"So, Mr. Khaled how long have you known Alvin?" asked one of the fans.

"Oh, we have only known each other for a couple of minutes" Alvin answered.

"Also what's with those weird clothes?" asked another fan.

"Yeah, why are you dressed up like a lumberjack?" added another.

DJ looked down, just realizing his clothes that were quite inappropriate for the time period. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too" Alvin said as he scratched his chin "I mean, your headphones don't even have a cord".

"Um, well…" before DJ had to answer, another fan through a question.

"What's new with band up, anyway?" she asked.

Alvin the gave a small smirk "Well if you must know, me and my brother's are actually recording our new album". The fans started to cheer and jump excitedly. DJ couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure he knew his dad was a famous rockstar, but back in his own time the most fanfare Alvin gotten was the occasional recognition from one person. He never knew his dad was this popular once.

"Hey, everyone look!" some kid pointed at the rink. All of Alvin's fans then ran over to look, and they started to cheer, fixated on whatever was happening at the rink.

"Hey, what happened to my fans!" Alvin said, both confused and annoyed. He stood up and started to walk towards the rink. "Come on, DJ!" the red capped chipmunk gestured. DJ reluctantly followed suit, putting his backpack back on, as he and his "look-a-like" got a better view of what everyone else seemed to be focusing on.

In the rink was a chipette with auburn hair, who also looked to be about DJ's age. She wore a ponytail, a pink dress with a yellow B pin, yellow scarf, blue leggings, and yellow leg warmers. Everyone watched in awe as she performed various tricks in her roller skates, like spinning in a circle, doing a somersault, even grinding against the walls. "Check out the moves on Brittany Miller!" a person yelled.

"_Brittany Miller?_" DJ thought, he recognized who the skating chipette was "_Mom?!". _

"Ugh, typical" Alvin groaned as he rolled his eyes "Always stealing the spotlight".

DJ looked at his dad confused "Hey isn't that mo… I mean, your girlfriend, Brittany?". Alvin scrunched up his face "Ew, no! Like I ever date that brat". DJ couldn't believe what his dad was saying. Not only did his dad not seemed to like his mom, he seemed to hate her.

Brittany finally stopped her little show, and then a bunch of fans surrounded her. "Woo! Go Brittany!" "You have an amazing voice!" "You look so pretty!".

Brittany started to chuckle gleefully at the compliments she was getting "Thank you, thank you! I'm really flattered". DJ could she was displaying an ego similar to Alvin, and he felt pretty alienated seeing both of his parents acting so cocky. They were nothing like this in the future.

"Hey, Brittany" a fan greeted the pink clad chipette, getting her attention "Did you come here with Alvin?".

"Alvin's here too?!" yelled another fan "I can't believe there are two rockstars here!".

"Alvin's here?!" Brittany asked, looking shock. But she then reverted her face to a calm nonchalant look "Um I mean, Alvin who? I don't think I have ever heard of him".

This made the cap wearing chipmunk red in the face. He then jumped over the wall and roller skated over to his rival "Oh, you know exactly who I am, Brittany. What are you doing here?".

"I was about to ask you the same question" the chipette replied. The two rockstars then glared at each other as they touch noses.

DJ looked in horror seeing the hostility between the two chipmunks, "_they are supposed to be in love!_".

Alvin pulled away "Well I was here, showing my adoring group of fans a good time, when you showed up and started to make a fool of yourself with your flailing".

Everyone in the rink went "ooo". His comment seemed to have peeved the girl, but she then crossed her and grinned "It's not my fault I'm so amazing. Admit it Alvin, you're just jealous of how much cooler I am from you". Everyone in the rink then "ooo" louder.

"Pfft, Alvin is so much better than Brittany it's not even a contest" DJ heard a guy whispered to a girl.

"No way!" the girl responded "Brittany can run circles around Alvin, any day!". Everyone around the rink then started to argue which rockstar was better, as said rockstars continued to bicker.

"Oh please, what is there to be jealous of?" the boy responded "I'm the rockstar here, you're just a nobody". Alvin then gave Brittany a cheeky smirk.

"No I'm the rockstar, Seville" Brittney replied "the Chipettes are a nation wide phenomenon!".

Alvin then let out a laugh "Ha, but the Chipmunks are a worldwide phenomenon! Face it Britt, we're the boys of rock n' roll!".

Brittany was on her last straw as he stomped up to her rival "Alright, Mr. Popularity. How much you want to bet I can out rock n' roll you!". Everyone in the rink went crazy at the chipette's challenge.

She then rolled over to the jukebox, put in a quarter, and the music started to play. She then roller skated around the rink, doing a bunch of tricks. Alvin looked unimpressed, while DJ looked onward, not sure was happening. Then a bunch of other girls in roller skates joined Brittany and started to synchronized their dance movies with her, as they began to sing:

_Sun goes down,_

_I'm just gettin' up,_

_I'm headed for the city of lights._

_Radio blastin',_

_All the way to the club,_

_Gonna rock this town tonight._

Brittney then started to look at Alvin mockingly

_You're living in a man's world,_

_They tell us._

She then rolled over and pulled Alvin's cap over his eyes, which annoyed him.

_But we ain't gonna buy it._

_The thing's they're tryin' to sell_

_Us, now._

_Cause we're the girls of rock and roll_

_(Just Brittany) Oooo, hoo!_

_Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll._

_(Just Brittany) Rock and roll-ol-ol-ol-la!_

She then faced the cheering crowd behind her and stood tall. But then Alvin came speeding in with an electric guitar and zoomed pass her, causing her to spin out. He was then joined by a bunch of boys as they started singing:

_(Just Alvin) Oh Yeah!_

_Curtain's up,_

_And I'm ready to go,_

_My guitar is in my hand._

He then promptly started to play his guitar.

_There's nothin' more that I'd rather do,_

_Than play in a rock and roll band._

Brittany pretended to sigh and was unimpressed.

_What we have is what we will be givin',_

_Headin' for the top!_

_(Just Alvin)Don't you know?_

_We'll never stop believein'_

_Now!_

He then jumped on the boys' shoulders as everyone looked in awe, even Brittany.

_Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,_

_(Just Alvin) You better believe it, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll._

_(Just Alvin) RRRRRRock and roll-oh!_

Brittany and all the girls looked peeved, but then looked cocky as they stomped forward.

_We are the girls,_

_We are the girls,_

_We are the girls of rock and roll._

Alvin and the all the boys stomped forward as well and each boy faced a girl, including Alvin who was facing Brittany.

_We are the boys,_

_We are the boys,_

_We are the boys of rock and roll. _

Then everyone started to dance with the person they were facing during the instrumental, except for DJ, who was still awe struck. His mother and father sang and danced amazingly, _was he seriously related to them?! Are these the same chipmunks that will grow up to be his boring parents?!_ The teen looked at his parents dancing with each other, and he could've sworn that they were actually having fun with each other. But at that moment, the lone chipmunk saw a bunch of tough looking guys enter through the front doors. They looked onward to the little dance party, they seemed displeased. But no one else else beside DJ seemed to notice them.

_(Alvin and the boys) Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,_

_(Just Brittany) Ohhh-oh-oh-ooh!_

_(Brittany and the girls) Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,_

_(Just Brittany) Better believe it that we are…_

_(Alvin and the boys) Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll_

_(Just Alvin) Rock and roll!_

_(Brittany and the girls) Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,_

_(Just Brittany) Gonna rock and roll and rock and roll!_

_(Alvin and the boys)Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll_

_(Just Alvin) Rooooock and roll!_

Then all of a sudden the music stopped playing. Everyone looked around disappointed and confused. They all looked over to the jukebox and saw it been smashed to pieces by the mean looking gang. Then the gang of the mean looking guys approached the two rockstars. "Look who we got here, boys" The leader said "A couple of singing rats have infested our turf".

Alvin then got up in the leader's face "Hey, this rink belongs to everyone, punk!".

Brittany also stepped forward "That's right! And we're not rats, either".

"Are you threatening us, you little pipsqueaks?" the leader spat "because that would be a big mistake!".

Alvin shot a death glare to the leader, but he accidentally showed a bit of reluctancy "Maybe I am". The leader didn't seem to be intimidated, only amused at the boy chipmunk's attempt at bravery. He then looked over to Brittany and he got an evil idea.

"How about this, rat?" he asked Alvin "We promise not to be the living crap out of you, we'll leave this rink forever, if we get to take your little girlfriend". He then pointed to Brittany with a conniving grin on his face. The chipette seemed terrified with the gang leader's offer. Everyone stood in silence as they waited Alvin to answer.

"Eh, sure" he answered looking pretty casual "she's not even my girlfriend anyway".

Everyone gasp, especially Brittany. She looked seriously hurt as her eyes started to water. The gang leader laugh maniacally as he grabbed Brittney's arm as he and his crew started to leave with her. "No, please!" Brittany yelled desperately "Get your hands off me!". DJ looked over to his father, shocked by his choice. But he then noticed Alvin's fist gripped as his face turned to anger.

The chipmunk then started to speed right towards the gang. DJ was scared for his existence "_He's actually going to fight them! He's going to get himself killed!_". And without thinking, he ran onto the rink yelling "DAD! STOP!".

He accidentally knocked into his father, causing both of them to trip the gang members and letting go of Brittany. She fell to the ground, completely unaware of what happened behind her. DJ was then hurled to the wall of the rink and hit his head hard. Everyone else ganged up on the gang and started to run them out of the rink. Brittany then got up and stormed out of the rink herself as tears fell from her face. DJ's vision started to blur as he looked over to his dad, who was just lying there on the rink. "Dad….." was the last thing the teen whispered before his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

**You know I just had to include The Girls of Rock N' Roll in this story somewhere. So yeah, the majority of the story will take place in 1990, which I'll admit will be a tad hard cause that was 12 years before I was born. But the guys who wrote the script for Back to the Future were only toddlers in the year 1955, so if they can do it, I can do it. Also, as I promised, no moms will fall for their sons so don't expect Brittney to act like a creep. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Familiar Faces

DJ opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room, he wasn't sure where he was but he was more than happy to see that he was only dreaming. His uncle was fine, he did not travel back in time, and he didn't meet his parents when they were kids. "Oh, my head" the young chipmunk whispered, realizing he had a bit of a headache.

He then saw a shadow move in the room "Oh good, you're finally awake. You've been asleep for more than 9 hours". The shadowy figure than walked over to DJ and put an ice pack on his head.

DJ recognized the voice, it was his aunt Eleanor. "Oh, auntie. I had the worst nightmare. I dreamt I went back in time, it was awful"

DJ wasn't exactly sure what his aunt was doing there, but his mind was in a different place, "Well don't worry, you're safe and sound, back in good ol' 1990".

DJ's eyes then shot opened "1990!"

The lights came on and the teen saw he was in some living room, and he was lying on a pink floral couch by the staircase leading upstairs. The interior decorating had an early 20th century design but with a feminine touch. DJ looked over to the other figure in the room and it was a blonde chipette. She was short and curvy, and wore pigtails, a light green color shirt with white sleeves, a big blue striped tie, light green skirt, and white knee high socks with black shoes.

"Alvin, you're awake!" said another chipette walking in the room with a bowl of steamy soup "Eleanor and I found you lying in the middle of the skating rink. You seemed to have banged your head, so we decided to take you home and patch you up". She was a tall brunette wearing her hair in a messy bun with a purple ribbon, a baggy violet turtleneck sweater, a purple skirt, and violet shoes. She also wore a pair of pink round glasses. She was making her towards DJ, trying not to spill the soup, but she tripped over the side of the table and spilled it everywhere. "O-oh, I'm such a k-klutz" the tall chipette scolded herself.

The blonde chipette ran over to her to pick her up "It's okay, Jeanette. Are you hurt?". DJ figured out who the two were, it was his two aunts Jeanette and Eleanor! But they looked so young. The chipmunk then realized that what happened earlier was not a dream, he was seriously back in the past.

"So, Alvin" Eleanor continued as she helped her sister off the ground "what's with the strange getup? You look like a lumberjack".

DJ's young aunts seemed to have mistaken him for his father. The boy decided to correct them "Oh, I think you have mistaken me for someone else. I'm not Alvin".

The two chipettes looked at him confused. "You're not?" asked Jeanette surprised "But you look exactly like him".

DJ shook his head "Well I'm not".

"Then what is your name?" Eleanor asked curiously.

DJ wasn't sure if he should give them a name, but then decided to give the one he did earlier "DJ… Khaled.".

The two sisters looked flustered with embarrassment. "W-we apologize for confusing you with our f-friend" Jeanette responded timidly "I-I'm Jeanette Miller, by the way".

"And I'm Eleanor Miller" the other chipette interjected.

"I know who you two are" DJ mentioned. He realized he shouldn't have said that and quickly came up with an excuse "You're the Ch-Chipettes, right?".

The two sisters faces then lit up. "That's right!" the both of them cheered as they posed playfully. "Y-you heard of us, DJ?" Jeanette asked happily.

"H-how could I not?" DJ continued to lie "I get confused for Alvin Seville all the time. Your music is great, by the way".

"Thank you so much!" Eleanor said flattered "so is your head all right?".

Before DJ could answer, an old Caucasian woman entered through the front door. She had a big nose and grey hair with a small red bow in it. She wore a pink necklace, a yellow old fashion dress, and pink shoes. This person DJ could not recognize in the slightest. "I'm home, girls!" the old woman greeted with bags of groceries in hand. She came stumbling in, knocking over things obviously. Her eyes then fell on DJ. "Alvin, why are you a lumberjack?" the woman asked.

Jeanette then corrected her "Ms. Miller, this isn't Alvin. This is DJ".

"_Ms. Miller!_" DJ thought to himself. She was his mom and aunt's caretaker, but the teen never got to meet her because she died before he was even born. He only ever got to hear stories about her and see her in old pictures. Chills ran down DJ's spine, realizing he was looking upon someone who had perished in his time.

"Don't pull my leg, girls" Ms. Miller said in disbelief "that chipmunk is clearly Alvin. How could he be someone else?".

"It's true, Ms. Miller" Eleanor said to her adopted mother "He said so himself".

"_Really?_" Ms. Miller asked as she leaned way to close to the boy.

DJ got up and nodded "Yes… Ms. Miller. Your daughters found me lying unconscious and mistaken me for their friend and took me to your house. But they did take care of me".

Ms. Miller face lit and and turned to her daughters "Oh, aren't you two the sweetest things". She then pinched Jeanette and Eleanor's cheeks, but she did it a little too hard and the two of them rubbed where their mother pinched them. The woman then turned back to face the boy "You're welcome to stay for lunch, DJ. You want me to call your parents? They must be worried sick".

DJ shook his head fiercely, he should really get leaving "It's fine, Ms. Miller! I'll just head ho..".

But the boy was interrupted by a pink figure storming through the front door. It was Brittany! She had a sour expression and the mascara around her eyes was runny. The pink clad chipette then spotted DJ. "What are you doing here, Seville?!" she screamed.

Eleanor then ran over to her sister, feeling quite concerned "What's wrong, Brittney?"

"He's what's wrong!" Brittany pointed to DJ with an icy glare "What makes you think that you can just waltz in my house, Alvin?!". DJ felt terrified as his mother walked over to him, looking like she was about to commit murder. "GET OUT!" she yelled as she started to push DJ out the door.

"B-but, Br-Brittany" Jeanette stammered "Th-that's not Alvin".

"Not, Alvin my pink rear" the hot headed chipette spat as she pushed DJ onto the front porch and threw his maroon backpack at him. "I never want to see your stupid face again for the rest of my life, Alvin Seville!" Brittany then slammed the door in DJ's face and locked it.

DJ heart was racing, "_Why does my mom hate me, I mean, dad so much? She seemed 100 times more heated than back at the skating rink". _The teen decided to just leave, which he was planning to do anyway. "_This whole situation is messed up!_" DJ thought to himself while looking at the ground "_Who knew time travel could be so nerve racking?!_". He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

It was a shorter chubby chipmunk wearing a green hoodie and black shorts. "Alvin!" the chipmunk cried "look what you did to my strawberry ice cream". DJ looked at the green clad chipmunks clothes, they were covered in pink.

"S-sorry!" DJ stammered. He then took a closer look at the chipmunk in front of him. "Uncle Theodore?" he asked without thinking.

The green clad chipmunk looked at him weirdly "What did you call me, Alvin?" Once again DJ was being mistaken for his father. He understood why, but seeing how he already hated being compared to him, he was starting to loathe people thinking he was him.

"Boys, what's going on out there?" said a distant voice. A dark haired Caucasian man exited the house next to Ms. Miller's and made his way towards DJ and Theodore. He looked like he was in his early 40's and wore a blue vest and a white color shirt underneath. He also had black pants and shoes.

"_Is that grandpa Dave?"_ DJ thought. It was Dave, his grandfather, his dad and uncle's caretaker, and namesake.

"And where have you been all day, mister?" Dave asked with a stern look on his face.

DJ looked around to see who Dave was talking to "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you, Alvin" Dave continued "You've been gone for hours, you said you were only going to the skating rink".

"_Of course_" the teen thought to himself sarcastically.

"Dave, Alvin got ice cream all over my clothes" Theodore whined as he showed his father.

The man just face palmed "Alvin, help your brother clean that off".

"But I'm not Alvin!" DJ exclaimed.

His grandfather just pulled his arm back to the house, "You really think a change of clothes would be enough for me to not recognize you? Seriously Alvin, stop getting yourself into trouble".

The maroon clad chipmunk then got a sense of deja vu. "_So it is true that my dad was a troublemaker_" he thought "_you would think that being the case that he would go easier on me!_" DJ saw he was getting closer to the house and tried to free himself from his grandfather's grasp, unfortunately whether DJ liked it or not, he was coming into that house.

He, Dave, and Theodore entered the house, it was similar to how he remembered it back when Dave still lived in it. It had yellow wallpaper and wooden floor. He looked all around and saw various pictures of Dave, his father and uncles. "Alvin, you're not allowed to leave the house for the rest of the day" Dave said to DJ, wagging his finger, "Now go to the laundry machine and cleaned Theodore's shirt. If you need anything, I'll be in my studies". Dave then walked away. DJ saw the opportunity and attempted to leave out the front door, but his hand was grabbed by his young uncle.

"Come on, Alvin" Theodore said "You know what Dave said".

The green clad chipmunk then lead DJ to the garage and took off his sweater. Underneath revealed a plain white tee. Theodore then handed his dirty sweater to the chipmunk who was secretly his nephew. He looked up to DJ's face and saw his negative expression, which in turn made him feel bad "Don't worry Alvin, I know it was only a mistake. I forgive you".

Theodore walked over to DJ and gave him a big hug. It did cheer up the headphone wearing chipmunk a little bit, he found his uncle's mannerism to be quite cute. "_Wait, did I just think my uncle was cute? That's not weird"_. DJ then thought about trying to reason with his uncle "Theodore, I'm not Alvin".

The short chipmunk looked at him confused "What do you mean your not Alvin?".

"I look like him, but I'm not him. My name is actually DJ".

Theodore gave him the stink eye "Prove it".

DJ thought long and hard how to convince him "Well look at my Shirt".

Theodore raised an eyebrow "What about it?".

"What's on it?" DJ asked.

"A D " Theodore answered.

"And what's on Alvin's hoodie?" DJ continued.

"An A" the short chipmunk answered once more.

"What does the A stand for?" DJ responded.

"Alvin..." Theodore said.

"And what did I say my name was?".

"DJ…" Theodore answered again.

"So" the maroon clad chipmunk started to conclude "if your brother clothes has an A on it, and it stands for Alvin, and wouldn't that mean the D on my shirt stands for DJ? If I was Alvin, my clothes would have an A, not a D".

"Oh, I see" the innocent chipmunk nodded "You're really are not Alvin!".

DJ was surprised that actually worked, but hey he wasn't complaining. "Look Theodore, I don't know where your brother is, but I'm not him. In fact, I'm in kind of a pickle here".

The innocent teen looked at him confused once more "No you're not, you're in our garage".

DJ inhaled in frustration "I mean I have a problem. Do you know anyone that's good with cars?".

"My other brother Simon knows a lot about machines, maybe he could help you?" Theodore answered.

_Of course, why did he think of this sooner? Simon built the time machine, if anyone knew how to fix it, it would be him. _"Alright, where is your brother, Simon?" DJ asked.

"He's in the basement" Theodore pointed to the basement door "That's where his lab is".

"Thank you, Theo" DJ said as he started to make his leave "And sorry about the hoodie". Theodore just waved him goodbye as he put his hoodie in the laundry machine to wash it.

DJ approached the basement door, on it were many signs. The one in the middle said "Simon's laboratory, Keep out". The teen knocked on the door, there was no answer. "Hello?" he yelled to the door "Simon Seville?". He decided to turn the knob and it opened. He looked in and saw a wooden staircase leading to the basement. He reluctantly entered as he made his way down. In the distance he could see various strange contraptions and lab equipment. He reached the bottom and looked around for the brainiac.

He then spotted a blue figure mixing some chemicals by the beakers. DJ then slowly moved towards the figure. "S-Simon?" he nervously asked.

The figure seemed to be caught off guard and dropped the chemicals on the floor. He then turned to face his visitor. It was indeed Simon Seville, but was 30 years younger. He was still quite tall and wore a pair of round blue glasses, a blue shirt, and brown pants. One thing that was definitely missing was his messy hair, but there was a bandage on his head. "Alvin, how many times have I told you to not come in my lab without permission?" Simon glared "And what's with those strange clothes, I dare ask?".

DJ looked down to his clothes and got an idea "Yes, exactly! My clothes are strange! That's the reason why I'm down here".

The young genius looked at him puzzled "What, you want me to give you fashion advice?"

The maroon clad chipmunk was little offended by that comment but shrugged it off "No, Simon. Listen, what I'm about to tell you might be mind blowing".

"Okay Alvin, you have my attention" Simon said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Alright" DJ then took a deep breath, "I'm not Alvin, I'm your nephew from the future. I came here in a time machine that you invented, and I need you to help me get back to the year 2020".

Simon's eyes shot wide open, he walked over to DJ and put his hands on each of his shoulders. "Do you know what this means?" Simon asked with a smile. DJ smiled at him back as his uncle continued "It means that you just told me the dumbest lie that you ever made, Alvin! Come on, "nephew from the future"? You must take me for a damn fool!". Simon then walked past DJ with rather frustrated.

"No uncle Simon!" DJ yelled to him "I'm telling you the truth, I am from the future!"

"I'm not falling for you little prank, and please never call me uncle again" Simon shuddered, continuing to ignore him.

"Listen I can prove it!" DJ then took out his wallet and showed Simon his school ID "Look at my name, David Seville II. I go to your school in the future, I'm class of 2023! I mean look at my birthday for god sake, May 5th, 2005, I've haven't even been born yet!".

Simon examined his ID "Alvin, where in the world did you get a fake ID? You better not have one that says your birth year is 1969".

"I'm not Alvin!" DJ yelled, on his last straw "I'm his son, David Jonathan Seville II, god damn it!"

"Alvin, there's no need to get yourself all worked up" Simon told him plainly "plus we both know if you had a son, you would name him Alvin Junior".

DJ then remembered the picture in his pocket "Look here, it's a picture of me when I was little, sitting on Alvin's lap. Next to my mom and twin sister! You can tell by the caption that it was taken during New Years 2013! We're two different people!"

Simon took a look at the picture "Wow, how bold of you to reveal your feelings for Brittany like this. Though I must note you left everyone a little transparent. Look it's time for lunch, just drop this act already".

But DJ refused to drop it "I'm telling the truth, you gotta believe me!".

Simon turned around and faced DJ some more "Alright, "nephew". Who's the president in 2020".

DJ then snapped his fingers confidently at his uncle "Donald Trump"

"Donald Trump?!" Simon said, beginning to laugh "That New York billionaire with zero political experience. What, did he wrestles the last president and won?".

He continued to make his way out of the basement and mocked DJ some more "Am I supposed to assume Ivana Trump is the first lady?"

"No, it's Melania Trump. He actually divorced twice" DJ fired back.

"I have to say, Alvin, you really thought hard about this prank" Simon decide to compliment "Maybe if you thought this hard in school, Dave wouldn't ground you so much".

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" DJ asked "Wasn't the last president in this time period an actor?".

At this point, Simon got sick of his "brother's" prank "Oh my god, Alvin. I'm not going to fall for it, just give up".

DJ thought of more ways to convince Simon and notice the bandage on his head "Wait, I know why you got that bandage on! You told me you were in the shower singing a song when you slipped and bumped your head on the sink. A-And that caused you to think up the _Flux Capacitor!_".

This had seemed to have an effect on the bespectacled chipmunk. His eyes then widened as he backed away to the dining room "H-how did you know about that? You were long gone for the skating rink when that happened?... No, that can't be right. You're Alvin, you're Alvin!...".

"What did you say, Si" said a familiar voice in the dining room. Simon then turned his head and was shocked. The real Alvin was sitting at the dinner table with Dave and Theodore, eating a sandwich. Simon looked back to DJ, then Alvin, then DJ, and yada yada yada."Hello? Simon?" Alvin waved to his brother, who was still as a statue.

Simon stared at DJ with eyes filled with confusion, disbelief, but most of all bewilderment. "Great Scott" the genius said under his breath.

"Simon, is everything alright?" Dave asked.

"Y-yes, Dave" Simon answered "One moment, please".

The bespectacled chipmunk then pulled his surprise nephew far away from everyone else.

"Okay, you've more than proven your case" Simon whispered. DJ fist pumped the air. Simon then got a real look at DJ. "Wow" Simon whispered in pure awe "You're my nephew!"

"That's right uncle!" DJ whispered back "Will you help me go back?".

Simon looked to his left and right to make sure no one else was listening "Of course, but where's the time machine?"

"Near the Bagdasarian Mall" DJ answered.

"Okay, will head there in a minute" Simon whispered some more "But first, follow my lead".

Simon then made his way back to the dining room and got his family's attention "Dave, Alvin, Theodore, there's someone I want you to meet". He then gestured DJ to come over.

"What are you doing?!" DJ whispered loudly.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Simon whispered back. DJ then inched his way to the dining room until the younger versions of his family members could see him fully. The sight of the brand new chipmunk caused Dave to lose his grip on his sandwich.

"See Dave!" Alvin shot up from his chair "I told you I wasn't making it up, there's my doppelganger!".

Dave looked in disbelief "Sorry for doubting you, Alvin". Dave then turned to DJ "And sorry for thinking you were Alvin. Wow, you two look exactly alike!".

"His name is DJ!" Theodore interjected "I thought he was Alvin too".

Simon was taken by surprise that everyone seemed to know of DJ's existence already "Well he is not just Alvin's doppelganger," DJ covered his ears, afraid what Simon might say next "he's our cousin as well! He told me himself, his dad is mom's brother!".

"Really?!" everyone cried, even DJ, but luckily no one noticed. He then figured out what his uncle was doing, he was posing him as grandma Vinny's nephew.

"That's right!" DJ played along "I was trying to tell you back at the skating rink but then that gang showed up".

"Oh, sorry DJ" Alvin said "That's why you look like me, we're related!".

"_Well that part is true_" DJ said to himself.

"What is this gang I'm hearing about?" Dave asked, looking at Alvin.

"You know, my gang of friends!" Alvin lied while sweating.

"Where are you from, DJ?" Theodore curiously asked.

DJ then frantically thought up the farthest but most believable place he could be from "Um… Canada! Eh.."

"Oh, that's why you're a lumberjack!" Alvin said enthusiastically.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to America, DJ" Dave cheered "You're free to stay with us, you must be tired from your journey".

"DJ is not sure how long he will be staying" Simon added, "Is it okay I show him around town so he can decide?".

"Don't you two want lunch?" asked Dave.

"It's okay, me and Simon already ate" the maroon clad chipmunk lied.

"Alright, then" Dave shrugged "But I want you two to be back by dinner, okay?".

"Okay, Dave" both chipmunks said in unison as they waved goodbye and ran to the garage. "Great thinking, uncle Simon!" DJ complimented.

"Thank you, DJ" the brainiac responded as he touched his glasses "You have to stop calling me uncle, though. We'll get weird looks".

DJ and Simon rode on bikes (DJ is borrowing Alvin's) all throughout the town. DJ lead the way until they came across the spot where he left the Tesla. "It's over here" the maroon clad chipmunk beckoned his same age uncle. He pushed the car out of the bushes.

Simon stared at the dect out car in wonder. "Wow, look how curvy it is!" the blue clad chipmunk noted "it must have little air resistance. What a fantastic design!"

"Yeah, all cars pretty much look like this in the future" DJ added.

"Where's the opening for the fuel tank?" Simon asked as he looked for it.

"It doesn't run on gas, it runs on electricity" DJ told his uncle.

"Absolutely amazing!" Simon exclaimed, "what seems to be the problem?"

"It won't start" the headphone wearing teen explained. Simon opened the door and sat in the driver's, still awe struck. He turned the key, and like his nephew said, it wouldn't start. "See?" DJ said in frustration.

"Wait a sec" Simon said. He hit the inside of the car really hard, and miraculously everything turned on, including the engine.

"What?" DJ muttered in disbelief.

Simon shrugged "Sometimes you just gotta hit it". He then took out a piece of paper "When I banged my head, I saw a vision, and I drew this". He then showed DJ his drawing, it was of a Y shaped contraption that was labeled "Flex Capacitor". DJ then pointed to the similar looking device at the back of the car. Simon laid his eyes upon it and shot up. "It works, it works!" he yelled giddily "I invented time travel!"

"Focus, Simon!" DJ interjected "Remember what we're here for".

"Right" Simon apologize "put the bikes in the back seats and then we'll drive this back to the garage".

"What will you say if some asked what this is?" DJ asked concerned. "We'll tell them the truth" Simon answered "It's my experiment".

DJ and Simon drove the Tesla back to the house. Everyone was staring at the car as they passed by. While DJ was steering, Simon looked around the 21st century vehicle. The GPS/TPS then caught his eye "What's this?".

DJ looked down to where his uncle was pointing. "Oh that's the GPS, it's an A.I that tells you how to get to your destination," he answered.

Simon nodded "Where are the buttons, though?"

"There are no buttons" the maroon clad chipmunk explained "it's a touch screen?"

"A touch screen?" Simon questioned.

"Look, touch it" DJ gestured.

Simon then gently placed his index finger on the screen and it turned on. "Whoa" the bespectacled chipmunk chuckled "it must be able to detect my body heat. 21st century technology is truly wonderful!"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg" DJ exclaimed. It was nice to amaze his uncle for once, instead of the other way around.

They finally arrived back home and the sun started to set. DJ parked the Tesla in the garage, and they brought the bikes out. "Simon, DJ, is that you?" Dave yelled in the distance. The two chipmunks quickly covered the Tesla with a tarp. The man then opened the garage door and his eyes fell onto the concealed vehicle "What the heck is that?".

"Oh, it's my latest science experiment!" Simon blurted out.

"Yeah, I was helping him with it" added DJ.

"Well, okay" Dave said as he scratched his head "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Theodore's making pasta".

"Okay, Dave" the two chipmunks said in unison. The just shrugged at their strange behavior and closed the door.

"Alright, DJ" Simon stated "Do you recall how exactly this time machine works?".

DJ scratched his head "What I can remember is that when it hits 88 miles per hour, it travels to the date you entered. You entered today's date and I was accidentally sent here".

"Is there anything else you can remember?" asked the tall chipmunk.

DJ shook his head, but then he actually remembered something "Wait, I recorded the whole thing on my phone!"

"Your phone?" Simon was confused, _phones only called people_. But the maroon clad teen then whipped out a strange black device. "What's that?" Simon asked.

"Oh, it's a smart phone. Everyone in the future has one, it can pretty much do anything" DJ explained.

"That little thing?" Simon still didn't understand.

"Look, it's a flashlight" DJ then turned the flashlight on and off "a music player", he then played "Can't Feel My Face" by The Weekend, "a camera" then took a picture of himself and showed Simon "and video camera, which I used to record your experiment".

Simon then grabbed the phone out of DJ hands "Holy Moly, this thing can do it all. Why do you even bother calling it a phone?".

"And it can do a lot more, but we don't have time" DJ said as he took back his phone "Here's the video".

DJ then played the video to Simon as he watched everything that transpired. Simon was happy with how he will turn out physically, even loving the messy hair. He didn't get to see the part where they talked about Jeanette because DJ forgot to record it. Eventually they got to the part where his future self talked about why the car needed plutonium "_I need plutonium, or a nuclear reaction, to produce the 1.21 gigawatts I need to activate the Flux Capacitor"_. "Wait, played that part again" the brainiac requested, which DJ did. He listened to his future self once more.

"1.21 GIGAWATTS?!" Simon yelled frantically.

DJ looked at the nerd in confusion "What the hell is a gigawatt?"

"A lot of damn electricity, I'll tell you that!" Simon explained as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Come on, uncle Si. We just need a little plutonium" DJ said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sure in 2020 that plutonium is stocked up in every drug store, but here in 1990 they are a little hard to come by, especially for a couple of teenagers like us" Simon elaborated as he sat down on a nearby chair "I'm sorry, DJ, but I think you're stuck here".

DJ couldn't believe what he was hearing "Stuck?! I can't be stuck here, I got a life in 2020! I got a girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Is she pretty?" Simon solemnly asked.

"She's absolutely beautiful, she cool as ice, and she can rap like a beast!" DJ frantically described the love of his life. "Here, I'll show you a picture of her". DJ then dug through his backpack and took out the 100 years of West Eastman High book. He flipped through the pages until he found the class of 2023. "Here she is, MC Richardson" DJ then pointed to her picture You also got a niece and nephew that will miss me terribly". He then pointed to Carol and Franklin.

Simon only glanced at the book, feeling an immense amount of guilt. "I'm sorry, DJ" Simon continued, "But the only other thing that can produce 1.21 gigawatts is a bolt of lightning!".

"What did you say?" DJ asked, as he was conjuring up an idea.

"A bolt of lightning! But we can't possibly know where lightning is going to strike!".

DJ flipped through the pages of the book some more until he found what he was looking for "Well, we do now!". He then showed his uncle the page about lightning striking the clocktower on top of the school. It said it happened on Saturday, July 21st, 1990!

"This is it!" Simon cheered as he grabbed the book and stood up"This is the answer! It says here that lightning will strike the clocktower at 10:04 pm next Saturday night! If we can harness its power, channel it into the flux capacitor, it might just work". Simon then shot up from the chair "Next Saturday night, we're sending you **Back to the Future**!"

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Dave yelled from the dining room.

Simon looked around to make sure no one heard him yell; it didn't seem like it. He then looked in his nephew's eyes with intensity "You must listen to me DJ! You can't leave this house for the next week. Also try to avoid talking to the other's. We can't take any chances or the future could change drastically!". DJ just nodded, feeling a lot more nervous. He knew Simon was right, and he was so scared that he might screw up. The bespectacled chipmunk could see that he was worried and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry, DJ. At least you have me to talk to. Now let's get to dinner".

"Thanks, Si" DJ said back.

The two of them then made their way to the dining. Alvin was only the current one sitting at the table. He lit up when he saw his guest "DJ, DJ! Sit next to me!".

DJ was hesitant, he was still quite mad at his father for literally throwing his dream into the garbage. _But to be fair, this Alvin hasn't done it yet_. But he was also hesitant because of what Simon told him only a moment ago.

His uncle decided to answer for the polarized teen "DJ is more used to me, so I think he'll be more comfortable if he sat next to me".

Alvin then put on a sour expression "Yeah, because you got to hang out with him all day! I want to get to know my cousin, too. After all, if we our looks are in common, maybe we have more things in common".

Alvin's behavior was making DJ feel weird, it was strange to see his dad act, well, like a kid. "You know what, just sit next to him" Simon whispered in his ear "I'm sure you know how annoying he gets when he doesn't get what he wants". But the thing was that DJ didn't know. He still found it hard to believe that the red clad chipmunk in front of him will grow up to be the bossypants that raised him. To him, 1990 Alvin and 2020 Alvin seemed like two different people.

He begrudgingly sat next to his look alike, who seemed very happy. "Alright!" Alvin exclaimed "so what kind of music artists do you listen to, cuz?".

DJ had to think about how to answer, most of his favorites were probably kids in the present time. "Well, I like Take on me by A-ha" DJ answered. He only said that as it was the most 80s song he could think of.

"Oh, you mean the one that goes…" Alvin then sang the famous riff "that one is a classic!". DJ couldn't help but chuckle at the red capped chipmunk's bombastic behavior.

"Alvin, that song is only from a few years ago, how can it already be a classic?" Simon sarcastically asked.

"It is, where I come from" DJ joked.

"Here's the pasta, guys" Theodore announced as he carried their dinner and placed it on the table.

"DJ, you should know before eating that Theodore is an amazing cook" Dave noted as he entered the room as well and took a seat.

"_Trust me, I know_" DJ said to himself. He put some of the pasta onto his plate and took a bit. No matter what time period you were in, you can count on Theodore Seville to give your tastebuds a good time.

Dave and the four chipmunks continued to eat dinner. "Hey Dave" Alvin asked his father "Can me and DJ go to the baseball game tomorrow? I want to show him what us Americans do for fun!"

"I'm sorry Alvin, but we have to go to Jett Records tomorrow to record the new album with the girls" Dave informed as he wiped tomato sauce off his face.

"Aw man" the cap wearing teen sighed, "Can he at least come with us?"

"I don't know" Dave shrugged as he turned his guest "Do you want to come to the recording studio with us tomorrow, DJ?".

Simon then immediately interjected "Well actually, he can't…".

Simon was about to come up with an excuse to why DJ couldn't leave the house, but there was a loud banging at the front door "David, David! Open up!". It sounded like Ms. Miller.

"What is Ms. Miller on about?" Dave asked as he headed to the door. The boys just looked at each other confused as they got up as well to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong, Ms. Miller" Dave asked as he opened the door.

The old woman did not look pleased in the slightest. "Get this, Dave" she began, "Did you hear a gang showed up at the skating rink?".

"What? No, I haven't" Dave denied in complete shock.

"Well apparently Alvin decided to let them take Brittany away. Luckily, she manages to break free, but she's still heartbroken over the incident" Ms. Miller explained in complete sorrow.

"Alvin, is this true?" the man asked his accused son.

"What, no!" Alvin yelled "I was trying to save Brittany!".

"That's not what she said!" Ms. Miller spat.

"Well she's stupid!" Alvin snapped back.

"That's it, you're grounded young man!" Dave put his foot down "Tomorrow you will apologize to Brittany face to face!".

Alvin then stomped up stairs "Stupid Brittany!".

Dave shook his head "I'm sorry, Ms. Miller. I know the two of them aren't the best at getting along but I wouldn't think Alvin could be so heartless".

"I know, David" Ms. Miller said "we're all shock".

"Well I'll make sure he never does anything like this again." Dave said feeling rather upset "Have a good night, Ms. Miller".

"Good night, David" Ms. Miller waved as she returned to her house.

Dave gently closed the door and stared at the ground, filled with sorrow "Come on Theodore, help me with the dishes". Theodore nodded as he followed his father, leaving Simon and DJ alone.

"This is a new low for Alvin" Simon shook his head "I can't believe he would do that".

DJ couldn't hold it in any longer "No, he was telling the truth. He was trying to save mom".

Simon turned to DJ rather confused "What do you mean?".

"I was there when it happened" DJ admitted "He tricked the gang into taking Brittney because he was planning to sneak attack them. I got scared that he was going to get killed and pushed him away. He was going to try to save her...". DJ then made a horrifying realization "He was supposed to save her! Mom always told me and my sister that dad saved her from that gang!"

Simon gasped as he made a horrifying realization himself "DJ, let me see that picture of you and sister again".

DJ didn't know where Simon was going but took the picture out anyway. Him and his family were transparent! "What the?" DJ looked at the picture in complete confusion "it looks like we're getting erased from the picture!"

"Not eased from the picture" Simon explained "erased from _existence_!"

DJ felt like he was going to pass out "Oh no, oh GOD! Uncle Simon, I'm going to be erased!". His heart was beating out of his chest. He has never been so terrified in his life, if he will have a life!

"DJ, DJ! Calm down!" Simon slapped the maroon clad chipmunk in his face and looked at him with the utmost empathy "Look at yourself, you haven't been erased yet. There's still time!".

DJ felt himself all around, he was still solid. "You're right, Simon!" the chipmunk exclaimed.

"Listen, we gotta get your parents to love each other soon or else you'll disappear!" Simon explained "Which I'll admit is easier said than done because they are the most stubborn people I know". Hearing this did not help the chipmunk at risk of fading, he then began to panic. Simon felt guilty and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, there's no way in hell I'll let my future nephew be erased" he said lovingly "I'll be with you every step of the way".

DJ smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blue clad teen "Thank you, uncle Simon".

Simon pulled away from the hug and looked DJ right in the eyes "Alright, tomorrow we'll make sure Alvin and Brittany make up. So that means you're coming with us to the studio". DJ gave Simon a nod.

"Hey DJ" said Dave as he returned from the kitchen "I'll set up a sleeping bag for you in the boys' room, is that alright?".

DJ turned to Simon, who gave him an assuring nod. "Yes, that's fine, Dave" he replied.

Once bedtime came around, Dave set up the sleeping bag by Simon's bed and he wished the boys goodnight, heading to bed himself. Theodore lied down with a toy bunny "Good night, guys". It wasn't long before the green clad chipmunk fell asleep. Alvin was already asleep, having gone to bed when Dave sent him up there.

"Good night, DJ. Get plenty of sleep" Simon whispered as he put his glasses on the nightstand and began to rest.

DJ however, was sleepless. He just had the craziest day of his life and he knew the days after were only going to get crazier. _How was he going to stop himself from being erased? How was he going to return to 2020?_ These were the questions the pledged the chipmunk's mind before eventually fell into slumber. His first day in the past has come to an end.

**Well that was a long one. I hope that Donald Trump joke wasn't too political, I really wanted to mirror the Ronald Reagan one from the movie. Also I should note if I find it necessary, I might change the day DJ will go back to the future. I'll let you know if I do. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Setting the Jett Record Straight Part I

Monday

December 31st, 2012, 11:30 pm

New York City was restless as it usually was every night. But this particular night almost every soul was wide awake to watch the ball drop in Time Square in celebration of the coming new year. Among the lit up streets and towering skyscrapers in Manhattan were two small chipmunks wrestling over a TV remote in a hotel room. "Come on, Carol! I want to watch the ball drop on NBC! They got better angles!" cried the little maroon chipmunk.

"Are you kidding me, DJ! You can't watch the ball drop without watching Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve" argued the small magenta chipette "that's like eating vegetables on Halloween!" The twins continued to play tug of war with the remote as they kept switching between the NBC and ABC broadcasts as they failed to notice that the expensive flat TV was starting to glitch. "Mom and Dad aren't here, so that means I'm the oldest, which makes me the adult." Carol protested.

"You're only older by five minutes" DJ objected "plus you been using the tv all day!". DJ and Carol pulled harder until they both lost their grip. The TV remote went flying until it hit the television, causing it to fall over and break.

The two children stood there in silence until it was broken by the sound of an opening door. "Kids, we're back," called their mother, Brittany. She and her husband Alvin entered their hotel room. Both of the adults eyes then landed on the broken TV.

"DAAVIIID!" Alvin yelled with smoke coming out of his ears.

"It wasn't me, dad!" the boy denied "it was Carol, she wouldn't give me the remote and she threw the remote at the TV!"

"What, you threw the remote!" Carol defended herself "All because you wanted to watch the ball drop on NBC, isn't that dumb, mom and dad?"

"Do you have any idea how much money we'll have to pay the hotel?!" their father cried.

"The two of you need to stop fighting each other!" their mother demanded "see what happens! How are we supposed to watch New Years now?"

"It's all DJ's fault" Carol pointed at her brother.

"No, it's your fault!" DJ fought back.

The two twins continued to throw the blame on one another until their father cut in. "It's both of your fault!" Alvin exclaimed "Your mother is right, the two of you need to stop fighting all the ti…" The red capped chipmunk stopped talking when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He then took it out "It's a text message from Mr. Hawke, he wants me to run down to the New Year's party and help him swoon the local record companies into merging, I gotta go!".

Alvin was about to run out the door when Brittany blocked it. "Oh no you don't," she glared at her husband "You've been working the entire time we've been here! Now that our children our fighting, you're going to leave while I deal with them alone?"

"If I don't run down there, my boss will throw us onto the streets" Alvin protested "This is supposed to be a business trip, anyway. I have to please Mr. Hawke, or he'll make me regret it! You have no idea how much trouble I go through to support this family!"

"Oh don't pull that crap again, Alvin!" his wife said, getting sick of him always making excuses "It's almost the new year, for Pete's sake. You can't just leave your family!".

Their children then looked at themselves as their eyes began to water. DJ and Carol felt like it was their fault that their parents were arguing. They then began to hug each other as they teared up. "Mom, Dad, stop!" DJ wept "Me and Carol love each other again!"

"Yeah, so please start loving each other again too, Mommy and Daddy!" Carol sniffled.

The two adults stop fighting once they heard the two little ones. Alvin and Brittany stared at each other, feeling extremely guilty. They both nodded at each as they approached their crying children. Alvin picked up his son while Brittany picked up her daughter. Then the both of them walked over to each other, bringing the whole family into one big hug. "Don't be silly, you two" Brittany said softly "Daddy and I could never stop loving each other". She then kissed the twins on their foreheads.

"That's right, and we could never stop loving you" Alvin added "Daddy just got a stupid boss and it makes mom upset".

The two twins started to giggle, feeling a lot better already. "Stupid boss" DJ repeated with a smile on his face.

Alvin and Brittany gave their kids one more squeeze as they divided off with holding their same sex child in their arms. "You guys want to hear my favorite new year's tradition?" Alvin rhetorically asked his family "leaving stupid bosses in the cold". They all started to laugh, knowing this meant that he wasn't going anywhere.

Brittany grinned widely and walked over to Alvin to give a big ol' kiss, "Come on, let's watch the new year arrive on the balcony".

The 4 of them did just that, hearing distant cheering from the humungous crowd in Time Square. At that moment they weren't thinking of any broken TVs or stupid bosses, they'll worry about that next year. They just observed the beautiful lights of New York enjoying each other's company until the last minute of 2012. Then they started to count down:

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

"DJ, wake up!". The maroon clad chipmunk then shot up from his sleeping bag. He had reawakened in the year 1990, dreaming of a precious memory that wouldn't even take place for another 2 decades. Theodore was the one who had shook him.

"What is it, Theo?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. DJ looked over to the clock and saw it was 7:00 am, the time they were supposed to wake up. "Oh I see" DJ then got out of his sleeping bag. DJ then noticed something felt off as he touched his ears. "_Wait, why am I able to touch my ears?_". His headphones were missing! He frantically looked around the room but couldn't find them "Where are my headphones?"

"I took them, DJ" said a voice behind Theodore. The no longer headphone wearing chipmunk looked over and saw Simon holding the thing that was missing from his head.

"Simon, why would take DJ's headphones?" Theodore asked.

"Theo, can you give me and DJ some privacy please?" the bespectacled chipmunk requested.

"O-okay?" the short chipmunk then left the bedroom, feeling quite confused.

Simon made sure his brother was out of ear shot before he continued talking "DJ, put these on". He then handed his nephew some new clothes.

DJ put them on reluctantly and then looked in the mirror by the closet. He was now wearing a blue jean jacket, maroon class-5 vest and a pair of red Nike sneakers with white slashes. "Simon, this isn't really my style" DJ remarked, wishing he had his old clothes back.

"Well your style is too ahead of its time" Simon said "You have to blend into this time period or you'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

"But what about my headphones? I feel naked without them" DJ whined. Those headphones were as important to DJ as the red cap was to Alvin. Very rarely does a day come where DJ doesn't wear them.

"I'm sorry, DJ, but you can't wear these, they're too futuristic" Simon noted "Though I must ask, why you do wear headphones that don't have a cord?"

"They're Bluetooth, Si" DJ explained.

Simon looked at him puzzled "but they're obviously maroon"

The teen just rolled his eyes, not feeling like explaining it to his uncle "Can I _please_ have my headphones back?"

Simon sighed "Look, I think I got something that'll be a good compromise". The blue clad chipmunk then took out a yellow Sony Walkman with wired grey headphones plugged in and handed them to DJ. "I know it's not the same but it's the closest thing to you're headphones in the current time" Simon spoke.

"Alright" DJ sighed as he put the Walkman in his pocket and placed his "new" headphones on his head. He kept his shirt with the D on it on, but other than that the chipmunk looked like any other teen in the present time. DJ also felt like he had seen a character from a movie wear similar clothes to his.

"Now" Simon coughed "I think it's time you start to get to work".

DJ didn't understand what his uncle was talking about until he pointed to the bed in the middle. There laid Alvin, who had face planted Himself into his bed and was using his pillow to cover his ears. It was pretty apparent that the chipmunk dreaded getting out of bed. DJ thought about his approach as he went to stand next to his young father's bed. "A-Alvin…" the teen said softly, "it's time to get up, don't you have a pretty important recording session today?".

Alvin groaned as he turned to face his doppelganger "I know, I just… don't want to face the world today".

DJ recalled that yesterday he accidentally stopped his parents from falling in love when he got in the way of his dad trying to save his mom. Now everyone except him and Simon believed Alvin had put Brittany in danger to save his own skin. "I know that you're worried, Alvin" DJ comforted his father "But I'm sure if you carefully explain what happened, Brittany will forgive you".

The rockstar thought about what his guest had said "DJ, I know I just met you, but can you help me tell her? You were the only other person there, you saw what happened, right?"

DJ nodded "Sure did, I know you're innocent".

Alvin lit up, finally someone was on his side. "Great, then you can tell that drama queen that I did nothing wrong!" he pronounced, in an annoyed tone "Some guy pushed me before I could save her. You wouldn't happen to see who it was, DJ?". The 21st century chipmunk pondered to tell Alvin what really happened. "I swore he yelled "Dad, stop" Alvin added "I know it sounds strange. I wondered why he said that?".

Well if DJ was planning on telling his father his truth, there was no way he was going to now. If he told Alvin it was him who pushed him down, then he would question why he called him "dad". "It happened so fast that I didn't catch him" DJ lied nervously "sorry… he he". Alvin snapped his fingers in disappointment and then started to get ready for the day himself.

Simon had observed the entire thing as pulled DJ over to the far corner. "DJ, I must warn you that your parents can get quite nasty when things are this tense between them" the bespectacled chipmunk warned "I'm not going to lie, it's going to be difficult to get them to forgive each other".

DJ didn't listen to his uncle "How bad can they possibly be? I've seen them fight in the future, it doesn't take much to get them to stop".

Simon shook his head "They may be like that in the future, but the Alvin and Brittany of the present haven't matured to that level yet".

DJ continued to shrug off his uncle's comments when they heard Dave yell from the downstairs "Breakfast is ready!".

For breakfast, the four males had waffles with syrup. Everyone had a modest amount except Theodore, whose pile towered over the dining table. Alvin was still silent as DJ and Simon stared at him, thinking up ways to fix the boy's relationship with his future wife. Then there was a knock on the door. "That must be the girls" Dave said as he got up "Remember what I said, Alvin. You're going to apologize to Brittany and hopefully we can put this behind us". Alvin just responded by grumbling as everyone walked to the front door.

Dave opened it, and there stood Ms. Miller and the chipettes. "Teddy!" Eleanor cheered as she rushed in to hug Theodore.

"Good morning, Ellie!" the green clad chipmunk hugged the light green clad chipmunk back with a big ol' smile "Excited about the recording session, today?"

"Mmm hm!" the blonde nodded "We always have so much fun, I can't wait to sing with you!".

DJ looked onward to his aunt and uncle with a relieved smile on his face. "It looks like I don't have to worry about Franklin disappearing" he whispered to Simon. "Those two get along like peanut butter and jelly" Simon chuckled.

"Good morning, girls" Dave greeted as the rest of the Millers entered, with a particular pink chipette dragging behind.

"Good morning, David" Ms. Miller greeted back.

"Oh, there's someone I want you all to meet!" Dave announced "the boys' cousin has come to visit!".

Dave then presented DJ, and the Millers looked in shock. "DJ?!" Ms. Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor yelled. Brittany seemed pretty shocked too.

"Oh, you guys met already?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah" Eleanor answered "We found him lying on the ground at the skating rink and thought he was Alvin. We were worried and took him home to patch up".

"I-I didn't know you were the boys' cousin, DJ" Jeanette remarked.

"Yeah" DJ sweated as he scratched the back of his head "I was going to tell you but your sister kicked me out".

"Oh yeah, sorry about her behavior" Jeanette apologized, looking down to the floor.

"It's alright" DJ assured. Simon walked over to his counterpart leaned in "Hey Jeanette, how's Brittany doing?".

Jeanette shook her head, "I'm assuming you heard what happened. She's not doing so hot, she hasn't said a word all morning. I can't believe Alvin could do such a thing to her".

DJ then joined his uncle and aunt's private conversation "I was there, Alvin's innocent, he was tricking the gang and was going to save her but someone stopped him".

Jeanette gasped "Really? Then he must be pretty mad too, seeing how much blame he has gotten".

Simon nodded "Precisely, Jeanette. We both know how stubborn our siblings are, and if they continue the way they are, things are going to get ugly. Me and DJ are going to try to patch things up between them before things get too out of hand".

"Good, and you can bet I'll help too" the bespectacled chipette answered "but how are we going to tell them it was all a big misunderstanding?"

Before the three of them could come up with a plan, Dave coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Now Alvin" Dave looked at his red clad son while tapping his foot "Don't you have something to say to Brittany?"

Alvin shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped over to the similarly emoting chipette. Brittany glanced at him for a moment before then turned her head away, sticking her nose in the air with a sour expression "hmph!".

This seemed to set off the red capped teen "Brittany, I was trying to save you!"

"I don't want to hear it, Alvin!" the chipette spat "You're nothing but a jealous two faced coward!"

Alvin got all red in the face "I tried to help you for once and this is how you repay me, you ungrateful brat?!"

Brittany was starting to fume "You were going to let a bunch of crooks take me away! Alvin, you're the biggest jerk in the world!"

"And you're the biggest idiot in the world!" Alvin fired back. The two of them harshly stared at each other as their noses touched.

DJ looked in absolute terror, his uncle was not over exaggerating when he said things could get nasty between his parents. The others looked uneasy too, worried that the two chipmunks would rip each other's throats out. Their smaller siblings then got between them and tried to talk sense into them. "Alvin, Brittany, stop!" Eleanor cried, getting rather upset.

"Yeah, don't fight! You two are friends!" Theodore pleaded.

"Please, Theodore!" Alvin spat "Brittany is not my friend, never was, never will be!"

"Yeah, who would want to be friends with you?!" Brittany fired back.

"You two, stop now!" Dave demanded "We don't have time for this, we have to be at the studio by 8. You two either make up or stop fighting!"

"Fine!" Alvin and Brittany yelled as they tried to get as far away from each other as possible. Dave sighed, he didn't know what he was expecting but he knew this feud would prove to be quite troublesome.

"Will you be alright handling those two?" Ms. Miller asked all worried.

"I'll be fine, Ms. Miller. Thank you for your concern" Dave assured.

Jeanette then walked up to her mother "Yeah don't worry. Me, Simon, and DJ will make sure they stay out of trouble".

Ms. Miller was pleased to hear this "Well isn't that so responsible of you three?". She then hugged the three "responsible" chipmunks. "Well, good luck with the recording, see y'all later" Ms. Miller said. She then gave Jeanette and Eleanor a kiss on the forehead. The old woman then bent down to her last bruiting daughter "I know Alvin hurt you, Brittany, but you two need to have a more civil discussion about what happened. You can't act this way with one another forever". Brittany just humphed. Ms. Miller sighed and gave Brittany a hug before heading out the door.

"Bye, Ms. Miller!" everyone waved.

Once Ms. Miller was out of sight, Dave and the seven chipmunks made their way to the garage because his minivan was there. Once they entered, everyone's eyes landed on the covered Tesla. "Dave, what's that" asked Eleanor.

"Oh, that's Simon's latest science experiment" Dave answered the small chipette.

"You didn't tell me you were working on a new experiment" Jeanette remarked "it must be a big one if you need to leave it in the garage". Jeanette was planning to peek under the covers when Simon ran in front of her.

"It's nothing huge but it's extremely fragile, so please stay at least 10 feet away!" Simon stammered, sweat running down his brow.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked curiously. "Like I said, nothing!" Simon lied. Jeanette was suspicious but decided to press no further as they needed to leave for the city.

Dave sat in the driver's seat as Theodore and Eleanor entered the backside first. Alvin and Brittany tried to enter next but at the same time. They pushed and shoved, giving each other dirty looks. Finally Dave had enough "Alvin, sit with me in front!". Alvin complied, but not before sticking his tongue at the pink clad chipette, which she promptly returned the gesture.

Simon rolled his eyes "15 years old and they still act like little kids. I have no idea how those two will manage to raise…". The bespectacled chipmunk almost slipped up before correcting himself "...themselves! You know, when they become adults. '' Him and DJ let out a sigh of relief, Jeanette however, grew more suspicious. Finally everyone was seated. Dave and Alvin at the front, and Theodore, Eleanor, Brittney, Jeanette, Simon, and DJ sat in the back in that order (though the extra person did make it a bit cramp).

As Dave drove to the city, plenty of things were happening in the minivan. Theodore and Eleanor were playing I spy with each other, Alvin kept glaring at Brittany through the mirror and vise versa, and the remaining chipmunks were discussing how to patch things up between the two. "Maybe we should offer something to both of them" Jeanette through out "Brittany wants these new shoes she saw in a store window"

"We've done that before" Simon shot down "if we want Alvin and Brittany to stay on good terms, we need to do something more effective.''

An idea popped in DJ's head "How about we lock them in a room alone, then let them out once they finally make up?!"

"That's too drastic, DJ" Simon said quite shocked "_jeez,_ _he really is Alvin and Brittany's kid_".

"Wait, I got it!" Jeanette announced "how about we each talk to them individually and make it sound like the other is really sorry for what they did, but are too shy to do so? Then they'll apologize and feel like their being noble ". DJ and Simon liked the sound of the chipette's plan.

"Great idea! Impeccable as per usual, Jeanette!" Simon complimented.

This caused the violet clad chipette to blush "Thank you, Simon. Y-you're pretty impeccable yourself". Then the two nerds turned red and faced away from each other, embarrassed what they said to each other but also filled with joy from what the other had said. DJ couldn't help but chuckle at his uncle and aunt's behavior.

The maroon clad teen decided to nudge Simon playfully, getting his attention. DJ then whispered in his ear "I saw that, you two love birds".

Simon almost turned red as Alvin's clothes "W-what could you possibly mean?!".

"You know, you have never been the best at hiding your emotions, Si" DJ smirked "I saw how you looked at Jeanette when she called you impeccable. You two are so sweet in the nerdiest way".

Simon groaned "You're just like your father. There's nothing between me and Jeanette. Remember you're only trying to get your parents together, so don't think of doing squat behind my back".

"Whatever you say, Si" DJ chuckled.

Eventually they manage to reach Jett Records on time. Dave parked the minivan in the parking lot and everyone started to walk towards the building. Near the entrance there was a crowd of paparazzi, everyone wondered why they were here. _They haven't publicly announced they were working on a new album yet_. "Mr. Seville!" one reporter nudged "Rumor has it that your son, Alvin Seville, allowed a notoriously dangerous gang take Brittany Miller with them, is this true?!".

Dave ignored the reporter's question but it did bring him worry. The crowd of reporters then started to bug the leader of the chipmunks "Alvin, are the rumors true?!"

"Alvin, did you do it because you wanted to eliminate your opponent?!"

"Alvin, how do you defend yourself?!"

Alvin lowered his cap, the paparazzi was trying to eat him alive.

But they didn't end with him, as they started to harass Brittany as well "Brittany, how scarred are you by the incident?!"

"Brittany, what did the gang do to you?!"

"Brittany, what are your current opinion on your music collaborator, Alvin of the Chipmunks?!". The pink chipette stared at the ground feeling quite uncomfortable by the attention she was getting (which is pretty ironic considering the person we're talking about). DJ hid behind Simon and Jeanette as hard as he could to make sure no one could see his face. Theodore and Eleanor just comforted each other. Security guards manage to hold back the imposing paparazzi as Dave and the seven chipmunks entered the headquarters of Jett Records.

Once they were inside, DJ looked around in wonder. He had been to Jett Records in the future, Alvin would become the secretary after all, but it was neat for him to see it what it looked like 30 years before his time. Alvin took notice of the headphone wearing chipmunks behavior and it cheered him up a bit. "I know, this place is amazing," he began to say to DJ.

"Yeah" DJ nodded.

"You know, I may be a famous rockstar but I'll admit I still feel like just a visitor. Man, I'll never get sick of this place". DJ couldn't help but find his father's last statement morbidly humorous, knowing how ironic it was.

The group walked up to the front desk and Dave talked to the woman receptionist "Hi, it's us. Today we have a family member with us, is it alright if he comes up as well?".

The receptionist took a gander at the new furry face, well somewhat new. "Woah, I can certainly see the family resemblance, he looks exactly like Alvin! Of course he can come up!" DJ rolled his eyes, he seemed to never be able to get out of his father's shadow.

They entered the elevator and took it all the way up to the recording studio. DJ looked around and saw it looked pretty prestigious. There were multiple seats, couches, and even a mini fridge. On the wall were many of the Chipmunks and Chipettes' hits. "Alright, guys. We'll get recording in a second, we have to wait for Ian to arrive" Dave announced.

Chills ran down DJ's back, he recalled who that first name belonged to. He backed up until he bumped into someone. "Oh, who do we have here?" the person said in a joyful yet sinister tone. DJ looked up and saw the person who was casting a shadow over him "Hello there, I'm Ian Hawke, the producer of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes".

**I've decided to split this very big chapter into two as it's way too long. I hope you found the beginning cute, and they'll be plenty of more cute moments throughout the story. Next chapter you'll get to learn about the infamous Ian Hawke... **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Setting the Jett Record Straight Part II

It was the man who would become his father's abusive boss, a man DJ came to despise. As expected, he was 30 years younger, Caucasian, and looked to be around the same age as Dave. He was wearing a white striped zoot suit and a red tie. Even in his 40's he was bald and was wearing oval lens sunglasses. The teen didn't know why, but the gaze of Ian had paralyzed him.

"_Hello?_" Ian said in smug tone as he waved his hand in front of the new chipmunk, who remained still as a statue. "Is there something wrong with him?" Ian asked his producies.

"Oh this is DJ" Dave answered "he's the boy's cousin from Canada"

"Oh, he can't speak English?" the manager genuinely questioned.

"O-of course I can!" DJ snapped "it's just, you started me"

"I startled you?" Ian asked rather skeptically.

"Yep..." the headphone wearing chipmunk trailed off.

The man looked at puzzled a bit more and then shrugged. "Hey, how are my favorite singing rodents doing today" Ian enthusiastically greeted the other chipmunks.

"Hey uncle Ian!" they all cheered. Ian then went around giving them hi-fives and fist bumps.

This immensely confused the chipmunk from the future "_why is he treating everyone so nicely. They seem to really like him, even calling him 'uncle'"_

"Oh Theodore" Ian beckoned "I got a surprise for you… bam!". He then took out a huge cookie.

"Wow, you're the best uncle Ian!" Theodore cheered as he snatched and cookie and gobbled it up.

"How come Theodore gets a cookie!" Alvin pouted.

"Don't worry, big A" Ian pronounced "there's a lot more where that came from". The zoot wearing fellow then clapped his hand as an assistant came around the corner with an entire plate of the huge cookies. The six chipmunks cheered some more as they rushed in and consumed the cookies one by one.

"Hey DJ, want one" Simon asked as he passed his nephew a cookie. DJ was put off by Ian's nice gestures, amplified with the knowledge of how the man will act in the future.

"Um no thank you" he told his uncle softly. Simon looked at him strangely before eating the cookie himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Ian, who continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"Alright kids, that's enough" Dave stated as he pushed the Chipmunks and Chipettes away "Ian, I appreciate the gesture but they shouldn't be consuming so much sugar". "

Come on, Dave" Ian said nonchalantly "They're rockstars, they should get to dine like ones"

"That's right!" Alvin exclaimed excitedly "Alright uncle Ian, what are we singing today?"

"Well Billy Joel's still topping the charts, so you all will be singing _We Didn't Start the Fire_!" Ian explained.

"Another cover?" Dave questioned "But they haven't recorded any original songs for 3 years now".

"Dave, everything these kids touch turns gold" Ian elaborated pretty smugly "if ol' Billy's songs are super successful, then the Chipmunks and Chipettes performing them will shoot them into the stratosphere!".

"Dave does have a point" Simon chimed "it has been a while since we actually performed actual new songs".

"So what?" Brittany said all poised "Like Ian said, everything we touch turns to gold".

Now that DJ thought about it, the last couple of years of the Chipmunks and Chipettes career were filled with cover songs. So much so that people in his time joked that they were the "OG nightcore bands". Sure they were successful, but it kind of tampered their reputation. Now he could see that Ian Hawke was the root of that problem, and something told his gut that the man had many more roots as well.

"Yeah, Brittany gets it" Ian nodded "Alright, all of you enter the booth. Let's get rolling". The Bald man then turned to DJ "Hey, you wouldn't happen to sing like your cousin, would you?"

"Oh no, no, no" the teen denied "I don't sing".

"Why, are you bad at it?" The man rudely asked.

To be honest, DJ didn't know if he was a good singer or not. He definitely knew his twin sister could sing, probably as well as their parents, but he was always too scared to do it. After all, after spending his entire life being compared to the former rockstars, if it turned out he couldn't sing as well, he feared that people would think he was a failure. That was one of the major reasons he got into dj-ing, not only he was sure he was good at it, but it didn't require him to sing.

"Well that's disappointing" Ian snarled when he got his answer. DJ was getting quite annoyed by the bald man's condensation towards him, but he just shrugged it off not wanting to cause a scene. Ian walked over to some shelves consisting of many cassette tapes and took out the one labeled "_We Didn't Start the Fire_ instrumental" and put it into the sound machine. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all got into position as they approached the three microphones in the booth and put on their headsets. Inconveniently, Alvin and Brittany just so happened to be standing next to each other.

"Hey, stop breathing down my neck, Brittany!" Alvin pushed his counterpart.

"Hey, don't put your gross fingers on my clothes!" Brittany fired as she pushed them back. The two pushing and shoving each other some more while their siblings felt rather awkward.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!" Ian yelled, seeming quite annoyed.

"Sorry, Ian" Dave responded "Alvin and Brittany are going through something at the moment, maybe they should just sit this one out".

"What?!" the two hot headed rockstars cried.

"He's the one who should sit out!" Brittany pointed Alvin.

"What, I'm not the unreasonable one here, you sit out!" Alvin glared at his counterpart.

"Neither of you are going to sit out!" Ian interjected as he turned back to their manager "Are you crazy, Dave? They're both the main stars, the lead vocals! I can't exclude them from any track!"

"But they clearly can't work with each other today!" Dave exclaimed "plus you have four other big stars who get along just fine"

"Yeah, uncle Ian" Jeanette joined "the four of us don't usually get to lead".

"Oh, Jeanette, Jeanette, Jeanette" Ian shook his head condescending "The reason why you, Simon, Theodore, or Eleanor don't get to lead is because you guys don't have the raw star power Alvin and Brittany have"

"Oh…" Jeanette sighed, as she looked at the ground.

DJ didn't like how the producer was speaking about his uncles and aunts. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" the headphone wearing chipmunk spat.

Ian gave him a sinister glare before giving him a sly smirk "Look kid, Alvin and Brittany are just really good at performing, too good to ever be excluded"

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" Dave stated. "The two of them are staying and that's final!"

Ian exclaimed "Enough screwing around, let's start!" He pushed the play button on the sound board, but it was playing the cassette at the mid point. Ian groaned in frustration trying to fix it "Who's been playing my tapes? Of course this has to happen on the day the sound guy is sick!".

DJ could clearly see what the bald man was doing wrong "Let me look at it"

"Oh, like you could do better" Ian remarked but still allowing the chipmunk work on the sound board. Even though the technology was pretty primitive to the 21st century teen, he easily figured out how the controls work as he worked with old sound boards before. After pushing some buttons, DJ pressed the play button and the instrumental actually started to play from the beginning.

Everyone was impressed how quickly the new chipmunk was able to fix the problem, even Ian. "Wow, that was amazing!" Eleanor cried.

"Yeah, way to go, DJ!" Alvin cheered.

"I actually agree with Alvin for once" Brittany added "that was pretty impressive". DJ blushed, feeling quite flattered for the praise he was getting.

"Hey, there is some use for you after all" Ian patted him on the back "Do you think you could man the sound board for the day?".

DJ didn't really want to please the producer, but he did want to help his family "Sure, why not?" He rewound the tape as he counted down with his fingers "3...2..1…". He then pressed the button, and starting instrumental played out and then the rockstars started to sing:

_(Alvin) Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_

_(Brittany) Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe_

The two leads were trying to outdo each other, which was nothing new, but this time it was getting a little too competitive. They two of them sang even louder

_(Alvin) Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"_

_(Brittany) Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye_

The others were feeling quite comfortable by the performance, but they reluctantly joined in anyway, singing the chorus

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

Alvin and Brittany continued to glare at each other as their siblings sang. DJ and Dave couldn't watch, worried that everything will fall apart at any moment. Ian however, was intrigued

_(Alvin) Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_

As Alvin sang his verse, he was putting his heart into it as he stared smugly at his rival.

_(Brittany) Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron  
Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"_

Brittany then was looking kind of dumb, with her finger and her thumb, in a shape of an L on her forehead (**I'm not sorry**).

_(Alvin) Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland_

Alvin was planning to steal Brittany's verse, but she saw it from a mile away. She then pushed him and sang her verse

_(Brittany)Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev  
Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez_

Their siblings continued to feel uncomfortable by Alvin and Brittany's behavior. Dave was trying to pull the plug but Ian just shush him. DJ cringed, feeling pretty embarrassed how his younger parents acted. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor then sand the chorus again, but this time their siblings threw in some vocals of their own.

_We didn't start the fire_

_(Alvin) We didn't start the fire!  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire_

_(Brittany) no way!  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

Brittany then stole Alvin's turn.

_(Brittany) Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"_

Alvin was furious, and decided to return the favor

_(Alvin) Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide_

Then the both of them tried to sing the next verses solo, but ended up singing at the same time as they glared at each other some more.

_(Alvin and Brittany) Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go_

_(Alvin and Brittany) U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo!_

When the "Psycho" part played, the two chipmunks started to get more physical, trying to push each other away. Everyone was uneasy, but the four other chipmunks sang the chorus, because why would they stop now when they gotten this far?

_We didn't start the fire_

_(Brittany) Woah, Woah, Woah!  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire_

_(Alvin) woo hoo!  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

At this point, the tension between Alvin and Brittney seemed to almost reach its climax. They were straight up fighting.

_(Alvin and Brittany) Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan_

_(Alvin and Brittany) "Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and roller cola wars_

Theodore then yelled "I can't take it anymore!", inadvertently finishing the verse.

_We didn't start the fire_

_(Alvin) Yeah-ah-ah!  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire_

_(Brittany)Oooh!  
But when we are gone  
Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on_

Alvin and Brittany's siblings then kept singing that last part and DJ slowly lowered the volume and stopped recording. The song was finally over. "What kind of singing was that?" The red capped chipmunk insulted his rival "you sounded like a dying vulture!".

"Oh yeah?!" Brittany fought back "well you sounded like 50 dying vultures!". Simon then grabbed a hold of Alvin while Eleanor grabbed Brittany. To almost everyone, the recording session was a complete disaster. Yet there was vibrant clapping coming from the bald producer.

"That was excellent, absolutely excellent!" Ian cheered.

"It was?!" Dave asked, very confused.

Ian then entered the booth and put his each of his hands on Alvin and Brittany's shoulder. "What did I tell ya, you two are superstars!" Ian said enthusiastically. The two of them looked absolutely ecstatic hearing him say this, though they still thought they were better than the other.

"But Ian" Simon cut in "Alvin and Brittany just fought the entire time"

"And it made the song even better when Billy Joel sang it" Ian remarked "I loved watching these two competing against each other".

"Thank you, uncle Ian" Brittany said as she put her hand on her heart.

"You really liked it?!" Alvin asked joyfully.

"Absolutely" Ian answered "maybe we should use it to our advantage". Everyone watched as Ian walked over to the sound board, took out the cassette tape, and took out a new one. "Here's a great song to take out the rivalry in you" Ian pronounced "_We Will Rock You_ by Queen!". He inserted the new cassette into the sound board "Work your magic you two!". The chipmunk didn't like the fact that Ian was trying to get his parents more riled up, especially since he needed them to get along or he'll stop existing. He was about to say something to Ian when Dave beat him to the punch.

"Ian, can I talk with you outside for a moment" the manager requested. Ian just shrugged and the two adults left the room, which made DJ curious.

He got up from the sound booth and entered the booth. "DJ, what are you doing here?" Theodore asked "shouldn't we start recording?"

"Sorry Theo but I need to use the bathroom" DJ lied "Simon, can you man the sound board while I go?".

Simon looked at his nephew puzzled, wondering what the boy was planning. "Okay…" the bespectacled chipmunk responded. Simon reluctantly decided to go along with DJ's mysterious plan. Jeanette grew a bit more suspicious, becoming more and more sure that Simon and DJ were hiding something.

DJ showed Simon how the sound board worked. "You understand, right?" the teen asked his uncle, who began to chuckle.

"DJ, I'm a future genius inventor, I think I understand" Simon smirked. DJ nodded to the brainiac as he pretended to leave the room, hiding behind one of the couches by the door. Simon didn't catch him in the act and simply started the recording. He then walked back into the booth. They all began to stomp their feet and clap their hands as Alvin and Brittany once again sang the lead the others have started to perform, DJ crawled to the door, cracking it a bit. He began to eavesdrop on Dave and Ian's conversation.

"I'm just saying, Ian. The kids haven't performed an original song in a long time, people are going to catch on and think they have become sell outs" Dave said.

"Come on, Dave. Why do we need to waste our time coming up with new songs that we aren't even sure will captivate the public? They can just perform songs that are already smash hits and people will eat it up because they're singing chipmunks". DJ leaned in closer, finding the men's conversation being quite intriguing.

"But they are so much more than that!" Dave objected "They didn't just become popular because of what they are, people enjoy them for who they are as well. I wrote the boys' first hit for crying out loud, and all of their other original hits. You don't think I'm capable of writing more?". It was true, DJ knew Dave an amazing songwriter. He had written hits such as _Witch Doctor, Christmas Don't be Late,_ and _The Boys & Girls of Rock N' Roll_.

Ian just sighed loudly "How about this Dave? If you can write an original hit song by the end of the week, I'll allow you to write the remaining songs for the new album".

Dave lit up as heard the producer's challenge "You have yourself a deal!". He then shook Ian's hand while DJ continued to listen.

But little did he know that not all the others were distracted with performing. Then eavesdropping chipmunk was a little to exposed and it got the attention of Eleanor. She didn't say anything to the other, she just simply glared at DJ.

"By the way, Ian" Dave continued "I've been trying to get Alvin and Brittany to forgive each other all day and your encouragement isn't helping"

" Don't worry about it, Dave" Ian brushed off "I don't want them to actually hate each other, this feud between them is just the perfect thing to boost their popularity!". Dave was getting pretty crossed with the bald man "Listen, as manager and father figure to the Chipmunks and Chipettes they're my responsibility, and I won't have you meddling with their personal lives"

Then out of nowhere, a reporter and her cameraman appeared. They seemed to have snuck through security. They rushed over to Dave and Ian, shoving the microphone in their face. DJ recognized who the reporter was, it was Crystal Cameron, the host of a show about Hollywood gossip, "_Crystal Clear_". She was infamous for reporting on various celebrities scandals and spreading false information like wildfire. She wore a neon blue suit with shoulder pad, and a neon blue skirt. She had blonde hair with a neon blue streak in it, with a white headband around it. She was also around 40. _Crystal Clear _was cancelled by DJ's time because the host was caught in the act of intentionally fabricating information on the internet. But seeing how DJ was in the past, no one had caught Crystal yet, and the internet wasn't public yet either.

"Mr. Seville, what do you know about the incident at the skating rink yesterday morning?" She asked forcefully.

"What are you doing up here?" Dave protested "If you don't leave now, I'm calling…"

Before Dave could finish his threat, Ian huddled him and began to whisper. "Dave, this is Crystal Cameron!" He said quietly enough for Dave and an eavesdropping teen to hear "We have to tread lightly or she can take down all of our careers!"

"I know that, Ian. But she needs to leave now!" Dave stated.

"Just follow my lead. I've dealt with these kinds of people before" Ian assured. The two men than faced the noisy reporter once more as Ian began to speak "Why hello Crystal! I don't think Dave has told me about this incident"

"Well apparently you're client Alvin Seville allowed a dangerous gang take Brittany Miller away and do god knows what to her" Crystal responded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ian waved his hands "I'm sure this was all a big misunderstanding, Alvin would never do that"

"But what about the clear rivalry between him and Brittany" the reporter argued "if he wanted anyone to be taken out, it would be her".

"Well the rivalry part is certainly true" Ian admitted "but… how about this? We're kind of busy right now, but I'll allow Alvin and Brittany come onto your show later and explain what happened". Dave was about to interject but Ian covered his mouth before he could let the words out.

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Hawke" Crystal said excitedly "Bring them by the studio by 4. And stay tuned folks, and make sure to watch _Crystal Clear_ at 4, as we'll have the lead singers of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes themselves answer all your juicy questions!". The camera stopped rolling and Crystal took out a card "Here's the address, make sure to be their by 3:30".

Ian took the card "We sure will".

Crystal and the cameraman then left, and Dave wanted to give the producer a piece of his mind "Are you insane? we can't let the children come onto her show!"

"I know it doesn't seem smart, Dave" Ian continued, "But we can't pass on this level of publicity. Crystal Clear is one of the highest rated shows in the country. We'll have our biggest stars go on and the new album will fly off the shelves, re-establishing the Chipmunks and Chipettes as a household name! Plus, I think it's the perfect way for Alvin and Brittany to settle their differences"

"I don't know about this, Ian" Dave stated "A lot could go wrong"

"And a lot can go right!" Ian exclaimed "Trust me, I know what I'm doing".

DJ knew he screwed up now, his parents never even got close to appearing on such an incriminating show. Now that he had altered the past, his existence seemed less and less certain. The chipmunk then saw that Dave and Ian were coming back to the room. He rushed back to the sound table and started to act all oblivious. It also seemed the others have finished performing. "Alright, kids" Ian announced as he re-entered the room "I'm assuming the song went great as usual".

"It would be great if Alvin didn't sing off key!" Brittany fired.

"I did not!" Alvin defended himself "you're just can't accept the fact that I can sing better than you!".

"Don't you start again!" Dave yelled. And luckily, Alvin and Brittany shut their mouths, not wanting to get in trouble. "You better listen here" Dave demanded "You two need to stop this nonsense! Ian just got you booked for Crystal Clear, so you better talk like young adults and learn to get along!".

Brittany then squealed "I'm going to be on Crystal Clear?! That's my favorite show ever!"

"You and Alvin" Dave clarified.

Brittany lost her energy when she heard her manager. "Great…" she sarcastically said under her breath.

"Hey, I don't want to go on that show with you, either" Alvin snapped.

"Guys, what did I say?" Dave scolded "While we wait to go on the show, I want the two of you to talk, okay?".

The two rivals just sighed "Okay…"

"Alright" Dave said calmly "Let's try this again. Alvin, what do you have to say to Brittany?". Alvin was exhausted with fighting at this point and simply wanted to please father "_sigh_… I'm sorry Brittany"

"And Brittney, what do you have to say to Alvin?". Brittany was flabbergasted "What, there's nothing I need to say to him!".

"Brittany…" Dave said sternly.

Brittany stopped protesting, being quite exhausted as well "_sigh_… I'm sorry Alvin".

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, _finally they made up!_ "Alright, now that's settled" Dave continued "I'm allowing you kids to hang out a bit before the show, so be on your best behavior".

"Okay, Dave!" the kids said together.

"We'll see you kids later" Ian announced "I have to go to a meeting to discuss the marketing of the new album"

"Oh uncle Ian" Theodore cried as he ran to his producer "I've made you something". Theodore then took out a piece of paper. It was a poorly drawn picture of him and everyone (minus DJ) on a grassy field with the phrase "We love you, Uncle Ian" written on the bottom.

"Oh thank you, Theodore" Ian said and he ruffled the small chipmunk's head "I love it"

"I'm really glad you do" Theodore stated happily. DJ could see Ian's face, it was more emoting an awkward feeling than a happy one.

"Well, see you guys later" Ian waved as he left the room.

"Bye, uncle Ian" the children said simultaneously.

The entire time DJ knew the younger version of Ian Hawke was weird. Though he was rude and a tad too superficial, the man seemed to be beloved by his family. _Maybe Ian had yet become the rotten egg DJ had come to know_. Ian made his leave, and DJ decided to be polite and hold the door open for him. "It was nice meeting you, kid" Ian said to him. And as the producer left the room, DJ was going to close the door all the way, but something inside him told him to give the man one last look. He peeked out the door as he did before and he saw Ian looking at the drawing Theodore made for him. But what the man did next cemented DJ's opinion of him as he crumbled up the picture and threw it in the garbage with a disgusted look on his face. _The man was the rotten egg DJ had come to known._

**That took a while to write. Sorry if Alvin and Brittany were a little too unbearable these past two chapters, but I promise this is the worst of it. Not that there won't be any speed bumps along the way, but their fighting won't consume this much of the story in future chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- DJ the Shapeshifter

DJ watched as Ian Hawke disappear into the elevator from the door. Only a moment ago DJ was giving the future menace the benefit of the doubt, his family seemed to love him in the current time, Theodore even went through the trouble of drawing Ian a picture to show his appreciation. But the bald producer had the audacity of throwing it away, like he did with the furry family's affection towards him. "_That snake!" _DJ screamed in his mind "_I'm going to get that zoot wearing jerkwad!_". DJ was going to run after Ian when Dave grabbed his arm.

"Now DJ, I know you don't know me that well but I still have to look after you during your visit" Dave said sternly "So you can't go running off without telling me where you're going".

"But, but, but" DJ choked on his words.

"No buts" Dave wagged his finger "Come on, you already look like Alvin, don't act like him too". DJ sighed in defeat as he dragged his feet away from the door. Dave then walked over to the sound board and took out the newly recorded tape "Kids, I'm going to take this to the editing room. Simon and Jeanette are in charge while I'm gone, so be on your best behavior"

"Okay, Dave" Every teen said, except for Alvin and Brittany, who were sitting far away from each other in silence.

Dave then strolled over to the two chipmunks he left in charge "If Alvin and Brittney start fighting again, one off you come and get me".

"Won't be necessary Dave" Simon said confidently as he put a hand on the purple clad chipette's shoulder "Me and Jeanette will have everything under control, even DJ will help".

"R-right…" Jeanette added unconfidently, slightly blushing from her counterpart's touch.

"Well I do trust you two" Dave responded "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't run off anywhere"

"Yes, Dave" they all chanted as the manager left the room.

DJ was no longer planning to find Ian, but he couldn't keep what he witnessed to himself, and there was only one person who he could tell, Simon. The headphone wearing chipmunk start to head towards his uncle when a certain light green chipette stood in front of him. "So, how was the bathroom?" Eleanor asked with a glare.

"Um… fine?" DJ answered his aunt rather confused.

"Good… good" the small teen nodded slowly. DJ just walked awkwardly past her, wondering about her strange behavior towards him.

Theodore found his friend's mannerism towards DJ strange as well and decided to approach her "Ellie, why were you concerned how DJ's visit to the bathroom was?"

Eleanor then pulled her best friend to the far corner and began to whisper "because DJ didn't use the bathroom, I saw him kneeling by the door during the last recording session!"

Theodore was quite surprised by the news "W-why was he doing that?!"

Eleanor then looked to the others to make sure they weren't listening "Teddy, I think he's some sort of spy!"

"A spy?!" Theodore didn't quite believe his friend "But DJ is my cousin"

"Your cousin that shows up out of nowhere lying on the floor, and looks exactly like Alvin!" Eleanor elaborated. Theodore did think it was quite strange how DJ appeared, but he still wasn't convinced "Of course he looks like Alvin, he's related to us. Why would he lie about being our cousin?"

"Because Teddy…" Eleanor began ominously "He is a shapeshifting alien! And he wants to suck our brains out!"

Theodore was scared for a moment, but he quickly went back to being skeptical "Sorry Ellie but that sounds ridiculous, I think you've been watching too many monster movies with Alvin".

Eleanor then felt a little embarrassed, realizing how silly her hypothesis was "I guess you're right, Teddy. That is a little outlandish. But there is certainly something up with DJ, and I'm going to find out!". Theodore just sighed, knowing he couldn't stop the small Chipette from being nosy.

During Theodore and Eleanor's conversation, Simon and Jeanette were having a conversation of their own. "S-Simon?" Jeanette asked sheepishly "Do you think I… we have the potential to have star power like Brittany and Alvin?"

Simon looked at the brunette confused "Why do you ask that?".

Jeanette turned red for a bit before continuing "Because Ian said we never lead because we don't have as much star power as they do"

Simon shook his head at his friends insecurity "Jeanette, don't listen to Ian. He can be quite superficial sometimes like Brittany. I say we deserve to lead as much as our siblings do!"

Jeanette smiled a little at her friend's confidence. She wanted to talk more with him, but DJ approached Simon and whispered something in his ear "Simon, come talk with me in the sound booth for a second"

Simon sighed, "_I should probably get used to having private conversations with DJ for the next week"._ The bespectacled chipmunk then turned to the tall chipette "Excuse me one second, Jeanette. DJ wants to discuss something privately."

"Oh, okay" Jeanette answered quietly. But as Simon and DJ stepped out of the room, she did raise an eyebrow, noticing how often those two have been telling each other secrets.

"What is it now, DJ?" Simon asked.

"It's Ian" DJ stated, "There's something I need to tell you"

"What, does something happen to him in the future?" Simon asked once more.

DJ shook his head "No Simon, it's about _him_… He's a bad person"

Simon was shocked by DJ's words "What are you talking about? I've known him for years! Sure he's isn't perfect person but he has done so much for us. I see him as my uncle for crying out loud!"

"You don't know him like I do!" DJ exclaimed "In the future he becomes dad's boss. He makes him work long hours and do the most unreasonable tasks!".

"What do you mean he becomes Alvin's boss?!" Simon asked utterly confused.

"Ian will become president of Jett Records someday and dad is going to be his secretary, and he treats him like garbage! He overworks him, gives him little money, and even berates him for things that aren't his fault!"

Simon didn't want to believe a single word DJ said, _how could a man he's been close with for years destined to do such horrible things?_ "I don't believe you!" Simon yelled "I know Ian, he would never do that. Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?!"

"Think about it, Simon!" DJ fired back "He thinks you, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor aren't good enough to ever lead! He's been encouraging my parents to fight more, even booking them on Crystal Clear, the most incriminating show on television! And you know what he did with Theodore's picture? He threw it in the trash!"

Simon was almost speechless hearing that last part " H-he did what?..."

DJ lead Simon to the trash, he then began to dig through it until he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!" DJ cried as he took out the crumpled piece and paper and unfolded it "See!"

Simon saw that DJ was indeed holding the picture Theodore drew. _Everything DJ had was true! _"Oh my god…" Simon said faintly as lean and against the wall and slid to the ground "uncle Ian… how could you?..."

DJ could see that his uncle was in quite deep despair, and he felt a pang of regret. "S-Simon…" the teen said softly as he knelt down to his uncle "I-I'm sorry…"

Simon shook his head "don't be. I shouldn't have blindly trusted Ian. I should've questioned him and his choices. God… does he really not care about us to the point that he threw away Theodore's sweet drawing. I mean, who the heck doesn't like Theodore? If Ian's that heartless, then what kind of evil things is this man willing to do?".

"That's why we need to stop him!" DJ exclaimed, "If we don't, he'll abuse dad! Let's give that A-hole a piece of our minds!"

DJ then attempted to head to see Ian again but this time he was stopped my Simon "I'm sorry DJ, but we can't! We're trying to fix the future, not completely change it!"

DJ was in complete disbelief "So what? You're willing to let this man abuse your brother just because that's what is supposed to happen?!"

"I know it sounds bad" Simon explained frantically "but we don't know what consequences it would bring if we tried to stop Ian. What if Alvin suffers an even worse fate?! We can't mess with time, DJ! I mean look at you, you're at risk of being erased from existence!"

DJ didn't know what to think or say, his uncle had a point. The maroon clad teen just stood there in the quiet hall. The silence just further emphasized his inability to come up with a satisfying answer. Simon could see that DJ was now as distraught as he was.

After another long two seconds, the tall teen spoke to his future nephew "I don't even know why Alvin would become a secretary. He would hate it"

"I'm not sure why either" DJ responded "but I think Ian is going tricks dad or something, and force him to do his bidding. He has worked for Ian for years and I can tell the job makes him miserable. Yet he won't quit the job, always acting like his life would be over if he lost it".

"That sounds very plausible" Simon agreed "What could Ian do to hold Alvin against his will? Do you have any idea what's going to happen?". DJ sadly shook his head, neither of them had the answer. "Look" Simon took off his glasses for a moment to squeeze the bridge of nose "Right now let's just focus on getting your parents to fall in love and ensuring your existence. Don't mention what Ian did to anyone".

DJ was going to protest but he stayed silent, his uncle was right. _His existence is the most important right now,_ as much as it was hard for him to accept. "Let's head back" DJ spoke "I'm sure the others are wondering where we went"

Thus the two chipmunks made their way to the recording room and opening the door. Right on queue Jeanette asked "Where did you guys go?". Simon managed to come up with a quick explanation "Boy stuff, it's a little private". Jeanette blushed a bit as she could only imagine what Simon was talking about.

"What is this boy stuff?" Eleanor whispered to Theodore, who just shrugged. She then just hummed suspiciously. DJ didn't notice Eleanor was suspecting him of something, but he did notice that neither of his parents had moved or said anything since Dave left. Alvin was still sitting down on one of the couches, looking at the floor in silence, while Brittany sat in a chair facing a wall, somberly looking at her fingernails. They had been completely unaware of what was happening around them.

"It's so weird seeing the two of them so lifeless" Jeanette remarked.

"They are certainly not themselves right now," Simon added, "Come on, let's do Jeanette's plan". The bespectacled chipette's plan was to tell Alvin and Brittany each that the other wanted to apologize to them but was too shy to do it. It was a good plan as it would make each of the hot headed rock stars think they would be the higher person by apologizing instead of thinking of it as a sign of defeat.

"But Simon" Jeanette added "Brittany and Alvin already apologized to each other"

"Not really" Simon objected "Dave just made them apologized, it's not like they genuinely forgive each other"

"Exactly" DJ exclaimed, "They may have stopped fighting, but things are still awkward. Jeanette, go talk to Brittany. Me and Simon will talk to Alvin". His uncle and aunt nodded and then they all walked up to their designated chipmunk.

DJ and Simon approached Alvin rather carefully. They weren't sure how they were going to talk to him, but they couldn't leave him be. Simon then coughed to get his brother's attention, and the red capped teen looked up at the two of them with the droopiest of eyes"_Sigh, _what do you want?".

Simon re-adjust his glasses before continuing "We couldn't help but notice that you're not your usual energetic self, Alvin".

"Uh huh" The red clad chipmunk responded.

DJ then decided to interject "look Alvin, we're just trying to help you. You _and _Brittany. You are both in a fowl mood right now. You're not the only one that's upset. You need to talk to her if you hope for things to get better"

Alvin just rolled his eyes sadly "Like Brittany wants to talk to me, she hates me".

"She doesn't hate you, Alvin" Simon said "If she did, she would've stopped talking to long ago. Think about it, she's upset too. I bet she wants to apologize but it's too shy to do so. One of you needs to break the barrier, why can't you be the one who does it?".

Alvin was falling for Simon's sly but thoughtful manipulation, he shot up from the couch with a determined look on his face. "You're right, Simon" Alvin announced "Only I am able to fix our relationship. In fact, I'll go seriously apologize to her right now!".

Alvin was soon stopped by Simon and DJ, as they weren't sure if Brittany was ready to apologize as well.

"Alvin...you need to wait for the perfect moment" Simon made up "Tell her when you are both alone"

"Okay… if you say so" Alvin listened, though still a tad confused.

Simon then quickly whispered to DJ "Go see if Jeanette has Brittany ready". DJ nodded his head and followed his uncle's order by making his way to the Miller sisters.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Brittany was still in her same brooding position. "Alvin's ready. How's it going with Brittany?" DJ whispered to Jeanette.

"Not good" his aunt responded, "she's still mad at him for the skating rink incident. We're going to have to try harder with her"

DJ let out a faint sigh as he thought of things to say to the pink clad chipette. He then realized that he had barely talked to his younger mother the entire time he has been stuck in the past. Now it was a better time than ever to have a full on conversation with her. He took a deep breath before approaching his same age mom. "Hello Brittany, it's DJ. I promise I'm not a clone of Alvin" he joked. This made the auburn headed chipette smile a bit, though she kept gazing at the floor. "You know, you and I never got to talk" DJ continued "I don't know if you knew this, but I was there when you and Alvin tried to out rock n' roll each other. You were really good!".

Brittany smiled a bit more and stopped looking at the ground, it seemed like DJ was getting it right. "No I didn't see you there, but thank you" Brittany finally responded, her face then started to cringe "Sorry for thinking you were Alvin and kicking you out of my house"

"Water under the bridge" DJ assured "look, Alvin's really sorry about how he has been treating you. He said so to me and his brothers last night".

"Really…" Brittney said softly, lightening up a bit more "Then why does he keep denying it?".

Jeanette then finally interjected, "It's because he's too shy to admit it. He just keeps reflecting whenever he tries to apologize".

"Typical Alvin" Brittany rolled her eyes.

Jeanette then continued "Brittany, you need to apologize first, because Alvin sure won't".

Brittany sighed "I guess I need to be the adult as per usual. What would Alvin do without me?".

DJ and Jeanette high fived each other, the plan was a success! DJ then gave Simon the thumbs up, which his uncle promptly returned. "Alright, we're almost at the end of the tunnel" DJ whispered to his aunt excitedly "Now let's get these two alone!"

But luck would have it, Dave returned just in time to unintentionally stall the resolution. "I'm back!" Dave announced "Did you kids behave while I was gone?"

"Yes, Dave" every chipmunk said in unison.

"_Why did he have to show up now?!"_ DJ thought, feeling quite unsatisfied.

Dave was pleased that the room was basically the same as he left it (which doesn't happen often when he leave the kids alone). He decided to walk over to the two chipmunks he left in charge to congratulate them "Well Simon, you were right! I could count on you Jeanette to look after things. Good job you too".

"It's nothing, Dave" Simon thanked his father. He and Jeanette then shook hands, feeling quite proud of each other. "I can never look after Alvin alone" Simon elaborated "I couldn't do it without Jeanette".

"Are you kidding?" Jeanette said sheepishly "Brittany can be a real nightmare when there's no adult around. I couldn't do it without you!". The two nerdy teens stared into each other's eyes for a moment, forgetting there were other people in the room.

Their gaze were eventually interrupted by DJ "Hey, what about me, didn't I help?".

"Oh, yeah good job DJ" Simon stammered as he and his counterpart felt flustered.

"Kids, I'm sorry but your hang out time has to be cut short" Dave explained to everyone "Alvin and Brittany have to prepare for the show".

"But that's not for another few hours" Alvin protested.

"I know, but Ian really wants you two to look your very best for television. So he booked you a bunch of appointments around town to spice up your appearances" Dave explained more "But the two of you will be going to different places seeing how most solons here only cater to one gender. But got two assistants to accompany you". Dave then gestured a male and female assistant to enter the room, looking rather neat but obviously not top dogs. "Alvin, you'll go with Mark. And Brittany you'll go with Lisa" Dave continued "We'll meet you two at the show at 3:30. So please continue to behave".

"Dave" Alvin whispered to his father "now's not the best time".

"Alvin, the company has paid a lot of money to make sure you'll look nice this afternoon" Dave said sternly, "I don't care if it's not the best time, you need to go to these places now".

Alvin sighed as he followed Mark out the door "See you later guys".

"Come on, you can't be late Ms. Miller" Lisa said to Brittany.

The chipette sighed as well "Bye, guys". Then Brittney left the room with Lisa.

Simon, Jeanette, and especially DJ were quite annoyed that their efforts had to wait to be paid off. "Come on, we were so close" DJ groaned.

"I know, DJ. I feel quite frustrated too" Simon chimed.

"You know, DJ" Jeanette began to say "For someone who had just met Alvin and Brittany, you seem to be very concerned over their relationship. I might dare say more than me or Simon"

The blue clad chipmunk then quickly answered "I-it's because he thinks the two of them should be together…". Simon stopped himself to late as he realized that lie wasn't the best.

"Really?" Jeanette started to chuckle "Well, they do have a lot in common. Maybe if they got together, they would stop fighting all the time. Hey, I guess I'll root for Brittany and Alvin too!"

This made DJ chuckle as well "So you're saying you ship them now?".

His uncle and aunt then looked at him weird. "I what them?" Jeanette asked puzzled.

"Are we talking about ship as in boat or as in delivery" Simon asked.

"You know what, just forget I said anything" DJ reflected "_I should be more careful with my modern lingo"_.

Dave then continued to inform the five chipmunks "The rest of you have to dress up as well, so we're heading home. We'll stay there for a few hours until 3, then we'll head to the show. So boys, let's go home to have lunch. Girls, you and Ms. Miller are welcomed to join us".

"Sure, Dave. We would love to join" Jeanette proclaimed "And Simon, I want to hear more about your experiment when we get home". Simon and DJ just gulped.

Not much happened on the way back to the suburbs. In the car, Simon and Jeanette just had their usual conversations about nerdy stuff that others weren't particularly interested in. DJ just stared out the window as he didn't really have anyone to talk to. Dave was too busy driving, and Theodore and Eleanor have been acting strangely around him. As he watched the late 20th century landscape zoom by his window, he started to think of his own time back in the early 21st century. It's only been a day but he already missed his friends and family (of the future). He really felt alone, he missed the people he knew he could rely on. Sure he could rely on Simon, but his uncle has yet to experience all the memories they shared.

He missed his twin sister, Carol. She has been with him since day 1, they were two halves of one whole, she was his partner in crime. Carol was always the one person that would always there for him. Being a twin when your other twin doesn't even exist yet just felt wrong. He missed his real cousin Franklin too. DJ could always count on small butterball to brighten his day. Franklin was his best friend, and the maroon clad chipmunk would pay anything to his sweet smile again. And MC… the love of his life. He desperately wanted to feel her touch, finally take her out on a date which he wanted to do for years. Being stuck in the past felt like being stuck in a different country. _Will he ever see them again?_ Time was the one who would decide the teen's fate.

After another long car ride, everyone had returned home. Dave parked the car in the garage and the rest got out. "So Simon" Jeanette began to say "What is your latest experiment over there?". She then pointed to the obscured time machine once more.

Simon began to sweat "Oh that boring thing? You wouldn't find it interesting".

Jeanette was as suspicious as ever "Come on, why can't you just tell me?".

"B-because…" Simon stuttered "It's a surprise!"

"A surprise?..." Jeanette questioned.

"Yep, so I'll tell you when it's ready" Simon lied some more.

"A-alright" Jeanette said, still a little confused.

"Hey Jeanette" Dave approached the purple chipette "Can you get Ms. Miller to come over? I'm going to start making lunch and I want Eleanor's help in the kitchen".

"Sure thing, Dave" Jeanette said softly as she turned to her counterpart "I'll be back in a minute, Simon". The blue chipmunk just nodded his head as the brunette left to retrieve her mother. Dave, Theodore and Eleanor then left the garage and headed towards the kitchen.

Simon let out a big sigh, relieved that his best friend didn't try to pry answers out of him about the mysterious machine any longer. DJ however, wasn't completely calm about the situation "Simon, you know Jeanette is going to continue to be curious about your latest experiment, so how are we going to stop her from finding out what it is?!".

"I'm not sure" Simon looked to the ground "I've never kept anything from her before. I must admit it's hard for me to keep lying to Jeanette, it's eating me up inside".

"But we have to" DJ exclaimed "I don't want her to get hurt as much as you do".

Simon let out another sigh, as he slumped down on a nearby chair. It was there he realized he had left the West Eastman history textbook on the nearby table overnight. "Good thing no one spotted this" Simon notes as he picked up the book. But the shine of the cover caught his eye. He then realized that the book held information about the next 30 years, and the young scientist couldn't help but feel the urge to look inside.

He put his fingers between the closed pages before he heard the cough of his nephew. "Simon, you shouldn't really be looking inside of that" DJ noted.

"Oh, sorry!" Simon jumped, realizing what he almost did "Please take this away, it's too tempting".

DJ raised an eyebrow at his uncle, it was honestly strange for him to see him so uncomposed. But as he tried to take the book from Simon's grasp, the exchange was a little too sloppy and the book fell to the ground and landed wide open. On the exposed pages were the teaching staff of 2015. One picture caught the bespectacled chipmunk's eyes as it showed an older chipette who look very familiar. He then realized who it was "I-is that Jeanette?!".

DJ looked down to the book as well, and was horrified to see that the picture of his future aunt was clear as day. He quickly shut the book so his uncle couldn't look at it any longer. He then looked up at the tall chipmunk and saw he had a distraught expression.

"That was Jeanette in the future!" Simon exclaimed "looking like an adult!".

DJ considered denying the fact for a moment but he decided to give in "Sigh, yes that was Jeanette, she'll become the future school librarian". "But why?" Simon couldn't comprehend "She's so bright, she could be a professor at Harvard! Why is she a librarian in a dinky school?!"

DJ knew the answer to his uncle's question "Yes, she could've moved on to much bigger things but she didn't want to leave her family and friends behind. Everyone she cared about stayed here in Los Angeles, even you, she didn't want to be alone".

"Oh I see…" Simon understood, he then looked even feeling even sadder "Her last name… it's still Miller…".

DJ wondered why his uncle had brought that up for a moment until he figured out what he meant by it. "Yeah…" the teen cringed "She doesn't get married… or date for that matter".

Just then, the two chipmunks heard the front door open, which was preceded by the voice of the chipette they were discussing "Guys, me and Ms. Miller are back!"

"Good afternoon!" sang the other voice that obviously belonged to Ms. Miller.

Hearing Jeanette's voice, which usually brought the blue clad chipmunk happiness, was now bringing him pain; pain which his nephew could clearly see. "Simon, are you going to be alright?" DJ asked, knowing how painful the news was to the tall teen.

"What?! Of course I'll be fine!" Simon said as he got up from the chair, pretending that nothing was bothering him "If Jeanette wants to stay single, that's her business". DJ knew how Simon really felt, but he didn't pester his uncle any longer, as the conversation was obviously at its end. He and Simon headed out the garage, but not before leaving the book in the Tesla to ensure that no one else would find it.

The two chipmunks exited the garage and saw that Jeanette and Ms Miller had indeed returned. "Hello boys" Ms. Miller greeted "How did you find the music biz, DJ?".

DJ was a bit surprised that the old woman was talking to him, but he knew he couldn't stand there quiet as a snail "It was really interesting, Ms. Miller. It's surreal to have family members who are major stars".

"I know" Ms. Miller agreed "I often forget that the whole country knows who my daughters are". They both started to friendly chuckle with each other. "Are people still confusing you for Alvin?" the old woman then asked.

"Not as much, anymore" DJ smiled "It helps to have the real deal right next to me". "Lunch is ready!" Dave yelled from the kitchen.

Ms. Miller then rubbed her belly "I'm quite famished, I don't know about you. Let's head to the dinner table now". DJ just nodded as he followed the grey headed lady. If there was anything positive about being stuck in the past, it was being able to meet family members you would never get to meet otherwise.

DJ and Ms. Miller went on ahead to lunch, but the two nerdy chipmunks stayed behind. Jeanette couldn't help but notice that Simon was avoiding to look at her. "Simon…" she spoke up "Is everything alright?". The slightly taller teen leaped a couple of inches off the ground for a moment.

"E-everything is f-fine, Jeanette!" He said rather sloppy. It was apparent that Simon had a nervous tick, and Jeanette debated on whether to try to pry it out of him or not. Though the chipette didn't like that her best friend was all of a sudden keeping secrets from her, she was still too shy to ask what they were. The two of them just walked in awkward silence as they joined the others in the dining room.

For lunch, Everyone was having grilled cheese sandwiches. DJ was in heaven as the melted cheese blanketed his taste buds. Eleanor saw his bliss, as she was keeping a good eye on him. "At least we're know that he is infatuated by our cooking" Eleanor whispered to Theodore "Looks like we have an advantage, Teddy!". Theodore just sighed at his friend's superstition as he chowed down on his four slices.

"So I hope Brittany and Alvin weren't too much of a hassle" Ms. Miller remarked to everyone.

"They were at the beginning but I managed to get them to make up" Dave assured.

"Oh good" Ms. Miller responded, feeling relieved "I know I can count on you on handling the children, David".

"Actually Simon, Jeanette, and DJ were a big help as well" Dave noted "DJ even help Ian with the sound system. Apparently he's a real natural".

Ms. Miller's face lit up as she turned to the aforementioned boy "Amazing, DJ. I didn't take you for a tech wiz. I mean, I can barely figure out how those nintendo machines work".

"Thanks, Ms. Miller" DJ responded "I actually know a lot about technology".

Simon saw this a good opportunity to interject "Which is precisely why he is assisting me in my experiment!".

"How come I can't help" Jeanette said, who couldn't help but feel a bit jealous "we always collaborate on projects".

Simon's heart arched, not knowing what to say to his best friend "L-like I said, I want you to be surprised!". Jeanette then uncharacteristically crossed her arms and put on a sour face. Simon just looked down at his half eaten sandwich, feeling quite guilty.

After lunch everyone helped clean the table. Once that was done, Dave handed something to Ms. Miller "here's a ticket to the 4 o'clock live showing of Crystal Clear, Ms. Miller. This is a pretty important moment for our family and I don't want you to be left out".

"Oh, how thoughtful, David" Ms. Miller said as he gave the man a hug "Looks like I have to get ready too. Come on girls, let's look nice for television!". Ms. Miller and the two remaining chipettes waved the men goodbye as the headed back to their house.

"You heard her, fellas" Dave then spoke up, "Let's get ready ourselves. We have to leave at 3". Simon and Theodore nodded as they made their way upstairs to start pampering themselves up. DJ was about to follow suit but he was grabbed by the shoulder by Dave. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, DJ," the man said as he took out another ticket "You and Ms. Miller will get to sit at the front rows. We may have just met, but you certainly proven to be family".

"Thank you, Dave" DJ smiled, giving his grandfather a hug. Though he was far away from home, he felt a bit better knowing that his grandpa still considered him family. It was at that moment he realized that he wasn't alone in the past, as his family was still there beside him.

**I know not much happened in this chapter, but I still enjoyed writing it. It was just nice raw character interaction. A lot will certainly happen in the next chapter though, as Alvin and Brittney will make their appearance on Crystal Clear! Will they be able to apologize to each other and avoid being eaten alive by Crystal Cameron and her hungry crowd? Well I obviously know the answer to that question, but you will just have to find out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a really long chapter I didn't know how to divide up without it being narratively awkward, so enjoy**

Chapter 9- Crystal Clear

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Hollywood. The date was Sunday July 15th, 1990, a day which famous rockstar Alvin Seville knew he would never forget. Because today was the day he would make a huge appearance on Crystal Clear, one of the biggest shows in America. It was also the most incriminating, it was the last show you want your face to be shown on. The host, Crystal Cameron, and her crew had a reputation of outing celebrities by either revealing an embarrassing secret, or just straight up giving them a bad name. People are it up, it was just too entertaining to see famous stars be torn to pieces. And now it was Alvin's turn. After a botched rescue plan, the entirety of Hollywood had come to believe that he let a bunch of crooks hurt his friend Brittney. He knew what really happened, DJ, Simon, and Jeanette seem to believe him too. But that was it, not even his own father believed him when he said he was trying to save the pink chipette.

Of course the news eventually made way to Crystal Cameron herself, and there was no way she wasn't going to talk about it. So now his producer Ian Hawke was making him and Brittany appear on the show, even booking each of them appointments around the city to pamper them up. Normally the red teen would be filled with joy knowing he was going to make a huge appearance on television, but this time he was terrified. He sat in the limousine, having his fur all combed, wearing a red sparkly leather jacket with a yellow A sewed on the side, fancy black pants with chains on them, and shoes with a fire pattern. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Jett Records were intentionally making him look like a bad boy to rile people up. He certainly liked how he looked, but he didn't think this was the best outfit to wear while trying to convince the public that he wasn't guilty.

The only thing that kept the chipmunk from jumping out of the car and fleeing the state was the fact that Simon and DJ had told him that Brittany wanted to forgive him. She was the key to get everyone off his back. If the supposed victim forgave him on live television, then Alvin could go back to being beloved. But as much as he did want the world to like him again, he subconsciously wanted Brittany to be friends with him again the most. She maybe a pain in his neck, but he cared about her all the same. He wanted to really make up with her, not the forced way Dave made them do, but honest forgiveness. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get it, but he knew he had to.

Eventually, the limousine finally arrived at the Crystal Clear studio, and hundreds of people greeted the car with picket signs, yelling, and flash photography. The limousine came to a stop and two bodyguards shoved their way to Alvin's door. The chipmunk slowly exited out of the vehicle, using his cap to cover his face. The crowd got even wilder once he came out. Alvin then decided to peak inside the mouth of the beast, flashes were everywhere, and lots of angry eyes stared at him. He read the picket signs present, one said "Alvin the red devil", another one depicted an image of him behind bars, and another said "Justice for Brittany!".

Half the crowd seemed to despise him, but to the teen's surprised the other half seemed to be on his side. The other picket signs read "Alvin is Innocent!" "Stay Strong Alvin!". One depicted Brittany as a grotesque caricature of herself, with a dunce hat on. Alvin didn't like that half either, they seemed to pin all the blame on Brittany instead of him, which he found ridiculous. _If anyone were to be blamed for what happened yesterday, it would be the gang that threatened them!_ Alvin couldn't take the sight of the hostile crowd much longer, it was too much. He just stared at the ground as the bodyguards escorted him into the building.

Once they entered, the bodyguards lead the chipmunk to the door of the dressing room. "Ms. Cameron will be with you in a moment," said one of the bodyguards "wait here". Said bodyguard then opened the dressing room door, and inside sat Brittany sitting alone on the couch. Her hair was lifted up, and she had a lot of makeup on. She also wore a silky pink dress with roses on them. Alvin had a huge lump on his throat. Once the chipette's eyes met with his, his legs felt like they giving in. He was never this jittery around Brittany, but for some reason this time was different. _Maybe he was just nervous to apologize to her._ "Ms. Miller, Mr. Seville has arrived" one of the bodyguards said blankly. Brittany didn't say anything, she just stared at the boy for a couple of more seconds before looking away.

The bodyguards then left the two alone, closing the door behind them. Alvin wasn't sure what to do next, he feet didn't feel like moving. Both of the rockstar were planning on apologizing to one another, but neither of them were brave enough to break the silence. After a couple of eternities, Alvin was able to move again as he moved towards the couch as if it was a sleeping lion. He then gently sat a couple of feet away from his rival, all the while neither dared to glance at the other. "_Come one, Seville" _Alvin pestered himself "_You're finally alone with her. Don't just sit there, tell her you're sorry!"_.

The boy began to open his mouth and turn to the girl, and the girl did the same, and both said "hey..". They both immediately re shut their mouths, surprised the other wanted to speak to them. Alvin and Brittney coughed nervously and tried once more, but they could see that others wanted to speak so they went back to square one.

Alvin couldn't sit in awkwardness any long so he forced the words out of him as the pink clad chipette turned to listen. "So, Brittany… I just want to say…" Alvin paused when Brittany looked right at him, and out of fear he sidetracked "That… that crowd out there was awful, wasn't it?".

Though intentional, Alvin did manage to cheer Brittany up a little bit because she began to laugh "Yeah, those people out there want you dead". Alvin started to laugh as well, realizing how silly this situation was "Yeah, they called me the devil! Man Brittany, you're lucky to have such loyal fans that they want to send anyone that upsets you to jail".

"Oh, like your fans are so civilized" Brittany teased " 'Alvin is innocent', they're acting like you're at risk of getting the electric chair!".

Alvin chucked some more "Well to be fair, I am going to be publicly executed by Crystal Cameron herself! She doesn't care if I'm innocent or not, she is going to send my career six feet under".

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Don't you think you're being overdramatic, you get away with everything. You don't even realize you're getting away with handing me to that gang right now. In fact, you have treated me like garbage all day, and where's your punishment? At least acknowledge you dumb luck".

The playfulness had quickly dissipated, as the conversation was evolving into yet another fight, which Alvin was not backing down "Okay first off, you treated me like garbage as well. Second, how many damn times do I have to tell you, I was trying to save you! Thanks to you, I won't be able to "get away" anymore".

Hearing Alvin's plea of innocence once more finally set off the auburn haired teen, and she let out all of her emotions "Well maybe you deserve it! After all, you never admit you were wrong, not even now! You have to be the most self centered person I ever met! Fine, if you don't want to apologize, then I won't forgive you! Why should I get all worked up over you when you don't even care about me!"

Alvin was going to fire back like he usually does, but for the first time in all the years they fought, Brittany started to tear up. She covered her face in shame, trying to hold back the tears, but it was hopeless. She sniveled and whimpered as she turned away from Alvin. He stared in disbelief as he watched the chipette break down in front of him. It was so not her to show such weakness in front of anyone, especially him. Brittany has just enough composure to speak up, but the words still trembled out "Look, I know you and I don't get along the best, and I haven't been the nicest to you, but…". Brittany let out some more tears, finding it difficult to continue "Do you really hate me that much that... you want to get rid of me? I was really hurt, Alvin. I was terrified of what those crooks were going to do to me… I guess it is true, we're really not friends. You really do hate me…"

Brittany continued to sob, she may have delivered her message quietly but it hit the red capped chipmunk like a truck. There was no way he could spin it, regardless of his intent, he broke his friend's heart. He knew what he had to do as he motioned Brittany to turn around. Once they were face to face, Alvin took both of her hand and cupped them in his own.

"Brittany…" he said softly "I really was trying to save you… but now I realized that regardless of my intent, I put you in danger, and I was too stubborn to see it. I'm sorry for hurting you, Brittany…".

The chipette opened her watery eyes wide open, she couldn't believe what her rival was saying "Y-you are?".

Alvin then somberly nodded his head "yes I am. And I don't hate you either. We are friends, in fact you're my best friend. As much as I hate to admit it, you get me. You're the only one who really stands up to me, handle my energy. I actually find our fights fun, as insane as that sounds. ''

Brittany smirked a little "I do too. You may be an idiot, but I wouldn't have you any other way".

Alvin then leered at her "You know what else I'm sorry for? I'm sorry that I out rock n' rolled you so hard at the skating rink!".

"What?!" Brittany leered back "I totally rock your socks off!". They leered at each other some more as touched noses. After a short moment, they started to laugh uncontrollably. All the tension between the two seemed to finally disappear.

Brittany then pulled Alvin into a tight hug, which surprised him. He felt the warmth of her embrace and began to feel light headed for some reason. "W-what's this for?" the chipmunk stuttered.

The chipette then let a chuckle "This is to thank you for cheering me up, _best friend!_". She looked into his eyes, still holding him in her arms, giving him the warmest smile.

Alvin began to feel a strange emotion, one which he had never felt before. His cheeks started to burn up, his head was spinning, his heart was beating faster than it ever had. He didn't know what he was feeling, but all he knew was that the chipette in front of him was the reason why. The simplest he could put this emotion into words was _happy. _

A part of him wished this moment would never end, but it did once the door swung open. The person who entered the room was none other than their producer, Ian Hawke. Once the man's eyes fell onto the hugging furry rival caused him to gasp with horror. "What are you two doing?!" Ian cried. Alvin and Brittany jumped as they quickly let go of each other. "Were… were you two hugging?!" Ian asked, who was for some reason quite upset.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other confused by how their producer was reacting. "Yeah, so?" Alvin answered.

Ian face palmed hard as he shifted across the room. He finally stood still and looked at the rockstars directly "So you're telling me you two made up?".

Brittany started to chuckle "Of course we made up, why else would we be hugging?".

Ian then became more upset "Brittany, that's the problem. You two weren't supposed to like each other yet!".

"What do you mean, uncle Ian?" Alvin asked confused.

"Alvin, people are here to see you two fight, not hug!" Ian explained "You should've at least done on live! Why would anyone watch the entire shows once they know that the issue has been resolved!".

Then all of a sudden, Crystal came barging in. "Sorry if I kept y'all waiting. I had to fire an assistant because they got me an iced coffee when I specifically asked for hot! Can you believe…".

But she was soon interrupted by Ian "Crystal we have a big problem!".

The hostess then gasped "What's wrong?".

"Alvin and Brittany, they…. they made up!" Ian cried.

Crystal then whaled in horror and was about to faint when Ian caught her. This caused Brittany to gasp herself "We're sorry Ms. Cameron! We weren't thinking!".

"Yeah" Alvin joined "I'm at fault, I should've waited!"

"What are we going to do?!" Crystal cried "the show starts in two minutes, and we don't have any celebrity drama!".

At that moment Ian had an idea. He then scurried over to the two teens "You two are going to have to fake hating each other. If you don't, we'll miss out on big successes. You don't want to let your uncle down, right?".

The two of them shook their heads. "We won't let you down, Ian!" Alvin remarked.

"We won't let you down either, Crystal!" Brittany proclaimed.

Crystal no longer felt despair as she ran inverted to hug her guests intensely "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now we can get this show on the road!". She then grabbed the two chipmunks by the arms and dragged them out of the room.

"Break a leg!" Ian yelled once they disappeared.

_**A couple of moments ago…**_

The rest of the Sevilles and Millers were driving to the TV studio. Dave and Ms. Miller sat in the front as the rest of the chipmunks sat in the back. Ms. Miller of course, insisted that she would drive, and if there was one thing you should know about the elderly woman is that a person with no arms could probably drive less chaotically than her. She sped past countless red lights and swerved like a boa constrictor, all the while singing along to _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ on the radio. The others (minus DJ) had tried countless times to keep Ms. Miller out of the driver's seat, but she enjoyed driving too much to ever pass on the opportunity.

Everyone but DJ were already used to Ms. Miller's wild rides, but he sure was not. Even still, the fear that his existence would be erased out weighed the fear of crashing. Sure, Ms. Miller was definitely not helping DJ to calm down, but it only emphasized his feeling of doom. He still didn't have any idea if his parents made up, and to make matters worse, they were about to appear on one of the most humiliating shows in television history. His uncle Simon, who was sitting beside DJ, could see that his nephew cracking under the pressure. The bespectacled chipmunk decided to place an assuring hand on him and spoke softly "Don't worry, DJ. Alvin and Brittney will be fine. We had many controversies before, much worse than this. I bet everyone will forget about it in a couple of days".

But the nerdy teen was immediately proven wrong once the sight of the TV studio came into view. The crowd outside was as hectic as it was when Alvin and Brittany arrived. Everyone looked in shock, witnessing how bad the situation was turning out. The polarization between those who were defending either Alvin or Brittany was vast, and each side seemed to want to engage into a brutal battle.

"This can't be happening" Dave said solemnly, he couldn't stand the sight of such hatred.

"Ellie...I'm scared" peeped Theodore as he hugged Eleanor tightly. The blonde patted her friends back.

The same bodyguards appeared once more, and helped escorted the family into the building as a temp took care of parking the car. The crowd wasn't as rowdy with the group as they were with the two center figures, but they still shoved their words into each person's ears. Once they entered the building, everyone immediately felt liberated.

"Th-that was way too intense" Jeanette shook as she readjusted her very out of place glasses. The brunette tried to walk off the strain, but began to fall. Luckily Simon was able to catch her on time. The blue clad teen helped her back into her feet. His face turned red once he realized how close he was to her and immediately let go.

"Sorry!" Simon said quickly as moved a couple of feet away.

Jeanette was planning on thanking her friend, but was saddened to see that he was continuing to avoid interacting with him. "_Did I do something wrong?"_ The violet chipette thought herself in gloom.

Dave and Ms. Miller looked around to see if they were able to spot their absent children. A lot of people were rushing by, getting ready for the 4 o'clock show. "Where are Alvin and Brittany?" Dave asked concerned. He tried to find anyone who worked at the studio to ask, but they all seemed too busy with their own things.

"This way" one of the bodyguards beckoned as they lead the family to the set of Crystal Clear itself.

Once they arrived, there were already countless amounts of people sitting in the audience, waiting in anticipation. The set had a couch for guests and an armchair for the hostess herself. The back wall showed a daylight overview of Hollywood with a huge sign saying "Crystal Clear" hanging above. The sight of the famous (or infamous) set was quite surreal to the group. Especially DJ, who never in his life thought he would get to see a live showing of Crystal Clear in person.

The bodyguards lead everyone backstage, but not before blocking Ms. Miller and DJ from entering "Sorry, but you two aren't VIP".

"Oh…" Ms. Miller sighed as she and DJ hung their heads.

"Ms. Miller, will you be alright?" Eleanor asked concerned hugging one of the woman's sides, both worried that her mother would feel excluded, and that DJ will hypnotize her too.

"Yeah, we could stay back here with you guys" Theodore added as he hugged the other side.

This caused Ms. Miller to smirk as he patted the two small chipmunks' heads "Oh don't worry about us. Just tell Brittany and Alvin we said hi".

Simon approached DJ as well "You sure you'll be fine?".

"Don't worry, Si" DJ casually said "I'll have a better view of them from the front row anyway". Simon simply nodded as he and the rest of the group left Ms. Miller and DJ.

"Come on, dear" Ms. Miller beckoned "let's go to our seats".

The bodyguards didn't lead Dave and the chipmunks far, as they immediately spotted Crystal Cameron dragging Alvin and Brittany towards them. "Oh, Mr. Seville!" Crystal cheered "Glad you all could make it in time".

"Dave!" Alvin and Brittany cheered, glad to finally see him and their siblings again.

"Kids!" Dave cheered as he tried to hug the two, but was promptly denied by Crystal "Sorry, but we don't have time, the show is about to start!".

"Can I just say a quick word to them?" Dave pleaded.

"Fine" Crystal groaned, feeling quite impatient "But have them ready by the time I call them up". She then let Alvin and Brittany be as she hurried on set. Once she was gone, their siblings got a good look at their improved appearance.

"Brittany, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Eleanor cried.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Alvin, but you actually look cool" Simon admitted. Alvin grumbled.

"Aw, thank you guys" Brittany answered happily.

Dave then leaned down to the two leads, as he had something important to say "Listen you two, it's very crucial that you keep a good appearance on set. You saw how seriously people are taking this, please calm everyone down before it goes out of control". Alvin and Brittany nodded as even more weight fell upon their shoulders. Not only did they have to fake hating each other, but they have to make sure to resolve the issue as well. They felt nervous knowing that so much could go wrong.

The lights finally came on and the cameras started rolling. The audience began to cheer as Crystal was sitting in her chair, waving to everyone who was watching. "Good afternoon, America!" Crystal began "Welcome back to a very special episode of Crystal Clear. As you all know, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes have been the talk of the town lately. Rumors have it that yesterday morning, at the Karman Rollerskating Rink, the two leads of each band Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller were present when a dangerous gang showed up to shake up the place. Word on the street said Alvin handed over Brittany to save himself from the gang. The whole country is in shock, as people are supporting each of the rockstars, claiming that their favorite musician been wronged by the other. So the big question is, "What really happened?"! Well it just so happens that we have the two rock n' rollers here with us today! Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks and Brittany Miller of the Chipettes!".

The music started to play. Dave quickly said "We're counting on you". Their family waved to them as the two rockstars walked onto set. The audience started to roar with applause once they appeared. Alvin and Brittany waved to everyone and putting on their best fake smile. Ms. Miller waved back at them from the front row. DJ was sitting next to the woman and all of his anxiety started to spring up. Alvin and Brittany each took turns shaking Crystal's hand before sitting on the couch next to her.

"It was so great of you to come on!" Crystal greeted as she turned to her guest.

"The pleasure is mine" Alvin responded.

"I love the show!" Brittany cheered.

"Oh, thank you" Crystal responded "So let's cut to the nitty gritty, tell us what really happened at the skating rink".

DJ swallowed a lump, it was the moment of truth. _Did his parents manage to make up?_

Brittany then sprang up, "Oh it was simply _awful!_ I was enjoying my time at the roller skating rink as I do every Saturday, but Alvin just had to show up and ruin it".

"Ruin it?!" Alvin snapped "You we're making a fool of yourself on the rink, you should thank me for stopping you from embarrassing yourself"

The audience gasped, it looked like they were getting the show they asked for. DJ however, slid down his chair as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. "_My parents don't forgive each other at all!_" He yelled to himself.

Ms. Miller watched her companion collapsing right next to her as she put a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright, dear?" Ms. Miller asked.

DJ shot right back up onto his chair "Sorry Ms. Miller, I just can't watch!"

"Excuse me?!" Brittany shouted at Alvin "You were just jealous I was stealing the spotlight!".

Crystal then smirked as she thought of a dirty question to ask "Yeah Alvin, did you hand you're co star to the gang because you want to eliminate the competition? What do you have to say for yourself?!". Everyone gasped even louder as everyone was speechless. Dave was watching from the side and he had to take a seat because of all the stress. Alvin felt cornered, the whole world was watching him and his response could forever change how it viewed him.

After a minute of silence, the red chipmunk manage to come up with an answer as he took a deep breath. "I was trying to save her" he answered softly.

The crowd started to go wild, some of them were even booing. "Like heck you were trying to save me!" Brittany proclaimed dramatically "You disgust me, Seville. I thought we were friends, but you as crooked as that gang you let take me. I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way again!". The pink clad teen then collapsed dramatically Crystal's lap. The audience was encapsulated by her secret performance as they gasped harder. Brittany then looked at Alvin and winked at him. David I and David II sank deeper into their seats, feeling that the whole world was falling apart.

"I'm toast" DJ whimpered.

"This is going great" said a familiar voice to the side of Dave. Everyone backstage then turned and saw it was Ian.

"Great?!" Dave yelled "Are you deaf? Alvin is getting eaten alive out there!".

Ian started to chuckle "Dave, trust me there's nothing to worry about. Look the audience is eating it up!". The producer then pointed at the audience, who seemed very invested with what was enfolding in front of them.

Dave was hyperventilating, "Ian, the kids are fighting on live television! It's a total disaster…"

Alvin knew Brittany was only faking it, but the audience didn't. He shook in his chair as he saw hundreds of eyes staring at him with hatred. But broke the camel's back was when he saw a buff man wearing a Chipettes t-shirt look at him with pure anger. The man then took out an Alvin doll and ripped the head off. Alvin could no longer keep the act up, feeling if he continued that his head would be ripped off.

"Oh, Brittany" Alvin cried "I now see the heirs of my ways and I have wronged you!". His family looked at him confused, wondering why he was acting like he was in a play. "I was tricking the gang into taking you so I could surprise them, but I see now that I recklessly threw you in danger without your consent" Alvin continued "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said to you. Your friendship is precious to me! Brittany Miller, will you ever forgive me". He then fell to the ground dramatically as he covered his face in "shame". The audience's view on Alvin has changed, as it went from loathing to sympathy in a matter of seconds.

Brittany stood up and walked over to the bellowing Alvin and knelt down to him. "Oh Alvin, I forgive you!" She announced as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

The audience then cheered loudly, some of them even started to cry. DJ was dumbfounded "_What the hell?! They hated each other's guts and now they're hugging! What kind of 180 degree insanity is this?!"._ Though he couldn't comprehend how his parents could shift so fast, in the end he was super relieved that they were friends again.

"I swear to god" Ms. Miller spoke to him "Those two have the strangest relationship"

The rest of the family was in disbelief as well, though they were equally as happy. Theodore and Eleanor were jumping and cheering while holding each other's hands. "We did it!" Jeanette yelled as she gave Simon a hug, which made him red as fire. Dave let out the biggest sigh, glad that the whole thing over.

Ian however, seemed pretty mad. "What, why did they have to make up so soon?!"

"Excuse me?" Dave stood up. Ian started to sweat as he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Wow!" Crystal cheered, though it didn't seem completely genuine. "I'm happy you two finally buried the hatchet" she continued, but through her teeth "Though I have to say, that was pretty fast".

Brittany and Alvin then stood up.

"What can we say?" Alvin replied "Nothing can come between me and my best friend". The audience went "aww", and the two rockstars wrapped their arms around each other.

"Come on, Alvin" Brittany announced "Let's go home". The two of them walked back to their family and everyone gave them a resounding applause. The buff man even started to sow the Alvin doll's head back on while tears fell from his eyes.

"Welp, there's no reason for us to stick around anymore" a woman in the audience announced. Then the audience started to make their leave, which horrified the hostess.

"Wait!" She yelled "I still got plenty of scoops! Steven Spielberg thinks Star Wars is garbage! Madonna had a secret child with Micheal Jackson! The Olson twins are really one person, please stay!". Her words were futile, everyone had left the set as they didn't care to stay anymore. Crystal then groaned loudly as she stormed pass the family.

"Thank you for having us…" Dave began to say, but the hostess simply ignored him and continued on with anger. "What was that about?" Dave scratched his head.

"I don't know?" Ian denied.

Alvin and Brittany then approached the manager, who pulled them into a big hug. "Good job, you two!" Dave said "But how did you forgive each other so fast? You were fighting all day".

"Oh, me and Britt made up right before the show even started" Alvin answered nonchalantly "We were just putting on an act".

"Yeah, it was uncle Ian's idea" responded Brittany as she turned to her producer "Did we do a good job?"

By that time, Ms. Miller and DJ managed to catch up with them and even overhear the star's explanation, which they found surprising. Dave was more than surprised, he was appalled by what he heard. "Ian, why the hell did you tell them to do that?!" He demanded to know.

"Dave, you saw what happened once they made up in front of everyone," explained Ian "If they were completely honest then everyone would've left immediately. It's all about attention, and we got plenty of it!".

Dave was starting to turn red with anger "That's it Ian. If I catch you pulling crap like this again, I'll break out of our contract and I'll get someone else to be our producer".

Everyone was stunned to how Dave was talking to Ian. The manager and producer had have their differences, but this was the first time Dave had put his foot down with Ian. "What, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Ian exclaimed "I've been your producer for 10 years! These kids see me as their uncle for god's sake!"

"Yeah, Dave" Theodore defended the bald man "We're really close with him! You can't get a new producer!". "I'm sorry, Theodore" Dave responded "But Ian can't do whatever he pleases. If he keeps putting your careers over your well beings, then I don't want him around you".

"Come on, kids!" Ian said "Do you guys think I did something wrong? Simon, you're smart, tell Dave I'm only looking out for your best interests". Ian had asked the wrong chipmunk, as hours earlier DJ had revealed to Simon who Ian really was. Simon just turned his head away.

"Don't talk to me" the bespectacled teen said under his breath.

Ian was shocked that for the first time, one of the children showed resentment towards him. He was silent for a moment before sighing "Alright Dave, I'm sorry" the bald man apologized "I'll stop it with the whole pitting Alvin against Brittany gag. You have my word".

Dave was pleased to hear this "Good. Glad we could come to an agreement".

"Alright, well I have to be off" Ian said "See you later, kids". He then gave each chipmunk a high five until he reached Simon, who gave him the stink eye (which didn't go unnoticed by Jeanette). Ian was confused to why Simon was all of a sudden acting this way but he decided to leave it and be on his merry way.

"So you and Brittany are cool now!" DJ asked his father excitedly.

"Umm yeah?..." Alvin responded, feeling a little weirded out. DJ then jump around happily before Simon gestured him to stop.

"Alright everyone" Dave began to say "We had a long day, let's head home".

_**Meanwhile…**_

Crystal Cameron stormed out of the back door of the studio. She lit a cigarette and started to smoke it. "Those damn rodents" she muttered "That was my biggest scoop of the summer, and they ruined it!".

"Preach it, sister," said Ian, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr. Hawke, what are you doing here?" the hostess asked, feeling a bit agitated.

"Hey, what's with the hostility?" Ian continued "I just want to talk".

Crystal blew out another puff of smoke "What's your deal, big shot?"

Ian straightened his tie before continuing "So you know how much attention Alvin and Brittany's dispute got?"

"A lot" Crystal answered sarcastically "What are you getting at?"

"I want to make a deal with you" Ian continued "There was a huge boost in sales for Chipmunk and Chipette album and merchandise because of this event, and I know that you're good at 'getting scoops', so I'm asking you to 'get a scoop' of Alvin and Brittany again, and I'll make sure you show will stay on air until the end of time".

Crystal was intrigued by his offer, but was a bit suspicious "Wait, why would you want me to sabotage your own bands?"

"Well between you and me, I've been planning to get Alvin Seville to sign a contract with me where I manage and produce his solo career. But that David Seville keeps getting in the way. I want you to tear him out of that little mismatched family of his".

Crystal then smirked evilly "Family drama, now that's news. You have yourself deal". The producer and hostess then shook hands as they laugh evilly in front of the setting sun.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Dave, Ms. Miller, and the seven chipmunks finally arrived home in the car. The sun was about to set. Once the car parked in the Seville driveway, everyone climbed out. "Well it was nice to finally resolve that issue" Ms. Miller.

"Yes, thank god" Simon sighed.

"Hey" Alvin snapped "What is that supposed to mean?!".

"Alvin, you're just a real handful" Simon commented.

"You're a real handful!" Alvin fired back.

The red capped chipmunk was about to mouth off his taller brother when Brittany cut in "Come on, Alvin. I think you picked enough fights for one day".

Alvin sighed as he backed down "You're right, Britt".

The pink chipette then nodded confidently, feeling quite full of herself "oh, by the way. I don't completely forgive you".

"What, are you kidding me?!" Alvin yelled.

"Yep" Brittany said playfully "So take me out somewhere and _maybe _I'll forgive you".

Everyone was stunned, they thought their ears were deceiving them. _Was Brittany asking Alvin to take her on a date? _Alvin thought the same thing. He looked upon the chipette who was smiling playfully at him. He wasn't sure how felt about it, _maybe he was just overthinking things. _

"So, where will you take me tomorrow?" Brittny asked.

Alvin dug around his mind, trying to find a good place to take her. He then saw a car drive by with a Sammy Squirrel sticker. The chipmunk then got an idea "How about Majestic Movie Studios?!"

Once the words escaped Alvin's mouth, it caused all sorts of reactions to the people around them. Simon, Jeanette, and DJ were surprised with Alvin's bold choice of location.

Theodore and Eleanor started to jump up and down excitedly. "Dave, Dave! Let's go to Majestic Movie Studios!" The green chipmunk yelled.

"Yeah, can we, can we?" The blonde added.

"Well I guess Brittany does deserve a treat after what Alvin put her through…" Dave replied. Alvin gave his father the stink eye but kept his mouth shut. "Alright" Dave decides "How about I buy you kids tickets for tomorrow?". The children started to cheer in excitement.

"_Way to go, dad!"_ DJ thought to himself.

Brittany was especially happy with the news "Yeah, that could work. But Alvin, you have to pay everything for me!".

The red clad teen sighed "Okay…".

Brittany gave him another smile "Well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. See ya soon, Alvin". Alvin blushed as the chipette winked at him again as she headed to her house.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay early" Ms. Miller added "A girl needs her beauty sleep. Good night, boys!". The old woman then headed back to her house as well.

"Me and the boys have to get some chores done" Dave noted "We'll see you girls tomorrow". Dave then headed to his house and beckoned the boys to follow.

"S-see you tomorrow, Simon" Jeanette mumbled nervously.

"See ya" Simon said softly, not being able to look at her in the eyes. The tall chipmunk then started to follow his father's home, and though he didn't know it, he really hurt the tall chipette's feeling. He had been giving Jeanette the cold shoulder for the latter half of the day without even realizing it, and it was taking a toll on her. The violet clad teen then dragged her feet back to her house, with a single tear falling from her face.

All there was left was DJ, Theodore, and Eleanor. After Eleanor had spotted him eavesdropping earlier, she's been nothing but suspicious towards the new chipmunk. Theodore was the only other one who was aware of the fact, and though he still trusted DJ, he couldn't help but notice how strange he was too. "So…" DJ muttered to break the silence "I'll see you tomorrow, Eleanor". He then awkwardly left the two small chipmunks as he headed to the house himself.

Theodore was about to follow suit, but was grabbed by Eleanor. "Teddy, be careful around him" Eleanor whispered "Or he'll suck your brain out!".

"Can you please knock it off, Ellie?" Theodore said "DJ is not an alien shapeshifter"

"There's just something not right about him" Eleanor responded "And I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I mean you're going to be my husband!".

Theodore almost tripped when he heard that last part "Husband?!".

Eleanor's face started to turn red "Yeah. What, you don't want to get married?".

Theodore started to blush madly "O-of course I want to marry you. I'm just surprised you want to marry me..."

"Well duh I want to marry you, too! Who else would I marry?" Eleanor exclaimed, getting even more embarrassed.

"So, does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend" Theodore asked shyly. "I guess it does" Eleanor said as she put he hands on her hips, red as ever.

"B-but we haven't even kissed" Theodore noted.

And at that moment Eleanor pulled Theodore into a passionate kiss. It was sudden, but still magical. Both of them wanted to do this for years but they could never find a good moment. Right now out of all the times would be the last one they would expect to do it. After a minute, the two small chipmunks lips finally unlocked. "There" Eleanor stated "Now make sure DJ doesn't get you, or I'll be really upset".

Theodore just nodded "Okay, Ellie. For you I'll make sure".

The blonde's smile then grew big "Great! See you tomorrow. I want to spend the whole day with you!". She then gave Theodore a big kiss on the check and skipped all the way home. Theodore waved goodbye to his brand new girlfriend as he strolled to his house with swagger.

Meanwhile, DJ and Simon were in the garage while the scientists observed the time machine some more. "Stupendous work today, DJ" Simon noted as he looked through the wiring.

"Thanks uncle Si, I couldn't do it without you. I guess I won't be disappearing after all" DJ said. The maroon clad teen then took out the photo from the future out of his pocket to check, but was mortified to see that him and his family were still transparent. "What?!" DJ yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Simon asked as he ran over to his nephew. DJ then showed the current state of the picture. "I don't understand" Simon stages "You're parents made up, we fixed the timeline, didn't we?".

At that moment there was a knock at the door. DJ and Simon quickly covered up the Tesla again and then Simon ran over to the door to see who it was. To their surprised it was Alvin "Hey guys. Can I talk to you for a moment?".

DJ and Simon then looked at each other. "Sure, Alvin" DJ answered "What do you want to talk about?".

Alvin sighed as he walked into the garage "It's about Brittany… I've been feeling kinda weird around her lately".

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"Well now whenever I'm around her, I feel quite happy. And when I look at her I can't stop staring. I can't stop thinking about her, not even now. She's driving me crazy, but this time I don't mind. What's wrong with me? You're smart Simon, so give it to me straight". Simon and DJ started to laugh hysterically, which made Alvin quite confused. "I don't get it"

"Alvin" Simon chuckled "You have obviously fallen in love with Brittany". Alvin was so shocked by Simon's statement that he didn't spot the skateboard on the floor and tripped.

"What?!" Alvin cried "I'm not in love with Brittany!"

"Of course you are, Alvin" DJ added "I saw how embarrassed you got when she basically asked you on a date"

"Don't be ridiculous, DJ" Alvin snapped "There's no way Brittany sees me that way"

"Why not?" Simon questioned "She seemed quite happy with the fact that she gets to hang out with you tomorrow. Which a first for her".

"Yeah, Alvin" DJ interjected "In fact you're should tell her how you feel".

Alvin was already refusing to listen to the other two, but what DJ said at the end threw him off completely. "Nope! No way!" Alvin blocked.

"Come on, Alvin" DJ said "You can't hide these feelings forever"

"I can and I will" exclaimed Alvin, who had enough as he ran out of the garage.

"I see what's wrong now" Simon observed "Your parents may have made up, but Alvin has yet to gain the confidence to ask Brittany out!".

"Alright, then I'll go convince him" DJ said.

"DJ, you can't just simply convince Alvin" Simon said jaded "You saw what happened today. Alvin is one of the most difficult people to deal with. I doubt you'll convince him tonight"

"But I have to!" DJ exclaimed "He needs to impress my mom tomorrow or I might disappear for good. Look, the photo has barely improved"

"I know DJ, anyone would be impatient in your situation" Simon stated "But you can't rush personal things like true love. It has to evolve naturally"

DJ sighed and looked at the ground "Okay, Simon".

"Good" Simon responded before yawning "today was certainly a roller coaster, and tomorrow might be a literal one, so I'm going to bed. Make sure you get plenty of sleep, too. We got another big day tomorrow".

DJ simply gave his uncle a nod as he left the garage as well. DJ collapsed in the Tesla with exhaustion. After all the trouble he went through today, he still had work to do. He truly wished he could quickly solve this predicament but he remembered what his uncle said. The 21st century stretched his arms, and then he felt something kind of rubbery. He pulled the strange object off the ground of the time machine and saw it was a hazard suit. _His uncle in the future must have stocked spares in the time machine!_ DJ continued to look at it until a little idea popped in his head. He then smirked devilishly, thinking of the perfect way to give his father confidence.

DJ waited until everyone was asleep to conduct his plan. He walked out the room for a moment before returning with the hazard suit, his Bluetooth headphones, smartphone, and some chloroform (he got it from Simon's lab). He entered some of the light hit Theodore's eye which caused him to wake up. The small chipmunk didn't scream, instead he was motionless as he watched the strange figure appeared in front of his eyes. He was terrified as the figure didn't look from this world. But in reality it was DJ in the hazard suit.

He then placed his Bluetooth headphones onto Alvin's head and started to play loud dubstep on his phone. The red chipmunk shot out of bed. He wanted to scream but DJ covered his mouth. Once Alvin calmed down, DJ allowed him to speak. "W-who are you?" Alvin asked nervously.

"I am Thanos from the Hogwarts dimensions" DJ answered in a deep voice "And you Alvin Seville, have caused a rupture in the space time continuum!".

Theodore gasped "_There's an actual alien in our room!"_.

"I'm sorry" Alvin said feebly "I don't even know how I did such a thing".

"You better be" DJ boomed "Listen, you must fix the space time continuum by asking Earth specimen Brittany Miller to go out with you".

"What?" Alvin asked, confused as to why that was the solution.

"Don't question the mighty Thanos!" DJ commanded, he then blast dubstep through the headphones again. He then paused it again "You must do as I say, or face getting your brain melted".

Alvin just nodded fearfully "Okay, I'll ask Brittany out, just don't melt my brain!"

"Good, now forget that you ever saw me" DJ stated in a hypnotic tone. Alvin fell for it even more, believing that he was truly getting hypnotized. DJ then covered his father's mouth with a cloth of chloroform which knocked him out in an instant.

Theodore heart was racing fast, _an alien just threatened his brother that he'll melt his brain, just who was this Thanos?_ DJ was still oblivious to the fact that his other uncle has viewed the entire thing as he removed his hazard suit. And to the small chipmunk it looked like the strange creature shapeshifted into DJ. "_Oh no!" _Theodore cried in his head "_Ellie is right, DJ is a shapeshifting alien!"_.

**Well that where we going to leave off. DJ was so close to not getting erased but unfortunately he so happens to be in fanfic written by a benevolent author. So next time we're going to the theme park where the Chipmunks met Frankenstein. I might give Frankie a little cameo but don't expect too much. DJ sure seems to accidentally cause romance to bloom wherever he goes. Judging by I've written 9 chapters so far and we're only getting to Monday tells me this is going to be a long one. I'm too invested in writing this to turn back now, so I guess this is my life for the moment. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Revenge of Frankenstein

Monday July 16th, 1990, 7:00am

The digital alarm clock went off in Dave Seville's room. The dark haired man awaken from a rather needed sleep. Last night he basically went cold the second he laid upon his bed as the day before threw him through a loop. Thankfully, everything seemed to sort itself out in the end, no more controversies, him and Ian were on equal terms, and hopefully the days of Alvin and Brittany constantly fighting were coming to an end. Dave stretched his arms and let out a loud sigh, feeling immense relief. But he then felt a lump beside him on the bed. It appeared to be hiding under the covers, so the man pulled them out and saw it was his son Theodore. The small chipmunk seemed to have slept beside him all night, which confused Dave. He shook his son awake, and to his surprise Theodore jumped and let out a little shriek.

"Whoa, sorry to spook you Theodore" Dave spoke, feeling a tad startled "May I ask why you were sleeping in my bed?".

"Oh um… I had a nightmare" Theodore responded. Dave found his son's response a little strange, though Theodore was quite timid, he hadn't needed to sleep with him for years.

"O-okay?" Dave said puzzled "You want to talk about it?".

"No!" Theodore blurted out. Dave gave the chubby teen a strange look, which caused him to sweat a bit. "I-It's a little embarrassing but nothing important" Theodore tried to brush it off.

"You sure?" Dave asked.

"Uh huh" Theodore nodded a little too quickly.

"Alright…" Dave added, still feeling skeptical "Well you better go back to your room, we'll probably be leaving soon. Majestic Movie Studio can get quite pack this time of year". Theodore gulped, he didn't want to return to his room, _not with that creature in there_. Dave noticed that his son was taking a bit too long to respond "Theodore, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, Dave!" Theodore blurted out again as he rushed out of the room, leaving his father to feel a little worried.

Theodore was panting once he left Dave's room. _He couldn't tell his father what he saw last night: An alien threatening Alvin before knocking his brother out and shapeshifting into DJ!_ Theodore knew Dave wouldn't believe him, and would probably attempt to prove DJ wasn't any harm. But the small teen was scared that DJ would go after him and the rest of his family next if he found out he spotted him. Theodore gulped once more as he slowly crept back to his room. He turned the doorknob slowly and saw everyone was still asleep. He let out a sigh and he tipped toed over to the closet and took out some clothes to change into. He was about to tip toe out, but Dave appeared by the door and flipped the light switch on. "Fellas, it's time to get up" Dave instructed. Simon and DJ then promptly woke up as well. Theodore let out another shriek and ran to the bathroom to change. He then exited out and ran pass Dave. "Theodore, where are you going?" the man asked.

"I'm going to see Eleanor!" Theodore yelled by the stairs "bye!". The little butterball then scurried downstairs and out of the house.

Dave scratched his head for a moment before seeing that Alvin was still asleep. He let out a sigh, seeing that this morning was no different from any other when it came to his red clad son. He then walked over to the slumbering chipmunk "Alvin, I said it's time to get up". His son didn't move. "Alvin…" Dave muttered, starting to feel agitated. Still no movement. "ALVINNN!" Dave let out his iconic yell.

Alvin finally shot up awake and looked around the room frantically. "He's gone!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Who's gone?" Dave asked.

Alvin began to sweat as he quickly thought of an excuse "Oh, never mind, I was dreaming".

Dave raised an eyebrow at the red clad teen for a moment before continuing, "Alvin, enough fooling around. We have to leave in an hour".

"You're absolutely right, Dave!" Alvin proclaimed "In fact, can you give me and the boys some privacy. You need to get ready yourself after all". Before Dave could say anything, Alvin was pushing him out of the room and locking the door. The man just scratched his head again. His sons were acting strange again, which usually meant that they were hiding something. But he didn't feel like looking into it any further, he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

"Guys, I'm in serious trouble!" Alvin announced to Simon and DJ, who were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"When are you not?" Simon remarked.

"No, Simon. This really bad!" Alvin stayed "an alien came into our room last night!".

DJ then remembered what he did last night, and started to act oblivious. "What, really?" DJ acted.

"Yeah, his name was Thanos!" Alvin responded "He was all yellow and had rubbery skin! And he said I broke the space time continuum, and the only way to fix it is for me to ask Brittany out, or he'll melt my brain!".

"Alvin, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Simon stated "It was probably just a bad dream".

"Sounds pretty legit to me" DJ said. Simon then gave his nephew a suspicious look.

"Thank you, DJ!" Alvin cried "Simon, it totally happened, it even used a strange glowing device to blast loud robotic noises right into my ear drums!".

"Oh, did he?" Simon said as he turned to DJ with a glare. The maroon clad teen then started to sweat.

"Guys!" Alvin pleaded as he fell to his knees "I'll admit it, you were right! I do have feelings for Brittany! But if this date doesn't go well then I'm space toast. I need your help!"

"No sweat, cuz" DJ answered quite confidently "Me and Si will be the perfect wingmen". He then wrapped his arm around his uncle, who still looked displeased.

"Thank you thank you!" Alvin cheered.

Simon sighed as he gave in "Alright, I'll help Alvin. But let's keep the whole brain melting business between us, okay?"

Alvin nodded "Got it! Alright, I'm going to spice myself up. You two make a plan to get Brittany to fall head over heels for me. Later!". The energetic teen then rushed out of the room.

Once Alvin was gone, Simon turned to his nephew "You wouldn't happen to know about this Thanos, do you? Or are you going to tell me that he's some sort of powerful figure in the future?"

"Nope, never heard of him…" DJ lied under his breath.

"DJ…" Simon mumbled.

"Oh alright, I tricked dad" DJ admitted, "But look at him now, he's more than eager to ask mom out".

"Yeah, because you threatened to melt his brain. The only thing you convinced Alvin is that aliens exist. Didn't I tell you to not rush things?"

"It's fine, Simon" DJ answered nonchalantly.

"DJ, you can't mess with time, or it will mess with you back" Simon exclaimed "You need to stop being so reckless, or you'll suffer the consequences!".

DJ started to take in his uncle's words and couldn't help but feel like he did something wrong, but quickly shook it off. "I know what I'm doing" DJ stated "We're going to help my dad swoon my mom at the theme park and my existence will be secured".

Simon sighed a bit, understanding that there was no going back now "Alright, but that's enough of your insane stunts. Promise you'll keep everything exactly how there are supposed to happen".

"I promise" DJ assured "I'm only making sure my parents get together as they're supposed to. I won't change anything else"

"Good" Simon responded "Now let's get ready ourselves".

Meanwhile on the front porch of the Miller resident, Theodore kept pressing the doorbell by the front door as sweat fell down his head. Eventually Eleanor opened the door, she was wearing an apron and whisking eggs in a bowl. When she saw that her boyfriend was still in one piece, she immediately pulled him into a big hug. "Oh Teddy, thank god you're alright" she cried.

Theodore then began to tear up in her arms "Ellie, you were right. DJ is a shapeshifting alien, I saw him change in front of my eyes!".

Eleanor gasped with horror as she hugged Theodore even tighter, which was unintentionally choking him. "Oh my poor teddy bear" Eleanor wept "Come inside, tell me all about it".

A few minutes later Theodore was sitting in Eleanor's kitchen table as she was baking something in the oven. "So Teddy, tell me more about what you saw last night" Eleanor asked in a warm tone.

"Well I saw a strange yellow figure standing over Alvin's bed" Theodore explained "And pretty much he threatened him to ask Brittany out or he would melt his brain. He then knocked Alvin back to sleep and I saw him change back to DJ".

"How horrible" Eleanor gasped as she took the freshly baked cookies out of the oven "In that case we're all in danger!"

"I know" Theodore cried "What are we going to do?!"

Eleanor then placed the cookies in front of Theodore, he then began to stress eat them. The small chipette then sat next to small chipmunk and stroke the top of his head. "Don't worry, Teddy" the blonde said softly "We won't let that space jerk terrorize our family, right?" Theodore shook his head gently. "Exactly! Now be the brave munk I know you can be and help me save our siblings!". Eleanor then gave Theodore a peck on the cheek, which filled him with absolute bliss. It even calmed him down a bit.

Just then the rest of the Millers entered the kitchen. Brittany was skipping with glee while holding a bunch of dresses. In contrast, Jeanette was slumped over, her hair even being messier than normal. Ms. Miller was also in a good mood as she swayed her hips while humming a tune. The old woman's eyes then fell onto her surprise guest.

"Oh, Theodore!" Ms. Miller happily greeted "Good morning! Not that I mind, but what brings you here so early?". Brittany and Jeanette were also curious why.

"Oh, I invited Theodore over for some cookies" Eleanor answered. Theodore was planning on answering honestly as he usually does but he kept his mouth shut when he saw the chipette lie.

"That's it?" Jeanette questioned.

"What, is it a crime to show your boyfriend affection?" Eleanor reflected.

"Oh, you two started dating?" Ms. Miller sang "Isn't that sweet? Brittany you better treat Alvin right as well for your date today".

"For that last time it isn't a date!" Brittany yelled "He's just repaying me for being a jerk"

"But you do seem quite excited for it" Eleanor teased.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to treating Alvin as my servant" Brittany reflected "By the way Theodore, which dress will Alvin like, I mean, feel jealous over more?". The pink chipette then showed the green chipmunk two identical looking dresses, which confused him.

"The right one" Eleanor blurted "Now leave him alone, he's not a tool for you to get to his brother's heart!". Brittany got pretty flustered but decided to drop it, she then headed upstairs to change.

Ms. Miller began to cook (though rather sloppy) and she couldn't help but notice that her bespectacled daughter seemed pretty down. "Jeanette, you've been more quiet than usual this morning" Ms. Miller noted "Is everything alright?". Jeanette was caught off guard by her mother's question and nearly fell out of her seat.

"Oh, I'm fine" the brunette said softly "A lot of things have been on my mind"

"It wouldn't have to do with Simon, does it?" Eleanor interrogated. The small chipette noticed Simon had been talking to DJ a lot lately.

"I hate to admit this but it does" Jeanette shyly answered while still looking at the ground "I think he's been avoiding me lately. He won't even look at me. Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me for pestering him about his experiment?"

"Don't be silly" Ms. Miller assured "I'm sure he's just nervous around you because you're so darn pretty".

Jeanette began to blush hard madly "Ms. Miller, please don't joke about this"

"Don't worry, Jeanette" Theodore said sympathetically "Simon couldn't hate you. You two are best friends". Though the small chipmunk's comment did cheer up Jeanette a little, she honestly couldn't take the embarrassment any longer.

"S-sorry" the tall chipette muttered "But I think I need some time alone for a bit...". The purple chipette then got up and walked away.

"Boys: always driving girls crazy" Ms. Miller shook her head "Good thing you're not like your brothers, Theodore. You know how to treat Eleanor". Theodore began to blush as Eleanor gave him another hug.

"Sigh, he sure does" the small chipette remarked, which was immediately followed by a realization. "Teddy!" she whispered to Theodore "You're right, Simon would never give Jeanette the cold shoulder. DJ must have him under his control. That means we can't trust him either!".

Theodore gulped once more, _he can't even trust his own brother!_

Theodore decided to have breakfast with the Millers instead of the rest of the Sevilles, because DJ would be present. Once 8 o'clock came around everyone left their homes as Dave waited by the minivan, which was already on the road. DJ, Alvin, and Simon exited first as they waited for the other teens to arrive. Then Theodore, Ms. Miller, and the chipettes came outside as well.

When Brittany saw Alvin, she couldn't help but light up. She then skipped over to her counterpart. "Morning, Alvin. Ready to do my bidding?" She smirked playfully.

"Of course lady Miller" Alvin bowed. Brittany expected Alvin to give her a snappy comeback, but was surprised to see he was willingly playing along. Alvin then ran to the car door and held it open "After you".

Brittany was kind of enjoying the red chipmunk's politeness "Wow Alvin, keep this up and I might forgive you sooner". Once she entered the car, Alvin sent a wink and a thumbs up to Simon and DJ. DJ was the only one to return it.

Eleanor glared at the supposed alien as she whispered in Theodore's ear "We have to find out what DJ is planning with Alvin and Brittany". Theodore just nodded his head.

This time Jeanette ignored Simon, which didn't go unnoticed by the tall chipmunk, as she entered next. Simon's heart sank a bit as he whispered to DJ "Can you please go next"

"Why?" asked DJ "Don't you want to sit next to Jeanette"

"Please, DJ" Simon whispered some more. DJ rolled his eyes as he, then Simon entered the car. Theodore and Eleanor were last to enter, not wanting to sit any closer to the supposed alien.

"Bye, children!" Ms. Miller waved.

"Bye, Ms. Miller!" the children waved back.

"Alright everyone" Dave announced "fasten your seatbelts. Next stop, Majestic Movie Studios!". The children cheered as the car drove down the road.

The car ride didn't last that long as the theme park actually wasn't that far from where they lived. Dave parked the car relatively close to the theme park and all the teens exited the car. "Alright kids, I'm trusting you all to behave yourselves" Dave stated, "Don't stray far away from one another and make sure to be back at the entrance by 9pm, alright?".

"Yes, Dave" they all said in unison.

"Simon, here's some money for tickets and snacks" Dave then passed the bespectacled chipmunks some cash through the car window "Make sure Alvin doesn't spend it all"

"Hey, when have I ever been bad with money?" Alvin snapped, which he immediately took back "Don't answer that". Brittany chuckled a bit, though not maliciously.

"I have to go home, Ian is actually letting me write a new song for you guys and I want to start right away" Dave explained "see you kids later!". Dave then drove off, leaving the teens to wait online for the theme park.

The line was pretty long, so it was pretty apparent that they would have to wait for a moment to enter the park. Alvin decided to walk over to Simon and DJ, and he whispered "So guys, did you come up with a plan yet?"

"Alvin, just be nice to her" Simon said nonchalantly "There's no need to over complicate it"

"Yeah, I would agree if a freaking alien didn't threaten to melt my brains if I fail!" Alvin snapped "We're going to have to over complicate it!"

DJ started to regret the whole alien gag he pulled. Simon then gave DJ a look that pretty much said "_I told you so"_. "Simon does have a point" DJ remarked "Brittney seems to really dig your new nice attitude. Just do whatever she wants and give her compliments. We'll figure out the big gestures as we move along"

"I see" Alvin nodded "Alright, I'm going to continue with my smooth act with Brittany, I'm counting on you hermano y primo!". The red clad teen then returned to his date.

Jeanette saw the whole ordeal and decided to investigate. "Am I getting this right, cause it looks like you're helping Alvin woo Brittany over" Jeanette states as she approached Simon and DJ.

The blue chipmunk jumped a bit when he heard the chipette's voice as things were kind of awkward between them at the moment. It particularly had to do with the fact that Simon knew what will happen to Jeanette in the future. He knew he had been accidentally ignoring her lately and he wanted to put an end to it now.

"Oh, Jeanette" Simon finally spoke "I forgot to say hello to you. How are you doing". Jeanette was a little annoyed that Simon was acting like nothing happened, so she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by ignoring him once more. DJ just cringed at the awkwardness between the exchange.

"Yeah, he practically begged us to help him" DJ answered to break the silence.

"Only because someone had the genius idea of posing as an alien and threatening to melt his brain!" Simon sarcastically added.

"What?!" Jeanette cried in disbelief "DJ, why would you go so far to get Alvin and Brittany together?!".

DJ felt nervous for a moment before thinking up a response "Let's just say it would literally kill me if they didn't end up together".

The tall chipette then gave him a strange look, even rolling her eyes crossing her arms. "Are you sure you and Alvin aren't clones of each other" Jeanette sarcastically remarked.

Simon began to laugh pretty hard at the purple clad teen's comment but stopped once she gave him the stink eye.

Jeanette then let out a sigh "Look, I'll help. Brittney won't admit it, but she has been looking forward to this. I'm going to make sure you boys don't mess anything up, the last thing we need is another controversy". Simon and DJ were taken aback by Jeanette's harsh tone towards them, it was quite out of character for her to act in such a way. She's the type that doesn't want to offend anyone, but she was almost acting as sassy as Brittney to the two teens. They just nodded to the tall chipette, who continued to look crossed.

Eventually they reached the front of the line and Simon bought the tickets for anyone. Once they entered, they all looked around in amazement. The park was filled to the brim with rides and landmarks based off famous Majestic Movie properties. They have all been to the park before (especially the Chipmunks, how could they forget?) but it was still exciting as ever to be there. DJ was probably the least excited, half of the reason being that he was more focused on his parents' dates, and the fact that most of his favorite rides haven't been built yet.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Simon asked.

"Why don't we let Brittany decide" Alvin said quite poised "It is her treat after all".

Brittany then giggled a bit before answering, "Why thank you Alvin, I want to go…"

She then saw a quite familiar looking building "I know, Frankenstein's castle!"

Alvin then gulped once she mentioned where she wanted to go. When he was younger, him and his brothers performed at the park for the whole summer. At first it was great, as they got to go around the park for free. But then the evil Dr. Frankenstein showed up and tried to experiment on them. He even turned him into a monster briefly. Alvin wasn't sure what came of the mad scientist, but since then he never dared to enter the castle again. "Y-you sure you want to go in there?..." Alvin asked nervously.

"What, are you scared?" Brittany teased.

"No!" Alvin reflected "I'm just wondering if you are!".

Brittany then giggled some more "Oh I'm so scared. Why don't you help me persevere through it, oh servant?".

Alvin then sighed "Oh alright…". The pink chipette smirked devilishly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the haunted house, while the other followed suit.

Once they entered, the haunting atmosphere immediately kicked it. The place looked like your typical castle from the dark ages, but eerie sounds played and there was smoke all over the floor. Alvin wasn't always scared of the place, but thanks to meeting the real life Dr. Frankenstein here, he couldn't stand it anymore. Brittany could see his legs shaking and smirked "Oh Alvin, will you escort me through this castle. I want to see how a brave munk like you faces danger"

"One minute Brittany" Alvin stammered, then he whispered to Simon and DJ "Guys, What should I do?".

"What's wrong" Simon asked.

"You know how much this place gives me the creeps!" Alvin spat. DJ knew too, as Alvin would continue to be too scared to enter the haunted house in future visits.

"I got an idea" DJ stated "I'll go on ahead and make the scares scarier. That way Brittany will want to be close to you, and she'll see how brave you truly are!"

"I like the way you think, DJ" Alvin complemented "Go for it!"

DJ was about to run ahead when he was grabbed by Simon "DJ, What did I tell you about pulling crazy stunts?!"

"Don't worry" DJ said "This plan will work. I've proven to be the master at scaring, haven't I?". Simon rolled his eyes and he let DJ go.

The two small teens saw the maroon chipmunk run ahead as well and got scared. "Oh no!" Eleanor cried to Theodore "DJ is going to set up traps to get us, we have to stop him!"

"But Ellie!" Theodore argued "Dave said to not split up!"

"Sorry, Teddy" Eleanor stated in a determined tone as she dragged her boyfriend towards DJ's direction "But we can't pull any chances with this foe".

DJ only ran around the corner while Eleanor and Theodore followed suit. The maroon chipmunk stopped once he came across the first scare, which was just a big animatronic spider being lowered down by a string. DJ had to think fast, so he loosen the knot that held the spider, hoping it would go back up and fall right in front of his parents instead. He felt like he didn't have time to see if his plan actually worked, so he ran further ahead to tamper more contraptions.

Once the teen turned the corner, his shorter uncle and aunt were actually the first to arrive. "Where did he go?!" Eleanor said rather aggressively. At that moment the scare was activated again, but thanks to DJ's tampering, the spider fell right on top of Theodore's head, which caused him to scream.

"Ellie, something's got me!" Theodore cried.

"I'll save you, Teddy!" Eleanor yelled as she ran over and swat the spider off, which also knocked Theodore pretty hard. The chubby chipmunk spun a bit, feeling dazed, and grabbed onto the rope that hung the spider. This turned out to be a mistake as the rope pulled him all the way up. Eleanor wasn't looking when this happened, so when she turned around, it seemed like Theodore disappeared. "Teddy!" Eleanor cried "Where are you?!". She then got scared that DJ somehow taken her boyfriend behind her back, so the small chipette rushed on ahead as well.

Next Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette arrived. Alvin was trying to act tough while Brittany observed him in amusement. The two tall chipmunks just followed behind in silence. "D-don't worry, Brittany…" Alvin stammered "I've been through this castle countless of times. I recall that the first scare is around here…"

The moment Alvin and Brittany walked under where the spider supposed to fall activated the scare once again, but this time Theodore fell from the ceiling, and hang right in front of them. Alvin yelped, being caught off guard by the sudden surprise.

This caused the pink chipette to laugh uncontrollably "You got scared by your little brother?!". Tears started to fall from the girl's eyes as she laughed some more.

Alvin just grumbled in frustration. "Way to go, Theo" the red chipmunk sarcastically remarked to his brother, who was too dizzy to process anything that happened. Brittany moves on ahead confidently, while Alvin dragged behind.

Simon and Jeanette then ran over to help the small chipmunk down. "Are you alright, Theo?" Jeanette asked. Theodore finally stopped feeling dizzy; he looked around to see where Eleanor was, but was horrified to see she was gone.

"Ellie!" he cried as he ran on ahead to find her, leaving the two bespectacled chipmunks confused.

Meanwhile DJ finally stopped running when he came across the next scare, which was a one way mirror disguised as a normal one, which would light up to reveal a scary pale face on the other side. The maroon clad chipmunk thought how he could change this one when he noticed the mirror was also a secret door. He pushed it open and found a hidden passage for employees. "_Perfect!_" he thought as he closed the door behind him.

Eleanor then showed up and panted by the mirror. It activated and startled the chipette, causing her to fall. Theodore then came running and found her. "Ellie, are you alright?!" He yelled.

"Teddy!" Eleanor cheered "I thought he got you".

"I thought he got you too" Theodore cried as he helped the blonde onto her feet.

"We've lost sight of DJ" the chipette remarked. The two of them looked around to find him, until they noticed the opening in the wall. Eleanor opened it up and found the secret passage as well. "He probably went this way!" she then grabbed Theodore's shoulder and ran to catch up with their target.

The rest of the teen's came strolling by. Alvin was feeling quite stressed, and worried that he looked like a mess. He went over to the mirror to check himself out but shrieked when he saw the pale face appeared. Brittney laughed even harder as Alvin try to re-adjust himself, feeling quite embarrassed. Simon and Jeanette looked around to see where the others had gone, but scratched their heads when they couldn't find any evidence of them.

DJ walked carefully through the secret passage, it was pretty dark and awkward to navigate. Eventually he entered a room and saw a strange sight: a person in a Sammy Squirrel costume tinkering about in a dusty laboratory. The figure was mixing chemicals and tried to carefully pour it into a beaker, but the gloves of the costume didn't have a strong grip, and the chemicals fell to the floor.

"Die Archmade" Sammy grunted. DJ was caught off guard to hear the strange figure curse, and in German of all languages. DJ tread lightly, not wanting to get caught by the Sammy mascot. He watched as the person inside tried to pry his head off but to not avail. "Curse those chipmunks" the figure inside muttered "it's their fault I'm stuck in this cursed costume. I swear, if I see any of those rodents again, I'll dissect their brains out and replace it with pigeons".

The maroon chipmunk gulped "_There is no way he's talking about my family… Who am I kidding, what other chipmunks could he be talking about!"_

DJ was almost home free when he accidentally tripped on a crack and made a loud thud. The Sammy mascot turned around and it's empty eyes pierced DJ's heart. "You!" the raspy European voice cried "I mean, hello little chipmunk. It's me, Sammy. Don't you want a balloon?"

DJ crawled back from the approaching squirrel "Stay back!"

"I remember who you are…" the figure said sinisterly "you're that annoying red chipmunk that sings. I'm a big fan, don't you want to shake hands?"

"I'm not Alvin, I'm someone else, I swear!" DJ cried as he was about to be cornered. The teen didn't see where he was going and accidentally bumped into some shelves, which caused a jar to fall on top of the mascot's head, knocking him out. The contents of the jar spilled out onto DJ's hand. He got a closer look and saw he was currently holding a brain. The teen felt like he was going to faint.

At that moment, Theodore and Eleanor spotted him from around the corner. They looked in horror as it they could only interpret the sight. "Oh no!" Theodore cried "He dissected Sammy's brain!". DJ dropped the brain onto the ground as he ran out of the laboratory as fast as he can. The man in the Sammy mascot slowly regained consciousness, but was immediately trampled by the smaller chipmunks, who were chasing after DJ.

Back with the rest of the chipmunks, Alvin jumped out of his skin to every scare while Brittany laughed mockingly. Simon and Jeanette flowed behind quietly, feeling quite bored at this point.

"Where have the other's went" Jeanette asked.

"I have no idea" Simon answered "and I haven't seen Alvin this jumpy since his basketball phase". Jeanette couldn't help but chuckle at Simon's comment, but when she saw he was giving her a friendly smile, she immediately stopped and turned away. This caused the blue chipmunk to look to the ground sadly.

Eventually they spotted the exit to the castle, which made Alvin really happy. "Yes, the exit!" he cheered. Brittany then gave him a teasing smirk. "I mean, I was getting bored of this place. Thank god we're done" Alvin lied.

But when they were about to leave, DJ came yelling from the side and slammed right into the wall. Alvin let out a loud shriek as he hid behind Brittany, who at this point was howling. "DJ!" Alvin yelled at his so called wingman.

"Oh, sorry Alvin…" the boy answered nervously.

Just then Eleanor and Theodore finally caught up. "Ah ha!" Eleanor yelled "I got you now, you…". She stopped herself when she saw the others were present "oh hey guys..". She kept her mouth shut about what the two of them saw, in fear that DJ would get them next. Everyone was too confused to even ask where DJ, Theodore, and Eleanor have been.

"Come on, guys" Brittany announced "I'm bored of this place now, let's do something else". Alvin sighed feeling pretty relieved.

They exited the castle and back onto the sunny boardwalk of the theme park. "Way to go, DJ" Alvin sarcastically remarked.

"I'm sorry, Alvin" DJ responded "I got side tracked by this crazy guy in a Sammy squirrel costume"

"I don't want to hear it" Alvin snapped "Look, I'll give you another chance because I'll admit I blew it with Brittany too. Don't screw up, okay. My life depends on it"

"_Mine too"_ DJ said to himself.

"Alvin, look!" Brittany pointed to a nearby sign "There's a magic show starting soon! Let's go see it!".

"Right away, Britt!" Alvin called as he came over.

DJ sighed in frustration as Simon approached him "Have you learn your lesson yet?".

DJ then shot up and composed himself "Hey, I may have screwed up in the castle, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up! There's still time to save this date!". DJ then marched on ahead. Simon just shook his head. All the teens then started to head for the magic show.

But back at the castle, the Sammy mascot watched overhead. "Those rodents are here" hissed the figure "Now I'll get my revenge on them, if my name isn't doctor Victor Frankenstein!".

**The doc is back! And probably really smelly as he's been stuck in that costume for years. A little ironic to write a little Halloween chapter when Christmas time is approaching. Will DJ be able to save his parents' date, or is the ride of his life closing? Find out next time, when the watch the magic show!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Magic Words

The group of teenage chipmunks entered the theater where the magic show was going to be performed. It seemed to get a pretty big crowd, so the teens only had the option to sit in the third row if they wanted to sit all together. They sat in this order: Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittney, Alvin, DJ, and Simon. After Alvin embarrassed himself in front of Brittney back at Frankenstein's castle, the red chipmunk was desperate to find anyway to impress her. "Alright" Alvin began to speak to DJ "What's your bright idea now?".

The headphone wearing boy was quick to answer "It's a magic show Alvin! That means there has to be audience participation, and you know how much Brittney loves the stage. When the magician asks for assistance, volunteer her to go up! Not only will everyone recognize her, it would also help shift her image back to normal! She'll totally be thankful!".

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!" Alvin complimented "It's foolproof, no way I could mess this one up!"

Simon however, was skeptical of this plan "How do you even know if Brittney will even want to go up?".

"Of course she will!" DJ argued, "If I know anything about my mom, is that she would never pass down an opportunity to shine"

Meanwhile a couple of curious folks entered the theater as well: two goons that wore shades and trenchcoats. One was a tall man, while the other was a short man. "Hey Fred, are you sure that the chipmunks are even in this theme park?" the short goon asked.

"That's what the boss said" Fred answered in a confused tone "And she's usually not wrong, Gary".

"Well I'm sick of walking all over the damn place!" Gary snapped "How hard can it be to find 4 foot tall rodents?"

"Calm down, Gary" Fred tried to lighten the mood "Look, the magic show is about to start. How about we take a break and enjoy the performance".

"Are you stupid!" Gary barked "If Ms. Cameron found out that we were screwing around instead of getting dirt on those rats, we're dead meat!". Gary tried to march back outside but then he felt his back cramped. "On second thought," the short goon wheezed "I could use a 20 minute rest"

Fred fist pumped into the air, which his comrade reacted with a glare. The tall goon awkwardly lowered his arm, and then the both of them sat down in the back row.

The lights went out in the theater as everyone waited in anticipation for the show to start. The drums started to roll and the spotlights started to glow. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" the announcer began through the speakers "You've seen magic on the silver screen, and now prepare to see it right in front of your very eyes! Welcome the star of the show, the wiz of wonder, the sorcerer of skeptical, Talbot the Terrific!"

All the chipmunks gasped when they heard the name of the act. _It can't be, there's no way!_ Then in a puff of smoke, a familiar serious face appeared. DJ had to rub his eyes as he thought they were deceiving him. The magician was principal Talbot, but his hair was red and his skin slightly less wrinkly.

"Good morning everyone, I formally thank you for attending my show" Talbot introduced himself "Today I shall perform the art of magic"

Most of the teens didn't really know how to react to seeing their principal performing magic out of all things, it was weird enough to see him in the middle of summer. Alvin however, was ecstatic

"Principal Talbot, it's me!" the red chipmunk yelled as we waved his hands. Everyone beside him cringed, feeling like their companion was causing a disturbance. "Hey hey, it's me Alvin!" he continued to say loudly "Me, my brothers, and the Chipettes are here as well!"

The magician squinted his eyes towards the crowd, beginning to recognize the disruptive audience member "Alvin... Seville?"

Gary leapt out of his seat when he heard Talbot muttered his name. "Holy smokes Fred, those furballs are here!" the goon pestered his tall partner while shaking him by the collar.

"Hey principal Talbot!" Alvin greeted as he turned to his friends "Guys, our principal is a magician!". The others just turned away in embarrassment.

The performer recognized the other teens as well "Oh hello children!"

Even though the boy genius hadn't been in school for a month, Simon still didn't want to disappoint his principal. "Alvin, be quiet!" the blue teen hushed "You're interrupting the performance!"

"Oh am I doing that, principal Talbot?!" Alvin yelled to the magician.

"In fact you are, master Seville!" Talbot answered back "Will you be so kind and quiet down?"

"Sorry!" the furry teen cried. He was oblivious to how much he embarrassed his friends, especially his "date" Brittney, who was pretty red in the face.

Talbot then coughed awkwardly "Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen. That was one of my students. I'm a principal for most of the year, but during the summer I'm a magician. You chipmunks aren't the only ones who enjoy performing…"

"Wait" a girl cried from the side "Oh my god, it's The Chipmunks and the Chipettes!". Everyone in the audience started to cheer as they swarmed around the rodents. They were yelling all sorts of things at them, like compliments and questions "We love you!" "What are guys doing here?" "Sign my head!". The chipmunks started to huddle together, feeling stampeded with attention. Gary beckoned Fred to get closer to the rockstars, as they were their current targets.

"Everyone settle down" Talbot tried to message the crowd. They all ignored him as they continued to make a lot of noise. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" the man yelled. And to prove he was a principal for a reason, the crowd immediately backed away from the chipmunks and sat quiet and attentive. "Thank you…" he muttered in an annoyed tone "To continue on with the performance, I'm going to make a rock float, as it will become lighter than air". And with a whip of his cape, a rock on a little table appeared out of thin air. Everyone started to clap at the man's first magic trick. He then took out his wand and tapped the rock, and miraculously it began to float. Everyone cheered some more, the teens were impressed at their principal's level of talent.

"Wow, principal Talbot is good! I didn't know he could do magic!" DJ remarked enthusiastically. The others looked at him confused, while Simon gave him a look of horror. DJ realized that he made seem like he somehow already knew Talbot, so he quickly came up with a reflection "I-I mean, I didn't know you guys had a magician for a principal!"

"I didn't either" Brittney shook her head in wonderment.

The magician snapped his fingers and the table and rocked vanished in smoke. "For my next act," Talbot continued "I'm going to need a volunteer…"

"Oo, principal Talbot!" Alvin cried as she stood on his seat and waved his hands.

Talbot kept searching round the room, not wanting to pick the troublemaker, but to his luck Alvin was the only one volunteering. He sighed "Alright master Seville, you're up"

"Oh, I don't want to go up" Alvin wagged his finger "I was hoping you would my lovely friend Brittney assist you"

Brittney cringed when she heard Alvin recommend her. The pink chipette would normally want to be the center of attention, but after what happened the past couple of days, plus the fact that the magician was her principal, the last thing she wanted was to come onto stage. DJ bit his lip as it was obvious that the plan was seriously backfiring.

"Alvin, I don't want to go up!" Brittney whispered angrily at the red chipmunk.

"What do you mean, you don't want to go up?!" Alvin exasperated in disbelief, shocked by the unexpected outcome.

"Alvin, I'm embarrassed" the pink chipette explained "Did you already forget how humiliating yesterday was?"

The red capped teen winced, Brittney's excuse was pretty valid. He started to feel guilty even thinking this was a good plan.

Gary smirked devilishly as he took out a notepad and pen "This is perfect Fred! I can see the headlines now, "Alvin Seville Humiliates Brittney Miller at Magic Show!". Come on, let's get a better angle for pictures!". Gary then pulled Fred by the collar and the two of them snuck towards the first row. They started to crawl, so to not get seen, but ironically everyone on the first row looked down at them strangely. Gary and Fred gave them innocent smiles as they quickly came up with a new plan. Fred then spotted to what seemed to him to be the perfect hiding spot, and he grabbed his partner and ran over to the trash bins. Fred jumped into the recycling bin while he threw Gary into the disposable one. Gary gave him a death glare, which he obviously returned with a thumbs up.

Alvin froze up as everyone in the theater stared at him. He sweat, not sure what to do next. "_God I'm such a clown_" he cursed himself, but then an idea popped "_That's it!"_. The red capped teen coughed before speaking up again "Don't be shy Britt, I'll come up with you!". He then pulled Brittney towards the stage against her will, while the other teens covered their eyes, believing Alvin screwed up royally.

Talbot was a bit hesitant allowing the two most disruptive children he knew to help him with his act, but shrugged it off seeing how no one else was volunteering "Please welcome Alvin Seville and Brittney Miller!"

The crowd started to cheer loudly, even with the awkward display a moment ago, they were still ecstatic to see the rockstars in person. Alvin and Brittney waved to everyone, though the auburn haired teen was still nervous.

"What is he doing?!" DJ cried to his uncle beside him.

Simon then turned to his nephew with a blank expression "Knowing my brother, probably something really stupid"

Once the cheering died down, the magician continued on "Hope you two been having a good summer so far, or at least until what happened a couple of days ago. Even a clueless old man like me had heard about the commotion"

Brittney felt like she was dying. "Oh we've been fine Principal Talbot" she nervously lied "_why did he have to bring that up?!"_

"Yeah, things are cool now between me and Brittney" Alvin answered enthusiastically "In fact I'm treating her to a day at Majestic Movie Studios as an apology". The crowd cooed at the red chipmunk's comment. "But I do have to admit, the score is still uneven" he continued. Alvin then walked over to his principal and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure, master Seville?" Talbot whispered. Alvin confidently nodded. The magician shrugged, deciding to go along with his student's request. "Alright, if you wish. As of master Seville's recommendation, I shall perform a rather ambitious feat, evening the score between him and master Miller". Everyone looked onward with confusion to what Talbot was talking about.

"How are going to do that, principal Talbot" Brittney questioned.

"Just hold by wand, and follow my instructions" Talbot answered elegantly as he passed his wand to the chipette "master Seville, may you please stand over there". Talbot then gestured the chipmunk to stand about ten feet away from Brittney, all the while acting nonchalantly. Talbot then continued to instruct his other assistant "First you wave the wand in the air in 5 rotations, then you point it directly towards master Seville, and magically the two of you shall be even. But don't forget to say the magic words"

"What are the magic words?" Brittney innocently asked.

Talbot then uncharacteristically smirked "Well master Seville certainly knows them. It's ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang".

Brittney then scoffed "You can't be serious".

"Hey, those are the magic words" Alvin shrugged "Come on, Britt. I don't have all day"

Brittney was confused to what was going on, but she gave in while rolling her eyes "Fine. Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang".

The chipette did as she was instructed, and once she pointed the wand at Alvin, he was surrounded by smoke. Once the smoke dissipated, everyone was shocked to see that the rock n' roller was now dressed up as a clown. "What," the chipmunk asked "Is there something on my face?". Everyone started to howl with laughter, even Brittney. "What's so funny?" Alvin joked as he tripped onto the ground. Brittney was now rolling on the floor as even tears began to form. She was laughing harder then she did back at the castle. Alvin then joked some more as he got a really looked at himself and sighed "Looks like the joke's on me"

DJ laughed from his seat, though it was unexpected, he was happy that his father managed to turn things around.

"Hey Gary" Fred whispered to the bin next to him, "This is great! That red kid is literally making a fool out of himself"

"No it's not great you idiot!" Gary spat "This isn't humiliating, it's heartwarming!"

Brittney finally calmed herself down from her fit of laughter "Great trick, principal Talbot. And wonderful performance, Alvin"

"It's not over yet" Talbot remarked as he took the wand from the chipette's hand. And with another wave, music started to play in the speakers. Alvin twirled around and the spotlight fell on him. Despite looking like a clown, he was ready to sing:

_I told the witch doctor_

_I was in love with you_

_I told the witch doctor_

_I was in love with you_

_And then the witch doctor_

_He told me what to do_

_He said that_

Talbot then started to dance as he kept changing Alvin's outfit. They were all silly looking, one was baby clothes, another was a ballerina dress, and one even made him look like Brittney.

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla bing bang..._

Talbot even began to sing along with the chipmunk.

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla bing bang_

Everyone began to clap along to the song. Even Fred started to join, which he was promptly hit in the head by Gary's hand.

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice_

_And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice_

_He said that_

Alvin then took Brittney by the arms while dressed up like a bunny, and they began to dance with each other

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla bing bang..._

Everyone then joined in on the dancing, except for Simon and Jeanette, who just glanced at each other awkwardly before turning away. Eleanor tried to keep an eye on DJ as he danced along as well, but lost focus when Theodore pulled her in a dance as well.

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla bing bang_

Talbot waved his arm once again, but this time changing Alvin and Brittney's outfit with 50s clothes.

_You've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser_

_And I'll admit I wasn't very smart_

_So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser_

_And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say_

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do_

_I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, Ooo ah ah, ting tang_

_Walla walla bing bang_

Once the music stopped everyone cheered. Alvin, Brittney, and Talbot held hands as they took a bow. Gary was about to blow his top off, as he fell out of the trash bin. Fred took a picture of the performers and showed his partner, giving a thumbs up. The short goon just snatched it and ripped it to pieces. The pink chipette gave her best friend a tight hug, which gave her son a lot of hope. The 21st century teen took out his photo, but it was still fading! DJ snapped his fingers, knowing there was still work to do.

"Wow" Theodore began to say to his girlfriend "I would never expect Alvin to ever put himself at the butt of a joke"

Eleanor agreed as well, but in a different way "What is that shapeshifter planning?"

After the show ended, all the chipmunks exited the theater. DJ was walking along quite confidently, but was taken by surprise when his father went over to wrap his arm around him. "How's my favorite wingman?!" Alvin sang "That was a great plan!"

"Oh don't give me all the credit" DJ proclaimed, "You really took it to the next level"

"What can I say?" Alvin boasted "I'm a real ladie's man"

"Shut up" DJ playfully pushed his father "Now all there's left is for you to ask her out!"

"Ask her out?..." Alvin paused as he froze.

"Don't tell me you're still scared" DJ responded.

"No, I just… forgot I needed to do that" the red capped teen answered softly "How do I even ask her?"

DJ paused as he wasn't really sure what to do either "Let me think for a moment". Alvin nodded as he gave the maroon chipmunk some space. This seemed to be the only thing standing between DJ and existing, yet he was drawing a blank. His father needed to ask in a spectacular way, so he had to think big. But can't expect a teenage boy to know how to win his mother's heart. He decided to turn to his uncle for answers "Hey Si, got any ideas to how Alvin should pop the question?"

"I don't know?" Simon denied "I may be quite knowledgeable, but when it comes to women, I'm clueless. I've been trying to figure out why Jeanette's been giving me the cold shoulder all day, and she's my best friend!"

"Well you have been acting weird around her!" DJ rebutted.

"How can I not!" Simon cried "I know her future, plus I'm trying to hide a _time machine_, and your real identity, from her"

"I understand, but I think you're being ridiculous" DJ snapped.

Before Simon could argue back, the teens bumped into someone. They looked up and saw it was a Sammy mascot. He turned around and looked straight at the chipmunks. "Excuse me, little liebchens" Sammy said ominously "I didn't see you there"

DJ backed away in terror, recognizing the voice. _It was the same Sammy from back at the castle!_

"Sammy" Theodore cheered "You're alright!"

"I'm not just alright," Sammy swung his arms "I'm absolutely positively jolly to see my friends, the singing chipmunks"

"Friends?" Simon questioned.

"Ja!" the mascot nodded "I thought because we're all annoying, I mean, beloved rodents, that we have each other's back. How about a picture?"

"Oh sorry, Sammy" DJ declined nervously "But we need to go"

"Why?" Eleanor pestered her suspect "Are you scared of him or something?"

"Me, scary?" Sammy questioned as he began to laugh hard "I'm just a friendly squirrel who wants a picture with his favorite singers. Here, I got the camera". The mascot then took out a camera on a stand, and pulled all the teens into a big hug. Everyone was pretty weirded out by this point, and were trying to free themselves.

"What's your deal, man?!" Alvin spat, he was at first flattered by the mascot, but now he was straight up peeved.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about me?" Sammy began to said "I remember you, oh so very well. I'm so happy to meet you again, and your lovely girlfriends too"

"Who are you?!" Jeanette screamed.

"An old friend of the boys!" Sammy started to get progressively more aggressive "You know what they did?! How they ruined my creations, my dignity, my life! Well it's time I have returned the favor! Say goodbye to your brains!"

Alvin figured out who this menace was, and as a reflex he bit his arm. The man cried in pain as he dropped the chipmunks. "Everyone, run!" he screamed as he grabbed Brittney by the arm and ran.

Simon grabbed Jeanette as well, and so did Theodore with Eleanor. But the brothers all lead them in different directions. The only one remaining was DJ, who slowly backed away from the madman. "Get back here, you filthy rat!" Sammy yelled as lept to grab DJ. The teen managed to dodge run away, but unfortunately the man was on his tail.

Back with the smallest chipmunks, the two of them ran and ran. Theodore kept pulling his girlfriend until he saw an empty ally, where he decided to hide the both of them. The couple panted a bit, then Theodore peaked around the corner. Fortunately the Sammy mascot was nowhere in sight. "Oh, good" Theodore sighed "We've lost him"

Eleanor managed to catch her breath as well, but because of the sudden scare, she was quite agitated. "Teddy, who the heck was that?!" the blonde demanded to know.

"You may not believe this," Theodore stammered "But that was Dr. Frankenstein"

"Dr. Frankenstein?!" Eleanor exclaimed "Like _the _Dr. Frankenstein?!". Theodore timidly nodded. "How do you know him?!" she continued "What his he doing here?!"

The green chipmunk took a deep breath, "Remember that summer years ago, where me and my brothers got to perform here everyday?". Eleanor nodded, recalling that back then she and her sisters were quite jealous of the boys getting to go to such a fun place all summer while they were stuck with summer camp. Theodore then continued "Well one day we got lost in the park, and even got locked in. We decided to go to Frankenstein's castle, and we accidentally came across him. It turned out that the place was the real deal! We caught him performing on his monster, and he tried to kill us for witnessing!"

Eleanor gasped "That's why you boys acted so strange when me and my sisters came back from summer camp, how awful! How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well because we wanted to keep our friend a secret" Theodore explained.

"What friend?" Eleanor asked confused.

Theodore was about to explain who, when a big shadowy figure started to slowly approach the two of them from the back of the alleyway. The figure had to have been at least 7 feet tall (213 centimeters), and it grunted like a bear. The two chipmunks shook by their feet as the figure came into the light. It was a brooding green creature, barely resembled a human, it was more like an amalgamation of body parts belonging to different corpse, all sword together with stitches. Its face resembles a man's, but the top was flat, the eyebrows thick, and two bolts stuck outside of its neck. But the strangest part was that this monster was wearing a Majestic Movie Studios uniform.

"Stay back, you monster!" Eleanor roared in both fear and anger as she threw out her arms to protect her boyfriend. She shot a death glare at the monster, and surprisingly was frightened. It even flinched back, covering its face with its hands.

"Raerrrr!" the monster whimpered.

"Ellie, stop!" Theodore cried as he recognized who the monster was. He ran over and hugged the monster's leg and looked up "Frankie, it's me Theodore!"

Frankie opened his eyes and saw the green teen, which caused him to lit up "Friend!". The super tall monster then scooped up Theodore and gave him a big hug.

Theodore chucked with glee "I missed you too, Frankie"

Eleanor was lost with what was going on, "Teddy, isn't he Frankenstein's monster?"

Theodore nodded "Yep, but he prefers Frankie. You see he's actually a good guy. Sure he did chase us when we first met him, but that was only because the doctor made him. I realized he wasn't so bad when he came all the way to my home just to return the teddy bear you gave me for my birthday".

Eleanor let out another gasp, "Really?"

"Yeah, and after that he became friends with me and my brothers. He even saved us from Dr. Frankenstein" Theodore continued "But even though Frankie wouldn't even hurt a fly, everyone still thinks he's a monster. The park allows him to live here, but he has to pretend to be normal, or people will try to hurt him. That's why we kept it a secret!"

Eleanor frowned, she felt sorry and guilty for Frankie. She then ran over to him and looked up with watery eyes "I'm sorry for misjudging you. And thank you for protecting my boyfriend! You're no monster at all!"

Frankie bent down, giving the chipette a warm smile "Friend?"

Eleanor returned the smile "Friends!". She then gave the green man a big hug as well, which made him very happy. "Oh I'm Eleanor by the way" she added "Nice to meet you, Frankie!"

Frankie placed the two chipmunks down gently, and gave them a pat on the head. "Where other friends?" he grunted.

Theodore gasped as he tried to look around where the others had gone, but realized they were nowhere in sight. "Oh no we split up!" he cried "Frankie you need to help us! Me, Eleanor, and my siblings are being hunted by Dr. Frankenstein!"

Frankie reacted to the news by howling with anger, having a personal vendetta towards the man who created him.

"Frankie, will you please help us find them?" Eleanor pleaded "He threatened to dissect our brains!"

Frankie roared even louder "Bad doctor hurt Frankie's friends!". He then scooped up Theodore and Eleanor again, but this time placing them on his shoulders.

"Go get him, Frankie" Eleanor hollered. The subhuman then ran as fast as lightning with the small chipmunks rode on him. They were going to stop the evil doctor and save their friends.

**I have to end it off here, sorry for the wait, I had a busy week. I'll promise to get the next chapter out sooner as my schedule will be more open. Didn't expect to see Talbot again, did you? Also it was nice to bring in the original Chipmunk song into the story. You've probably noticed that I'm finally spacing my paragraphs correctly. Get this, I somehow went through my entire life without noticing that characters are supposed to speak in different paragraphs, derp. Well better late never, I guess. I might fix the previous chapters as well, I was already planning on fixing the grammatical mistakes. So if that was bothering you, then you won't have to anymore. **

**Update: I finally fixed all the spacing. P.S I didn't learn how tie my shoes until I was 12, so not knowing things like this is pretty normal to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Dragonland Showdown

Simon was far from athletic, that was more of Alvin's thing, so after a mere few minutes of running away from the crazed Sammy mascot, he had to catch his breath. Sweat fell down his head as he turned around to see if the Doctor was there, but thankfully he was nowhere in sight.

"Simon…" Jeanette panted beside him "What is going on?"

Simon looked over to his best friend, and realized the two of them were holding hands. Jeanette noticed as well, even blushing a bit. Simon quickly pulled his hand in embarrassment.

Jeanette heart stopped, once more her best friend was closing himself off. But this time the straw broke the camel's back, Jeanette's mind was filled with all kinds of emotions, all of them negative. "Why are you acting this way towards me?!" the purple chipette teared up in both sorrow and anger.

Simon was taken aback from the usually timid chipette's outburst. "A-acting like what?" he choked on his words.

"Like… like … you don't want to be around me anymore!" the brunette screamed, which caused the tall chipmunk to gasp. "I'm not an idiot, Simon" she continued "So don't worry, the message is loud and clear". The tall chipette then turned around and started to walk away.

Simon panicked, not only was his treasured friendship falling apart, but said friend would be in huge risk of getting kidnapped by the mad scientist. "Jeanette!" he cried as he ran over to her "Don't go, It's dangerous!"

"What's dangerous?" Jeanette spat as she turned around to face Simon for a bit.

The bispecticalled boy stopped in his tracks, he was supposed to keep the whole Frankenstein ordeal as secret, but Jeanette was demanding answers. And thanks to his flaws, he just stood there, unable to mutter a single word.

The chipette scrunched up her nose "Why can't you tell me?!"

"I-I just can't, Jeanette" Simon quickly answered.

Jeanette was filled with sadness and frustration, she could no longer take her best friend's rejections. "Why should I believe a word you say, anyway?" she began to tear up "All of you've been doing is lying and keeping secrets from me!". She then booked it, which took a couple of seconds for Simon to process.

Once he did though, he started to chase after her "Jeanette, wait wait!".

Meanwhile, the band leaders were still running. Being the one who had the worst experience with Dr. Frankenstein, Alvin had no inclination to stop. Brittney however, was done with aimlessly running around the park, especially since she didn't know why they were running in the first place.

"Alvin, stop!" she cried, and as commanded, the red capped teen stopped as well. "Why are we running?" the chipette asked in a sassy tone.

"Because a mad man is chasing us!" Alvin yelled in fear.

Brittney looked behind them, and saw couldn't see anything to suggest so "But there is no one chasing us".

Alvin looked behind him as well, and let out a sigh when he saw Brittney was right.

"Alvin…" Brittney pestered as she tapped her foot "I'm waiting for an explanation"

The red chipmunk sighed, and then he explained everything about what happened during the summer they performed at Majestic Movie Studios "And that man in the Sammy costume is Dr. Frankenstein!"

Brittney was silent for a bit before she burst out in laughter "Dr. Frankenstein! Come on, he isn't real. Even if he was, why would he be here out of all places? You're either a bad liar or gullible"

"Brittney, I'm serious!" Alvin cried "He turned me into an insane monster! It really happened!"

The pink chipette just rolled her eyes "Alvin, not every joke you make is funny, so just drop it. Where are the others anyway?"

Alvin looked around some more in horror "Oh no, he got the others! Britt, we're the only survivors! God, can this _date_ get any worse?!"

Brittney thought her ears were tricking her, _did Alvin said what she thought he said?_ "Excuse me Mr. Seville, did you call this is a date?"

Alvin insides sank, realizing that he let the word slip. "No, no" he tried to reflect "I-I said can this _day _get any worse…"

"That's not what I heard…" Brittney teased "Is that why you've been so nice all day?"

The red teen couldn't think of a way to get out of the situation, so he gave in "Sigh… Yeah, and I've been blowing it…". He then looked to the ground in shame.

"Oh Alvin…" Brittney said softly as she placed a hand on the chipmunk's shoulder "What are you talking about, this day has been great"

The red capped teen looked up at girl "But I have done nothing but tried to look cool, but I only made a fool out of myself"

Brittney shook her head, giving Alvin a warm smile. "Alvin, you're not cool" she began to say softly as she wrapped her arms around the brooding boy "You're amazing". She then pulled Alvin into another hug.

"Really?" Alvin asked in disbelief.

Brittney nodded "Yep, in fact this date has been amazing! I'm loving this new leaf you're turning"

Alvin then let out a big sigh "Oh thank god… now that alien won't melt my brain"

Brittney released herself from the red teen and looked up at him with confusion "Alien?"

Alvin covered his mouth, curing himself for letting another thing slip "Yeah, last night an alien came into my room and said I broke the space time continuum, and the only way to fix it was for you to go out with me"

"Wait a minute" Brittney gave Alvin a sudden glare, releasing herself from him "Are you telling me you've been trying to swoon me because you dreamt an alien was going to melt your brain?..."

"Hey I didn't dream it!" Alvin defended himself "An alien really did come into my room, he even used his advance technology on me, what was I supposed to do?"

"ALVIN!" Brittney yelled with rage "ALIENS ARE NOT REAL, FRANKENSTEIN IS NOT REAL! YOU'RE JUST DUMB!". The chipette then faced away from Alvin. "And here I thought you were being nice because you actually cared…" she muttered, running away while tears fell.

Alvin just stood there while he watched Brittney run away. Yet again he made her upset, and it was tearing him apart. Everyone around him saw the whole drama played out, and they all stared at him with disappointment. And from the bushes, there was a flash, which went unnoticed by the rockstar.

Sinister laughter could be heard from the bush as well, belonging to Gary the slimy paparazzo. "Fred, we just hit the jackpot" the short goon sang as he waved the photo, so it could cool down faster. The image finally appeared, and it showed Brittney running away from Alvin in tears "Wait 'til the boss sees this!"

Fred however, was feeling somber "Man, I hope that pink girl chipmunk will be alright".

Gary gave his partner another whack "Who cares?! We're paparazzi, we're don't give sympathy, we give scoops! Come on, let's find a telephone and give Ms. Cameron the good news!"

Finally, we are back to the hero of this story, who was currently the only one being chased by the Sammy Mascot. It felt DJ was running for an eternity. No matter how many sharp turns or shortcuts the chipmunk made, he couldn't seem to get the mad man off his tail. But something caught his eye, a humongous playhouse based off Talking Teddy (**there's the one reference to the 2010s show**). This seemed to be the perfect place to lose the crazy chaser, so DJ bolted to the crowded playhouse.

"You can't get away from me, chipmunk!" the evil scientist cried. He continued to chase DJ into the playhouse, which was currently filled with lots of little kids. DJ managed to dodge the children just fine, Dr. Frankenstein however, kept bumping into them. Eventually, the doctor accidentally tripped over a little boy, who started to cry loudly.

The mother was sitting on the bench nearby, and was furious to see that a grown adult had hurt her child "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HARMING MY KID!". She then stomped over, whacking the doctor with her purse, and picking up her crying boy.

"What is going on here?" the male supervisor of the playhouse asked as he approached them.

"One of your incompetent employees trampled my kid!" the mother spat.

The supervisor blew his top off, then he lifted Frankenstein by the collar of his costume. "Sorry ma'am, this Sammy needs a little talking to" the supervisor said as he turned to the doctor, "What are we paying you for, you dumb squirrel?! Learn how to walk!". This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as all the children were listening. They instantly started crying, upset that their favorite character was being heavily scolded. DJ saw his opportunity, and zoomed out of the playhouse, leaving Dr. Frankenstein to sleep in his bed.

The headphone wearing teen kept running until he bumped into two other teens. He took a good look at them and saw it was his father and uncle Simon. "Alvin, Simon!" the maroon chipmunk cheered.

"DJ!" the two other teens simultaneously greeted back.

"Have you guys seen Jeanette?!" Simon asked desperately.

"I was going to ask if you guys seen Brittney!" Alvin added.

"What, you guys lost the girls?!" DJ exclaimed "They ran with you!"

The two brothers then tried to explain what happened, but did it at the same time, and to rapid.

DJ then motioned them to quiet down "Ok ok, so what I'm gathering from your sh-peel is that both of the girls are mad at you, and they ran away, correct?". The two teens nodded shamefully. The 21st century teen face palmed in frustration, "And I'm assuming you don't know where Theodore and Eleanor are either"

"No we don't" Alvin admitted "But we have to find all of them, or else Dr. Frankenstein will find them first!"

"Dr. Frankenstein?!" DJ exasperated (The Seville brothers would've continued to keep the Frankenstein ordeal a secret even beyond DJ's time) "You mean that Sammy mascot is the mad doctor himself?!"

"We'll explain later!" Simon proclaimed "The others are in danger, let's go!"

Meanwhile, over by a bench in front of the carousel, sat a sad purple chipette. Jeanette tried to hold back the tears, but some still fell out. She just had a fight with her best friend, someone who she held dear. Never in a million years would she think that there would be any arguments between her and Simon, they weren't like their hot headed siblings. But she was so mad at him, and even herself. _What went wrong?_

"Gasp, Jeanette!" said a familiar nearby voice.

The tall chipette looked up and saw it was her sister. "B-Brittney?..." she stammered, feeling quite embarrassed that her own sister caught her crying. But when she got a closer look, she saw that the pink teen had her mascara running.

"Jeanette, what happened!" Brittney asked as he went to sit next to her sister.

Jeanette wiped the tears out of her face "It's Simon, he's been ignoring me, and when he does talk to me, he just lies and keep secrets. It's like he doesn't want me around anymore!"

Brittney gasped, watching her sister tear up more. She took out a rag and passed it to Jeanette, who blew into it. "How awful!" she snarled "Guess what, I found out, Alvin was only being nice to me because he had a dream that an alien was going to melt his brain if I didn't fall for him. Can you believe that?!"

Jeanette then grunted, rolling her eyes "That wasn't a dream, it was DJ pretending to be an alien. Apparently him and Simon were trying to get you and Alvin together!"

"Typical boys!" Brittney spat, she was absolutely livid "Think they could whatever they want with us! On this day forward, we'll never interact with one again!"

"Yeah, they're all just trouble!" Jeanette answered in agreement "I even bet they did that Sammy mascot dirty too"

Brittney scoffed "You want to hear Alvin's excuse for that?"

"What?" Jeanette asked in annoyance.

Just then, a dark figure appeared behind them on the carousel, he stepped off and slowly approached the two chipettes.

"He said that the Sammy guy was Dr. Frankenstein" Brittney stated, oblivious to the person approaching her.

"You're joking" Jeanette said in disbelief. The figure drew closer.

"I wish I was" Brittney said all poised "Alvin said him and the boys met him when they performed here. He even made the insane claim that they became friends with Frankenstein the monster"

"Please, Alvin is so gullible" Jeanette responded, "Frankenstein is not real. Though I do have to say, I recall that creep back there saying something about our brains"

"Oh I said to say goodbye to your brains" said an unfamiliar voice behind them. The sisters turned around, it was the Sammy mascot. "Hallo Mädels!" he greeted ominously. He then grabbed Brittney and Jeanette. He covered their mouths to muffle their screaming. The man laughed evilly as he carried the two teenage girls away.

_**One Hour Later...**_

DJ, Alvin, and Simon frantically looked all over the park, while million thoughts ran through their heads of what terrible fate the other chipmunks faced. The brothers told DJ all about their encounter with the mad doctor (which blew his mind that his father and uncles met another monster besides the Wolfman), and the futuristic teen understood the magnitude of the situation.

Alvin let out a frustrated groan "God, we've done nothing but run circles! Maybe the girls just ditched us!"

"They couldn't have, Alvin" Simon objected "Home is too far away, and Dave won't pick us up for another few hours. They have to be here somewhere"

"Plus, there is still an evil scientist out to get us!" DJ proclaimed "We have to get the police!"

"We can't even do that!" Simon added "Or everyone will know about Frankie!"

"Yeah, Deej" said Alvin somberly "It doesn't matter how good hearted he is, people will still think he's a monster"

DJ snapped his fingers, feeling quite crossed "Out of all the dumbest things that could happen today, I swear to god. Where is this Frankie guy you're so chummy with anyway?". While he was talking, a green figure came running towards him behind his back.

Both Alvin and Simon noticed the figure approaching. "Right behind you" Simon answered in a surprised tone.

DJ turned around as told, and he jumped out of his skin when he saw the real Frankenstein's monster stop right in front of them. He looked up quite frightened by Frankie's appearance, and then the heads of his smaller uncle and aunt popped behind the monster's back.

"Alvin, Simon!" Theodore cried as he and Eleanor jumped down.

"Friends!" Frankie sang as he hugged Alvin and Simon, giving them a tight squeeze.

"Long time no see, Frankie" Alvin muttered in pain.

Frankie then sniffed in air curiously and glared at DJ. The maroon teen started to sweat a bit, but he reminded himself that the monster wasn't so bad. "Hello, Frankie" DJ waved nervously "I'm Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's cousin DJ". Frankie's face lit up when he heard this, and went over to give DJ a big hug as well, which choked him as well.

Eleanor glared at the maroon chipmunk, still under the impression that DJ was a threat. "Um, Ellie" Theodore whispered, "What should we do about the alien?"

The small chipette let out a sigh "As much as I hate to say this, but right now we should worry about the doc. DJ doesn't look like he will strike soon, anyway". Just then the blonde came to a scary realization. "Where are my sister?!" she cried.

"We were hoping you would know!" Alvin responded frantically.

Everyone panic for a moment, not sure what to do next. But just then, the PA system turned on across the park. "Attention rodents!" boomed the evil European voice "I've got your girlfriends here in Dragonland (evil laughter). If you don't want me to hurt them, then you better hurry!". Everyone in the park were shaken by the announcement. Most of them didn't know what it even meant, but the thought that there was someone dangerous present, scared them.

"Dragonland?!" Simon cried "The fastest roller coaster in the state?!"

"W-why would Dr. Frankenstein bring them there?" Theodore stuttered.

"Well I'm not going to stand here to find out!" Alvin proclaimed.

"Yeah" joined Eleanor "I'm going to make that squirrel face pay for even laying a finger on my sisters". She then punched her palm fiercely.

"But Dragonland is on the other side of the park!" Simon cried. At this point, Everyone around them were watching the chipmunks squabbled "It would be be late by the time we get there!"

Just then Frankie let out a loud roar, his muscles flexed, even ripping his clothes. He scooped up all of the chipmunks like they were nothing, and ran like the wind. All of the teen yelped, as they went zooming across the park, catching the entire place's attention. Brittney and Jeanette were in danger!

Meanwhile, Gary and Fred managed to find a phone booth. The short goon was speaking into the telephone. "Hey boss" he snickered "I got the scoop you wanted. Those rats won't know what hit'em". But he was soon interrupted by a speeding Frankie, whose strength in speed caused the booth to fall over, cancelling the call. "The hell was that!" Gary spat.

"It's those chipmunks, Gary" answered Fred. The two of them saw a crowd of people running behind, following the speed demon.

"Come on, you idiot!" Gary commanded as he got back on his feet "We have to catch those furballs!"

Over at Dragonland, Brittney and Jeanette were tied up, sitting in the front car of the roller coaster. The evil Dr. Frankenstein was tampering with the operator as he laughed maniacally.

"Why are you doing this!" cried Jeanette, struggling to break free.

The doctor snickered "Nothing personal, girlie. I'm just anticipating the boy rodents to show up, so I can annihilate all of you!"

"Why should the boys be scared of you?!" Brittney spat angrily "You're just a dumb squirell!"

The mad doctor slammed his fist in anger "I'm the brilliant Dr. Victor Frankenstein! I'm going to make you regret saying those words, you brat!"

The two chipettes looked at each other in shock, the boys were telling the truth! The girls struggled some more, but they failed to break free.

But in the distance, a loud roar could be heard. Frankie came bursting through the door, with the rest of the chipmunks in his arms. He then placed them down.

"Brittney!" Alvin cried.

"Alvin!" Brittney cried back.

"Jeanette!" Simon yelled out as well.

"Simon!" Jeanette yelled as well.

"Dr. Frankenstein!" Theodore shouted.

"Rodents!" Dr. Frankenstein cursed.

"AND MY FIST!" Eleanor screamed as she ran towards the mad scientist, and punching him right in the kisser. Frankenstein fell to the floor as the small chipette kept swinging "Don't hurt my sisters, you son of a… AHH!".

Frankenstein managed to through the violent blonde right off of him, and then he pulled himself up onto the operator. He struggled pretty bad, after being beaten to a pulp by Eleanor. "How could something so small have so much strength?" the doctor sneered.

Once the blonde hit the ground, Theodore came running to her side "Ellie!"

Frankie was furious to see his new friend get hurt, so he tried to stomp over to his creator.

"Stand back!" the mad doctor threatened "Or I'll push this button, and the girl rodents will speed across this unstabled roller coaster!". Frankie took the threat seriously, not approaching any further.

"Leave the girls out of this!" Alvin cried "This is between you and me!"

Frankenstein then chuckled sinisterly "Listen annoying red one, you've taken everything from me, so it's time I took something dear from you!". He then pulled the lever, and the cars started to move forward as he laughed evilly. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor panicked. They all jumped into the cars as well, bringing them to the top.

"Guys!" DJ yelled to his family from the bottom "Dr. Frankenstein tampered with the ride!"

"Don't worry" Alvin yelled back "We'll free the girls! Stop the ride!".

Just then the roller coaster went speeding down the track as everyone on it screamed. The rest of the park watched in horror, seeing the famous rockstars at risk of falling off.

Dr. Frankenstein laughed even louder, feeling his revenge had been complete. Frankie tried to attack him, but he was zapped by a strange device, causing him to pass out. "Don't think I didn't prepare for you" the doctor belittled "I'm prepared for everything!"

"You aren't prepared for me!" DJ cried as he jumped onto the mad scientist.

Meanwhile, the other chipmunks were screaming as the coaster went through various loops and hoops. Brittney and Jeanette were still tied down in the front, while the others were in the back. When the coaster slowed down a bit, Alvin pulled himself up and started to climb down to the tied up girls.

"Alvin, it's too dangerous!" Simon cried.

"We can't just sit here, we have to save the girls!" Alvin argued "Come on, Si. Help me!"

Simon sighed nervously, knowing that his reckless brother was right. Him and Alvin made there way to the fronts as Eleanor and Theodore followed behind.

Back at groundlevel, DJ and Frankenstein wrestled on the ground. The doctor tried to pry him off, but the chipmunk held on like a tick. However, he did eventually manage to hold DJ down by his arms. The maroon teen tried to get up, but the scientist had him pinned down hard. Frankenstein snickered as he reached back to his zapper. Once DJ saw what the madman was doing, he tried to hold the zapper back with his free hand.

Dr. Frankenstein let out an annoyed grunt "Who are you anyway? I thought you were the red one, but you seem to be completely separate from the other rodents"

"I'm… just… their cousin" DJ struggled.

"You know" the doctor began to say "For some reason I have a hard time believing that"

Back at the roller coaster, Alvin and Simon finally reached the front car. "Boys!" the tied up chipettes said in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry" Alvin exclaimed as he began to untie Brittney "We're here to rescue you!"

"But what about you guys?" Brittney asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you could fall off!" Jeanette remarked.

"Hey" Simon proclaimed "It's the least we could do after acting like jerks". Simon began to untie Jeanette as well, and the purple chipette looked up with a smile.

Back at ground level, DJ struggled to hold back the zapper.

"What do you mean, you have a hard time believing that?" DJ asked.

"I just find it strange how much you look like the red boy" Frankenstein claimed. Little did he know that Frankie was returning to his senses. "Trust me, I'm a biologist!" the doctor continued, "How could cousins resemble each other so closely. The only two things that make sense is that either you're an identical twin… or an offspring!"

DJ gulped pretty hard, was Dr. Frankenstein catching on who he really is? But before things could escalate any further, Frankie picked up his creator. The scientist flailed his arms as the monster walked over to the edge. Once he reached it, he chucked Frankenstein off. The evil scientist's screams could be heard, until everything went quiet. The headphone wearing chipmunk saw his chance, and he pulled himself up and ran over to the operator. In a quick motion, DJ pushed the lever back into place.

The rollercoaster was about to go through a huge loop. Alvin and Simon managed to free Brittney and Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor helped Simon pulled the tall chipette into the car behind the front. However there was a sudden break, and the roller coaster slowed down. Unfortunately, however, it had just enough acceleration to go half way across the loop. The teens were upside down, and the roller coaster stopped moving. Most of them had strapped themselves in, but Brittney was in the middle of moving back. She nearly fell, but luckily Alvin managed to grab her hand. Brittney made the mistake of looking down, and she shrieked once she saw how high up she was.  
At this point, everyone in the bottom of the park screamed, fearing that the pink chipette was going to fall. Then she felt that she was losing her grip.

"Alvin" she yelled "I'm slipping!"

This whole time Alvin was using one hand to hold Brittney, and the other to keep his cap from slipping. When he saw the chipette was slipping, he knew what he had to do. Brittney whittnessed as the red chipmunk let his cap fall as he used both of his hands to pull her up.

The coaster then started to move backwards due to the physics, and this time it did it nice and slow. Once it was flat again, it came to a full stop. Brittney sat herself next to Alvin, she was still breathing heavily.

"Britt" Alvin said softly "Are you alright?".

The auburn haired teen looked in his eyes with watery eyes, she then smothered her face into his chest. Tears did fall, but she was hardly crying. She was just so happy and relieved. Alvin wrapped his arms around her back, rocking the chipette back and forward.

The other chipmunks saw the whole thing. Theodore and Eleanor embraced each other as well. All there was left was Simon and Jeanette, who noticed they were the only ones not hugging. The two looked at the other through each others lens. They stared at each other for a long time.

Simon was the first to break the silence "Jeanette, are you okay?". The purple teen simply nodded. "Look, I'm sorry to how I've been acting lately" Simon admitted "I didn't mean to ignore you"

"W-well how come you've been keeping secrets from me" Jeanette asked insecurly "Like what you're working on. How come DJ is allowed to know?"

Simon let out another sigh "Jeanette, I hate keeping secrets from you. But trust me when I say that I'm not you for your own safety"

Jeanette looked to the ground sadly, which caused a rip in the blue teens heart.

"Jeanette" he said softly as he placed his arms on her shoulders "It would kill me if something bad happened to you. I'm sorry I can't tell you more". Jeanette nodded her head lightly, then Simon pulled her into a hug as well, which surprised her. But it was a welcomed one.

Just then a bunch of emergency vehicles and news vans showed up. The fire truck extended its latter to the roller coaster, and a fireman helped the chipmunks down. A noisy crowd surrounded the vehicles and lots of flashes went off. Paramedics came with blankets and first aid kits to the teens.

DJ shuffled through the crowd and caught up with the rest of the chipmunks "Guys, are you all alright?"

They just nodded their heads silently, too exhausted to speak. The paramedic with the blankets began to say "Sorry, but we only have three blankets. Is it alright if you kids share?". They nodded their heads again, the boys took the blankets and shared it with their respective counterpart. When they sat down on the opening of the ambulance, the girls rested their heads on the boys' shoulders. The crowd went awol when this happened, and they tried to close in. Luckily the police came in to hold them back. Once Frankie showed up, he scared almost everyone off.

"Frankie!" Theodore cheered. Frankie grunted happily, glad to see his friends were alright. The monster then walked over to Alvin and Brittney and revealed that he found the red cap.

"Oh thanks, Frank!" Alvin cheered as he put the cap back on "See Britt, I told you I was friends with Frankenstein's monster"

Brittney rolled her eyes "You got me this time"

Just then, Dave and Ms. Miller came in as they yelled "Kids!"

The teens cheered as they ran to hug them.

"Oh thank heavens y'all alright" Ms. Miller wept.

"I knew I should've watched over you guys" Dave regretted.

"Don't blame yourself Dave" Theodore assured "It was all that mean doctor's fault"

"Hey, where is Dr. Frankenstein anyway?" Simon noticed.

"Don't trip" DJ responded "Frankie took care of him"

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day" Dave noted as he got up.

"What?" Alvin complained "But it's only six!"

"Alvin" Brittney exclaimed as she put a hand on his shoulder "As my last command for your punishment, you must escort me home. I'm done with my treat, thank you"

"Oh alright" Alvin rolled his eyes.

Just then, Brittney hugged his arm. "By the way, even though you messed up a couple of times, you were a great servant" she sang "You're officially forgiven!".

"Yes!" Alvin cheered as he fist bumped the air. Everyone laughed, as they began to make their way back home.

3 hours later…

Crystal Cameron was sitting in her office in her office watching news on TV. It was reporting incident that happened at the Dragonland rollercoaster, and the part she found the most aggravating was that Alvin was being painted as the hero. Everyone saw him save Brittney from falling to death, and now the whole nation loved him. This was they exact opposite from what she wanted. She clutched the coffee mug in her hand hard as a vein popped on her head.

Just then, Gary and Fred entered the room. "Hey boss" Gary greeted nervously "We got a good photo"

"Does it have to do with the fight the two leads had before the roller coaster incident?" Crystal grunted "It meaningless, now that Alvin saved her freaking life!" she then turned to face then with fire in her eyes.

"Don't worry boss" Fred said as he took something out of his pocket "We got another great picture". It was the one he took back at the magic show, when Alvin and Brittney hugged, but he managed to tape it back together after Gary ripped it up.

Crystal then snatch the picture and ripped it up again. She then hit her two goons on the heads "You had one job! And not only did you not get incriminating news, you failed to stop those rats from rising in popularity! Mr. Hawke wants us to break them apart, but they only grew closer!"

"We're terribly sorry, boss" Gary cowered "We'll try harder next time"

Just then, the owner of the Bagdasarian Mall, William Bux, appeared on TV. "I have exciting news, LA!" Will began to say "Tomorrow, the Bagdasarian Mall is finally opening! And I formally invite the Chipmunks and Chipettes to join for the grand opening. Please contact us if you're interested". Then it quickly cut back to the news reporters.

"Oh come on!" Crystal cried "Is there anything wrong or sketchy with those chipmunks!"

"Well, I might have some interesting information" said a sinister voice from the door. There stood Dr. Frankenstein, whose costume was all dirty and lopsided.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked suspiciously "And why are you dressed like Sammy the Squirrel?"

"I'm just someone who wants to take down those rodents as much as you do," the doctor answered, "And there's something you need to know"

Gary and Fred stepped aside as Dr. Frankenstein walked closer to Crystal. "What is it, Mr. German Man" the reporter asked sarcastically.

"Look here" the scientist announced as he ran over to the TV. He then pointed directly at the a picture taken of the chipmunks today, and then directly to DJ "Who's this one?"

Crystal was about to answer, but then realized she didn't recognize him. "Wait, who is that?" she repeated as she got a closer look of the boy.

"Hey, he looks like Alvin" Fred chuckled.

"What's the big whoop?" Gary snarked "I eased dropped on them, he just their cousin"

"But why does he look exactly like the red one?" Frankenstein rhetorically asked "Cousins shouldn't look this identical"

Crystal hummed suspiciously "That is strange, we should keep an eye on this new guy. Thank you for pointing it out Mr…?"

"Dr. Frankenstein!" the evil scientist finished.

"Okay…?" she said, not believing he was the real leal at all, an evil idea then popped into here head "Goons, get me the phone! I need to call Mr. Hawke"

At Night…

Everyone had returned home safely. Theodore was too scared to sleep in his house, in fear that DJ would "shapeshift" again. So tonight, he was sleeping over with Eleanor. The family got the news about the grand opening tomorrow, and happily accepted their invitations. DJ got to sleep in Theodore's bed as it was empty for tonight. He was still oblivious to the fact that Theodore and Eleanor believed he was an alien, and would probably continue so.

He lied there comfortably, glad to be sleeping in a bed again. But before he could fall asleep, he needed to check one thing. He took out the photo from the future to check if he and his family were still fading. To his disappointment, they still were. Sure he knew he didn't exceed in getting his dad to ask his mom out, but he saved her life! What could be in the way? Was there something he kept missing? It felt something, or someone, was between him and existence, and he wasn't sure what. The 21st century chipmunk closed his eyes as he drifted asleep. Tomorrow he was going to try harder than ever, because time was running out.

That's the end of Magic Majestic Studios plotline. You'll see more of Dr, Frankenstein, but not that much. Happy one month anniversary, btw! Next time, the chipmunks will go to the grand opening of the Bagdasarian Mall. Will love finally blossom between DJ's parents? What are the bad guys planning? Find out, next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Not so Grand Opening

Tuesday

July 17th, 1990

7:32 am

Dave Seville stared at the keys of his piano. A couple of days ago, Ian gave him permission to write an original song for the Chipmunks and Chipettes for the first time in forever. After finally getting the chance to do his favorite thing, the man realized that he had no clue what he should write. A love song, a song for parties, one that discusses important issues? He didn't know where to begin. He fiddled with the keys for a bit, hoping some inspiration would finally appear, but his mind was blank. Dave slumped onto the piano in frustration, how was he going to write a new song for Ian by the end of the week?

Just then, his "nephew" (he guessed), DJ coughed behind him. "Good morning, Dave" DJ greeted awkwardly "Are you busy right now?"

Dave lifted his head up feeling quite drowsy "I should be, but I guess not"

DJ found his grandfather's behavior quite concerning "Is everything alright? You seem a bit down"

"Oh I'm fine" Dave answered unauthentically "It's just Ian is finally allowing me to write an original song again, but it's been two days, and I have come up with nothing! And it's due at the end of the week!"

DJ found the news surprising, especially because he was sure that his family's bands were done performing original songs by this point. "Wow, that great!" DJ said "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something. You're a great songwriter, after all!"

"Thanks DJ" Dave responded, feeling a bit better "But it needs to be a hit, you really think I can come up with one in less than a few days?"

Then it hit DJ, Dave wasn't going to succeed in writing a good enough song by the end of the week. If he did, then the song would've existed by DJ's time. But it didn't, and DJ felt a bit of guilt because of it. "I know you can" he lied, kicking himself when he said it.

"Thank you, DJ" Dave smiled "I really needed to hear that"

"Oh, by the way" DJ remembered why he came to see his grandfather in the first place "What time are we leaving for the grand opening?"

"Oh that isn't until 10" Dave answered "Though we should get the girls to come over to rehearse. It was sudden news after all. To think that that Mall is finally opening. I thought my hair would turn grey before that happened"

"I'm new around here so I wouldn't know" DJ said, which was opposite from the truth. He had been to that mall plenty of times; he never thought he would get to see the grand opening of it "Cool that the girls are coming over, though. Theodore too, I'm assuming"

Dave nodded his head, "I have to say, it was kinda strange how abruptly he wanted to sleep over with the girls by himself. Usually him and his brothers would do it together, it seems like he is scared of this house at night for some reason. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

DJ shook his head "I don't know anymore than you do". He had noticed that his shorter uncle had been acting strange, and his aunt too. He didn't have the time to figure out why though, as he was too focused with his parents.

"I guess I shouldn't worry too much. I doubt Theodore is up to anything bad" Dave sighed as he got up "I'll call Ms. Miller to send them over"

Just then, Alvin and Simon appeared. "The girls are coming over?!" Alvin cried.

"Of course, Alvin" Dave responded sarcastically "They were invited too. Brittany has already forgiven you, what seems to be the problem?"

Surprisingly, Simon was the one to answer "You see Dave, me and Alvin regretted how we treated Jeanette and Brittany, yesterday"

Dave was flabbergasted "What do you mean? You literally saved their lives!"

"Yeah" Alvin began as he cringed a bit "But I still basically told Britt that I was only treating her nice for selfish reasons"

"And I haven't been the most considerate of Jeanette's feelings" Simon added somberly "What we're saying is that we had hurt their feelings"

"Boys" Dave chuckled "After what you did yesterday, there's no way the girl are still mad at you about that. They have definitely have forgiven you by now"

"Yeah" Alvin's head slumped over "but we haven't forgiven ourselves".

Simon nodded in agreement.

DJ was listening the entire time, and let out a big sigh. Maybe this was the thing was preventing his existence. "Guys seriously, don't worry about it" DJ assured "If anything, I bet that Brittany and Jeanette can't wait to see you"

Meanwhile at the Miller redesidence, Brittany and Jeanette were frantically running around their messy kitchen. "God, why do we have to see the boys so soon" cried Brittany as she stirred in a bowl a little too fast, causing the batter to spill.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to finish in time" Jeanette said as she was carefully carried a carton of eggs. And to the surprise of no one, she tripped over a cup on the floor, causing the eggs to fly upwards and fall right onto her.

"Jeanette!" Brittany yelled. She then dropped the bowl on the counter and ran over to her sister, and she slipped on a stick of butter that had mistakenly ended up on the ground. The pink chipette knocked right into the purple chipette, and both of them felt dazed. Brittany then looked down to her dress and shrieked when she saw it was a completely dirty. "Oh, my dress!" Brittany sobbed.

Just then, Ms. Miller, Eleanor, and Theodore came running in. "Girls" Ms. Miller panicked "What's wrong?!"

They all gasped when they saw that not only was the kitchen was all messy, but that Brittany and Jeanette were messes as well. "Hi Miss Miller..." Brittany greeted nervously.

"What's going on here?" Miss Miller asked in a sassy tone.

Eleanor then gasped "My cooking equipment!". The light green chipette then went around the room and grabbed all of her dirty equipment. "Jeez, see why I'm the one who cooks in this house?!" she asked her sister sarcastically.

"We're sorry, Eleanor" Jeanette said softly "We didn't mean to make such a mess"

"Why are you two cooking anyway?" Theodore asked innocently "Is it a special occasion?"

Brittany let out a sigh as she got up and helped Jeanette onto her feet "Yesterday, you guys saved us from the rollercoaster, and we want to show our thanks"

"Especially Simon and Alvin" Jeanette added as she poked her index fingers together "We feel bad for lashing out at them, thinking that they didn't care about us. So we thought we could bake a cake"

"Emphasis on 'thought'" Brittany scolded herself as she covered her face in shame "The boys save our lives, and we can't even give them a simple treat. They don't deserve friends like us". Jeanette gave her a hug, feeling shameful as well.

"Oh" Ms. Miller muttered sympathetically as she knelt down to give her messy daughters a hug "You don't need to feel guilty about anything. I believe you two being safe is all that the boys want". The two chipettes weren't completely convinced, but they felt a bit better. "Now go upstairs and clean yourselves up" their mother commanded "Can't be looking like that for the grand opening"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Brittany muttered. She and Jeanette then dragged their feet upstairs.

Eleanor was washing her cooking equipment in the sink, looking quite crossed, while Theodore stood next to her "I swear to god, Teddy. Ever since that DJ showed up, trouble seems to be springing left and right"

Theodore nodded in agreement, everything was fairly normal until the maroon chipmunk showed up "I know, Ellie, but what are we going to do about it? We don't even know how or why he is causing all of this"

"Then we're going to find out" Eleanor turned to her boyfriend, throwing the last equipment she washed on the drying rack "Whatever he's planning, we'll put a stop to it!"

About a half an hour later, Theodore and The Miller's arrived nextdoor. After Miss Miller rang the doorbell, Dave came and opened the door "Good Morning, ladies. And I hoped Theodore wasn't much of a hassle, like he ever is"

"Oh, Theodore was a saint as per usual" Miss Miller sang "He's a real gentleman, especially to his little sweetheart, Eleanor"

"Sweetheart?" Dave asked in a happy tone.

Eleanor had taken her manager's tone the wrong way. "That's right, Dave" she said sassily as he wrapped herself around Theodore "We're getting married too, and there's nothing you can to stop us"

Dave was a little taken aback by the blonde's mood, but found it cute. "Okay, Eleanor" He smiled as he patted her and Theodore on the head "Just promise you'll wait until both of you finish college"

"Very well" Eleanor agreed as she stuck up her nose. She then escorted Theodore inside, who was confused to what just happened.

"Um, Dave" Jeanette asked as she tugged on the man's shirt for attention "Where is Simon and Alvin?"

"Oh, They are in the living room" Dave answered.

Brittany let out a sigh and started to drag her sister inside "Come on, Jeanette"

Dave scratched his head as the girls disappeared around the corner "Is everything alright with Brittany and Jeanette, Miss Miller?"

"Oh, they're just nervous to see the boys again" Ms. Miller answered "They feel like they owe them for saving their lives"

Dave let out a chuckle "Funny you said that, Alvin and Simon feel guilty for how they treated the girls"

Miss Miller let out of laugh "They may be the oldest, but they sure are silly"

In the living room, Simon was pacing back and forward while Alvin sat on the couch silently. DJ was standing in the corner, patiently waiting for his mom, uncle, and aunts to show up. Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were peeking at him from the hallway.

"What are you planning, you E.T want to be" Eleanor whispered.

Theodore decided to look around, and spotted the door to the garage. "Ellie, him and Simon were working on the strange machine" whispered Theodore "We should check it out". The blonde nodded and the two small teens then made their way to the mysterious contraption.

Back in the living room, Brittany and Jeanette finally entered. "Hello guys" Brittany greeted sheepishly.

"Girls!" Alvin yelled as he shot up from the couch. He and Simon then ran over to the chipettes.

"Come with us, you must be exhausted" Simon greeted as he and Alvin escorted their respective counterpart to the couch, and sitting them down.

"Can we get you two drinks?" Alvin offered. Brittany was going to decline, but before she could even get the chance, the brothers ran off to the kitchen and quickly returned with glasses of water. They passed them to their best friends, who just accepted them awkwardly.

"Thank you?" Jeanette muttered, trying to be polite. Simon and Alvin smiled, feeling like they did a good job. They then sat next to their best friends.

"Oh" Brittany gasped "How rude of us, we should get you something as well"

Then the sisters went over to the armchair and grabbed a couple of pillows that were placed there. They then returned to the couch and fluffed them and placed them behind their counterparts' heads.

"There, comfortable?" Jeanette asked as she sat down again.

"Yes" Simon nodded "Thank you". Then all 4 teens smiled at each other awkwardly.

DJ looked onwards in confusion "Okay?...". He felt like he was missing something, and it frustrated him. Let the drama pursue once more.

Theodore and Eleanor entered the garage and slowly crept up to the concealed machine. "What do you think it is" Theodore whispered "Simon said it's dangerous"

"Then we better be careful" Eleanor responded. Theodore nodded, and then they stood only a couple away from the mysterious object. The two of them then gently placed their hands on the tarp and pulled it up. They were shocked to see it was a car, but it was curvey and strange looking. It didn't look like any car they had seen before.

"What is that?" Theodore asked nervously.

"If I have to guess, it's DJ's spaceship" Eleanor answered.

"Spaceship?!" Theodore yelped "But why does it have wheels?"

"I don't know, Teddy. It's alien technology" Eleanor responded.

Just then, they heard Dave yell out "Kids!". It sounded like he was calling them from his studies.

"Come on, Teddy" Eleanor beckoned as she placed the tarp down "We can't let DJ know we found his spaceship"

All the chipmunks arrived at Dave's studies at roughly the same time. Dave and Miss Miller were already there, and there were instruments set out. "Alright kids" Dave began "I got a call from Ian and apparently you all are going to perform at the grand opening. I already picked out a couple of songs, so we can start rehearsing now"

"You better not have picked Yankee Doodle" Alvin sneared.

"Of course not Alvin" Dave answered, annoyed with his troublemaking son as per usual "Since it's a celebration, I thought we could perform, well, Celebration"

"Oh I love that song" Brittany sang "Remember we sang that together when we first transferred to your school, Alvin"

"I sure do" Alvin smiled back, he then shifted his eyes "Would it make you really happy if we performed it?"

Brittany coughed nervously "Well, only if you want to"

Everyone looked at them confused. "Not to be rude but we're going to perform it regardless if you want to or not" Dave said bankly.

This was when DJ decided to cut in "Hey Dave, what should I do?"

"I'm not sure DJ" Dave shrugged "Can you play any instruments?"

"Not...really" DJ answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'm sure we can find something for you to do" Dave assured. Hearing that caused the maroon teen to look at the ground, feeling guilty that he couldn't help in anyway.

Miss Miller saw this, and she patted him on the back "I know how you feel, deary. But being there to support our family is as important as everything else". DJ just nodded somberly.

After an hour of performing, they felt prepared. They made their way to the garage to the van. DJ could see that his parents, and bespectacled uncle and aunt were still acting weird around each other. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, as the tarp to the Tesla looked lopsided. And Theodore and Eleanor noticed that he noticed, and for a moment they felt nervous. But DJ decided he was seeing things and shrugged off, to the relief of the small teens.

This time, all of the chipmunks were paired up with their counterparts (except for DJ, of course), but everyone was completely silent. They drove all the way to the Bagdasarian Mall in about 10 minutes. Once they arrive, all there was a crowd of people were already there, as well as a stage. And Behind that was the entrance to the brand new mall, which was blocked off by a long ribbon. Dave drove around the back, and once they all exited, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Whatsapp, my chips!" Ian said enthusiastically. "Uncle Ian!" almost all the chipmunks cheered.

Alvin couldn't stand still, and ran up to his producer "Hey uncle Ian, did you see what I did yesterday?"

"I sure did" Ian smiled insincerely "To think the public went from hating your guts to loving them in a span of two days"

"Here that, guys" Alvin turned to his co-stars "the public loves my guts"

"Phrasing Alvin" Simon sarcastically remarked "phrasing"

The red capped teen rolled his eyes at his brother, it wasn't surprising to him that Simon would give him a comment about his ego. He then realized something, "Wait, so would Brittany!". He then went to check on the pink chipette. "Of course, the public loves you too, Britt"

"Well, duh" Brittany whipped her hair in arrogance. She then realized what she did and tried to turn it around "But thank you for saying that, Alvin"

"Okay" Ian uttered in confusion "regardless, it's great that you guy's popularity is back on top"

"It's also great that Alvin and Brittany are being nice to each other" Dave added, feeling annoyed that Ian was yet again only concerned about the successes.

"Yeah, that too" Ian pretended to agree "Oh Simon, though you're not getting as much attention, everyone did notice how you saved Jeanette"

Simon just rolled his eyes, not even wanting to be around a crook he once trusted.

"Um, Simon" Ian asked, yet again Simon seemed to be mad with him, and he didn't know why. Because of his poor character, he was determined to pry it out of the chipmunk "Hey Simon, I'm talking to you. Simon!"

"He doesn't want to talk to you" DJ spat as he comforted his uncle. Everyone was quite shocked that Simon was acting so rude to Ian.

"Simon, what's going on?" Dave asked in a demanding tone. His bespectacled son refused to answer. No one was sure what to do next.

"Welp" Ian decides to break the silence "Whatever you're mad with me about, I'm sorry. Are you guys ready to perform?"

"Yeah" almost all the children cheered. Simon was still refusing to speak.

"Simon" Dave asked "Are going to perform?"

The blue teen sighed "Yes, Dave"

"Alright!" Ian cheered "I'm going to answer some questions for the news. We'll start the show in five minutes". Ian then ran off, leaving everyone to turn their heads to Simon.

"Jeez, Si" Brittany put her hands on her hips "What's yanking your tall?"

"I'm sorry, Simon" Theodore began to say "But I'm going to have to side with Brittany. You should really apologize to Ian"

Simon looked away from everyone, feeling crossed. DJ was the only person who knew why Simon now hated Ian. He remembered that his uncle told him to not tell anyone the truth about their producer, to not alter the timeline. He could see that Simon was in a morally ambiguous situation, and felt bad dragging him into it. So DJ decided to help him out "Look, Simon is still mad that Ian said that he and the others weren't as big as stars as Alvin and Brittany"

Simon was surprised to hear his nephew had answered for him, but he was thankful nevertheless.

"Oh I see" Dave said "I see why you're mad Simon, I'll talk to Ian about it later. For now, let's get on stage"

As they walked to the stage, Jeanette decided to approach her best friend, as she was fully convinced with Dave's explanation "Simon, are you really just mad at Ian because of what he said?"

Simon was done trying to pretend that he wasn't hiding anything from her so he gave in "To be honest not really. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like it when he said that, but there's a lot more to it than that. Unfortunately, I can't tell you"

Jeanette sighed "Oh. I just wish you could tell me why you're keeping secrets"

"Yeah, me too" Simon said softly.

Meanwhile, Ian went to the left side of the Mall. He looked around to see if anyone was around before continuing forward. There he walked up to a news van. Crystal Cameron then came out of the van with Fred holding the camera, while Gary exited from the driver's seat. "So, mind telling me how your goons failed so horribly on getting dirt on those chipmunks?" Ian asked rudely.

"Sorry for my employees' incompetence, Mr. Hawke" Crystal said, afraid of losing his trust "But to make up for it, we do have a plan, and I think you're going to love it"

"Yeah, Mr. Hank" Fred nodded "Our boss always have great ideas"

"Shut up, Fred" Crystal glared at her cameraman "Like I was saying, have you noticed their cousin visiting?"

"Yeah" Ian responded bluntly "He's not nearly as talented as the others, but he's harmless"

"But have you noticed how he looks exactly like Alvin?" Crystal argued.

"I mean yeah" Ian continued "The boys look very identical. I don't know why, but the girls have like hair, and they don't. What's up with that?"

"That's not important" the reporter continued "What's important is that boy looks exactly like Alvin, and we can use this to our advantage"

Ian looked at her in suspicion "like what?" She then began to whisper something in his ears "Oh, I like that". He then smiled evilly.

Back by the stage, everyone waited patiently for the show to begin. Then finally, William Bux came onto the stage and began to speak through a microphone "Hello everyone, thank you for coming to the grand opening of the Bagdasarian Mall!". The crowd started to cheer loudly, and it caused the billionaire to chuckle "Now we all know how long it took to build the damn thing"the crowd laugh "but I'm happy to say it's all done and ready for all your needs. There's a movie theater" this grabbed Alvin attention "A JC Penny" then Brittany "A shop for science equipment" then Simon "A book store" then Jeanette "An ice cream parlor" then Theodore "And a toy store" and lastly Eleanor.

"Hey!" A man rudely yelled out from the crowd "Where're the Chipmunks?"

"And the Chipettes" a woman also yelled out.

"Ah yes, the Chipmunks and Chipettes" Will said as he tugged on his tie nervously "They certainly have been making the rounds lately, and I see no better way to celebrate the grand opening than to have them perform and be the first visitors of my brand new mall. Everyone, The Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

And right on cue, the teens (minus DJ) came running on stage. They waved to the crowd, who were cheering like crazy. Theodore set himself up into the drums, as Alvin grabbed his electric guitar, and Simon grabbed his bass guitar. Jeanette also took her keytar, and Eleanor took her tambourine. Finally Brittany took her sparkly microphone. Theodore tapped his sticks together "1 2 3 4". And they started to play and Sing:

Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!

(Brittany)Let's celebrate

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Brittany)Let's celebrate

There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you  
Come on now  
Celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time  
It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure  
Everyone around the world  
Come on!  
Yahoo! It's a celebration  
Yahoo!  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
Let's celebrate  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right, baby  
We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
Yahoo!  
Yahoo!  
Celebrate good times, come on!

(Brittany) Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration!  
Celebrate good times, come on!

(Brittany)Let's celebrate

Come on and celebrate, tonight  
(Celebrate good times, come on!)  
'Cause everything's gonna be alright  
Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)  
(Let's celebrate)  
(Celebrate good times, come on!)  
Celebration

They finished performing and everyone started to cheer. The teens then bowed, and eventually the cheering died down. "Excellent performance!" Will congratulated.

"And Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Bux" Alvin announced on his speaker.

"Please, call me Will" the billionaire requested "Alvin you have gone from being the most hated person in America to hero of the summer. And for your growth of becoming a better person, I think you should do the honor of cutting the ribbon". He then handed Alvin a pair of giant gold scissors, who found it quite heavy for someone his size.

"Wow, really?!" Alvin grinned. He looked over to Brittany, who gave him an assuring nod. They gave each other a warm smile, and Alvin went over a cut the rope.

"The Bagdasarian Mall is officially open!" Will cried. Everyone cheered and immediately shoved themselves inside. DJ was the only one not eager to enter. Afterall, he had already been in there thousands of time, or at least will. Once everyone else managed to get inside, he started to make his way as well, until he heard someone calling for him from behind.

"Hey kid" DJ turned around and saw it was Ian "How have you been liking America so far"

The maroon chipmunk felt nervous, wondering why the bald man wanted to talk to him "Um… I've been having a wonderful time, great country you got here" (As if a real Canadian would ever say something like that).

"Glad to hear it" Ian said, then he knelt down to DJ and started to whisper "Listen, you can be honest with me. Why did you suddenly decide to meet your cousins, if you even are their cousin?"

DJ backed away "What are you saying?"

"Come on, kid" Ian taunted "We both know your just posing as the Chipmunks cousin so you can get some of that dough"

"Screw you, you bald boomer" DJ spat "I am so related to them. How come I look so much like Alvin then?"

"What cousins look like twins?" Ian objected "Alvin's brothers sorta look like him, but Simon got glasses, and Theodore is fat. Face it, I know you're just a look a like"

"You don't know anything about me!" DJ fired back.

"Well how about this?" Ian began "I want to strike a deal with you, I can give you more money than your cousins could ever have"

"And for what price?" the headphone wearing teen asked angrily.

Ian then snickered, "I'll give you a million dollars if you help me frame David Seville by posing as Alvin. How does that sound?"

DJ was absolutely applauded "You are disgusting. And for the record, I know what you did to Theodore's drawing, I even told Simon. And now I'm going to tell everyone about who you're truly are"

"Oh yeah…" Ian said, who was surprisingly unfazed "And who are they going to believe? The Canadian they just met, or the uncle they have known for years. I'll even accuse you of being a faker. Are you sure you want to go down that road?"

DJ clenched his fists, as much as he hated to admit it, Ian was right. "I'll stop you, I don't know how, but I will stop you, no matter what". He then turned around and walked right into the mall.

"God damn it" Ian cursed. Sure he was able to threaten the kid, but now he was at more risk of losing the chipmunks.

Crystal and her goons showed up "How did it go?"

"Horribly" Ian answered bluntly "Because it was a horrible plan"

"You mean he actually turned down a million dollars?!" Crystal said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and apparently him and Simon already know about my true nature" Ian frowned "No more screwing around. We need to bring the big guns, and keep an eye on that damn maroon chipmunk. He's going to be trouble"

Ian is now pulling no punches, what are the bad guys going to do? And what shenanigans will the Chipmunks and Chipettes will encounter in the brand new mall? Find out next time, where we'll explore the mall!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Mall Mayhem

DJ stomped right into the brand new mall. While everyone else was marveling at the many stores and shops, the maroon chipmunk was glaring at the ground. Ian just tried to sweet talk him into betraying his family. He even had the audacity of accusing DJ of impersonation. "_At least he doesn't suspect that I'm actually from the future"_ the headphones wearing teen said to himself, trying to look for any brightsides between his sour exchange with the producer. "_Wait a minute!"_ DJ realized "_Ian is planning on framing Dave! I need to find Simon!"_

He hurried along as he desperately tried to find his uncle in the packed mall. He spent too much time talking with Ian, that he completely lost track of his entire family. He looked high and low at hundreds of faces that surrounded him. Finally the teen lit up when he saw Ms. Miller, who seemed as lost as he was. "Ms. Miller!" DJ called out as he ran to the elderly woman.

"DJ!" Ms. Miller sang "There you are!"

The boy stopped in his tracks when he noticed that she was by herself. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh we all got separated. The other kids just went running willy nilly" Ms. Miller said in an unhappy tone "My, this place is humongous, how are you supposed to find the thing you're looking for in a maze like this?"

"So you have no idea where Simon is?" DJ asked, feeling quite disappointed.

"Afraid not" Ms. Miller apologized "Are you alright, dear? You seem a little uneasy"

DJ blushed, he didn't realize how crazed he was acting. "I'm fine, but it's really important that I talk to Simon"

"I'm sure he hasn't gone that far, he has the easiest time standing in one place out of you kids" Ms. Miller assured "Why don't we go look for him together, I have a great sense of direction"

Though he doubted the woman's last claim, DJ didn't want to leave her all alone. Plus it would help to have a second pair of eyes. "Sounds fine with me" DJ exclaimed "come on, let's find a map"

Ms. Miller nodded as DJ lead her along by the hand, not wanting to be separated again. They walked around pretty aimlessly for a good couple of minutes until they were able to find a map. Once they did, they looked over the many stores. "Oh lord" Ms. Miller sighed, overwhelmed by the amount of places "That boy could be anywhere"

"Not exactly" DJ rebutted "If I know Simon, he would probably want to go somewhere with a lot of gadgets… Ah ha!". The teen then jabbed his finger onto a particular store "Crashcup's Gizmos!" DJ announced (**60s cartoon reference) **"He has to be here, sounds like his heaven"

"Well if you say so" Ms. Miller complied.

So that's where DJ and Ms. Miller headed, and after a few minutes they came across Crashcup's Gizmos. The sign had a real sci-fi aesthetic to it, and the inside looked like a laboratory. The two of them entered, and the place, needless to say, was filled with all sorts of nerds and geeks.

DJ glanced around, seeing various lab equipment, but no sign of his uncle. "I don't get it," he said "This should've been the first place Simon went, it has everything he ever wanted"

"Simon!" Ms. Miller called out "Are you here, Simon?!". DJ joined in as well, hoping that maybe the bespectacled chipmunk was present.

"Ms. Miller, DJ?" said a faint voice to the side of them. They turned to look at the person who called their names, and it was Jeanette.

"Oh there you are, sweetie" Ms. Miller smiled "Should've figured you would be here as well"

But the DJ quickly interjected "Jeanette, have you seen Simon anywhere?!"

"No, I'm surprised he's not here" Jeanette responded "Though this may sound wrong to confess, but I'm glad he isn't"

"Why's that, sugar?" Ms. Miller "You still don't feel guilty about yesterday, do you?"

DJ found this information intriguing, and wondered if it'll help locate his uncle.

"Yeah…" Jeanette admitted under her breath, "I'm hoping I can buy him a good present here, and hopefully it will be a good enough thanks"

DJ smiled a bit, finding it pretty heartwarming that his aunt wanted to show his uncle some gratitude. "So, do you have any idea where Simon could be?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't" Jeanette said softly "But if you do find him, please don't mentioned that I was here; I want it to be a surprise"

"Sure thing, Jeanette" DJ nodded. Him and Ms. Miller were about to leave when suddenly Jeanette called out.

"Wait!" she yelled "DJ, I know I'm not supposed to know about the experiment you guys are doing, but is there anything you two need for it?"

DJ paused for a moment, he didn't see any harm with Jeanette helping a tiny bit, but he had to think of anything that would actually be useful for the time machine. "Well it runs on electricity, maybe you can find something that can assist in providing fuel"

Jeanette smiled a bit, feeling a bit satisfied with the answer "Okay, DJ. I'll find the perfect gadget for it!"

"That's nice, sweetheart" Ms. Miller added, "Once you're done, please meet us at the entrance. Me and DJ are going to continue to look for Simon, but afterwards I want everyone together"

"Ok, Ms. Miller" Jeanette nodded.

DJ and Ms. Miller waved a brief farewell to the brunette, and exited the store. "Man, where can Simon be?" DJ sighed.

"I might have an idea" Ms. Miller slyly smirked "I happen to know that Simon wants to make it up to Jeanette as well"

DJ eyes widen, seeing where she was going, "If that's the case, then Simon is probably also buying a gift for her! Let's look at the map again"

Then the two of them walked over to another map. This time they were looking for stores that Jeanette might've wanted to go, and eventually they found just the place. "There!" DJ exclaimed "The book store, it's a safe bet Simon would want to buy Jeanette a book!"

It didn't take that long either to reach the bookstore, and once they entered, they were about to call out for Simon again before they remembered that they were supposed to stay quiet. So they decided to simply look around instead, and after passing by a couple of book shelves, they finally found the chipmunk they've been looking for. He was in the science fiction section, and examining various books.

"Simon!" DJ whispered, though loud enough for the blue teen to hear.

"DJ?" Simon looked over "Ms. Miller?!"

"We've been looking all over for you," Ms. Miller said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, I didn't realize" Simon apologized "I've just been looking for a book to give to Jeanette. What do you need?"

Before DJ could answer, he need some privacy first "Excuse me, Ms. Miller. But me and Simon need to talk alone for a moment". The old woman nodded, allowing the two boys to head to a quiet corner, away from other ears.

"DJ, what is it?" Simon asked, "You seem worried"

DJ let out a big sigh before finally telling his uncle "Dave's in danger! Ian wants to frame him or something!"

"What?!" Simon accidentally yelled, which he was immediately met with lots of hushing.

DJ covered the blue chipmunk's mouth and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Yes" he whispered some more "He thought I was trying to get money off you guys and tried to pursue me into helping sabotage Dave. Of course I declined, but now he knows that we know!"

"Oh man" Simon said, filled with dread "We're no longer on his good side. He'll probably go after us as well"

"But we're going to stop him!" DJ said boldly.

"DJ, I don't know if we should" Simon frowned "We could seriously change the future"

"You're still on about that?" DJ pestered "You're honestly going to let this bastard ruin our family"

"I don't know!" Simon cried. The bespectacled teen was cracking under the pressure, and he fell to his knees. He used to book he was currently holding to cover his face "I honestly don't know"

DJ frowned, feeling empathetic towards his uncle. _Simon was right, it wasn't clear if they should stop Ian or not. _In the future, it was clear that Ian would be successful in hurting their family in some way, and changing that had untold consequences. "Sigh, I'm sorry for bringing you into this situation" DJ admitted "But I don't think my conscience could handle knowing that I could've stopped Ian. So I'm going to stop him, with or without you"

Simon was silent for a moment until he spoke again. "You're right, DJ. I can't sit here and let destiny screw us over" he then stood up "It may be dangerous, but I theorize if we're careful enough, then maybe… maybe we can make a better future"

"Alright" DJ cheered, he then grabbed his uncle's arm "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Simon exclaimed as he pulled his arm free from his nephew "I still need to buy a book for Jeanette"

DJ let out a groan " Are you serious, Simon? We don't have time for this!"

"Hold your horses" Simon snapped "It'll only take a minute". The bespectacled chipmunk then continued to search the book shelves.

It was pretty clear to DJ that Simon was not going to take a minute. He decided to look for a book himself, and one quickly caught his eye. "Here" DJ said as he took out the book "Jurassic Park"

"Jurassic Park?" Simon questioned "Never heard of that one"

"Trust me it's good" DJ shoved to book into his uncle's arms "I literally got 2020 vision"

"As someone with poor eyesight, I take offense of that" Simon stated.

"Just buy the damn book!" DJ demanded. And Simon did just that, even getting the book wrapped. As they were leaving, Ms. Miller was waiting for them by the entrance.

"Have you boys resolve whatever needed resolving?" the woman asked.

"Sort of" DJ lied "Me and Simon still have a couple of things to do"

"Well alright" Ms. Miller shrugged "I'm going to meet Jeanette at the entrance, make sure to join us after you're done"

"Ok, Ms. Miller", the two teens answered simultaneously. They then went off, leaving the old woman behind.

"Where are we going now?" Simon asked, still feeling dreadful.

"We finding Dave, that's what" DJ answered, "You know what store he would want to visit?"

"I don't know" Simon denied "If you ask me, I say he's probably looking for us as well. We did leave him in the dust"

DJ sighed in annoyance "Guess we have to look for the others if we hope to find him"

Simon nodded "Yep. In fact, I see the first place we can check". The tall chipmunk then pointed at the JC Penny "I'm positive that a certain pink chipette is browsing though there"

The two of them then headed right in, seeing if they could locate Brittney, and hopefully Dave as well. DJ would be lying if he said that he wasn't put off by all current fashion, or to him, heavily dated fashion. "Yeesh, is this what you guys really wear in 1990?" he winced "Don't all those bright colors give you headaches"

Simon rolled his eyes "I doubt fashion in the 2020s will be any better judging by the fact that you dress like a lumberjack"

"Hey!" DJ fired back "Flannels are cool!"

His uncle chuckled at DJ's overreaction "Calm down, I was only joking. Trust me, when you have kids, they'll think your clothes was bad too"

"As if" DJ crossed his arms. The two boys did feel a little awkward walking around the girls section, with all the flower patterns and pink all around. "Where's mom?" DJ asked "She would totally kill to pink herself up with these dresses"

"Good question" Simon remarked "In fact, she would be loud as well, shrieking at every pretty dress she sees, or fighting over one with another customer"

And right on cue, a high pitched feminine voice was yelling across the store. But the curious thing was that it was coming from the boys section. "That sounds like mom!" DJ proclaimed. Then the two boys hurried over to the other side of the store.

Once they reached the boys section, they found Brittney playing tug-o-war with another customer, but it was over a red and white varsity jacket, and with a little boy (who was about the same height as her). "I saw it first!" Brittney spat.

"Why do you want this anyway?" the boy snapped "You're a girl"

"None of your business, brat!" Brittney grunted, pulling even harder. And even though she wasn't the strongest, she was able to successfully yanked the jacket out of the boys hand, who fell to the ground.

He then started to cry "Fine, keep it. It's a dumb jacket anyway. '' He then ran off, continuing to cry.

Brittney humphed and folded the jacket up nicely. DJ and Simon saw the whole thing and was a little mortified by the auburn haired teen's actions.

"Brittney!" Simon scolded "How could you do that to a little boy?"

The pink chipette was surprised to see them here, but she still gave off an attitude "This jacket is rightfully mine, he just couldn't accept it"

DJ rolled his eyes, embarrassed to how childish his mother was "Why do you want it anyway?"

Brittney than froze, it seemed like she didn't want to answer his question. She began to sweat a bit and tried to come up with a good enough excuse "I just wanted to switch things up, you know? I heard wearing boy clothes is the new hot thing". The two boys were not buying it, and glared at the girl to try to get the truth out. Eventually it worked, and Brittney gave in "Alright, it's for Alvin. Do you think he'll like this?". She then showed the red varsity jacket to Simon and DJ.

"It's certainly his style," Simon remarked "But I doubt he would wear anything without a big A present. Anyone with a big ego like his would want to be distinguished by their outfit".

Brittney than madly blushed, covering the sparkly B pin on her dress with her hand. Simon felt awkward, having accidentally offending his friend like that. "I know" she responded as she rolled her eyes "That's why I came prepared". She then took out a yellow A patch. DJ and Simon then nodded, understanding what the chipette was planning to do. "What do you want, anyway?" she asked in a snarky tone.

"We were hoping if you have seen Dave" DJ answered.

"No, sorry" Brittney shook her head "Though I bet he would be keeping a close eye on Alvin. That boy sure loves to get into trouble"

DJ and Simon looked at each other, both agreeing with Brittney's statement. Of course Dave would want to find Alvin before anyone. "Thanks, Britt" Simon said "We'll leave you alone now"

The two boys started to leave, but not before Brittney yelled out "If you tell Alvin about the jacket, I'll kill you"

"Okay!" DJ yelled back. He then turned to his uncle "Jeez, my mom is such a diva. Can't believe she was able to stand being pregnant with twins"

"Please don't make me dread for the future more than you already had" Simon replied. The two of them looked around some more, not sure where to look next. But surprisingly enough, they didn't need to search high and low for Alvin, as they spotted him by the movie theater.

"Alvin!" DJ called to his father. Alvin seemed to have flinched, and after looking at them for a moment, he started to look around for a hiding spot. "Alvin, wait!" DJ called out again, not wanting to lose sight of the red capped teen. Alvin then decided it was a good idea to hide under a table, which already had an adult couple sitting by it. He ducked right under there, and it freaked out the adults.

DJ and Simon clearly saw where the band leader was hiding and approached him. "Alvin" Simon said in a pestering tone "Get out of under the table, you're disturbing these people's lunch time"

"Who's Alvin" Alvin answered back, trying to make his voice sound different "I'm just a talking table"

The couple were quite fed up with Alvin's tomfoolery, and decided to move somewhere else, walking away in annoyance. This gave Simon the chance to drag his brother out from under "More like a nitwitted talking chipmunk" the bespectacled teen sarcastically remarked.

"Aw man" Alvin sighed in disappointment.

"Now do you mind telling us why you were trying to hide from us?" Simon asked blankly.

Alvin sweated for a bit, but after analyzing that he couldn't get away, he gave in "Fine, I was trying to buy movie tickets for me and Brittney"

DJ was quite surprised "Wow, look who's trying to swoon all on his own"

Alvin glared at his 'cousin' "First off, I can already sweep any girl I want off her feet. Second, I'm only doing this because I don't want my brain melted, if you had forgotten"

DJ and Simon groaned to themselves, of course Alvin still believed he was actually visited by an alien. "Oh yeah" DJ pretended as he sweat a bit "But that isn't all there's to it, right?"

"Yes!" Alvin snapped, crossing his arms.

"Alvin" Simon pestered his brother more, knowing that he wasn't being honest.

Alvin rolled his eyes at him, but compiled all the same "Alright it's not completely true, I also feel bad about tricking Brittney. I want to take her on a real date this time, for no other reason than to hang out"

DJ and Simon gave the red chipmunk a teasing smirk and went "Awww"

Alvin then started to feel both annoyed and embarrassment "Yeah yeah. It's not like I have a choice anyway, with the alien and all. You better not tell anyone else, especially Brittney"

"Don't worry Al" DJ said "I'm the keeper of many secrets". Simon rolled his eyes at his nephew's bashfulness. "So what movie do you want to take her to see anyway?" DJ asked curiously.

"Um… I actually haven't decided yet" Alvin admitted "Do you….?"

Before the red teen could finish, DJ was one step ahead "Alright, I'll help you pick"

The three chipmunks went over to the theater and looked at the posters of the movies that were showing. DJ chuckled at all the 'classic' movies that were showing. It was neat to see them being actually played at a theater. He even considered seeing one of them himself. There was Die Hard 2, Total Recall, Robot Cop 2, and Back to the what now Part III (though he did cringe when he saw that Ghost Dad was playing).

Alvin then gasped "That's the one!" He then ran up to the poster of the movie he decided "Gremlins 2!"

DJ and Simon gave him a weird look. "Alvin" Simon faced palm "How in anyway is that a good date movie?"

"Oh come on" Alvin rebutted "Gremlins are cool! They're monsters that love to party and cause mayhem"

"I can see why you like them so much" Simon replied sarcastically.

"Alvin" DJ then interjected "There's no way Brittney will want to watch Gremlins 2! Pick something more romantic, like…" He then to look at the movie posters some more, and spotted a good pick "Pretty Woman!"

"Eww!" Alvin stuck out his tongue "That movie seems too sappy. Gremlins 2 on the other hand…"

"ALVINNN!" DJ screamed. The two other chipmunks looked at him with shock. He was even shocked to, finding it ironic that he had yelled his father's name and not the other way around. The headphones wearing teen then calmed down a little "Look Alvin, I promise that you need to take Brittney to see a romantic movie"

"Sigh, but I don't like romance" Alvin complained "Is there anything else I can take her to see"

DJ rolled his eyes as he looked for another option. And at that moment he spotted a movie that was being advertised as brand new, and it was perfect. "Hey Alvin, do you like thrillers?" DJ asked all smug.

"Oh do I!" Alvin answered enthusiastically.

"Then you should see Ghost!" DJ proclaimed. He then pointed at the poster to the poster, which Alvin ran up to.

"Whoa, is it like Ghostbusters?!" Alvin asked, feeling quite ecstatic.

"Sort of" DJ lied.

Simon, however, was a little confused by the choice "DJ, are you sure? The movie has only been out for a few days"

"Trust me, I'm sure" DJ whispered to Simon, who just shrugged. And before either of them had to say anything, Alvin went up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Ghost please" Alvin requested to the employee staffed in the booth.

"Whoa, Alvin Seville!" the worker exclaimed in excitement "My pleasure!" He then looked through all the available times and seats, and frowned. "Oh sorry, but we're all sold out for today. Understand that it's the grand opening" he explained sadly.

"No sweat" Alvin replied confidently "How about tomorrow?"

"Let me check" the worker said as he looked through the seating again "Ah! We got two seats available for the 2 o'clock showing tomorrow afternoon"

"Sounds fine to me" the red teen answered happily. After paying the employee for the tickets, he stuffed them into his jeans pocket and walked over to DJ and Simon. "Thanks as always DJ" Alvin said.

"You're welcome" DJ said, and just then he remembered why he looked for his dad in the first place "By the way, have you Dave. It's really urgent that we find him"

"Okay?" the red capped teen responded "No. But don't worry, I know what to do"

Meanwhile, Dave was a bit far away, looking around for any of his companions. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" he cried out "Chipettes, Ms. Miller, DJ?!". He let out a big sigh, he had been walking around for an hour trying to find the others, yet he couldn't find any of them. He leaned on the railing in exhaustion "Where is everyone?"

Just then he heard two guys having an intriguing conversation. "Have you heard about that orphanage on the other side of town, the Olivia Orphanage?" asked the rather short one.

"You mean the one that's going to be shut down?" the other, rather tall one asked back.

"Yeah" the short one nodded "apparently their low on money. They're doing a fundraiser, but it looks like no one is going to attend"

"Oh that's sad" the tall one responded "if only they had some sort of celebrity appearance at their fundraiser; that would really draw a crowd"

Dave was heartbroken about the news, and being to bighearted man he was, he had to do something. "Excuse me, gentlemen" Dave said as he approached the men who he eavesdropped "Where exactly is this orphanage you speak of?"

The short one smirked in a way that was off putting "Here, take a look at this". He then showed Dave a flier of the orphanage, which was on the other side of town. There was even a phone number.

"Mind if I take this off your hands" Dave asked.

"Sure, no thing" the short man then handed the manager the flier.

Dave examined it a bit more before folding it and placing it in his pocket "Thank you"

Just then the PDA turned one, and out came a voice that sounded like a familiar red capped rockstar "Good afternoon, we are sorry to inform that we are low on rock n roll at the moment. Fortunately the next shipment of rock n roll shall come in about 5...4...3...2...1!". Then the speakers started to blast loud electric guitar riffs. All of the teens in the malls started to rock out as well, causing chaos all over.

Dave was getting quite red, before he completely blew up, he turned to the men in spoke softly "I shall be leaving now, I have to go find my son". He promptly speed walked away and left so quickly that he didn't catch the two men shaking hands.

Over that the PDA room, Alvin continued to riff on his guitar while DJ and Simon watched, feeling worried about what sort of trouble they'll get into. "Alvin, was this serious your best idea?" Simon snapped.

"Observe, dear brother" Alvin smirked as he began to count down on his left hand "3...2...1"

"ALVINNN!" Dave yelled as he burst through the door.

Alvin finally stopped playing his guitar. "Dave!" the red teen cheered.

In contrast of the son's warm welcome, Dave stomped over and pulled his ear "Alvin, why must you always cause trouble?!"

"Dave!" DJ and Simon cried as they ran up to the man.

"Did you come across Ian?" DJ frantically asked.

"Uh no" Dave answered, feeling a bit weird about the two chipmunks mannerisms "I haven't seen him since before the performance"

"Oh good" Simon sighed in relief.

"Fellas, is everything alright?" Dave asked.

Before either of them could answer, a security guard came bursting in. "What's going on here?!" he demanded.

"Sorry, Alvin was messing with the PDA" Dave answered shamefully.

The security guard then stomped over to the red chipmunk "Look who we have here, a rockstar that thinks that he can do whatever he pleases. Well NOT in my mall! It maybe my first day, but I take this job very seriously!"

"Chill out, man" Alvin said in a relaxed tone "I was just having fun"

This was the wrong thing to say, as the security guard got really mad "That's it! You are hereby banned from the Bagdasarian Mall for a week!"

"What?!" Alvin cried, "You can't do that! I have tickets to the movie theater here!"

"I can and I will!" spat the security guard "Now leave this building at once!"

Before Alvin could fight back anymore, he was grabbed by his father and was dragged out of the room, with Simon and DJ following in tow.

Okay I'm breaking another chapter in half. So what are the other's up to? Will DJ and Simon stop Ian from blackmailing Dave? And will Everyone find the perfect gift? Find out next time, in part 2!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Breaking the fuse

If this is the latest chapter, know that the one before it is also new.

A few moments ago...

Back at the entrance, Ms. Miller and Jeanette were waiting patiently for everyone else to arrive. The bespeckled chipette managed to find a gift for her best friend, and it was clearly long and heavy. Jeanette did struggle to hold her gift, but she managed. She even got it wrapped up in atom pattern wrapping. It had been a while since either of them had seen the others, and they were beginning to get a bit antsy.

Fortunately, a familiar face did show up, because Brittney came strolling with two big bags of clothes. "Hey Ms. Miller! Hey Jeanette!" the auburn haired girl greeted "Though I didn't buy much, I sure feel happy about my new dresses"

Jeanette rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of awareness of her shopping spree, but when she studied the contents of the bag some more, one article of clothing did stick out, and it was the red varsity jacket. "Um Brittney" the purple teen began to ask "What's with the jacket?"

The pink chipette then blushed as she stuffed the jacket even further into the bag "None of your business"

"Oh okay" Jeanette responded sheepishly, though she didn't like her sister's tone, she wasn't the type to get into disputes "By the way, have you seen the others anywhere? Simon and DJ were supposed to meet back with us here"

"Actually I have seen them" Brittney exclaimed "Apparently they were looking for Dave. So of course I recommended that they find Alvin first, he's practically a Dave magnet"

Just then Theodore and Eleanor showed up, also carrying big bags, but the contents were a complete mystery.

"There you two are" Ms. Miller spoke "Why y'all practically disappeared! Where the heck were ye' anyway?"

The two small chipmunks started to sweat, even gulping a little. "Oh me and Teddy just went shopping for new cooking supplies together" Eleanor lied.

"But Ellie" Theodore said, confused to why his girlfriend gave that answer "We didn't…"

The blonde saw her boyfriend's potential slip up a mile way, and proceeded to cover his big fat mouth (I'm not being mean, that's just an expression). "Say" Eleanor pondered "Where's everyone else?"

And it was at this moment that a certain red capped chipmunk started to rock out on the PDA. "Guess they found Alvin" Brittney smirked.

Jeanette was surprised by her friend's bold action "Jeez, do you think Dave is going to be mad?"

And right on cue, Dave did what he does best, and unfortunately it was picked up by the PDA. Everyone in the mall covered their ears in pain as the man yelled his son's name. "Does that answer your question?" Brittney sarcastically quipped.

It didn't take long for Alvin and the others to appear in view, as Dave continued to drag Alvin with him while DJ and Simon followed.. The red teen continued to struggle "Come on, Dave" Alvin cried "I can't be kicked out on opening day!"

But it was all in vain, as the man dragged his son outside. "Oh this can't be good" Theodore sighed. Everyone went outside as well, and Dave stopped dragging Alvin, instead he just glared down at him.

"Alvin" he said through his teeth "How could you already be banned from the mall in a couple of hours?"

"I was just helping Simon and DJ" Alvin defended "They wanted to find you"

"You could've just, you know, looked for me!" Dave yelled "Instead you decided to cause chaos and get banned!"

"Come on Dave" Alvin said blankly "It's clear that it works"

"And it's clear that you're grounded for the rest of the day!" Dave fired back, which Alvin simply responded by heavily groaning "Sorry guys, but we have to go home now"

The rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes sadly groaned as well. "But I wanted to visit the food court" Theodore whined.

"Well, you have Alvin to blame for that" Dave answered blankly "Let's go"

But right before they could head back to the car, Ian showed up out of nowhere "Hey guys, where are you going?"

DJ and Simon shot glares at him, and this time Ian returned them. "Well Ian" Dave responded "Someone managed to get banned from the mall, and grounded for the day". He then gave Alvin a scolding look, who looked away nervously.

"That's Alvin for you" Ian joked, putting on a friendly face "The performance was a PR success, we should perform at events more often"

"Oh that reminds me," Dave remarked as he turned to everyone's attention "There's some unfortunate news I want to inform you all." He then took out the flyer about the fundraiser for the orphanage, and everyone (except Ian) began to frown.

"How awful" Eleanor proclaimed.

"Those poor, poor children" Ms. Miller shook her head sadly.

"I know" Dave said boldly "That's why I think we should do something about it. Ian, I want the Chipmunks and Chipettes to perform at the fundraiser"

Strangely enough, Ian seemed to feel sorry as well "Couldn't agree more, Dave. Kids, how does that sound?" The teens all responded in a resounding "Yes", as they also wanted to help. "Well it's settled" the producer exclaimed as he turned to Dave, "How about giving me the number and I give the place a call?"

"Thank you, Ian" Dave smiled "Glad to see that you are changing for the better"

"That talk you gave me really woke me up" Ian nodded as he placed a hand "Once I call, I'll tell you all about the details, see you tomorrow"

"Bye, Uncle Ian!" most of the teens waved.

They started to follow the other adults to the car, but Ian leaned over to DJ's ears as he passed bye. "This isn't over" the bald man whispered in a dark tone, which sent chills down the 21st century teen's spine. Ian then gave DJ an evil smirk and continued to walk away.

Simon saw the whole thing and walked over to his nephew "What did he say?"

"It's not over" DJ answered in a serious tone "And he's right. We're only getting started"

After stuffing the trunk with their newly bought goods, the crew drove back home in a short amount of time. Once they arrived home, Dave parked the car by the road. Everyone exited out and then proceeded to take their respective items out of the trunk.

"Oh Jeanette" Simon turned to his best friend as he held his gift in his hands "I feel bad for how I treated you yesterday, I should be giving you more attention, instead of closing myself off"

"Oh Simon" Jeanette responded in a saddened voice "If anything I feel bad about how I treated you. I should've known that you still care about me, especially after you saved me"

"Yeah" Brittney then interjected "You guys did save us. Even after I got mad at Alvin, he still came for me"

Alvin then interjected himself "Brittney, you were totally justified. I was using you"

"Wait a minute" Theodore began to realize "Alvin and Simon feel guilty about Brittney and Jeanette, and vice versa?"

The realization hit the four aforementioned, also. They looked into their respective counterpart's eyes and started to laugh. "Man, we should've just talked" Simon noted, even feeling relieved "Well regardless, I did buy you a present, Jeanette". He then handed the purple outfitted teen his gift, who cooed softly. She unwrapped it and smiled when she saw it was the sci-fi novel Jurassic Park.

Alvin scoffed "You bought her a book?"

"Oh Simon, I love it!" Jeanette cheered as she hugged the tall chipmunk, who proceeded to blush. "Oh" the tall chipette remembered "I also got you something." She then went over to the trunk and dragged out her present.

Simon was surprised to see how big it was "Whoa, what is that?"

Jeanette then proceeded to explain "DJ didn't tell me what your experiment was, but he did mention that it runs on electricity; so I got you this!" She then handed Simon her gift, and he then unwrapped it.

"Great Scott!" Simon cheered "A lightning rod, you don't know how perfect this is!"

Jeanette blushed at her best friends gratitude, but was also filled with joy "Oh wonderful! I'm glad I got to help you in someway"

Alvin and Brittney, however, quite disapproved their sibling's gifts. "Nerds!" Alvin teased.

"Yeah" Brittney scoffed "Don't worry Alvin, I got you a real gift." She then took out the red varsity jacket out of her bag, she had even managed to sow the yellow A onto the heart.

Alvin lit up once he saw the jacket "Oh my god Brittney, it's amazing!" He then threw off his sweater onto the ground and swiped the jacket out of the pink chipette's hands. He put in on, and immediately he was pleased to see how he looked. "I look so cool!" the red teen cheered.

"What can I say" Brittney said all smug "I'm the goddess of fashion… So did you get me anything?"

Alvin gulped, realizing that his gift was no longer valid after getting banned. He began to sweat as he quickly thought of what to say. "Um… It's a secret" he chose to say.

"What, a secret?" Brittney said in an annoyed tone "Or did you just not get me anything?"

"I did!" Alvin rebutted "It's just… won't be ready until tomorrow"

Brittney rolled her eyes, not completely buying it "Whatever. If I don't see it by tomorrow, then you owe me two gifts!"

"Don't worry Britt" Alvin tried to be nonchalant "I promise I have your gift"

Just then Dave interjected, "Okay Alvin, it's time for your punishment." He then pointed to the house.

"Alright…" Alvin responded as he slumped over "See you guys tomorrow." He hung his head as he walked back home. He was a little annoyed, but luckily his new look did cheer him up a bit.

"Well I'll talk to you later, Jeanette" Simon began to say "We should hang out tomorrow before the performance"

"I would love to" Jeanette smiled back "Thanks for the book!"

"Of course" Simon nodded. Right before he headed back, he walked over to his nephew "DJ, if you don't mind, shall you assist me?"

"Um… okay" DJ answered, following his uncle back to the house.

"I better go call Ian" Dave said "Theodore, do you want to sleep at home tonight?" The green chipmunk hid behind Eleanor and shook his head. Dave let out a big sigh "Theodore, what are you scared of?"

"Nothing!" the short teen blurted "I just like hanging out with the girls"

Dave wasn't buying it, but he decided to drop it for now "Alright, but this is the last time this week. Alright Theodore?"

"Okay" his son responded softly.

"Good, now I'll see all of you tomorrow" Dave proclaimed. He waved his son and the Millers goodbye as he too, went home.

They started to head home as well. Once they entered the house, Brittney felt like making a comment. "As long as you're staying again, Theodore, you have to make dinner," she said in a sassy tone. And before the boy could even answer, she strutted upstairs to her room.

"Oh don't mind her" Ms. Miller assured Theodore as she patted him on the head "We'll just take your company as payment." The old woman gave him a smile and walked away.

Meanwhile, Jeanette couldn't help begin to read her new book "Ooo… Um, I'm going to read in the living room." She then left the two short chipmunks alone as she went to get some private reading time.

Eleanor looked left and right to see if anyone else was around, and opened up the bag her and Theodore brought. "Okay, Teddy" she began to whisper "It's time to alien proof the house." The bag then revealed to have various anti-alien products, all looking pretty fake. But the two naive teens believed they worked all the same. And so they proceeded to make the Miller residence a fort against their 'nemesis' DJ right under the other Millers noses.

Over at the Seville house, DJ helped Simon bring the lightning rod into the garage. The blue chipmunk gestured his nephew to remove tarp and prop the rod onto the back of the car. The geek examined the rod, feeling quite pleased "This rod will be perfect to catch the lightning on Saturday!"

DJ eyes widened "Oh god, after these past couple of days trying to get my parents together, I forgot the part of physically getting me Back to the Future"

"Well of course" Simon chuckled "Did you think you would be magically transported back after hooking up your mom and dad?"

"No!" DJ defended himself "If you don't mind me asking, what are going to do Saturday night?"

"Glad you brought that up" Simon smiled as he went over to a cabinet. To DJ's surprise, his uncle took out an unpainted model of the school, it was very well put together. "Sorry about the model" Simon mentioned as he placed it on a table "I haven't had time to put the whole school up to scale." DJ rolled his eyes at the perfectionist. The tall teen then pulled out jumper cables and plugged one side into the fuse box for the house. "You see this metal wire?" Simon then pointed to the side of the model, which depicted lamp posts with a metal wire tied between them, and the top of the clocktower of the school. DJ nodded, though he was still confused to what his uncle was doing. Simon then took out a wind up toy car, with a little lightning rod on it "You see on Saturday, 10:04pm, lightning will strike the clocktower, channel through the wires we set up, and the Tesla will catch the lightning while going 88 miles per hour! Activating the flux capacitor and sending you 30 years to the future!"

"Wow Uncle Simon, you really thought this through" DJ remarked, feeling quite impressed "But are you sure I'll be able to catch the lightning in time?"

"That's why we're going to practice!" Simon exclaimed "Windup the car, I'll set up a timer for 20 seconds, and release it. I'll use these jumper cables to act as the lightening bolt and hopefully it will catch it." He then took out a kitchen timer and winded it up as DJ did the same with the car. DJ held the car in place while Simon prepared to link the cables onto the wire. When Simon saw there was 5 seconds left, he yelled "Now!" DJ then released the car, and once the timer went off, Simon connected the cable. And though the car made it in time, the small victory was short as it caused the fuse box to go out. The two boys looked at each other in fear for what they just done. Then they heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs and they quickly covered the time machine again.

Dave and Alvin then came bursting in. "What the hell is going on here?!" Dave demanded.

"Sorry Dave" Simon answered nervously "I was showing DJ a demonstration and it caused the fuse box to go out"

"Are you kidding me?!" Alvin yelled angrily "I can't watch TV in my room because of your dumb science experiment?!"

"Hey it's not dumb!" Simon fired back.

"Yes it is!" Alvin shouted "Why do you even bother with this science stuff anyway?"

"Because I want to be a scientist when I grow up, you moron!" Simon spat.

"Simon, that's ridiculous!" Alvin snapped "How are you going to have time being a scientist when you're already in a band?"

"Because the band will be done!" Simon exclaimed "I want a life outside of music, you know?!"

Alvin seemed shocked by what his brother just said. He couldn't believe Simon would rather be a scientist than a rockstar. "Come on, Dave" Alvin cried as he turned to his father "Tell Simon he can't quit the band!"

Dave winced, not knowing how to answer his son. Then sighed and said softly "Alvin, you do know that the Chipmunks is not going to last forever"

Both Alvin and DJ were both shocked, Alvin saddened by his adopted father's words, while DJ felt bad for his own father.

"What do you mean, Dave?" Alvin said softly, beginning to tear up.

"Bands don't last forever" Dave said blankly "Both of your brothers want to pursue interests outside the Chipmunks. Simon wants to be a scientist, and Theodore wants to be a chef. And once all of you go to college, the band will cease to be"

The room was dead silent, DJ watched as his father slowly broke down. "That's not fair" Alvin wept "I love being a rockstar, it's my calling"

Simon frowned "And science is my calling, Alvin. I mean me and Theo enjoy performing, but in the end we don't want to stay rockstars forever"

"WELL I DO!" Alvin screamed "STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH, SIMON!"

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled back "YOU'RE THE ONE BEING SELFISH!"

"BUT I WANT TO BE A ROCKSTAR FOREVER!" Alvin fired back.

"WELL YOU CAN'T!" Dave put his foot down "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM, LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!"

"SCREW YOU, DAVE! I HATE YOU!" Alvin finally screamed, leaving everyone speechless. And the red chipmunk didn't go back to his room, instead he ran out of the house. Dave was completely frozen, his heart shattered hearing what his son told him.

DJ, however, was horrified. He was so scared that his father was going to hurt himself, that he ran after him "ALVIN, WAIT!"

Once DJ ran out, Dave and Simon continued to stand in the darkness. The man collapsed to his knees, while his remaining son went to comfort him. It was going to be a long night.

Jeez that was a long one. I knew Tuesday was going to take the longest to write (Mostly because of writer's block), but I seriously underestimated how long it was going to be. Well happy holidays to those who catch my updates, and now that I'm on break for a week and a half, hopefully I can get a lot of writing done. Next time we'll dig into another relationship, but one between father and son.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Rockin Through the Decades!

DJ ran outside the house and saw Alvin sprinting down the block. Moments ago, there was a family feud. When his Uncle Simon demonstrated his plan to help him get back to the year 2020, they accidentally blew the fuse box to the house. Dave was quite annoyed, but Alvin was livid. But what really set the ball rolling was when Dave tried to explain to DJ's father that the band couldn't last forever, which made the red capped chipmunk extremely upset. And as a result, Alvin stormed out of the house, and DJ was currently trying to catch him.

"ALVIN, STOP RUNNING!" DJ cried to his father, who ignored the command. Contrary to Alvin, DJ, in fact, was never into athletics; he was always more interested in technology. But as this moment, the headphone wearing teen regretted not following his father's footsteps, because Alvin was outrunning him by a longshot. Alvin seemed like he could run a thousand miles, while DJ could barely do half a mile. The maroon teen was quickly losing his breath, and he was about to give up until he saw that his dad somehow ran into a dead end. They were currently in a dark alleyway, and Alvin stopped once he was met with a brick wall.

"Alright, Alvin" DJ panted "End of the line"

But when he expected to see Alvin to show fear or disappointment, instead the red chipmunk gave him a teasing smirk before jumping onto a tall crate, grabbing onto a fire escape ladder, and swinging himself over the wall.

"Oh come on!" DJ whined loudly. Despite feeling like he was about to collapse of exhaustion, there was no way he was going to lose sight of his father, his life depended on it. So the 21st century teen sprinted as fast he could handle around the block. Once he reached the other side, he looked around to see where Alvin could've gone, but there were no clues. DJ ran to the middle of the street, frantically looking around for any sign.

But then something caught his ear, an electric guitar riff, similar to the one Alvin played at the mall. The maroon teen followed the sound until he came across a music retailer. The windows were mostly covered with posters of famous rockstars, such as Elvis, Axl Rose, and KISS. DJ peaked through what little openings there were and saw a small crowd of people surrounding someone. After DJ shifted his view a bit, he was able to make out who was in the center of attention, and fair enough it was Alvin, who was strumming away on the electric guitar. DJ didn't even wait a second before entering the store.

The crowd began to cheer Alvin on, which caused the rockstar to move more lively. Meanwhile DJ tried to get closer and closer to him. "Crank that volume to 11, man!" Alvin requested the shop owner, who promptly made the electric guitar amplifiers even louder.

The crowd cheered loudly as well, to the point that the sheer loudness of both the amplifiers and cheering almost made DJ go deaf. "ALVIN!" DJ yelled as he covered his ears. However, the maroon teen was drowned out by the other noises present. "ALVIN!" DJ shouted once more, who was met with the same outcome. The headphone wearing chipmunk was getting quite peeved at this point, so he decided to shove his way to the front of the crowd. By then, DJ's presence was known by everyone, even Alvin, who pretended that he wasn't even there. "ALVIN, YOU NEED TO COME HOME!" DJ shouted directly to his father.

DJ then tried to reach for Alvin shoulder, but the red capped teen dodged quickly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" ALVIN TEASED "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY AWESOME GUITAR PLAYING!"

DJ was getting even more frustrated with Alvin, all he wanted was to help him, yet the red chipmunk mocked him for his attempt. "I SAID YOU NEED TO COME HOME!" DJ answered back, which Alvin, yet again, pretended not to hear. "COME ON, ALVIN" DJ tried to reason with his dad "YOU'RE MAKING DAVE AND SIMON WORRIED SICK!"

Suddenly Alvin stopped playing, and gave DJ a cold look "Worried sick? Well you can tell them I'm not coming home, because I'm staying here"

"Alvin, don't be ridiculous" DJ pestered "You can't stay in some dirty music store"

"Or what?" Alvin shot back "Rock is my life, and my family wants to take it away from me. But they won't stop me, and you won't either. I'm gonna keep rock n' rolling to the top, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

And before DJ could get a second word in, Alvin went back to playing loudly with his guitar. The crowd cheered him on once more, and were now chanting "KEEP ROCK N' ROLLING, KEEP ROCK N' ROLLING!"

It was now obvious to DJ that he had to take more drastic measures. He searched the store for anything that could stop Alvin from acting disobediently, and his eyes fell onto something that was absolutely breathtaking, a scratching dj set. The maroon chipmunk grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He walked over to the dj table, gentling stroking it while basking its beauty. When no one was looking, DJ went and snatched some vinyls that were on sale and placed them by the dj table. He then spotted the aux cord and plugged them into the nearby speakers. Conveniently, the set had a microphone built into it, so DJ decided to turn the dj set on. "Hey Alvin" the maroon teen spoke into the microphone. Everyone shut their voices and Alvin even stopped playing, as they all faced DJ. "Rock n' roll isn't so hot" DJ teased.

"Pfft" Alvin shrugged off "Rock n' roll is the hottest music out there!"

"No, it ain't" DJ wagged his finger "Cause my music is better"

That's when everyone went "Ooo"

Alvin simply rolled his eyes at the other chipmunk "As if!"

"Want me to prove it to you?" DJ smirked slyly, which the red teen answered in a nod. "Alright" DJ responded as he replaced his current headphones to the ones that were plugged into the table. And with both of his hands, he grabbed two vinyls and placed them on the table. He then started to play one of them, and to everyone's surprise, it was one of the Chipmunks' records:

Come on, Simon

Do the Alvin Twist

(Delighted)

Come on, Theodore

How can you resist

(Hee hee hee, I can't)

You gotta twist way up

You gotta twist way down

You gotta jump

Turn and twist around

Everybody, do the Alvin Twist

Then DJ started to play the second vinyl, which added a hip hop beat to the music.

You gotta move your back

You gotta move your knee

Come on, relax, do the twist with me

Everybody, do the Alvin Twist

Everyone was loving DJ's little remix to the Alvin Twist that they started to cheer him on instead. Alvin didn't like this one bit, so he decided to jump in as well "That's cool, but how about this". He then started to play his guitar while singing in a rasping rocking voice:

Lean way back, lean way in

Turn and twist til

Your head starts spinning

Alvin then bounced his way over to DJ, and everyone was loving his performance as well.

('50s Alvin) You look good

('90 Alvin) You look fine

Then DJ and Alvin spun out together.

(Both)Just keep a-twisting

Like a honeysuckle vine

Everyone was dancing around, and by then DJ and Alvin decided to stop trying to outdo each other and instead cooperate. Alvin kept singing and rocking while DJ provided the backup instrumental and beat.

Twisting everywhere you go

From old Boston to the Alamo

If you wanna be smart

If you wanna be wise

Take up your fun and your exercise

Everybody, do the Alvin Twist

That's where the music stopped as Alvin finished off with one last guitar riff. Everyone was applauding, which elevated the rockstar's energy even further. And without thinking, Alvin did what any rock n' roller would do and slam his guitar onto the floor and smashing it to pieces. Alvin then threw hand horns into the air as DJ did the hip hop equivalent (which is bending his ring finger down). The two chipmunks were full of pride that they didn't notice the shop owner stomping over with a mad face. Once they did though, they gulped as the shop owner picked up the broken guitar and the stolen vinyls. The owner then shot daggers at DJ and Alvin, who gave the man innocent smiles. And before they could even protest, the shop owner picked both of them up and threw them onto the street, slamming the door behind him.

The two chipmunks remained seated on the ground as they turned to each other silently. "That... was… awesome!" Alvin cheered "DJ, how come you never told me you were, well, a dj?!"

The headphone wearing teen blushed a bit, realizing this was the first time he had revealed his passion in the past. "Well… there was never a suitable time to bring it up" DJ lied as he scratched the back of his head.

"And you're amazing at it!" Alvin exclaimed as he got back on his feet, he then helped DJ onto his feet as well. "Man, I wish we'd have met sooner" the red teen said as he wrapped an arm around DJ "Who knew that I have a totally rad dj for a cousin?"

DJ's heart suddenly skipped a beat, was his father… proud of his dj skills? "You… you really mean it?" the maroon chipmunk asked softly.

"Heck yeah!" Alvin sang. And at that moment an idea popped in his head "Wait, I got an amazing idea! If the Chipmunks are through, they maybe you and I can start a band!"

"What?!" DJ cried, not believing what the red capped chipmunk just said.

"You heard me!" Alvin claimed enthusiastically "With your dj skills and my rock n roll expertise, we could take the nation with our radical genre mixing! I mean look at what we did there!" he then pointed to the music retail they were just thrown out of "We could be like 'Alvin and DJ: The Chipmunk Twins'! We already got the look down! Forget Dave and my brothers, we'll be bigger than they could ever be!"

DJ didn't know what he should be feeling, on the one hand, Alvin's idea was completely insane. He was supposed to bring his father back, not run off and start a new band, especially when he is supposed to return to the future. But on the other hand…. He was beyond happy that Alvin even wanted to do such a thing in the first place. Not that he wanted to sound ungrateful, but in the future, Alvin barely spent any time with him. He understood why now, it was pretty apparent his dad was being forced to do hard labor, less he let him and his entire family lose everything. But even still, DJ wished Alvin could've tried harder to get closer with him. He won't lie about the fact that he grew up resenting his father because of it, plus the fact that he was always in his shadow. But the Alvin in front of him was different, even though it was wrong, the younger version of his father would rather be with him than to return home. Regardless, in the end, DJ knew what the right thing to do. "look Alvin I'm flattered, like really flattered" he then let out a big sigh "But that idea is really outlandish, I mean we're only 15. Plus whether you want to admit it or not, you can't leave your family behind"

Alvin was both disappointed and cross with DJ's response, but he couldn't find a good way to argue back. So he simply sighed in defeat. "Fine" the red teen grumbled "But not yet. I'll only come home if we go to the arcade first!"

"What, now way!" DJ protested.

"Well then I'm not coming home" Alvin proclaimed as he started to walk away.

"Wait wait!" DJ cried to the rockstar, who promptly turned around "Okay, fine, we'll go to the arcade. But only for an hour, I don't want to miss dinner"

"Deal!" Alvin complied with a fierce handshake "Come on, I know where to find the coolest arcade in town." And as such, the red teen dragged DJ along across the brisk summer town. It took roughly 15 minutes to get where they wanted, which was a fairly large sized plaza. "There it is!" Alvin said as he pointed to a place called 'Arcade Planet'.

It didn't take long before Alvin dragged his companion into the arcade, and inside revealed a dark room filled with a hundred arcade cabinets. The ceiling had dark lights on it, and the walls were painted to depict a cartoonish outer space. The arcade was moderately active, with groups of kids and teens here and there. Alvin seemed to be awestruck with the quality of the games. Of course you had your Pac-Man (don't read my previous fanfic unless you can handle crude comedy), Donkey Kong (I'm serious), and Space Invader. But there were also newer ones like Final Fight, Tetris, and Contra. "Oh DJ, over here!" Alvin said as he positioned the maroon teen in front of one particular arcade game: Street Fighter. "Look at those graphics!" Alvin stated.

DJ chuckled a bit, as you guessed it, none of these games were new to him. He wasn't much of an arcade player, preferring the online FPS games in the future. But he wasn't going to complain, just wanting to please his father as much as possible to bring him home. "You want to play this one?" DJ asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah I do!" Alvin answered enthusiastically. And in a heartbeat, he inserted a few quarters into the machine. The game first asked them what country they wanted to fight in, their options were Japan, the US, the UK, and China. "Sorry that Canada isn't an option" Alvin said to his player 2.

DJ rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever, just choose America"

"As you wish" Alvin remarked. Then the game asked to choose a fighter. "Gotta go with Ryu" Alvin said.

DJ honestly didn't know much about street fighter, so he chose the only other character he recognized "I guess I'll go with Ken"

Once they both selected their fighter, the game was about to begin. "I have to warn you DJ" Alvin smirked "I'm real video game wiz"

And against his better judgement, DJ couldn't help but feel competitive. Like his parents, he didn't like it when someone one ups him in anything. "There's no way that I'm gonna lose in a video game against my own dad!" DJ said to himself. He then turned to Alvin and shot a glare at him "Bring it on"

Neither of the chipmunks went easy on each other, but it was pretty apparent that because of just having more experience, that Alvin was going to win. And as expected, he did. Alvin danced around in joy while DJ cursed himself and slamming his fist on the machine. "Don't feel bad, DJ" Alvin said, feeling cocky "I'm the wiz"

"Oh yeah" DJ snapped, getting in the red teen's face "I bet I can kick your butt in some other game!"

Alvin couldn't help but feel pumped up as well "Well I bet I can kick your butt in any game!"

"Oh yeah?" DJ shot back.

"Yeah!" Alvin exclaimed.

DJ looked around for a game he felt that he could totally win. Unfortunately his kind of games wouldn't be made for another couple of years. But then his eyes laid upon a game that was close enough: Duck Hunt. "I bet I can beat you in Duck Hunt!"

Alvin scoffed "Duck Hunt, that's practically a baby's toy"

"Sounds like someone's chicken" DJ teased.

"No" Alvin reflected "I just don't want to kick your butt that hard. But if you want to start off easy, than fine!" The both of them then walked over to Duck Hunt. It was one of those games where you take turns and try to get a higher score. So after they inserted the quarters, they had to decide who should go first.

"You can go first, 'Wiz'" DJ offered with a smirk.

"Alright" Alvin said, his ego being elevated. He took out the gun and started to shoot at the ducks. Despite dismissing the game, he wasn't doing as well, as he only got about 3⁄4 of the ducks. "Try to beat that" Alvin said, trying to mask his doubt. He then passed the gun to DJ.

"You may be a wiz, but I'm the real gamer" DJ remarked. And because of his sharpshooting, he managed to get all the ducks. Alvin stood there is disbelief for a moment, while DJ pretended that he was blowing smoke out of the gun. "Not so hot now, are ya?" DJ teased.

Alvin scoffed some more "You were just lucky"

"Or I'm a real gamer" DJ smirked.

"Well I'm the wiz" Alvin puffed his chest against the maroon teen.

"Gamer" DJ said back.

"Wiz!" Alvin said louder.

"Gamer!" DJ followed.

"That's it" Alvin spat "I bet I can beat you in Joust!"

"Bring it" DJ glared. And for a while, all the chipmunks did was try to outdo each other in every arcade game in sight. They even competed in more traditional, non video type games like skee ball, air hockey, and hoop shooting. And at some point they were playing Around the World in 30 Days. They were both in hot air balloons, and two of them were neck and neck. It seemed that Alvin was about to reach his final destination, the waterfall. But a crocodile jumped out of the water and bit his balloon down, resulting in DJ winning. The headphones wearing teen cheered as Alvin cursed himself.

"That crocodile gets me everytime" Alvin grunted.

DJ wanted to gloat some more "Man that was so easy, I bet I could beat you in a race around the world for real"

"Don't hold your breath" Alvin denied, and he then sighed "Alright DJ, I had my fun"

DJ lit up a bit "That means we can go home now?" Alvin nodded, still seemingly against the notion. "Alright" DJ cheered "Okay, what time is it?" And like any teen in the early 21st century, he instinctively reached into his pocket for his phone to check the time. He then felt foolish, as not only had he forgotten that his uncle was holding onto it, but also the fact that it wouldn't even work anyway if he did have it.

Alvin looked at him confused "What, you carry around a pocket watch or something?"

DJ flinched a bit as he quickly came up with a story "Um yeah, but I must've forgotten it in Canada"

The red teen seemed to have bought it "Don't worry, dude. I got my watch on me." Alvin then rolled up his sleeve a bit and checked his wrist watch, which caused him to wince for some reason.

"What?" DJ questioned his father's reaction.

"Um… nothing" Alvin clearly lied.

"Alvin…" DJ glared. The red capped chipmunk tried to pull his arm away, but DJ managed to grab hold. And after some light wrestling, DJ finally was able to bring the watch to his vision. "9:37!" DJ cried, it was already way past dinner time. "Man, I wish I could use the Tesla to go back 3 hours" DJ cursed himself "Come on, Alvin. We gotta get home now!" DJ dragged his father outside, and fair enough it was completely dark. The maroon chipmunk groaned in annoyance, while ignoring the fact that Alvin was trying to break free. "Man, Dave is going to kill us" DJ whined.

"Over my dead body!" Alvin yelled as he broke free from DJ's hold and ran as fast as he could.

"God damn it, Alvin!" DJ spat as he followed suit. He chased Alvin all throughout the town. This time DJ was able to keep up, mostly because he wanted to catch his dad out of spite. At some point, Alvin made a sharp turn into the woods. And even though it was hard to see, DJ continued his chase. But the chase was soon ended when he tripped over a tree root.

The maroon chipmunk winced in pain as he got up back on his feet. He looked around the pitch black forest and was disappointed when he saw he lost track of Alvin. He sighed in frustration, contemplating if he should even continue to look for the disobedient troublemaker who was supposed to become his father. "If only he knew how much his actions affect me" DJ thought in annoyance "But it's not like he ever going to learn that." He decided to go deeper into the forest, seeing that he really had no other choice. He followed the only light source he could see. And once he reached it he actually found Alvin, who was simply sitting by a cliff, viewing the distant lights of Hollywood.

He was about to give the rockstar a comment, but words failed to escape once he saw that the chipmunk was just sitting there, completely silent. "Alvin?..." DJ called softly. Alvin did look at him for a moment with empty eyes before he stared into the distance some more. DJ was no longer mad at Alvin, seeing that there was more going on then he initially thought. He decided to gently sit himself next to his father and watch the city lights as well.

Alvin didn't seem too pleased with DJ's presence. "I'm not coming home" Alvin stated under his breath.

DJ let out a sigh "Is it okay if I ask why?"

"Why?" Alvin spat "You know why, Dave cares more about my brother's feeling than mine"

"That's not true" DJ denied.

"Yes it is" Alvin argued back "I love being a rockstar, but because Simon and Theodore want to stop, he expects me to stop as well. Like what am I supposed to do, get a boring desk job and work for some jerky rich CEO?"

DJ couldn't help but feel his heart snap in two, that was exactly what his father's future holds. He didn't even know what to say, what could he even say? Simon told him that they should keep everything the same, but he couldn't help but feel that he will have a hand in his own father's misery. After thinking for a long moment, he decided to say the only thing he could think of "Alvin, your dad just wants you and your brothers to be happy. Science makes Simon happy, and cooking makes Theo happy. And I don't think it's impossible for you to be happy as well."

"How?" Alvin mumbled.

"Well maybe you can talk to Dave" DJ answered "I bet if you guys had a heart to heart, that your dad could find some way to let you continue your passion"

"How do you know?" Alvin snapped "Dave is always telling me what I can and can not do. I bet your dad lets you do whatever you want"

DJ bit his tongue, knowing how the sheer amount of irony of Alvin's accusation. "Not quite" DJ shook his head, he wondered if he should say more "My dad… well… let's say we're not as close as you and Dave are"

"What, really?" Alvin questioned.

"Yep" DJ nodded "He works a lot, and he also bosses my around too. In fact, he doesn't want me to be a dj."

"Are you kidding me!" Alvin cried in disbelief "If I had a son who was that good at scratching records, why I would be proud. I would totally be supportive!"

DJ couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad, who in the future would literally throw his dreams into a trash can, thought he was an amazing dj. And without thinking, he pulled Alvin into a hug. "Thank you" he said gently "You don't know how much it means to hear you say that"

In Alvin's perspective, this sudden embrace was quite strange "Um… you're welcome, DJ." He then patted him on the back.

DJ then realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled away. "S-sorry" he spoke awkwardly.

"Eh, it's fine" Alvin assured "You're right, Dave does care about me. I guess I'm being over dramatic as usual. Let's go home, I need to talk to him."

DJ smiled softly "Great." The two chipmunks were finally heading home. On the way, they talked about the games they played at the arcade and what kinds of music were into. It was strange to DJ, he knew Alvin all his life, yet he feels like he was finally getting to know him.

Back at the house, Dave was sitting in an armchair in the living room. He was motionless, and he was filled with guilt and worry. One of his sons had ran out of the house a few hours ago and hasn't returned. And to make matters worse, he lost track of someone else's kid he was supposed to look after. His other son, Simon, entered the room after he was busy fixing the fuse box and working on his latest experiment. His blue collar shirt was dirty, but he did wear rubber gloves. "How are you doing, Dave?" Simon asked.

Dave let out a big sigh "Where's your brother, you don't think he ran away"

"Don't be silly" Simon assured as he removed his gloves "Alvin is just being a drama queen as usual, where would he even go? He certainly wouldn't stay with the girls, that's for sure."

"I know" Dave remarked, "But you know how he is. I'm just worried he had gotten himself hurt."

"Dave, DJ is with him" Simon assured some more "And he can certainly keep Alvin out of trouble."

And at that moment the grandfather clock in the room struck 10. Once Dave saw what time it was, he gasped. "That's it" the man exclaimed as he got up and walked to the telephone "I'm calling 911. They have been gone for too long." But before he could even dial the number, the two missing chipmunks returned through the front door. "Alvin!" Dave cheered as he ran over to hug his red capped son.

"Hey Dave" Alvin greeted him nervously.

"Thank god you're alright" Dave smiled. He then pulled away and gave Alvin a stern look "Now where have you two been?"

Alvin and DJ looked at each other for a moment, not sure how they were going to answer. But then DJ decided to take on the task "Um… me and Alvin were just hanging out around town, lost track of time"

Dave raised an eyebrow "You lost track of time, despite it being obvious that it's the middle of the night?" The two teens bit their lips nervously. "You went to that arcade place, didn't you?" Dave pestered. Both chipmunks nodded. The man then face palmed "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?"

"Sorry Dave" Alvin and DJ answered.

Dave sighed some more "Well at least you came back. You get no dinner tonight, seeing how you missed it, and you have to stay in your room until morning, okay?"

They both nodded, and then DJ gave Alvin a nudge. "Oh, um Dave" Alvin began to say "Can we talk?"

Dave gave him a confused look "O-okay. Simon, take DJ upstairs"

"Of course" Simon obeyed. The tall teen then walked over to DJ and the both of them went upstairs. Once they entered their room, Simon gave DJ a cold stare "I swear to god, you're not making this whole 'keeping you from being erased ' easy."

"I know Simon" DJ stated "But it was honestly pretty nice that I got to hang out with my dad"

"Well you can do that in the future," Simon pestered some more "The timeline has already been vastly altered, you're parents aren't together, I know about the future, the fact that you are here in the first place, Ian being out to get me, do I need to say more?"

"Calm down" DJ assured "I know this situation is stressful, but look on the bright side, we could alter the present so we can have an even better future"

Simon wasn't cheered up by DJ's word, quite the contrary, he seemed appalled. "Of course you would want to do something like that" he spat "No, DJ. I agreed to making sure Dave doesn't get into trouble, but that's it." He then sat on his bed, facing away from DJ.

"But Simon, tonight I felt closer to my dad than I ever been my entire life. He was even supportive of my hobby, unlike my dad in the future. I want to keep that Alvin, not the one I have in the future"

"Well DJ, your father is currently one of the most immature and reckless people I know" Simon exclaimed "Maybe you like this Alvin because he's as experienced as you are. Believe it or not but people can vastly change in 30 years."

"You know what he said to me earlier?" DJ rebutted "He said he wants to stay a rockstar, and the last thing he wants is some boring desk job. He's miserable in the future. We changed the future already, why can't we change it some more?" Simon continued to ignore him. DJ saw he wasn't getting through with his uncle, so thought of a better angle to come in. He looked over to Simon's desk, and he saw a framed picture of the bespectacled teen and his best friend Jeanette winning the science fair in middle school. He got an idea and went over to pick up the picture and showed it to the brooding geek. "You know we don't have to only make Alvin's future better, we can make yours better too" DJ tried to entice his uncle, who stared longingly at the picture.

Simon finally looked up at his nephew "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" DJ responded by nodding. Simon took the photo out of the maroon chipmunk's hand and stared at it more. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want a future with her, a future where she's not simply a librarian, and he wasn't a lonely scientist with no partners to speak of (other than his teenage nephew).

"Think about it" DJ said as he patted his uncle on the back.

Just then Alvin came bursting through the door. "You were right, DJ" Alvin sang "Me and Dave just needed to talk. We agreed upon that after high school, that I could start a solo career!"

DJ gulped, it seemed like he wasn't able to change much at all. Alvin was already going to start a solo career, though it happened much sooner. DJ was aware of the fact that it didn't last long, but he never knew why. "Wow" DJ pretended to be excited "That's great"

"Here that Simon" Alvin teased "Maybe you should reconsider jumping off this ship, cause it ain't sinking! In fact, it's going to start flying soon!"

"Whatever" Simon rolled his eyes as he began to read in bed.

Alvin snickered a bit "Thank you DJ. And for what it's worth, I hope you and your dad can have an understanding as well"

Both DJ and Simon were surprised by what they heard, both knowing the truth. "I appreciate that Alvin" DJ smiled.

"I'm serious" Alvin proclaimed "If your dad can't see how much of a cool dj you are, than he ain't worth your time"

"I get it" DJ chuckled. Simon wasn't reading his book anymore, instead he was taking in everything his brother and nephew had been saying.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Dave was brushing his teeth while listening to the radio. "News has gone out that Alvin Seville has been banned from the newly opened Bagdasarian Mall" the man on the radio reported. Dave groaned, not again. "People are outraged, but for different reasons. Some people, particularly Chipettes fans, are appalled that Alvin has once again gotten into trouble. While Chipmunks fans believe that the singer has been unfairly punished. People have been arguing back and forth. One things for sure, the fans of the two bands sure don't mix"

Dave then shut off the radio, he couldn't listen anymore. "Why can't people just get along?" He said to himself, "If only our fans can learn that they aren't so different. Or at least that's it's okay to have different tastes." Once Dave finished rinsing, he walked over to the boys' room to wish them good night. He approached the door, and he opened it up a little.

"Thank you again for convincing me to talk to Dave" Alvin thanked DJ once more. Dave stood still for a moment, as he couldn't help but listen in. "I thought we could never agree on anything" Alvin continued to say "But sometimes we just need to listen to one another. No matter how different we are, we can always see things eye to eye"

"That's it!" Dave thought. At that moment he felt like he struck gold, or that he caught lightning in a bottle. He thought of the solution to all his problems, something that could make a real difference. He didn't even bother to tell the boys good night, as he ran downstairs and into his studies. He pulled out some blank music note paper. He sat upon his piano and cracked his knuckles. Even though it was late, he wasn't going to let the fire of creativity die. So he began to do something he hasn't done in a long time: write a new song.

Sorry if this chapter felt like filler, I just really wanted at least one chapter dedicated to just Alvin and his son. There was a lot of references. I even reference the episode of the cartoon that gave me this idea of this fanfic in the first place. Well I hope you all had happy holidays. This will probably be the last chapter before the new year. I did not expect that not only I would be writing fanfic, but one for Alvin and the Chipmunks out of all things. For the most part, this has got to be the worst decade for the chipmunks. I'm sorry but those live action movies were god awful, to the point that it ruined their reputation. The new nick show is alright, but I do hope that the Chipmunks will rock right through the 20s like they have done in the 60s and 80s. Congrats on them reaching their 8th decade, and I thank them for giving me such joy. See you next time in the future, 2020!

Happy New Year! Hey look at that, it's the year the story initially takes place. So to commemorate the new year, how about reading this chapter that takes place in the past.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Just Another Wednesday

Wednesday

July 18th, 1990

8:31 am

DJ laid in Theodore's bed (as the owner slept over next door, again) while staring at his fading picture with his family while the other boys were taking turns using the bathroom. It has been 4 days since he has been stuck in the past. More than half the week has passed and he was still fading from existence. He didn't understand it, his parents no longer fight, they went on a date, his mom gave his dad a present, and his dad even saved his life! What could possibly be missing? He ran the story that his mom would always tell him and his sister, the story of how their parents originally fell in love. What was supposed to happen was that his dad would save his mom from a gang at the roller skating rink. After that, they would go on a date and Alvin would confess to Brittney. Wait, his dad had yet to confess to her, that's what was missing!

Just then, Alvin and Simon entered the room. "Where is it?" Alvin groaned as he began to dig through his big pile of clothes.

"Maybe if you bothered to clean your side of the room, maybe you would have an easier time finding it" Simon remarked with sarcasm.

DJ quickly put the picture away and sat up. "What'cha looking for, Alvin" DJ asked curiously.

Simon let out a groan as well "Alvin lost his new varsity jacket that he just got yesterday! How typical of you, Alvin. I bet you wouldn't be able to find your own head if it wasn't screwed on"

"I totally could" Alvin fired back while he was looking under his bed. Suddenly there was a bang "Ow, my head"

"You mean the one Brittney gave you?" DJ asked some more.

"Um" Alvin stammered as he reemerged "Yeah…"

DJ then gave his father a little smirk "Oh I see"

"Don't get any ideas!" Alvin blushed madly "I only want to find it because it looks good on me" DJ rolled his eyes playfully at him. "I mean it!" he exclaimed.

Apparently during Alvin and DJ's short exchange, they didn't notice Simon had left the room. Once he returned, the blue teen was holding the varsity jacket, which he then threw at his brother's face. "It was in the bathroom" Simon answered blankly.

Alvin took the jacket off his face and lit up once he saw what it was "Ah ha! Thanks amigo." He then quickly put it on and examined himself in the mirror, "Looking good"

"You better wash it later" Simon stated "Now enough screwing around. Dave is probably done making breakfast"

Therefore, the three chipmunks walked downstairs to see how the dark haired man was doing. They found it curious that there was no noise coming from the kitchen. When they saw that the kitchen was in fact empty, they decided to look at the second most likely place Dave would be, his studies. Once they went over to the studies though, they were met with the shocking sight of Dave sleeping on the piano.

"Dave!" the three boys cried, which awakened the sleeping man.

"A-what!" Dave jumped, his eyelids half opened.

"Dave, were you here all night?!" Simon asked flabbergasted.

Dave took a minute to take in his surroundings before answering "Pretty much, I was writing a new song"

"A new song?!" Alvin asked excitedly as he ran over to look at the music sheet stand "Can I see it?"

"No!" Dave blurted as he quickly grabbed the sheets.

"Why not?" Alvin whined.

"You know how I don't like to show my songs before they're done" Dave remarked. Just then he looked at his watch, "Oh dear, it's nearly 9 o'clock!" He then hurried out of the room and went upstairs.

The three teens hurried by the staircase as well, feeling quite confused. "What's the hurry?" DJ yelled from downstairs, "You just woke up"

Dave quickly came out of his room wearing a bathrobe, "I'll explain in a bit, go make yourselves breakfast!" The chipmunks gave each other a confused look before they went to make their morning meal. By the time the clock struck 9, the boys had finished eating as they heard Dave thumping down the stairs. "Sorry fellas, but I need to go over to Jett Records for the rest of the morning" Dave explained.

"Why's that?" Alvin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well" Dave began as he gathered a few things "The thing about my songwriting process is that I must finish it in one go, or else I might lose steam. And there's no way I'm letting this one slip!"

"Wow, must be quite some song" DJ remarked "What finally gave you the idea"

"Sorry" Dave quickly cut the maroon teen off "No time to explain. Of course Simon's in charge while I'm gone." He was about to leave when he remembered something he needed to state "Oh one last thing. Alvin and DJ, you're still grounded"

"What?!" they both shot up as they ran over to block Dave's passage

"What do you mean we're still grounded?!" Alvin cried.

"Well you guys did goof off last night while you were supposed to stay here" Dave answered sternly.

"Yeah, but why also me?!" DJ asked.

"Hey, if you're under my roof, you follow my rules" the man boldly remarked, "Simon, make sure they don't leave the house until I come back."

"Yes Dave" Simon obliged.

"Also if Theodore isn't back by 11, go over next door and get him" Dave concluded "Alright, behave yourselves"

"Bye Dave" the boys waved to the man as he exited through the front door.

"Aw man" Alvin sighed "still grounded"

"Hey, it's your fault" DJ snapped.

"I was having an emotional breakdown" Alvin argued "Whatever, I'm heading upstairs to play videogames. You're welcome to join, DJ. We still need to settle the score"

"In a minute" DJ answered. Once Alvin was gone, he walked over to Simon, "So have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" Simon asked.

"If you're gonna help me change the future or not" DJ answered.

"Oh that" Simon responded "sigh, I don't know"

"Come on, Uncle Si" DJ pleaded "I just found out my dad's a gamer, I'm not going to return to 2020 without making sure he stays that way"

"And how do you intend to do it?" Simon asked sternly.

"I'll punch Ian in the face!" DJ exclaimed.

Simon shook his head condescending "Yeah, that'll show him"

"Okay okay, I still need a plan" DJ admitted "But after seeing how cool my dad is now, I'm not going to lose him again. I'll stop Ian at whatever he's planning, then my dad can be happy forever"

"You still need a plan" Simon rebutted "Whatever, it's not like you're going anywhere today, you're grounded. So please, for once in your life, think before you act."

"Alright, Simon" DJ sighed.

"Now if you excuse me" Simon began "I'm going to work on the time machine for a bit. If you're going to stop Ian, you better think long and hard about it"

"Sure sure" DJ nodded as he watched his uncle leave for the garage.

"Hey DJ!" Alvin yelled from upstairs "You coming or what?"

DJ thought for a bit about what he should do next, plan or play video games. "Be right there!" DJ answered as he ran up (The future lies in this kid's hands folks!).

Another half an hour passed and everything stayed relatively the same. Simon was still tinkering about in the garage, while Alvin and DJ played video games. The game they were playing was Super Mario Brothers 3. Alvin watched as DJ was playing as Luigi, who happened to know where a secret exit was. "What?" Alvin said in disbelief "How could you have possibly known that secret was there?"

DJ sweated, knowing the truth was he got it from the internet "Um… lucky guess?"

Just then the nearby phone started ringing. DJ was still playing, so Alvin went over to pick it up, "Hello, the famous Alvin Seville speaking"

"And this is even more famous Brittney Miller speaking" the familiar voice answered.

"Oh hey, Britt" Alvin muttered, put off by the girl's ego (though equal to his own).

"So Alvin" Brittney began "Do you have my present ready?"

Alvin jumped "P-present?"

"Yeah" Brittney answered in an annoyed tone "You know, the one you promised you give to me yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, your present" Alvin pretended to act natural. He took out the movie tickets that he was originally going to give Brittney. The only problem was that it was for the theater in the Bagdasarian mall, which he was currently banned from, plus the fact that he was grounded "About that…"

Before they boy could finished, Brittney started to nag "Listen here, Alvin. I went through the trouble getting you that new jacket, so you better repay me! Or else I'll unforgive you"

"What?!" Alvin cried, getting the attention of DJ now, "You can't do that! I worked my butt off for that!"

"Well then you better give me that present" Brittney demanded.

"Fine fine" Alvin gave in. He looked at the tickets in his hands once more, and then an idea popped in his head, "Britt, meet me outside at 11, okay?"

"Alright?..." the auburn haired teen listened "It better be good"

"Okay bye" Alvin blurted as he quickly hung up the phone. He then turned to the headphones wearing teen "DJ, I need your help!"

"When don't you?" DJ rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Alvin cried "I still haven't given Brittney her present and if I don't give it to her soon, she'll unforgive me!"

"You mean the movie tickets" DJ pointed out "You're holding them right now, what's the big deal"

"The big deal is that 1, I'm currently grounded, and 2, I'm also banned from the mall!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Oh dang" DJ sighed, realizing how bad the situation was, "Well… maybe you should just give her the tickets and not go. She can find someone else"

"Oh no no no no" Alvin shook his head frantically "Are you forgetting about the alien. If there's anything I know about girls like Brittney, is that they would never watch a romantic movie alone. And they won't go with another girl. No, they would go with the closest guy they can get, and you know why we can't have that"

"Ah man" DJ groaned "Why can't women be as simple as video games"

"It's a cruel world, cuz" Alvin proclaimed "And us men have to look out for one another. So what I'm basically saying is… YOU GOT TO HELP ME!"

"I don't know how I can help" DJ replied as he tried to calm the red chipmunk down "I mean what do you want me to do, help you sneak out of the house?..."

Alvin lit up in excitement, "Exactly, that's what we'll do!"

"Are you out of your mind!" the maroon teen cried, "What if Dave finds out? And even if we did manage to get you outside, how do you intend to take Brittney to the movies?"

"I'll figure it out" Alvin proclaimed, "Right now, let's focus on getting out of here." The red capped teen then started to dial on the phone again.

"What are you doing?" DJ asked, which Alvin responded shushing him.

"H-hello" peeped a familiar voice on the phone "This is Jeanette, um, Miller"

"Oh Jeanette!" Alvin smiled as he talked into the phone "Just the gal I wanted to talk to!"

"Alvin?" Jeanette asked in a surprised tone "Didn't Brittney just call you? W-why do you want to talk to me?"

DJ gave Alvin a confused look, not sure what he was planning.

"Oh well you see" Alvin began "Simon needs you to come over, said it was urgent"

"What?!" Jeanette gasped "Wait, why didn't he just call me himself?"

"He has his hands full right now, Jean!" Alvin lied in a frantic tone, "He said only you can help! Hurry Jeanette, please help my brother!"

Jeanette let out another gasp "Right away!" She then immediately hung up.

Alvin had a sly smirk on his face as he put the phone down and rubbed his hands together.

DJ was in absolute disbelief. "Alvin, what the heck!" DJ scolded, "Why did you trick poor Jeanette like that?"

"Chill, Twinsy" Alvin remarked as he walked past DJ, "I only tricked her so she would distract Simon while I make my escape. Then after I take Brittney to the movies, I'll sneak back in and Simon will be none the wiser"

"But Jeanette would have to distract him for hours!" DJ argued, "There's no way she is going to manage to do that."

"DJ trust me, once you get two nerds started on any egghead stuff, they'll won't stop until the sun sets" Alvin answered back, "Simon and Jeanette once spent an entire week discussing a chemistry test they both aced! Plus you'll be there to stop Simon from finding out I'm gone."

DJ was still skeptical about the whole plan. But it was already set into motion as they walked downstairs and waited by the front door. "Alright I'll help" DJ replied "But don't blame me when everything comes crashing down."

"Hey you're a clone of me, not Simon" Alvin snapped as he looked at his watch, "Where is Ms. Ditzy pants anyway?" Just then there was a bunch of crashing and breaking sounds coming from outside. Alvin sighed in relief, knowing that could only mean one thing. He opened the door and there stood Jeanette. Her hair was messy, her clothes put on all wrong, and she was tangled up in various objects. "Ah Jeanette" Alvin greeted, "Thank you for coming in such short notice"

"Of course" Jeanette responded as she tried to clean herself up, though not doing the best job, "I would never leave Simon in the need of help." She nearly tripped over her feet, but she managed to catch herself with the door knob.

DJ felt even more guilty about lying to his aunt, seeing how much distress it brought. "Be careful Jeanette" DJ said as he helped the brunette to her feet, "Or else you might need help."

"Y-you're right DJ" Jeanette blushed as finally composed herself, "So where is Simon, and what does he need help with?"

"He's in the garage" Alvin quickly answered. Jeanette started to walk over and DJ started to panic, what if she sees the time machine!

"Wait a minute!" DJ cried as he ran to block the garage door. Jeanette backed away a bit, as DJ glanced over to Alvin. The red capped chipmunk saluted to him before quietly leaving the house. DJ felt the urge to stop his father, but he was already preoccupied with his puzzled aunt. "Sorry about that" DJ sweated, "Let me check if it's safe to go in first." DJ entered the garage first, and as he feared the Tesla was completely exposed.

Simon was fidgeting with the wiring of the engine before he was caught off guard by his nephews sudden visit. "DJ what are you doing here?!" Simon snapped, "You're supposed to stay in bedroom!"

DJ ran over to shush his uncle before he could yell uncle some more. "Simon, we got a code violet!" DJ exclaimed. Simon still didn't know what he was talking about. The headphone wearing teen sighed, and then he made a 'J' shape with his hands. The blue teen gasped, finally understanding the message. Simon quickly put away his equipment, and then the two boys quickly covered up the Tesla once more. Once everything was put away, DJ went over to let Jeanette in, "Alright, it's safe."

Jeanette came rushing into the room, and as per usual, she nearly fell over. And once again, Simon was there to catch her. "I came as soon as I can!" Jeanette yelled, "What's the emergency?!"

"Emergency?" Simon scratched his head, "There's no emergency." He then started to get suspicious of DJ, knowing that he probably had something to do with Jeanette's sudden appearance. He glared at his nephew, who whistled nervously before quickly exiting the room.

"But Alvin said you needed my help" Jeanette remarked.

Simon then face palmed in frustration, "Exactly, Alvin said it."

"Oh" Jeanette whispered, feeling quite embarrassed, "I feel so stupid falling for such an obvious trick. Sorry for bothering you…"

Simon let out another sigh and he placed a hand on the chipette's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, I may be more knowledgeable, but my brother has outsmarted me countless times."

"But I still rudely interrupted your important work" Jeanette noted.

"Nonsense!" Simon assured, "I was only tightening some bolts and double checking the wiring. Anyway, don't I owe you some quality time."

"Oh really!" Jeanette smiled in glee, but soon frowned, "I don't want to be a bother"

"Jeanette, you could never be a bother to me" Simon proclaimed softly, which caused the tall chipette to turn red, "Come on, how about we go down to my lab and you can tell me all about Jurassic Park." He then held out his hand. Jeanette hesitated for a bit, both because she was shy, but also scared that Simon would pull away again. She gently placed her hand onto his, and was happy to see that he didn't hesitate to hold it.

Meanwhile over at the Miller house, Theodore and Eleanor paced around in the living room nervously. "Ah man Ellie, it's nearly 11" Theodore whimpered, "Dave is going to wonder what's taking me so long. But I don't want to be alone with DJ."

"I know" Eleanor wept, "Oh, why must we depart, my dear Teddy." She then gave the chubby boy a big squeeze.

Just then Brittney came strutting downstairs. She turned to see the two small teens' dramatic scene. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them in annoyance. "Go home, Theodore" the pink chipette commanded with hands on her hips, "You've been here all morning"

"Teddy can stay here as long as he pleases" Eleanor spat at her snobby sister.

"He doesn't live here, Eleanor!" Brittney stated, "This is girl territory, he belongs with the boys. I'm not going to have your boyfriend defeminize our home."

"You're just jealous that Theodore gives me more attention than Alvin gives you" Eleanor fired back.

The auburn haired girl scoffed, feeling quite offended but also embarrassed, "Don't say just dumb things, Alvin just owes me." Just then the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil" Brittney sighed as she went over to open the front door.

It was none other than Alvin, who was holding tickets behind his back. "Boom!" the red chipmunk chanted as he showed them to Brittney, "I got us movie tickets! Told you I got you a present"

Brittney smiled widely, even cupping her hands together at the sight of her present. She then saw her blonde sister sticking her tongue out playfully at her, which caused her to act more calm. "About time!" the pink teen snapped.

"Hey, I acted pretty grateful with your present" Alvin whined.

"But I didn't make you wait" Brittney remarked, "Any gentleman would know to never make a lady wait."

"So I guess you don't want these. Maybe Simon will go with me" Alvin smirked as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" Brittney cried fearfully. Alvin turned back and she quickly straightened herself up again, "If you insist, I'll go with you. But first, can you get your brother's big butt out of my house?"

Alvin then turned to the direction Brittney was pointing and saw Theodore was still there. "Theo, get your big butt out of here!" Alvin commanded, "You're not a girl!"

"That's what I've been telling them!" Brittney added.

Eleanor then stepped in front of Theodore, "You can't make him!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, pigtails" Alvin snapped as he entered, "Theo, come on. You've been here long enough"

"But Alvin" Theodore rebutted, "I want to stay here"

Alvin grabbed his brother's arm, but Eleanor pulled the other. "You're a Seville" Alvin argued as he tried to pull Theodore free, "You live with the Sevilles. You don't see Brittney trying to live with us"

"I wouldn't mind if she did" Theodore grunted as he held onto Eleanor.

"Don't be gross, Theodore" Brittney scoffed as she tried to pull her sister away, "Eleanor, let go!"

"I'm never letting go!" Eleanor cried, "Theodore is allowed to live here!"

"Yeah" Theodore interjected, "Aren't we all family?!"

Alvin and Brittney were caught off guard by Theodore's last statement, which caused them to lose their grips. All four teens fell to the ground and winced in pain. "What did you say?" Alvin asked his brother as he sat back up.

"I said, aren't we all family?" Theodore repeated as Eleanor helped him back up, "We have known each other for 7 years. We grew up together. We have done everything together. Don't you see Ms. Miller as another mother, and the Chipettes as sisters?"

"Of course not!" Alvin snapped, "the chipettes aren't our sisters, for god sake's you'redating one of them"

"Well of course I don't see Eleanor as my sister" Theodore denied, "But I do see the other girls like that. It's pretty much the same as you and Brittney"

"God, shut up!" Brittney cried as she covered her ears, "Come on Alvin, we'll deal with these two later."

"Agreed" Alvin responded. The two of them started to make their leave.

"Have fun on your date!" Eleanor teased.

"Shut up!" Alvin and Brittney yelled back from the front door, faces all red. Alvin slammed the door shut, and the two hot headed teens walked away in disgust.

"You oughta teach your sister some matters" Alvin remarked.

"At least she didn't start spouting some gross 'family' garbage, like your brother" Brittney talked back.

Alvin let out a sigh, "Eh forget them. They're the youngest anyway, they don't know any better"

"I guess you're right" the pink chipette responded, "God we have the weirdest siblings."

"Preach it, siste…" Alvin quickly cut himself off, "That was a close one."

Brittney couldn't help but giggle at the close slip up, "By the way, what was Simon's 'big emergency' that caused Jeanette to nearly wreck the entire street by simply rushing over?"

"Oh that" Alvin started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Alvin…" the chipette began to give him the stink eye.

"Oh alright" Alvin gave in, "I tricked Jeanette to distract Simon, so I could sneak out of the house."

Brittney gasped, "I can't believe you!"

"Hey I did it so you wouldn't unforgive me!" Alvin snapped, "You shouldn't have threatened me like that, you know I take drastic measures for things that matter to me." Alvin paused, realizing what he just said.

He looked over to Brittney, who was blushing pretty hard. "W-well fine" she stammered, "Just don't wait so long to give me presents next time…"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Alvin muttered back. He then started to chuckle, "I gotta say, the way your sister looked when she arrived was hilarious. She looked like a painting made by the guy who doesn't know how to paint. You know, Pistachio"

Brittney started to laugh hard as well, "You should've seen her when she was leaving. She was knocking everything over and yelling 'Simon, I'm coming!'."

Alvin started to laugh even harder, "Remember yesterday when they both gave each other such lame gifts?!"

"And they both loved them!" Brittney exclaimed. The two of them laughed loudly. Brittney then caught her breath, "I have to admit, it was smart of you to get Jeanette to distract Simon, they can talk for hours about the most boring stuff."

"That's what I told DJ!" Alvin added, "Geez, why don't the two of them find a vacant space to study each other's biology already?"

They were laughing like hyenas at this point. "I guess Theodore is right, we will all be family soon!" Brittney joked.

"You're right!" Alvin laughed, "Simon and Jeanette will get married, and so will Theodore and Eleanor. They're perfect matches for each other!"

They continued to laugh until Brittney paused, "Wait, where does that leave us, Alvin?"

Alvin stopped laughing as well. The two teens looked at each other, the air between them was awkward. Now that they thought about it, this was the first time they have been completely alone since Crystal Clear (the theme park didn't count as they were surrounded by people). Neither of them knew what to say next. They knew they liked the other, but they weren't sure the other liked them back (As fictional love stories usually go. I'm pretty sure Simon and Jeanette beat them to the punch). I mean what was the likelihood that two pairs of triplets would pair up so perfectly? Alvin and Brittney, in all their ego, feared they were the exception from this peculiar pattern. After all they didn't nearly get along as well as their siblings.

But even with his doubts, Alvin was determined to prove himself wrong. That him and Brittney can go through an entire time together without fighting. If not for the fear of his brain melting, but also to prevent himself from being the only single one out of his brothers. "We're the cool ones, Britt" Alvin finally answered, "We don't waste our time with that lovey doves junk"

"Yeah" Brittney agreed as they both hi-fived. They then started to head to their destination. "God" the pink teen blurted, "Now I'm noticing how similar our siblings are in appearance as well"

"Stop thinking about it" Alvin whined, though he couldn't help but see her point, "Right now it's just the two of us."

While Alvin and Brittney headed to the mall, Simon and Jeanette were hanging out in the basement lab. Jeanette was sitting on the couch as Simon brought two cups of coffee. "So how is the book so far?" the boy asked as he sat down next to her, handing over a cup.

"Oh, it's absolutely fascinating" Jeanette answered enthusiastically, "Though it's not the most scientifically accurate, the story does bring into question how far science should be pursued. I've only made it half way through, but so far it has been a fantastic narrative"

"Wow, really?" Simon chuckled, "What exactly is the book about? I know it has to do with the Jurassic period, but I must admit I didn't bother to look at the synopsis on the back before purchasing it."

"Oh well it's about scientists growing brand new dinosaurs by cloning them from DNA. At first they try to capitalize the breakthrough by putting them all on a tropical island, basically they're trying to build a zoo, but for dinosaurs."

Simon found his friend's description quite amusing, "Let me take a wild guess. The rich businessmen don't know what their doing,they accidently release the most deadly creatures to ever walk the earth onto everyone on the island, and the main characters must escape before the genetically enhanced death machines get them."

"Pretty much" Jeanette confirmed, "It might be a little predictable, but I feel the story's best elements is when it discusses the ethics of toying with nature"

"Well that's certainly an important discussion to have when it comes to science" Simon agreed, "I would tell you not to worry about a real Jurassic Park happening, but seeing how we came across the real Dr. Frankenstein, I'll try not to jinx it"

The purple teen giggled at the boy's statement. In truth, Simon is probably the only person that could make her laugh. She's not the most humorous person in the world, and she certainly didn't share the same sense of humor as most kids her age. But she found the structure and sophistication of the boy's speech to be both admirable and witty. Though she did laugh a bit too hard, as she accidentally spat out her coffee while drinking it, which caused her face to get wet. "Excuse me" Jeanette said, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, I'll get you a napkin" Simon exclaimed as he got up and brought pack some tissues. He then started to clean Jeanette's face, even wiping the lenses of her glasses. He then paused once he realized that he was basically stroking her face. His hand was cupping Jeanette's left cheek, and even she was starting to feel embarrassed. They both turned away from each other awkwardly, still quite red in the face.

They stayed like that for a solid minute before Jeanette had the courage to speak up again, "So ... are there any other experiments you've been working on other than the one in the garage?"

"Oh well" Simon looked around the room to see everything he had been developing, "You know I've been so focused on that one, I have completely forgotten what else I've been doing."

"Well let's take a look" Jeanette remarked as she got up from the couch. She looked around the room to see if anything was new, and one thing did catch her eye. It was on the table in the far corner, and it didn't look like anything Simon has created before. "Hey Simon what's this?" she asked as she began to examine the strange looking device.

Simon was too busy checking his test tubes and gadgets to look up, "I don't know, what does it look like?"

"Well it's a flat black rectangular prism with only 3 buttons" Jeanette explained, "Wait, I think one of them is the on button." She then promptly turned it on, "Whoa, the screen has amazing resolution! And the screen seems to react to my touch!"

Simon's eyes widen, and he then quickly turned around. Jeanette had found DJ's smart phone! He gasped with horror as he ran over and snatched it out of her hands. "How much did you see?" he asked frantically.

Jeanette was taken aback by the blue chipmunks sudden outburst, "Um… not much. Just a date and time. I know it's not accurate, but I still think the device is very well made"

"Thank you, Jeanette" Simon tried to keep his cool, "Just don't tell anyone about it."

"Why not?!" Jeanette asked all confused, "This is probably you're most innovative invention yet! You should get a patent!" She then snatched the phone back, and started to rush upstairs, "Come on, Simon!"

"But Jeanette!" Simon cried as he chased after her, "It's…. It's not that amazing…"

Just then, Jeanette discovered it was a camera, "It's a camera?! Wow Simon, I knew you were brilliant but this is fantastic." She was so giddy about the futuristic device, that she didn't notice that Simon's face was filled with horror. Simon wanted to stop her, but he didn't know what to say without spilling the beans. Jeanette ran over to the phone and started to call someone, "Hello patent office? I want to make an appointment for Simon Seville as soon as possible... Yes, Simon of the Chipmunks!... Right now? Great, we'll be right there!" Simon was too late to stop her as she hung up the phone, "Come on, Simon. We'll take the bus to the office!" Jeanette wasn't the most energetic of people, but when Simon knew when she gets this excited, there's no getting through her. She even run outside without a second thought.

Simon panicked, he had to stop her immediately, but Dave told him to look after Alvin and DJ. "Sorry Dave" Simon said to himself, "But I have to save the future." He then ran after Jeanette, but not before slamming the front door shut.

A few minutes later, DJ decided to come downstairs. "Simon, are you mad at me?!" he called out. But no one seemed to answer, "Simon?! Jeanette?!" Still no answer. He decided to look for them around the house, and eventually he figured out they were gone. He was home alone. "Great!" DJ said out loud, "Don't bother telling me where you went. It's not like I'm in danger when by myself!" He let out a groan. He figured if no one was around to see it, he might as well leave himself. Knowing nowhere else to go, he decided to go over next door.

Theodore and Eleanor were currently hiding inside a pillow fort in the living room. "Ellie, how long are we going to stay here?" Theodore asked, "I'm getting hungry"

"Not until Ms. Miller leaves for her daily errands" Eleanor answered, "We can't let her know you're still here."

They peeked outside and saw that the elderly woman was currently vacuuming. She was whistling along to some old tunes on her record player when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" she sang as she went over to open it, "Oh hello DJ."

The two small chipmunks gasped, the boy they have been fearing for the past few days was at the door. "Hey Ms. Miller" DJ greeted, "How are you doing today?"

"Quite good, thank you" Ms. Miller answered, "So what brings you here by yourself? Where are the other boys?"

"Oh well Dave had to suddenly go over to Jett Records, and Alvin and Simon went up and disappeared" DJ explained, "So I was basically left alone."

Ms. Miller shook her head disapprovingly, "That's not how you treat a guest. Why don't you come in?"

"No!" Theodore and Eleanor cried in their heads.

"Thank you" DJ nodded.

"It's nothing, pumpkin" Ms. Miller responded, "Come with me, I'll get you a glass of lemonade."

The green teens watched in horror as Ms. Miller lead DJ into the kitchen and poured him a drink. "This may look bad, Teddy" Ellie whispered, "But as long as we continue hiding, the alien will go away."

"Oh DJ" Ms. Miller began to say "Do you mind keeping an eye on Eleanor and Theodore? I have to go find some errands and my other daughters also disappeared."

"Sure thing, Ms. M" DJ confirmed enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" Ms. Miller sang as she grabbed her handbag and started to leave, "Though I don't know if you should bother them yet, as you can see they're currently playing in their little fort. Alright, behave yourselves, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Wait!" Eleanor cried. But it was too late, Ms. Miller had already left. The fort fell apart and the two of them turned slowly to the other chipmunk in the room.

"Oh done playing?" DJ smirked, "So what do you guys want to do?" Little did the 21st century know was that his uncle and aunt had something in store for him.

That's where we'll leave off. Everyone seems to be in a wacky situation. Dave needs to finish his new song, Alvin needs to sneak him and Brittney into the movies, Simon needs to stop Jeanette from finding out the truth, and DJ is unknowingly at the mercy of Theodore and Eleanor's superstitious measures (oh and Ms. Miller's getting eggs or something). Return to see how the wackiness will ensue.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Chipmunks Go to the Movies

The sun was at its peak when Alvin and Brittney were strolling downtown. The entire time Alvin had been trying to conjure up any plans to get him and her into the movie theater without being kicked out again. Each step they got closer to their destination, the more antsy the red teen felt. "So Alvin" Brittney began to say, "What movie are we seeing anyway? It better not be some mindless action flick."

"Don't worry Britt, I wouldn't take you to a movie you wouldn't want to see as your present" Alvin answered (which was a bit of a lie, as DJ had to convince him to not buy tickets to Gremlins 2), "That's why I bought tickets for a romance flick."

Brittney then tensed up in excitement, "You bought us tickets for Pretty Woman?!"

"What? God no!" Alvin denied in disgust. When he saw the pink chipette give him a nasty look, he realized his mistake, so he quickly tried to turn things around, "I mean even better, I bought tickets to see Ghost!"

"Ghost?!" Brittney snarled, "Alvin, you know I hate horror movies"

"But it's not a horror movie!" Alvin immediately argued, trying to keep the girl pleased, "It's also romance. Trust me, the poster has a man and a woman getting steamy"

"Uh huh" Brittney muttered sarcastically, "I'll give it a chance, but the moment it gets scary, I'm leaving." Alvin wasn't liking how this movie date was going so far. It had only been about 20 minutes, and they already had a little dispute. And unfortunately for him, that wasn't the end of it, as Brittney began to piece together where they were headed. "Alvin" she began to feel suspicious, "You wouldn't happen to buy the tickets at the new mall, right? The one you got banned from yesterday."

"Um…" Alvin stuttered, trying to avoid the question all together. But Brittney's question was soon answered once the mall came into view.

The auburn haired girl let out a huge groan in response, "You gotta be kidding me." She began to turn around and leave when Alvin quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Britt!" Alvin exclaimed, "I got a plan!"

Brittney raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure it's as great and thought out as your other plans."

"I swear this one is foolproof" Alvin remarked. In reality, as per usual, the red teen didn't have a plan, as he was simply trying to stop Brittney from leaving. In desperation, and without thinking, he tried the most provocative way of proving his claim, "In fact, I swear on my red baseball cap!" He immediately covered his mouth, but it was too late. The words had already intrigued the pink chipette.

"Your red cap?!" Brittney gasped in disbelief. Alvin had been wearing that cap his whole life. His birth mother just put it on his head so he wouldn't freeze up in the cold winter she left him and his brothers by Dave's front door. And no matter how big he got, or wherever he went, he would always be wearing his cap. So it was a big surprise when he suddenly swore on it. Still, Brittney didn't want to waste this opportunity. "Alright then…" She began to smirk devilishly, "If you fail to get us into the theater to see the movie, than you have to give me your cap."

"What?!" Alvin gasped in horror, as he protected his cap, "You can't take my baby, it defines me!"

Brittney wagged her finger, "But you did swear on it, didn't you? I guess you're more of a scared little mouse than a chipmunk."

"I ain't no mouse!" Alvin snapped.

"Yeah you are" Brittney teased, "You got round ears, you wear red, and you got an annoying high pitch voice. All that's missing is a look alike girlfriend"

"Are you comparing me to who I think you are comparing me to? I'm nothing like that hack!" Alvin humphed.

"Then prove it" Brittney dared, "Take the bet."

"Fine!" Alvin glared, "You asked for it!" He started to march forward as Brittney followed behind. Neither of them were confident how things would end up, but once you get the two into the competitive spirit, there was no stopping.

On the other side of town, Simon was chasing after Jeanette, who was currently rushing over to the patent office to show Simon's new 'invention', which was really DJ's smartphone from the future. She was halfway there, when Simon grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Jeanette, wait" he huffed from the exhaustion of running, "You can't show them this."

Jeanette gave him a curious look, "Why not? It's very well made."

"Yeah but…" Simon paused, he couldn't out right tell her why, and he promised that he would stop lying. He let out a sigh, "Trust me when I say that it would be a very bad thing if this device becomes publicly known at the moment."

Jeanette frowned, "More secrets, huh?"

"I'm really sorry Jeanette" Simon sighed, "But the world isn't ready yet."

"Oh…" Jeanette peeped, she then covered her face, "I've caused you trouble once again! I'm an awful friend!"

"No Jeanette" Simon comforted the brunette, "It's not your fault, how were you supposed to know how dangerous the phone is?"

Jeanette then looked at the mysterious device in her hand curiously, "Phone?"

Simon shut his mouth, "You've heard too much. Please give it to me now!" But in the process of trying to snatch the phone out of Jeanette's hands, they both lost their grip and it flew into an open van window. It landed next to the driver, who was a scruffy man in overalls. The driver didn't notice the device, so once the traffic light turned green, he drove on forward. The two teens gasped in horror as they chased after the van, hoping to somehow get the phone back.

Meanwhile in the Miller residence, Theodore and Eleanor were completely frozen in front of DJ. The maroon teen was left in charge to keep an eye on them while Ms. Miller was out doing errands, but the problem was that the two small chipmunks still believed he was a shapeshifting alien. "Hello?" DJ waved his hand to try to get through his motionless uncle and aunt, "I asked what you guys want to do?"

Theodore was too scared to answer, but Eleanor suddenly thought up of an idea. "I know" she exclaimed nervously, "Me and Teddy have been working on a new recipe!"

"We have?" Theodore turned to his girlfriend confused, who immediately covered his mouth.

"We sure have!" Eleanor said as she put on a smile.

"Really?" DJ responded, none the wiser about his current situation.

"Yep" Eleanor nodded, "And since you're our guest, we were hoping you would like to be the first one to try it."

"Oh that sounds great!" DJ answered enthusiastically, knowing how much great cooks his uncle and aunt were.

"Fantastic!" Eleanor cheered, "Alright, how about you relax in the living room and watch TV, while we prepare the dish?"

"Alrighty then" DJ smiled, "Looking forward to it."

Eleanor then quickly dragged Theodore into the kitchen while DJ began to watch the television. "Ellie" Theodore began to say, "Why are we making DJ food, and since when were we working on a new recipe?"

The blonde let out a sigh, she found Theodore's cluelessness cute, but sometimes it even frustrated her. "We're not actually making DJ anything" she answered plainly, "We're going to capture him while he's distracted."

"Oh" Theodore nodded, finally understanding, "Wait, capture him?!"

"Yeah, before he can capture us" Eleanor explained, "Little does DJ know is that we rigged the entire house to be alien proof, so he won't be able to escape."

"You're right!" Theodore cheered, "But how are you going to capture him?"

"Well because you're more… honest, I'll pretend to cook so DJ doesn't get suspicious" the small chipette elaborated, "And you're going to capture him with this alien net we bought yesterday." She then went over to the broom closet and took out a neon purple net, with a tacky label saying 'alien net' on it.

Once she handed it to Theodore, he started to tense up. "I don't know about this, Ellie" he spoke nervously, "I'm scared, What if I mess up?"

"Teddy" Eleanor cooed as she wrapped the small chipmunk in loving hug, "You're the bravest munk I know. You can do it! Just throw it over him." Theodore didn't seem fully convinced, as he gave her sad puppy eyes. Eleanor decided to kiss him on the lips, which sent sweet electricity all over his body. "There, now there's no way you can lose" she smiled at him warmly.

"Uh huh" he nodded with a goofy grin, feeling light headed from the kiss. He marched right back into the living room, and as expected, DJ was sitting on the couch, too busy watching TV to notice him. Theodore gulped as he slowly inched towards the unsuspecting teen. He was about to throw the net, when suddenly DJ stood up. The chubby boy quickly knelt down behind the couch before DJ could see him.

"Hey guys" DJ yelled out towards the kitchen, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Um…" Eleanor stammered as she quickly checked to see how Theodore was doing. The green chipmunk gestured to her to stay quiet. Eleanor nodded, "The bathroom is upstairs, second door to the left."

"Thanks" DJ said as he began to go up the stairs. Eleanor gestured to Theodore to go after the supposed alien. He was still afraid, but Theodore still listened. He slowly snuck behind DJ, who began to set off the traps they set up. First was some anti-alien laser, which seemed to have no effect on the maroon teen. Theodore gasped in disbelief. Next DJ unknowing walked into some alien glue, and once again it didn't work. Theodore whimpered, wondering if any of the traps worked.

But when DJ entered the bathroom and opened up the toilet seat, a spring lock alien toy shot out. DJ screamed as he fell backwards and knocked his head against a metal waste bin. Once Theodore saw what happened, he winced when he saw that DJ was knocked out cold. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before he threw the net on top of the unconscious chipmunk. "Yes" Theodore congratulated himself as he began to drag DJ's body away.

At the Bagdasarian Mall, a muscley woman was carrying a rather peculiar looking duffle bag while wearing neon aerobic clothes. She looked down and noticed her shoe was untied. "Excuse me, sir" she asked a passing by employee, "Do you mind holding my duffle bag for me while I tie my shoe?"

"You got it, babe" the employee answered in a pompous tone. She handed him the bag as she bent over. The guy was hoping to swoon her by being a gentleman, but to his surprise the duffle bag was extremely heavy. He tried to keep it off the ground as he watched desperately for the woman to finish. He was wondering what was even in the bag, 3 bowling balls?

"Done" the woman announced, "Thank you!" She took the bag back, and the employee was dumbfounded when he saw that she was carrying it over her shoulder effortlessly. The woman continued to walk through the mall until she entered the gym. "Hey girls!" she waved to the other muscular women, who were lifting weights.

"Hey girl" they all greeted.

She placed the duffle bag onto the floor and unzipped it. And she shrieked once she saw two teenage chipmunks were inside.

"Thanks for the lift" Alvin blurted as he grabbed Brittney and ran out of the gym.

"No wonder my bag seemed lighter," the woman remarked.

Alvin and Brittney ran for a bit until they reached a column, which they hid behind. "That bag smelled awful," Brittney sneered.

"Hey, were in, aren't we?" Alvin argued. He looked at his watch, it was currently 1 o'clock. "Looks like we got an hour before the movie starts," he stated.

"Great" Brittney rolled her eyes, "What are we supposed to do for an hour?"

Alvin sweated, worried that the date was going to fall apart, so he quickly searched around the mall to find anything to do. He then spotted the perfect place. "Brittney come with me!" He whispered as he grabbed her.

"What, where are we going?" the pink teen asked. Alvin covered her eyes until they snuck into their next destination.

"Ta-da" Alvin said as he pulled his hands away, "It's your most favorite place in the world!"

Brittney gasped in excitement once she saw where she was, a clothes store. But not just any clothes store, but also a really expensive one. Everywhere was designer clothes, made with the most rare of materials, and Brittney couldn't be more giddy. "It's so beautiful," Brittany wept with happiness. But her face quickly turned to a frown, "Too bad I can't afford any of it…"

Alvin jerked as he saw the chipette upset again, so he tried to look for upside. "Hey, who says we have to buy anything?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin" Brittney scolded, "You're not implying we steal."

"Of course not" Alvin shook his head, "I know another way we can have a good time."

He then pointed towards a well dressed saleswoman, who was dragging out two fairly normal dressed women. "Sorry, but I can't have you two peasents scaring off the wealthy customers" the saleswoman stated rudely as she threw them out. This put a sour taste in the chipette's mouth.

Alvin then began to whisper his plan into Brittney's ear, and she liked what she was hearing. But she did hesitate.

"But, Alvin" Brittney began to ask, "We could get into serious trouble."

The teenage boy then began to chuckle, "Getting into trouble is what I do, because it's fun. I get it if you're too scared to do it."

And somehow, this both intrigued and infuriated Brittney. As a result, she gave Alvin a rather mischievous grin, "Count me in!"

Moments later, a well dressed saleswoman was strolling about in the store when a rather strange figure approached her. "Oh, good afternoon miss.." the saleswoman paused once she got a good look at the figure. It appeared to be a rather strange, 6 foot tall woman in a fancy pink designer trench coat. She was quite skinny, had a big pink feathered hat, auburn hair, pink nose, and red shades to top it all off. In reality, it was really Brittney sitting on Alvin's shoulders.

"Miss Glamour, if you please" Brittney answered in a posh British accent. The saleswoman seemed to have bought it.

"Oh, I've seen you have visited us before, Miss Glamour" the saleswoman noted as she looked at the disguised teens' clothes.

Brittney looked over to the mannequin which they took the clothes from, and luckily no one noticed. "Of course, this place is absolutely delightful" Brittney added, "That's why I have returned to buy more of your magnificent dresses."

The saleswoman was quite happy to hear this, "Perfect, how about I show you our latest stock." She then gestured to Brittany to follow her.

Alvin was peaking through the trench coat the entire time so he started to walk gently behind the saleswoman. Though he was being extra careful, and had a hard time keeping Brittney balanced.

"Here we are at the adult section" the saleswoman stopped by fancy dresses, which were way too big for a small chipette such as Brittney.

"Ah yes" Brittney said, "Now can you be a dear and buy me a coffee. I can't spend a dime without my daily coffee. I want soy milk with sugar."

"What?!" the saleswoman cried, "Get it yourself!"

"Oh" Brittney responded back, "I guess you don't want my large amount of money then." Alvin then began to walk away.

"Wait!" the saleswoman pleaded, "I'll get your coffee right away!" She then ran out of the store. Now the two chipmunks had the whole place to themselves.

"Alvin, it worked!" Brittney cheered as she unbuttoned the trench coat and hopped off the boy's shoulder, "I can't believe she actually fell for that."

Alvin let out a chuckle, "If I know anything about snooty jerks, it's that they do anything for money. Now let's have fun!"

And for the next 20 or so minutes, the two chipmunks went around and tried on all of the clothing. Brittney just so happened to have a camera on them, so the two of them posed with fancy get ups in lots of pictures. By the time the saleswoman did return with the coffee, the place was an absolute mess. Clothes were all over the place, the woman saw the two chipmunks without their disguise. She growled as she stomped over to them, face red with anger. "You dirty brats!" she spat.

Alvin and Brittney turned around, and immediately bolted out of the store once they saw who it was. They continued to run as fast as they can, giggling all the way. It felt good to put that saleswoman in her place, and the overall trouble they made was absolutely thrilling. But then they bumped into a large, familiar figure. It was the security guard.

"What are you doing here?!" the man shouted. He then grabbed both of them by the collar.

"Hey, come on man" Alvin tried to reason with the guard, "I just wanted to take my lady friend here to the movies."

"But you are banned!" the security guard stated boldly.

"Please sir" Brittney responded as well, "I promise he'll be good."

"No way, José" the man shook his head, "Banned means banned. I'm taking you two in for trespassing."

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed, "She didn't do anything!"

"I don't care" the security guard snapped as he began to carry them away, "It's my mall, I do what I want."

"Oh I'll make you care!" Alvin spat as he gave a man a hard kick in the stomach, which caused him to drop them. Then Alvin and Brittney ran away as fast as they can.

"Get back here, you hooligans!" the security guard cried as he chased after them. Afterwards it was a big chase around the mall. Alvin and Brittney were running through stores and dodging people as the guard ran behind. He was about to grab the two of them, when they dodged out of the way and jumped into a shopping cart and were riding it all over.

Once the cart lost its acceleration, Alvin and Brittney ran into a toy store and brought out toys to use against the security guard. Toy planes flew into his face, he tripped over balls, and got pelted with foam darts. He chased them some more until he lost sight of them in an electronic store. He looked around angrily as he tried to spot the mischievous pair. Just then, the screens of the TVs behind him turned on, showing Alvin and Brittney making faces at him. The man got even more angry, he stomped over to the film camera section and found the two chipmunks once more. He chased them out of the store, but they were still quicker.

Alvin looked down at his watch while they were running, "The movie starts in 10 minutes!"

"Over there!" Brittney pointed to the movie theater. Alvin knocked over some chairs to slow down the security, and then they ran inside. They rushed up to the ticket lady and gave her the tickets.

"Two tickets to Ghost" the woman repeated as she ripped the tags off, "Please enjoy the movie."

Once she handed the tickets back, Alvin and Brittney rushed over to the snack bar and quickly bought a bucket of popcorn and two sodas. Once they heard the security guard bursting in, they hid behind a trash can. "Have you seen two chipmunks?!" the man asked the ticket lady, "A boy in red and a girl in pink?"

"Yes sir" the ticket lady answered nervously, not liking the guard's aggressive tone, "They went to watch Ghost." The man simply nodded as he stomped over to the screening of Ghost.

"Great" Brittney remarked sarcastically, "How are we going to watch the movie now?"

An idea then popped into Alvin's head, "Wait, I know an even better movie we could watch!" He then led Brittney into a different screening, but it was not Ghost. They sat themselves in the middle rows. Brittney searched the room, and couldn't help but notice that it almost entirely consisted of men. The film then began to play.

"Alvin," she began to ask, "What movie is this?"

"Why the biggest movie of the year!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Now for your main presentation" the voice from the speakers announced, "Gremlins 2: The New Batch."

"Oh god damn it!" Brittney cried.

While Alvin and Brittney watch one of the most bizarre movies ever made, Simon and Jeanette were still chasing after the van which held the smartphone. Eventually the van stopped, and coincidentally in was in front of an office. When the van whiplashed a bit, it caused the phone to fall off the passenger's seat and into a tool box . Once the driver finished parking, he grabbed the tool box and began to enter the office.

"Look!" Jeanette pointed once she and Simon caught up. The phone was clearly hanging out of the tool box, but the man failed to notice. They also got a clear look at the man, who actually appeared to be a handyman. "Let's get your device!" Jeanette proclaimed as she began to pull Simon along.

"Wait a minute, Jeanette," Simon said as he pointed up. The sign of the building read 'L.A Patent Office'.

"Oh, just our luck" Jeanette whined.

Simon stated, "Come on, we got no time to waste." So the two chipmunks entered the office, and the first thing they saw was the handyman talking to the man at the front desk.

"I got a call to fix a shelf for a Mr. Perry" the handyman said.

"Ah yes, Mr. Perry's office is in room 6" the man at the desk remarked. The handyman lifted his helmet to bid farewell, and he made his way to the office. Simon and Jeanette were about to follow suit, when the man at the desk spoke to them, "Oh Mr. Seville, you're here. I'm sorry but your appointment will have to wait, Mr. Perry is getting a shelf fixed. He'll be with you in the moment."

Simon turned to the man and tried to put on his best smile, "I understand, sir."

"For the meantime, why don't you two have a seat?" the man recommended as he gestured to the waiting area. Simon let out a sigh as Jeanette patted him on the back to comfort him. They both decided to have a seat, Simon continued to feel gloom, while Jeanette felt quite guilty.

"I'm really sorry, Simon" Jeanette said, "I understand if you are mad at me."

"I'm more mad at myself" Simon answered somberly, "I have a huge responsibility, and I couldn't have messed it up more."

"Don't say that" the purple chipette remarked, "You're doing a great job at… doing whatever you're doing."

"I appreciate the comfort, but you have no idea how bad the situation is," Simon said, "And it's all my fault. I'm just like those scientists in that book, I've taken science too far."

"No you're not!" Jeanette boldly stated, "Simon, you are the most brilliant and persistent person I know. Those scientists ran away from their mistakes, but you keep going no matter how many times you mess up. I bet if you brought back the dinosaurs, you would make it so they wouldn't hurt a fly. I know you're going to change the world one day, so I doubt a little slip up like this could hold you down!"

Simon was awestrucked by his best friend's words. No one had ever said something like that to him before, and it came from the person he most admired. And so the bespectacled chipmunk got a huge boost in confidence, and he stood up head strong. "You're right, Jeanette. This is nothing!" Simon proclaimed, "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Oh, I was just stating the truth" Jeanette blushed.

"Come on, I could use another brilliant mind as well" Simon said as he reached out to the tall chipette. At first Jeanette wasn't sure who he was talking about, but when she saw that he was looking at her, she turned into an even deeper red. Simon pulled her along as they began to sneak their way after the handyman. Once they reached the number six room, they peeked inside.

Mr. Perry, who was a pretty old man sitting at his desk, watched the handyman screwing his shelf back on the wall. "Hey, you know that Simon kid from that chipmunk band?" Mr. Perry asked the handyman.

"The boy with glasses?" the handyman responded, "Sure, my 9 year old niece got a crush on him. Kinda strange though, considering he's not human."

"You should probably talk to her parents about that" Mr. Perry noted, "Like I was saying, Simon Seville is actually coming by later to patent a new invention. Apparently it's quite impressive."

"Wouldn't surprise me" the handyman remarked, "I heard he was valedictorian in both his elementary and middle schools."

"I was only valedictorian in middle school" Simon whispered to Jeanette, "Our elementary school didn't have such a system, why is everyone so misinformed about this?"

"Hey, what's that weird black doohickey in your tool box?" Mr. Perry asked the handyman once more.

"What black doohickey?" the handyman scratched his head. He looked down at his tool box and saw the mysterious smartphone. "The heck is this?" the handyman questioned as he picked it up. Simon and Jeanette gasped in horror. If they didn't do something, then the consequences could be catastrophic. The handyman continued to fidget with the phone some more until it suddenly started to play loud techno music.

"What in the world?" Mr. Perry whispered.

Then at that moment, Simon came rushing in and grabbed the phone out of the handyman's hands.

"Well look who it is" Mr. Perry smiled, "Wait, is that your invention?"

"Well…" Simon stammered.

"Yes" Jeanette interjected. Simon was about to deny the fact, but Jeanette quickly whispered, "Just follow my lead." Simon simply nodded, as he full faith in her.

"Wow" Mr. Perry remarked, "You have invented a…. Sorry, but I don't really know what it is."

"It is a… electronic mirror," Jeanette answered.

"An electronic mirror?" Mr. Perry said, "Tell me more"

Simon decided to play along as well, "Well you know that loud noise you heard?"

"The one that sounded like a blender being blended?" Mr. Perry noted.

"Yep, it was scanning the room" Simon lied, "So it can do this!" He then presented the phone, and like a mirror, it showed Mr. Perry.

"I see" the patent distributor stated.

"And.." Simon then began to randomly tap the screen to see what happened, and he came across the color filter.

"Wow, I'm as green as a frog!" Mr. Perry chuckled.

"Yep, and that's all it can do" Simon concluded, knowing the opposite is true.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," the man answered.

"Wait, how did it end up in my tool box?" the handyman questioned.

"It teleported!" Jeanette blurted. She covered her mouth, realizing how ridiculous of a statement that was.

"Oh, Can I see?!" Mr. Perry begged.

"Sure" Simon reluctantly agreed, "Hey, nice pen!" He then pointed at Mr. Perry's pen.

"Oh thanks, my wife got it for me on my birthday" Mr. Perry remarked. While he was distracted, Simon quickly put the phone on top of Jeanette's head. Once Mr. Perry turned back, he was amazed, "It teleported! This is a fantastic device, I'll get the paperwork right away!" He then took out a blank patent and began to write on it, "Electric Mirror, invented by Simon Seville… July 18th, 1990… and just sign here." Simon stared at the patent for a moment, he honestly couldn't believe the situation he was put in. And so to not look suspicious, he signed the patent, giving him legal rights to the design of the smartphone. "Thank you, Mr. Seville. Have a nice day" Mr. Perry waved as he handed Simon the patent. Simon and Jeanette nodded their heads silently as they began to back away from the room.

"Oh, wait" the handyman called, "Could you sign this picture of my niece, she would really love it." Simon quickly signed the photo, and then he grabbed Jeanette and rushed out of there. "Nice kid" the handyman remarked.

Just then, another man entered the room, "Hey Mr. Perry"

"A good afternoon, Mr. Jobs." Mr. Perry greeted. You just missed Simon Seville. He presented to me with this strange little box. It looked like this." He then drew a picture of the smartphone, "I swear, it could do anything". To say the least, this Mr. Jobs was inspired.

Back to the hero of the story, DJ was slowly regaining consciousness. He saw many visions, like memories of playing with his sister and cousin, meeting MC for the first time, the night he came across the time machine, and lastly, he saw his entire life beginning to fade. The sight frightened him, left and right he saw the world erased of any trace of him. He saw both of his parents walking away from each as their shadows grew larger and larger. The darkness started to consume him. The last thing he saw was his cousin Franklin, trying to call out for him. "DJ...DJ…. DJ!"

He then shot awake, he saw he was in a dark room. He was lit with a single lamp pointed at him. He tried to move but he was tied up in a chair. "Hey, what the heck is going on here?!" he cried.

"DJ!" shouted a familiar voice, it was Eleanor. Both she and Theodore revealed themselves as they came closer. Theodore looked pretty scared, while Eleanor looked angry. "We know who you really are!" Eleanor claimed.

"What?!" DJ shouted, believing for a second that they knew he was from the future, "How did you find out?!"

"Well if you really must know, I caught you eavesdropping on Dave and Ian on Sunday, when you said you were using the bathroom!" Eleanor explained.

"And I saw what you did to Alvin that night" Theodore muttered.

"We've been watching your every move" Eleanor spat and she leaned closer to DJ, "We even found the vehicle you arrived in."

"Oh no, they really do know!" DJ yelled in his head.

"You're not really DJ Khalad from Canada," Eleanor continued. DJ shut his eyes, as he felt like he knew what she was going to say next. "You're Thanos from outer space!"

"Wait, what?" DJ opened his eyes, feeling completely lost.

"Yeah" Theodore interjected, "I saw your true form. How dare you try to melt my brother's brain!"

DJ was at first relieved, but then he realized something else, "Wait, you saw the car in the garage."

"Yeah, we saw your spaceship!" Eleanor sneered, "And here's the deal. You go back to whatever planet you came from, or we'll spray you with alien spray!" She then took out a can that had an alien inside the no symbol. She pointed the nozzle directly at DJ face.

"Wait, I can't leave!" DJ argued.

"Why not?!" Eleanor snapped.

"Because…. My spaceship is broken!" DJ lied.

"And why should we believe you?" the blonde questioned.

"Why do you think I have Simon tampering with it? He offered to fix it." DJ stated, he decided to come up with more excuses, "Theo, I wasn't really going to melt your brother's brain. It's really true that the time space continuum needs to be fixed, and he's the only one who can fix it!"

"Sounds like a lot of bull poo to me!" the small chipette stated.

"Yeah, how is Alvin supposed to fix the space time continuum?" Theodore argued.

"Well you see…" DJ thought up more lies, "My species looks after the space time continuum, we make sure everything happens as they are supposed to. And to stay organized, we look after individual beings across the universe. I was put in charge of Alvin. I've been watching him all his life, I know everything about him."

"Prove it!" Theodore commanded, still not convinced, "Only someone who really knows Alvin can answer this… What's Alvin's favorite color?"

"Ah… red?" DJ answered.

Theodore gasped, "You really do know everything about him! Ellie, he's telling the truth!" DJ was once again surprised how easy it was to convince his uncle.

Eleanor simply glared at the maroon chipmunk some more, "So why does it matter if Alvin dates Brittney or not."

"Well… Because" DJ paused once again, "If Alvin doesn't do exactly what he is supposed to do, I'll die." It was pretty much the most trueful thing DJ had said this entire interrogation. And it was because of this honesty that was when he got the small chipmunks' sympathy.

"Really?" Theodore muttered, "We had no idea."

"Yep" DJ nodded, "I've been pretending to be your cousin so I don't change too much of Alvin's destiny, and to make my species' existence a secret. Sorry if my sudden visit startled you two."

At that moment, he suddenly got hugs from his uncle and aunt. "We're sorry, Mr. Thanos" Eleanor frowned, "We promise we won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, it will be our secret" Theodore added.

"Thanks, you two" DJ smiled, "Now you, Simon, and Jeanette know about my true identity. Make sure no one else finds out, especially Alvin and Brittany".

"You can count on us!" they said simultaneously.

Just then the lights flicked on. Turns out he was in the Chipette's room the entire time, and it seemed like Ms. Miller was the one who flipped the light. "What in the Sam hill is going on here?" the old lady asked.

"Oh hey, Ms. Miller" Eleanor greeted, "We were just playing." The blonde usually doesn't lie to her mother, so it was a little hard for her to do it this time.

"What are you playing?" Ms. Miller asked once more, finding the sight of DJ being tied to the chair strange.

"We're playing superhero" Theodore interjected, "I'm the hero, Cackler. And Eleanor is the villain, Goldie Goon."

"And, um…. I'm the damsel in distress" DJ added.

"Oh I get it" Ms. Miller nodded, "Well I'm sorry but your playtime has to be cut short. Dave just called and he wants me to drive y'all to the orphanage."

"That's alright, Ms. Miller" DJ muttered, "We were about done playing anyway."

"Ah good" the old woman responded, "I'll prepare food to bring to the orphanage while we wait for the others to return. How about y'all clean up in here?"

"Yes, Ms. Miller" the children answered. Once she closed the door, Theodore and Eleanor walked over to DJ to untie him.

"Thank you, for understanding," DJ said.

"You may be an alien, but any friend of my brother is a friend of mine" Theodore stated.

"Yeah, we'll help you in any way we can," Eleanor added. DJ smiled a bit, happy that now his other uncle and aunt were going to help him get his parents together as well. After all, even though they were younger, they were still his family.

After Alvin and Brittney watched Gremlins 2, they were about to leave entirely. But the security guard caught them once again. Luckily though, they managed to escape him once again by stealing a skateboard and riding it out of the mall. As they shove down the street, Brittney cheered, "Woo hoo!"

"I told DJ that Gremlins 2 would be awesome" Alvin stated.

"It was certainly an insane experience" Brittney mentioned, "Remember when the smart gremlin began to talk?"

"I still can't believe I saw gremlin boobies" Alvin said. They laughed joyfully down the street until they finally returned home.

"Well I had fun today, Alvin" Brittney smiled, "Too bad I lost that bet. I really wanted to take your cap."

Just then Alvin placed his cap onto Brittney's head. "How does it feel?" he smiled back at her.

Brittney couldn't believe it, Alvin was allowing someone else to wear his cap, and to her of all people. "Alvin, what is this?" Brittney asked, feeling perplexed.

"It's your reward for being a good partner in crime" Alvin stated, "You really showed those jerks at the mall. So I'm allowing you to wear it for the rest of the day."

For some reason, this made the pink chipette really happy. Maybe she was overthinking it, but it felt like Alvin was treating her special, like she was the only other person that could wear his cap. They smiled warmly at each other for a brief moment, until they were interrupted by the arrival of their taller siblings.

"What are you two doing?" asked Jeanette, not sure what was going on.

Alvin and Brittney were startled, and so they quickly acted nonchalant. "Oh, we were just chatting," Brittney lied.

Simon eyes then widen, "Are my eyes deceiving me, or is Brittney wearing your cap?"

Alvin blushed, not sure how he was going to explain, "Ah yeah. She ah… asked to try it on."

"But you never let anyone touch your cap!" Simon argued. Then a smirk spread across the bespectacled chipmunk's face, "Oh I see what's going on here."

"Hey don't give me that look!" Alvin flustered. Brittney felt pretty embarrassed too. Alvin continued, "It's not like that. And what were you two eggheads doing this entire time, making scrambled eggs?"

"Alvin!" Simon shouted, getting quite red as well. Jeanette felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Two can play at that game, brother!" Alvin proclaimed.

Just then, Ms. Miller came out of the house, "What's this racket?!" She then saw who it was, "There's y'all are! Come on, Dave wants us to meet him at the orphanage."

Alvin looked at his watch and was quite surprised, "Jeez, 5 already?"

DJ, Theodore, and Eleanor then exited the house as well. Ms. Miller went to get her car. DJ walked over to Simon with a stern look, "And where were you this entire time? I had to lie to Theodore and Eleanor about being an alien."

"Oh" Simon began to sweat, hesitating to answer, "I've kinda… sorta… patented the smartphone."

"What?!" DJ screamed. Everyone else then looked at them all confused. "We'll talk about this later" DJ whispered sternly.

"Alright kids" Ms. Miller called out as she sloppily drove the car onto the road, "Get in!"

And so they all entered the car. Ms. Miller began to speed off to the orphanage. DJ began to think of the vision he had while he was regaining consciousness, he felt like there was something important about his parents he was forgetting, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He continued to ponder this as they got closer and closer to the orphanage. And let's say a certain producer was getting impatient about their arrival.

There's another long chapter. Those were some quite the shenanigans. We learned that Simon invented the smartphone, sort of. And everyone has grown closer. Next time, we'll be visiting the orphanage. And not to reveal too much, but something very important is going to happen there. BTW, I would like to mention that I fixed my previous fanfic a bit. I'm not sure if will be appealing to chipmunk fans, but if you like Nintendo, and especially Mother 3, please give it a read.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Things Can Change

In the shabby part of Los Angeles, stood a big building made of wood, the Olivia Orphanage. Ms. Miller and the seven chipmunks came driving in, and they all gasped at the state of the building. "This is an orphanage?" Theodore said in complete disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is" Simon somberly answered as he pointed at the sign, which indeed read 'The Olivia Orphanage'.

"Oh god" Jeanette wept a bit, "It's too much like the one we lived in Australia." When the tall chipette said this, everyone in the car hearts dropped even further. It was no secret that the Chipettes' early years were rough, but they were lucky enough to escape. But the children that lived here, well… it seemed like only bad luck was coming their.

Just then Brittany, who was still wearing Alvin's cap, exited the car and stood boldly. Her face was filled with seriousness and determination. "Jeanette, Eleanor, we know how tough it is to live like these kids" Brittany stated, her sisters nodded in agreement, "I know you boys can relate as well, as you and Dave were once living in poverty" the Chipmunks also nodded. Before Dave even met the boys, he lived in a rickety old cabin in the woods, which is where their mother left them. "We all had the fortune of escaping that life," Brittany continued, "but there are still others who are stuck, overlooked by society. We must help them, as we both have the power and understanding to save them. I'll admit when Dave first mentioned that this place, I shrugged it off. But now seeing it with my own eyes, I can't just do nothing, and I hope all of you feel the same way. Are you with me?!"

The pink chipette was met with applause from the others. It was honestly amazing how the usually self-centered teen expressed such compassion to help the children in need. In fact, it completely changed their moods. "Oh sweetie," Ms. Miller wept with joy, "That was absolutely beautiful. I'm very proud." Brittany was surprised with the reaction she was getting, and despite her little speech, she did feel her ego growing.

"Jeanette, can you believe it?!" Eleanor asked her other sister in complete shock, "I never thought I would see the day Brittany being selfless!"

Brittany stopped feeling overly proud of herself, instead she glared at her little sister.

"She has a point, Britt" Alvin added, noting his friend's change of mood, "Where have you gotten all this confidence so sudden?"

Brittany blushed a bit, _it was certainly unusual for her to act this boldly. _"I'm not really sure" she admitted. Brittany may be a band leader, but she didn't often feel the need to take genuine leadership, that was more of Alvin's thing. Just then she looked up at the red cap she was wearing. "Maybe it's your cap," she smiled as she gave it a little pull, "that's probably were you get all your confidence."

While Brittany felt giddy about the remark, Alvin felt a little scared. "_What if she's right?"_ he thought, "_Does that mean I've lost my confidence?!"_ Simon could see his brother's fearfulness as clear as day, and when he saw the red chipmunk rubbing the top of his head nervously, he simply rolled his eyes. Alvin was so worried that he began to reconsider his decision of giving Brittany his cap. As everyone exited the car, the red chipmunk approached the pink girl. "Say um Brittany" Alvin began to say. He was going to ask for his cap back, but when she turned to face him, she looked like she was glowing with happiness.

"What, Alvin?" she asked happily.

Alvin gulped, no longer wanting to take the cap back. "Oh umm…" he stammered, he then patted Brittany on the head, "I think the cap really suits you."

Though Alvin simply said it to not look suspicious, Brittany was filled with joy by the words. It strange to the chipette, even though the cap wasn't pink, or feminine, or even went well with her outfit, she was really beginning to love it. "Thanks, Alvin" she responded softly.

DJ couldn't help but watch his parents' little exchange, and he was feeling ecstatic. Right before everyone entered the building, DJ decided to grab Alvin's shoulder. "I can see the date went well" he smiled, "Told you Ghost was the right choice."

To his surprise, Alvin shook his head, "Well actually smarty pants, I didn't take her to see Ghost. In fact, we saw Gremlins 2."

"What?!" DJ cried, "There's no way Brittany enjoyed that movie!"

"You know, DJ, I would've thought the same thing" Alvin started, "But after today, I realize that Brittany is starting to become more like me, and it's awesome! I never thought we could be so alike."

Simon was listening to the conversation and decided to interject. "Alvin, you and Brittany have always been alike" he stated plain.

"Pfft, not really" Alvin denied, "I guess I can now see why that alien said I am supposed to go out with her."

"That's great!" DJ cheered, he still regretted pulling that alien stunt, but he was glad everything seemed to be working out.

"Oh that reminds me," Alvin continued, "I still need to pop the question."

"Why don't you go ask her now?" DJ insisted. They all looked at where they were right now, even Simon knew this was no place to make romance bloom.

"Now's not a good time" Alvin stated, "Maybe I'll ask her after the fundraiser."

Then him and Simon entered. Before DJ entered the building as well, he decided to take another look at his picture. He couldn't believe his eyes, his family was still fading, but it looked like it had improved. DJ jumped high up in the air, _finally things were going his way!_ He then calmed himself, as he knew the job was done. He felt hopeful that by the end of the day, he could finally fix the future.

Once everyone was inside, they all observed sadly at the state of the big, yet neglected orphanage. There were countless cracks, trash everywhere, lightbulbs flickering, wall paper peeling, and broken furniture.

"Hey everyone!" Dave greeted as he approached around the corner, "Thank you for being here on time."

"Of course, David" Ms. Miller nodded, "How could we dottle when there's people in need."

"Yeah!" The children chanted.

Dave smirked at them, happy that they seemed to care as much as he did. Just then, a little girl in tattered clothing popped her head out of a door down and the hall and spotted the group. "Gasp, hey everyone, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are here!" she yelled out into the room. Then all of a sudden, she and big group of other tattered clothed children burst out of the room and surrounded the teens.

"Oh my god, it's really them" a little boy cheered.

"I can't believe we got celebrities visiting us!" an older boy said.

"We always dance to your music every Saturday!" added another girl.

"Hey Alvin, can you show us your moves?" Asked an older girl. The orphans had the two bands completely surrounded, and they all looked upon in wonderment.

"Now children" a woman in tattered clothing announced as she approached as well, "We must give them some space to our guests. They are doing us a huge favor, after all." She then walked over to Dave and shook his hand, "Thank you all so much for coming, we all really appreciate you for helping us with the fundraiser."

"Oh, it's nothing" Alvin grinned confidently.

"Yeah" Theodore interjected, "We used to be orphans too, so we understand how hard it is." The orphans seemed to act excitedly to the information.

"Hey guys, maybe we should start a band too!" One of the girls suggested.

"Yeah, if they can do it, so can we!" a boy agreed.

"Now now, children" the woman giggled, "let's not ahead of ourselves." She then turned to her guest, "I'm Gwen, by the way. I'm the caretaker here."

"I'm Gorge!" a boy greeted.

"I'm Alice!" a girl greeted as well.

"I'm Ben!" another boy greeted. All the orphans then start to say their names to everyone simultaneously. They all quoted down once Gwen shushed them.

"Yes, it's nice to meet all of you" Dave grinned, "So where is the fundraiser being held?"

"Oh, it's in the dining hall" Gwen answered, "We should mention that we're low on food, sorry."

"Now don't worry your pretty little head about that,'' Ms. Miller announced as she, Eleanor, and Theodore took out the food they made earlier.

"Oh wonderful" Gwen cheered, "Children, why don't we lead our guests to the dining hall?"

The orphans complied, they all ethically lead the two families, calling them over, and running ahead. The chipmunks and the adults laughed with joy. Eventually they reached the dining hall. All tables and chairs have been sorted to fit the event. Like the rest of the building, the hall wasn't in the best shape. Some of the chairs were even missing a leg. The food was pretty cheap, more fit for a child's birthday party than a fundraiser. On the ceiling hung a banner saying 'Olivia Orphanage fundrazor' (it seemed that the orphans made it).

After Ms. Miller and the small chipmunks placed the food down, a certain producer strutted his way in with assistants behind him. "Ian Hawke is in the hiz-ouse!" the bald man announced. DJ and Simon flinched when they heard his voice. When they looked at him, Ian gave them a sinister wink.

"Ian!" the others cheered. Except for Jeanette, whom after seeing Simon resent Ian, wasn't sure how to feel. Ian went ahead and fist bumped the teens that did greet him.

"Welcome, Mr. Hawke" Gwen greeted, "I also want to thank you and Jett Records for sponsoring our fundraiser."

"The pleasure is mine!" Ian replied, "If I had the money, I would adopt every kid here."

"Oh" Gwen beamed up, "You're interested in adopting?"

"Yeah Ian" Dave interjected, "Surely you have enough money to adopt one kid."

Ian winced, he wasn't really being serious. "Eh, I don't want to have to choose between them." he lied.

"So Ian" Dave began to ask, "What's the plan?"

"Glad you asked, Dave" Ian smiled, he then started to announce the plan to everyone, "Okay guys, I invited the richest people in the state and news media to the fundraiser. They should all be here in about an hour. Oh, and uh as the bands perform, it's going to air live on MTV."

"MTV?!" Dave exacerbated, "Jesus Ian, you're really going all out with this fundraiser."

"That's right!" Ian exclaimed, "By the end of the night, we'll raise enough money for each kid to get their own hot tub!"

"Mr. Hawke!" Yelled a mover as he entered the room, "Where do you want us to put them?!"

"Over there!" Ian answered as he pointed to the other side of the dining hall. Just then, a bunch of movers entered carrying various equipment including: rock band instruments, large speakers, colored lights, and TV cameras. They then started to set up a makeshift stage. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were now getting pumped up for their performance. After the movers were done, they all looked in awe at the sleek and shiny instruments that have been set up to them. Alvin, being the eager chipmunk he is, rushed over to the electric guitar and started to play with it.

"Now Alvin," Dave pestered, "Be careful about that guitar, it's quite expensive."

"But I'm ready to rock out!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Me too!" Brittany added enthusiastically as she ran over to the microphone, "Come on guys, how about we practice before the show?"

"Sorry Brittany" Eleanor answered, "I think me and Teddy are going to help Ms. Miller prepare more food."

"What?!" Brittany gasped, "Don't you rather play music than boring old cooking?"

"Hey, cooking isn't boring!" Eleanor snapped.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Jeanette, tell Eleanor and Theo that they have to practice."

"Um… I think it's okay if they rather cook" Jeanette peeped.

"Are you serious?!" Brittany snapped, "Jeanette, how are we to practice without rhythm?!"

"Well… um" Jeanette hesitated to say more, as she didn't want to upset her sister, "How about we don't practice?..."

"How's that fair?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah" Alvin agreed, "Only Theodore and Eleanor don't want to practice."

"Well actually Alvin," Simon objected, "Me and Jeanette were hoping to have a thorough conversation."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Alvin grunted. Brittany was equally peeved.

"Alvin" Dave pestered some more, "Remember what we discussed last night, you have to respect your brothers' interests."

Alvin grumbled a bit, but didn't argue back. However, Brittany wasn't backing down, "Jeanette, Eleanor, we're a band, you don't have time to cook or be nerdy!"

"Brittany!" Ms. Miller began to scold her daughter, "The same thing applies to you. If you're sisters don't want to practice, than you have to respect that."

"But Ms. Miller!" Brittany whined, "I really want to perform right now!"

"Brittany, you need to learn you don't always get what you want! Now quit your whining!" Ms. Miller exclaimed as she turned to the small chipmunks, "Don't mind her, you two. Let's get started." The three of them then entered the kitchen to start cooking more food.

Brittany groaned even louder before she stomped over to a corner and started at the ground. Alvin put the guitar down and went over to comfort the pink chipette, "Hey Britt, if it means anything, I understand how you feel."

"No you don't" Brittany grunted, "The Chipettes means everything to us, how could my sisters bail on me like that?"

"Well unlike you, your sisters probably more interested in other things," Alvin answered, "I'm mean my brothers don't take our band as seriously as I do."

"I know that" Brittany responded, "But it annoys me how they don't understand that performing is our job, our life! They shouldn't waste time on hobbies, what's going to happen when we're adults?"

"Um… Britt" Alvin began to say. He took a deep breath, "I don't want to be a downer, but I don't think Jeanette and Brittany will want to stay in the band when they grow up…"

Brittany was absolutely stunned by his words, "What did you say?..."

Alvin contemplated if he should say more, but he felt like Brittany needed to face reality, "I said I think your sister would rather do other things. I know Simon wants to be a scientist."

Brittany was starting to become quite upset, but she still didn't want to accept it, "There's no way the Chipettes will end. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But…" Alvin tried to rebuttal.

"Alvin" Brittany warned.

The red chipmunk let out a sigh, things were going well with Brittany and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Hey Alvin" one of the boys yelled out, "Want to play board games with us?" He and some other kids had brought out board games and set them up on the floor.

"In a minute!" Alvin yelled out, he then turned back to the auburn haired teen, "Hey Britt, want to join us for some board games?"

"I think I would rather be alone right now" Brittany answered softly.

Alvin frowned, he was worried about the chipette, but he also respected her space. "Alright" Alvin responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, know that I'll always be there for you." He kinda regretted saying that, as he didn't want to come on too strong. But it was true, nevertheless. Brittany smiled a bit, but she was still in a fowl mood. Alvin reluctantly left her alone as he went over to play some board games.

DJ watched the whole thing from afar and started to worry, but when he checked that the photo was left unchanged, he let out a sigh of relief. He was then reminded that he should probably give his uncle the good news. Simon was still talking to Jeanette when DJ went over to see him. "Hey Simon, can I talk with you for a moment?" DJ asked.

Simon looked at Jeanette for some confirmation. "It's alright" she mentioned with a warm smile.

"Okay, but I promise it will only be a minute" Simon assured. He and DJ went to the far corner so no one could hear them. "I'm assuming your worried about you mom" the tall teen whispered.

"Actually, quite the opposite" DJ stated enthusiastically as he showed his uncle the picture, "Look, it has improved!"

Simon gasped, "Stupendous!"

"I know" DJ cheered, "I think the job is almost done, I can feel it!"

"I agree" the blue chipmunk nodded, "But remember to still be careful."

"I know" DJ assured. He was glad that he was almost finished fixing the future. But there were still other things he still wanted to change, "Wait Simon, what should we do about Ian?"

Simon paused, he wasn't exactly sure. He couldn't ignore the producer anymore, especially after the fact that the bald man was aware that he knows. But the blue teen wondered what could he do without drastically altering the future. "I'll think about a plan to stop him," Simon decided to answer, "For now, I'm going to continue talking to Jeanette."

"Alright" DJ sighed, "I'll just keep an eye on him." And that's exactly what the maroon chipmunk did for the next half hour, which was kinda boring, as all Ian did was boss around his assistants and interns and kiss up to any rich person that arrived. Ms. Miller and the smaller chipmunks finished cooking more food for the fundraiser, and this time it was more fit for a cocktail party (which is an upside). Brittany eventually stopped brooding in the corner and joined Alvin in playing board games with the orphans. At the current moment, Dave wanted to speak with Ian about something.

"Make it quick, Dave" Ian said, "We should be starting any minute now."

"I understand, I just wanted to tell you some great news" Dave exclaimed enthusiastically, "Remember when you said if I manage to write a really good original song by the end of the week, you would let me write the rest of the songs? Well I just written one! I even wrote lyrics and made the instrumental, tomorrow we should have the kids sing it!"

"Oh" Ian pretended to be happy "That's great…" In reality, the bald man just told Dave that so he would stop bothering him about the covers. And to say the least, he was not at all interested in hearing it, let alone releasing it.

"I swear, it will be the hit of the summer!" Dave proclaimed, "I can't wait for everyone to hear it!"

Ian faked his smile some more until he looked at his watch, "6:29! Okay everyone, let's get this show on the road!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and got into their places. The Chipmunks and Chipettes ran over to tune out their instruments. Everyone used the same instrument as they played at the mall's grand opening, but this time they were playing with more expensive models. Though some key differences were that Theodore had electric drums, Eleanor had both a maraca and a tambourine, and Jeanette had a duel keyboard. Alvin looked over at Brittany, who still seemed a bit down.

"You alright, Britt?" he asked. The auburn haired girl simply nodded.

The cameras started to roll and Ian came into view with a microphone, "Hello MTV, I'm Ian Hawke, the producer of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes! We're live at Olivia Orphanage to help raise money. The orphanage is need of 3 million dollars to pay for rent and repair. If they don't get the money, they'll be forced to close down." He then grabbed a little orphan girls a little to harshly and positioned her head at the cameras, "Look at this cute face, do you want her to lose her home?" He then shoved her away, "my bands have a big enough heart to assist the orphanage by performing for free. All we asked in return is that you send money to this address, and if you live in Los Angeles, please pop by and donate hard cash directly. Even one dollar will be a huge help. Now put your hands together for these six rockin' rodents, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

Everyone clapped as a spotlight was lit on the teens. Right off the get go, the assistants were getting calls for donations, but the rich people present weren't budging. Jeanette started to play a soft synth melody as the other began to snap. And then Brittany started to sing:

_I'm gonna make a change,_

_For once I'm my life_

_(All the chipettes) It's gonna feel real good, _

_Gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right_

They all stopped snapping and started to play.

_As I, turn up the collar on_

_My favorite winter coat_

_This wind is blowing my mind_

_(Chipettes) I see the kids in the streets,_

_(Chipettes) With not enough to eat_

_(All) Who am I to be blind?_

_(All) Pretending not to see their needs_

Brittany then walked over to the orphans and started to stroke them.

_(All) A summer disregard, a broken bottle top_

_(Back to just Brittany) And a one man soul_

_They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

_'Cause they got nowhere to go_

_That's why I want you to know_

Brittany started to dance more lively as they all sang:

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you want to make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_

_(Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah)_

The calls came pouring in, the assistants had a hard time keeping up. DJ could hear some people outside giving the other assistants envelopes of money. Even though the rich people still haven't budge, things were looking hopeful as the numbers on the digital counter went up to $3000 already.

_I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love_

_It's time that I realize_

_That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan_

_Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_

Brittany then walked up to the rich people with the orphans in hand. They all gave them puppy eyes.

_A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart_

_And a washed-out dream_

_(Washed-out dream)_

The wealthy bunch were still not giving in, but it seemed like they were getting to them. Some other orphans came along with mirrors in hand, showing the wealthy people their guilty reflection.

_They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see_

_'Cause they got no place to be_

_That's why I'm starting with me_

_(Starting with me!)_

In defeat, one of the rich men took a couple of hundred dollar bills and placed them in an orphan boy's pocket, who counted them in triumph.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_(Ooh!)_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_(Change his ways, ooh!)_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you want to make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself and then make that_

_(Take a look at yourself and then make that)_

_Change!_

A bunch of people came bursting in with countless envelopes in money. At this point, the digital counter skyrocketed, going from $250,000 to $500,000 in just seconds.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_(Better change!)_

_No message could have been any clearer_

_(If you want to make the world a better place)_

_You can't close your, your mind!_

_(Then you close your mind!)_

_That man, that man, that man, that man_

_With the man in the mirror_

_(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)_

_That man, that man, that man,_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_(Better change!)_

_You know, that man_

_No message could have been any clearer_

_If you want to make the world a better place_

_(If you want to make the world a better place)_

_Take a look at yourself and then make the change_

_(Take a look at yourself and then make the change)_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah_

_Change!_

The song was over and everyone started to cheer loudly. Not only was it a great performance, but they managed to reach one fifth of the needed amount. Ian Hawke then returned on stage, "Wow, wasn't that an amazing performance?! And would you look at that, we have reached $600,000! Just 2 million and 400 thousand to go! Please stick around for more songs, right after this short commercial break!" The cameras stopped rolling, and everyone started to congratulate themselves.

"Hot damn!" one of the boys cried, looking at all the cash they accumulated, "We're stinkin' rich!"

"Language, Harald!" Gwen scolded, she then looked at the pile of dough herself, "Jeez, we should really store all of this in a safe place."

"You're right, Gwen" Dave agreed, "Don't want any of this being stolen."

Alvin and Brittany drooled at the sight of all those bills, nearly forgetting what the money was for in the first place. Simon saw what was happening and dragged the two teens away from the money. "Oh no, you don't!" he scolded, "Dave we need to get this money out of here before these two get any bright ideas."

"Hey, we were just admiring our work!" Alvin argued.

"No worries" Ian smiled, "We got this covers. Bring in the bags!" A bunch of assistants then came in with empty money bags, and began to stash away the cash."It will be safe in the basement" the producer assured the caretaker.

"Oh bless you, Mr. Hawke!" Gwen cheered. For the next couple of hours, the chipmunks continued performing. More and more money was coming, and mostly physically surprisingly. Despite being in the bad part of the city, thousands of people crowded the orphanage just so they could donate to the cause. It gave great pride to the two families that they were genuinely changing lives. Eventually they did reach 3 million dollars, and even though the two bands were exhausted, they wanted to keep going. Not only did they wanted to make sure the orphanage would be able to sustain itself after the fundraiser, but they also wanted Gwen and the orphans to be able to live better lives. So when 10pm came around, a total of 5 million dollars were collected, over 66% more than the initial goal. So they decided to end the fundraiser, and the people crowding the orphanage left.

"Good work, everyone!" Dave congratulated, "I truly can't believe all the money we raised!"

"Naturally, Dave" Ian smirked, "These kids are absolute money makers."

Everyone was quite happy, especially the orphans. "I bet we could all have our own room with this money" a girl exclaimed.

"Let's not forget that we could also buy real clothes, instead of these rags" another girl cheered.

Gwen felt her heart melt seeing the children so happy, it honestly felt like a miracle to her. "Thank you so much all of you!" she said to the guests, "How could we possibly repay you?"

"Well…" Ian began to ponder (he never does anything for free).

"Don't worry about it, Gwen" Dave assured, "Just promise that you'll take the best care of these children."

"Of course, Mr. Seville" the caretaker grinned.

Ian sighed frustratedly, but decided to leave things, "I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you all later".

"Bye Uncle Ian!" the teens waved (minus Simon and DJ). Ian made his leave, but not before giving a sinister grin. DJ felt uneasy, he guessed that the bald man noticed he was watching him the entire time. Dave then looked around the room and saw it was a complete mess. "We should really help clean up" the man chuckled.

"Clean up?" Alvin whined, "But we just helped them raise 3 million dollars!"

Dave was quite displeased with his son, "And now we're helping them clean up. Here, you kids are in charge of picking up the trash." Ms. Miller then walked over and gave each of the chipmunks an empty garbage bag. Alvin simply grumbled. The chipmunks went around picking up trash (though Brittany was doing quite slow) while everyone else rearranged the furniture, put away the decorations, and wash the dishes. Once the chipmunks all had their bags full, they began to head to the dumpster outback. "Excuse, DJ!" Dave called out to the maroon chipmunk before he followed the others outside, "Could you help me move this table?" It seemed everyone else was too busy to help.

"Be right there, Dave!" DJ answered back, "Hey Simon, could you take my bag with you?"

"Yeah sure" the tall teen obliged. Simon took DJ's trash bag, while also holding his, as the headphones wearing teen went over to help his grandfather.

"Come on, Si" Alvin pestered, "Let's throw away these bags already, they're beginning to stink." Simon just rolled his eyes as the two bands went outback and threw the trash into the dumpster.

"Jeez" Brittany sighed, "I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Don't worry Brittany" Jeanette comforted her sister, "We'll probably be heading home soon."

Just then the teens jumped when they heard some stuff topple over. Theodore quickly hid behind Simon. "What was that noise?" the green chipmunk whimpered.

"Oh calm down, Theodore" Simon sighed, "It was probably just a rat. We are in a dirty alley, after all."

"Ew" Brittany cringed, "I hate rodents."

"Um… Brittany" Jeanette wanted to point out that her sister, plus all of them, were literally rodents, but then something curious came floating out of the direction the noise occurred, a dollar bill.

The dollar bill was being pushed by the wind until it got caught on Alvin's shoe, who picked it up, "What the?" They all decided to nudge forward into the dark part of the alley, and to their shock, it was the bags of money they accumulated. And one of them had fallen over and spilled out all the cash all onto the floor. They started to panic when the wind started to lift the cash away.

"Quick!" Simon shouted, "Grab the money!" All six of them then frantically rushed around and grabbed the bills before they could fly away. Because of the sheer amount and little time, they resorted to stuff their pockets with the money. While they were all retrieving the money, Simon heard a clicking sound. He looked around for a bit before shrugging it off and continuing to retrieve the bills. Once they finished putting the money back in the bag, they all sighed in relief when Simon resealed it.

"Thank god we were here" Eleanor commented, "Or else all that money would've gone to waste."

"What are these bags doing out here, anyway?" Alvin sneered in annoyance.

"Some of Ian's assistants probably mistaking took them out here" Simon hypothesized, "Come on, let's bring these back inside." They all nodded as they began to grab money bags re-entered the building.

After saying goodnight to Gwen and the orphans, the two families drove back home. Once they returned and exited the vehicle, it was almost midnight. "Alright girls" Ms. Miller announced, "Time for some shut eye. Say good night to the boys"

"Good night, Simon" Jeanette said, "Thank you for hanging out with me today."

The purple chipette was about to leave before Simon stopped her. After those nice words she told him at the patent office, and talking to her all day, he couldn't leave things be anymore. "Hey um.. Jeanette" Simon began to asked nervously, "Do you… want to… want to do something tomorrow?" Everyone was shocked, especially Jeanette. It seemed that the usually timid Simon was asking Jeanette out on a date.

"_Where did this come from?"_ DJ thought to himself. He wasn't exactly sure, but he was happy that his uncle finally had the courage to ask his aunt out.

Jeanette tried to stop herself from exploding with joy. "Yes!" she cheered loudly. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Simon was nervous for a second that she was going to say no, but was overjoyed by her response. "Great!" he cheered, before he calmed himself, "Well um… goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Jeanette said softly. She then returned home.

"Theodore" Ms. Miller began to ask, "Are you going to be alright tonight?"

Theodore gave Eleanor and DJ glances before answering, "I will. I don't think I'm afraid anymore."

"Oh good" Dave sighed in relief.

"I'm going to miss having you over, Teddy" Eleanor frowned.

"I'm not" Brittany added blankly, which caused her sister to glare at her.

"I will too, Ellie" Theodore responded, "But we'll see each other tomorrow."

Eleanor smiled, "You're right! Good night, Teddy!" And to DJ's surprised, she looked at him as well, "And good night, DJ."

"Good night!" everyone said to each other. Everyone returned home, except for Alvin and Brittany, who continued to stand by the sidewalk. The pink chipette soberly removed the red cap from her head, "Thanks for letting me wear this."

"Of course" Alvin smiled as he took his cap back and put in on his head. To say the least, the teen felt fully dressed again. He then noticed that Brittany still looked a bit down. "Is everything alright?" Alvin asked.

Brittany let out a sigh, "Is it really true what you said… about how the Chipettes might end?"

Alvin scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not sure what to say, "Look, I think you should talk about it with your sisters. You guys are family, I'm sure you can come up with an understanding."

"Okay" Brittany answered softly.

Alvin decided to give her a sympathetic pat on the end, "See ya tomorrow, Britt."

"See you, Alvin" the pink chipette said back. The two of them then returned to their respective homes.

Before Simon hit the hay tonight, he wanted to check in on the time machine as he didn't get to look at it that much today. He was still overjoyed that Jeanette said yes. After the fundraiser, he could make a genuine change. He also couldn't stop thinking about how Jeanette believed he was going to change the world one day, which he absolutely did by inventing time travel. The tall teenwas probably the most proud of himself as he ever been in his entire life.

He took out DJ's phone which gave him trouble all afternoon. He was glad that he was no longer putting himself down. He even chuckled at the fact that he had the patent for the smartphone (of course he wasn't going to use legal action with it). He was hopeful for the future, and so he decided to watch the video of his future self once more. Throughout the video, he was content to how he ended up. He had his dream job, he had a nice look, and if things went well with Jeanette, things could get even better. But then he reached the part of the video he left off. His future self was about to retrieve the plutonium when fear suddenly struck his face.

"DJ, RUN!" his future self shouted. There were some gunshots in the background before the video cut off. Simon's heart sank, his nephew didn't mention any deadly encounters that night. He kept watching the last part of the video while trying to piece it all together. The more he thought about it, the more bleak the answers got.

DJ entered the garage silently to check in on his uncle,but paused once he saw what he was doing. His heart started to race, the entire time he had been stuck in the past, he had forgotten that his uncle was murdered before he left. If there was anything else he had to prevent, it was Simon's untimely demise. "Hey Simon" he approached nervously.

Simon jumped in surprise before turning the phone off and placing it down. "Oh hey, DJ" he answered nonchalantly.

DJ stammered a bit before continuing, "There's uh… something you need to know about…"

But the maroon chipmunk was quickly interrupted by his uncle, "No, no! Don't tell me anything about!"

"But Uncle Si!" DJ tried to get through with him.

"Nope, I can't know anything!" Simon cried as he covered his ears, "I don't want to disappear like you!" He then started to exit the garage.

"But it's important!" DJ exclaimed.

Simon inhaled a bit as he opened the door, "Please, don't tell me." He then shut the door behind him.

DJ stood there motionless. He wasn't sure what to do, as that particular event wouldn't happen for another 30 years. But most of all, he was worried about his uncle, both for his mental and mortal well being.

Over at the Chipettes' rooms, the girls were getting ready to go to bed. Brittany sat on her bed silent, as a million thoughts ran through her head. "_I think you should talk about it with your sisters. You guys are family, I'm sure you can come up with an understanding."_ she remembered Alvin saying.

She let out a sigh before confronting her sister, "Girls, can I talk to you about something."

Her sisters looked at her in silence. Usually when Brittany wanted to 'talk', it wasn't anything good. But usually she would say it in a peeved manner, but this time she seemed sad. "Yes, Brittany?" Jeanette peeped.

"You know how you guys didn't want to practice at the orphanage?" the pink chipette began.

"Yeah?" her sisters answered. They remembered how annoyed she was.

"Is it true that you guys prefer to do other things than performing?" Brittany continued.

"Well" Eleanor responded, "Cooking is my favorite thing to do."

"And I do enjoy literature the most" Jeanette answered sheepishly, "What are you getting at?"

Brittany had a bit of a hard time saying the next part, "Do you want to have cooking and writing as a job when you grow up?"

"Of course!" Eleanor stated bluntly.

"Absolutely" Jeanette stammered.

Brittany then started to water up, "But… but what about our band?"

Her sisters winced. They saw that Brittany was starting to becoming upset, but they couldn't lie. "Well Brittany" Eleanor answered softly, "I think we're going to have to stop being in a band once we grow up."

Brittany than turned fiery red, "Oh I see, you two just want to abandon our dream, huh?! I thought we were going to be the biggest band in the world!"

"Calm down, Brittany" Jeanette said, "We like performing, but we have other interests."

"But the Chipettes is who we are!" Brittany exclaimed, "Are you forgetting all the hardships we've been through?! Surviving in New York, making a name for ourselves here in L.A, becoming as big if not bigger than the Chipmunks?! You just want to throw all of that away?!"

"Brittany!" Eleanor shot back, "Of course we haven't forgotten!"

"Yeah" Jeanette joined, "We're allowed to have a life outside the band!"

Then suddenly, Ms. Miller came burst in, "What is all this jabbering about?!"

"Jeanette and Eleanor want to leave the band!" Brittany exclaimed, "Just so they could do their stupid hobbies."

"They're not stupid!" Eleanor spat.

"How dare you, Brittany!" Ms. Miller scolded, "Your sisters interests mean a lot to them. Don't be selfish by holding them back!"

"But that would mean the Chipettes would end!" Brittany cried, "And I love performing!"

"Well your sisters matter more than the band!" Ms. Miller shouted, "You need to stop thinking about only yourself!"

"YOU'RE THE ONES BEING SELFISH!" Brittany screamed as she ran out of the room and leaving her family speechless. She sobbed as she ran all the way outside and broke down on the front porch.

Alvin was brushing his teeth by the bathroom window when he noticed the pink chipette crying. He gasped as he spit out the toothpaste and hurried outside to see her. "Brittany!" he cried, "What happened?!"

Brittany was barely holding it together. "My...sisters… want to end the band." She then broke down again as she cried into Alvin chest. The red capped chipmunk stroke her hair as he comforted her. He was going to say 'I told you so', but he refrained as it wasn't appropriate. "Alvin…" Brittany whimpered, "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Alvin froze, none of the girl stayed over at their place by themselves. "Don't you think you should talk to your sisters?"he asked softly.

"No way!" she cried, "I don't want to see them right now!" The red teen let out a sigh as he got up, "Come on, I'll sneak you in."

Brittany stopped sobbing, instead she looked up at Alvin. She was motionless at the sight of him. She grabbed his hand, and then the two of them walked over next door. Everyone else in the house had already went to bed. Alvin gestured Brittany to be quite as they went then sneaked right into the bedroom. Simon and Theodore was asleep, but DJ noticed his parents coming in. Brittany walked over to Alvin's bed and sat on in. "Alright" he whispered, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll go sleep on the couch." He was about to leave when Brittany grabbed his arm.

He looked down at her, and she seemed to be blushing. "Can you stay here?" she whispered. Alvin gulped, he had never slept in the same bed with a girl before, and it was the girl he unadmittedly had a crush on. Not want to see her upset, he decided to climb into bed and lie with her. She snuggled up beside him. "Thank you" she whispered with the smile. Then the both of them went to sleep.

DJ dared not to disturb them, as he was absolutely ecstatic. He took out the picture one last time and looked at it; it was nearly back to normal. He did a little dance before going to sleep. Tomorrow, no matter what, he was going to get his parents together.

**There's another long one. Looks like there's a bit of a bitter ending to this mostly sweet chapter. But will things stay sweet, or will they turn even more bitter? Will DJ finally succeed? What is Ian up too? And what will be Simon's fate. Find out as we go into Thursday. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Day of the Deciding Factor

Thursday

July 19th, 1990, 7:02am

DJ awaken from his most peaceful nap in days. The nights before he had trouble sleeping, mostly because he feared he wasn't going to wake up. But this time, he slept quite soundly. He wondered why for a moment until he shifted his vision to the red bed beside him. There laid not only his dad, but mom as well. He wasn't sure why, but Brittany suddenly decided to sleepover last night, and she insisted that Alvin to sleep next to her.

He stood up and looked down upon his slumbering parents. They looked so peaceful. Brittany had her head on Alvin's chest, as he wrapped an arm around her torso. Their love started to radiate onto DJ, who was beginning to feel a bit teary eye. All this time, DJ thought was trying to save himself, but he now realized he was also saving his parents. For better or for worse, they were made for each other. Even though their future didn't turn out great, their relationship kept them going. It's a magical thing when enemies turn to friends, family, and so much more. The maroon chipmunk even felt proud that he was a product of such love. He took out his photo from the future, him and his family were nearly back to normal. "_Alright DJ," _he began to say to himself, "_today's the day. No more messing around. You have one goal, get your parents together"_. He was so close, and he didn't care about anything else. He only had 2 more days until lightning strikes the clocktower and use it to return to the year 2020. If he doesn't succeed, he won't have a future to return to. He watched his parents sleep for a little bit until a surprise occurred.

"Assistant Theodore reporting for duty, Captain Thanos!" his shorter uncle saluted loudly. DJ let out a yelp as he tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

All this noise caused Alvin and Brittany to shoot up awake shrieking. This caused Theodore to start shrieking too, both because of the other two chipmunk's shrieking and Brittney's sudden appearance startling him. Simon shot awake as well, he grabbed his glasses so he could see what the commotion was. He started to shriek too once he saw Alvin and Brittany cling to each other in the same bed. At the current moment, the bespectacled chipmunk was interpreting the sight in the worst ways.

Dave then came bursting in as he flicked the light switch on. "What the hell is going on here!..." he paused for a moment when he saw Alvin and Brittany lying in the same bed, "AAAALVIIINNN!"

"DAVE!" Alvin cried as he let go of Brittany, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Simon scream angrily, "WE WERE ALL SLEEPING BESIDE YOU!"

"NOT TO MENTION THAT YOUR BOTH 15!" Dave added.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT! WE SWEAR!" Brittany exclaimed.

"THE BOTH OF YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Simon roared.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Theodore whaled as he began to cry, still having an innocent mind.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Dave scolded.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" DJ yelled with all his might. The screamfest finally stopped as everyone immediately went quiet. "Thank you" DJ sighed frustratedly, "I was awake when Brittany came in, all they did was lie together."

Alvin and Brittany then let out a sigh of relief, glad to have their names cleared.

"Then what are you doing here, Brittany?" Dave asked.

All the pink chipette did was pout before she took her pillow covered her face.

Dave was going to ask again when the phone started to ring. He let out another sigh as he walked over to pick it up, "Hello?"

"David!" a southern voice cried, it was Ms. Miller, "Have you seen Brittany, she's not here!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Miller" Dave answered, "Brittany's here, she was sleeping with Alvin."

"She WHAT?!" the old woman shouted.

Alvin then ran over and snatched the phone out of Dave's hand, "We didn't do anything!"

Dave then snatched the phone back, feeling quite annoyed, "Alvin's telling the truth, we have DJ as witness."

"Oh thank heaven" Ms. Miller said, feeling very relieved, "May I speak to Brittany, I need to talk to her."

"Brittney, Ms. Miller wants to talk to you," Dave announced to everyone else.

"I'm not talking to her!" Brittany spat, crossing her arms. This caused everyone to gasp.

"Brittany" Dave pestered, "You have to talk with Ms. Miller!"

"Tell her to get lost!" Brittany snapped as she stood up and stomped out of the room. Alvin quickly followed after. Everybody was left in shock.

"David" Ms. Miller spoke again,"What happened?"

Dave somberly talked into the phone, "Sorry, Brittany doesn't want to talk to you. Did something happen after you saw you last night?"

Ms. Miller was silent for a moment, "David, I'm coming over."

"Okay, Ms. Miller" Dave responded. The old woman then hung up. The man then covered his face and groaned, "God, why does this have to happen today?"

"What's happening today?" Simon asked.

"Remember the new song I've written yesterday" Dave explained, "Well today we're supposed to go over to Jett Records and record it for Ian."

DJ was getting quite confused, as what Dave was saying didn't align with the timeline. "Wait a minute," DJ interjected, "You finished the song?"

Dave looked at the maroon chipmunk strangely, "Well not technically. The lyrics and composition are done, but it still needs to be performed. Why you ask?"

DJ sweated a bit, "Oh just wondering."

"Okay?" Dave responded, "Alright boys, get ready for the day. I'll deal with Brittany."

"Yes, Dave" the three boys answered.

After Dave left the room, Theodore began to speak. "Thanos, did I mess up the timeline?" he asked, feeling worried. He felt responsible as he was the one who initially started the commotion.

Simon looked up quite shocked for a moment, thinking for a moment that Theodore knew the truth. DJ saw this and quickly responded, "Oh don't worry um… little chipmunk, you haven't done anything. My species can sense the timeline, and it feels pretty stable." DJ gave a wink to Simon, and luckily the tall teen understood what was going on.

"Ah Thanos, I see Theodore now knows the truth," Simon played along.

"Ellie knows about it, too!" Theodore enthusiastically exclaimed.

Simon wasn't pleased to hear that the small chipmunks were now involved with the situation, but he guessed as long as they believed DJ was an alien, everything should be fine. "Wonderful" the blue chipmunk lied, "At least now it has become a bit easier to fix the timeline."

"So Mr. Thanos," Theodore began to ask, "What should we do now?"

"Uhh…" DJ thought for a moment, "Theodore, go…. Make breakfast. Even an alien like me needs morning nutrition."

"Aye, aye sir" Theodore saluted before making his leave.

DJ then let out a sigh, "Jeez, I'm glad this will all be over in a couple of days." He looked over to his taller uncle, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Simon?" DJ waved in confusion, "Simon?"

Simon quickly came back into focus, "Wha… what?"

"Is everything alright?" DJ asked, feeling concerned.

"Oh um… yeah" Simon stammered, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to work on the time machine. It needs to be ready for Saturday night to send you to the…. Future." He let out a sigh as he left the room as well.

"_What's gotten into him?_" DJ wondered. He then remembered what happened last night, "_Oh right…. The future…"_ His uncle had started to suspect that he was going to die in 30 years. DJ was conflicted, as Simon refused to learn what will happen. "_I'll to stop his death, one way or another," _DJ concluded. For now, he kept his mind on his parents.

Meanwhile, Alvin was frantically running around the house to find the pink chipette. "Brittany!" he called out, "Brittany!" He decided to look in the backyard. He looked around, but the auburn haired girl was nowhere insight. His eyes then fell upon the tree house. He noticed that the rope ladder has been pulled up. Only one person could have possibly done that. He approached the tree, "Brittany, I know you're up there!" There was no response. Alvin couldn't head up there without Brittany allowing for the ladder to be dropped. He let out a sigh, "I promise I won't tell anyone you're here. It will just be you and me."

"You promise?" peeped a voice from the treehouse.

"I promise" Alvin proclaimed. And just like that, the rope ladder dropped down. The red capped teen smiled softly as he climbed up to the treehouse. Once inside, he saw Brittany brooding in the corner. The place was a little dusty, nobody had really went up here in years. So it was surprising to Alvin that Brittany would be willing to sit in a dirty place just so no one could find her. He pulled the rope ladder back up and then sat himself down next to her, and not a word was spoken for a couple of minutes. All the while they didn't look at each other, just staring that the dirty corner. After the silence got a bit too awkward, Alvin decided to speak up, "So… why don't you want to talk to Ms. Miller?"

Brittany then let out a grunt, "It's because she doesn't care about me as much as my sisters."

Alvin cringed, she was really in a bad mood. Admittedly, he wasn't the best with talking about emotions. It was because he was he was scared to be vulnerable. That's why only recently he had talked his differences with Dave. Regardless, he cared for Brittany, so he tried his best. "What makes you think that?" he begrudgingly asked.

Brittney put on a sour expression, "Last night she said I was being selfish for wanting the Chipettes to stay together. If anyone's being selfish, it's Jeanette and Eleanor. They get whatever they want at the expense of my own happiness."

Alvin was having a hard time thinking what to say next. "But Brittany," Alvin decided to argue, "Don't your sisters deserve to pursue any career they want?"

Brittany then became angrier, "They career that _WE _wanted to pursue was music! That's our thing, it's what defines our relationship. Why do they suddenly want to abandon it?!"

She started to tear up again. Alvin was completely tongue tied. He cursed himself for not being much help to one he deeply cares about. All he could do was pull Brittany into a hug. She wept some more while Alvin rubbed her back as comfort. The rubbing did manage to calm the chipette down a bit.

Just then, both of their families arrived at the backyard and stared up at the treehouse. All the teens looked worried while the adults seemed pretty stern. "Brittany" Ms. Miller called, "Are you up there?"

Alvin heard the old woman and turned to the pink chipette. "Brittany" he began to whisper, "We can't hide here forever."

Brittany simply moaned, digging herself deeper into Alvin.

The red teen took it that she understood but didn't like it. "Yes, we're both up here" Alvin called back.

"Well can you please come down?" Dave asked, "We have to leave in an hour, so we should really wrap this drama up."

Alvin looked down at his companion, "Well Brittany." She didn't respond, staying completely still. He let out a sigh, "She's not budging."

Just then, Jeanette stepped up, "Brittany, Dave's right. We're not going to get if you just hide from us."

"Go away!" Brittany cried out. This put a frown on her taller sister's face. Eleanor went over to comfort her.

This was when Simon decided to speak up, "Um Dave… maybe we should just leave Brittany behind. Maybe Alvin could even look after her."

Dave shook his head, "First off, Ian won't even see us unless both Alvin and Brittany are there. Second, it's hard to explain but it's imperative that they both perform the song."

"Oh…" Simon sighed.

"Brittany" Theodore decided to have his go, "Dave worked really hard to make this new song. It would be really nice if you would come down and perform it."

At this point, Brittany was getting annoyed with everyone pestering her. "Fine!" she cried out fiercely, "Just stop bothering me!" She then kicked down the rope ladder and climbed down while still acting fowl. Alvin awkwardly followed behind.

Once the both of them were back down, the Millers stared at each other. Ms. Miller and the two other Chipettes looked at Brittany with a worried expression. Brittany stuck up her nose at them and walked over to Alvin, grabbing onto his arm. "Come on, Alvin" she said sternly, "Let's get some breakfast." He cringed as he looked at the others. They all seemed concerned. He decided to comply, and he started to escort Brittany to the dining room.

The others followed behind. The only person that didn't feel completely bad was DJ. He saw how much his mom trusted his dad, and he knew he needed to use that to his advantage.

During Breakfast, Theodore brought in the meal which DJ ordered him to make. He made omelettes, and just enough for everyone (because he made himself some extra). No one said a thing, instead they all looked at Brittany as she clung onto Alvin. The red chipmunk would've been in cloud 9 if there wasn't any tension at the table. Jeanette was sitting next to Simon, and decided to talk to him about something. "Simon, do you think I'm a bad sister?" she asked somberly.

Simon nearly choked on his food when he heard this, "What? No! Brittany is just overreacting as usual."

"I don't know" Jeanette denied, "She isn't usually this silent. I think I really hurt her feelings."

"You, hurt anyone's feelings?" Simon chuckled as he shook his head, "You're the one of the kindest people I know. The only other person I can think of that's nicer than you is Theodore, and he's a little too nice for his own good."

This caused Jeanette to blush madly while smiling, "You're kinder than I'll ever be. I'm looking forward for tonight." She then placed her hand on his while looking at him warmly.

Simon started to blush as well, remembering that he had finally asked her out last night. "_But what about the future?"_ he thought. _How was he going to have a good first date if he's thinking about his own mortality the whole time?_ For now, he decided to just ignore it, as it was becoming too difficult to think about.

After Breakfast, Brittany continued to ignore everyone. Except for Alvin, whom she continued to latch onto, as if she let go, she would fall. It was pretty awkward for everyone. Dave brought out the van from the garage and got onto the road. While the Garage entrance was open, Jeanette looked onward to the mysterious machine that Simon's been working on for nearly a week. She still wish to know what it was, but she stopped trying to bother Simon about it. Other than her, no one else was suspicious of the contraption anymore as Theodore and Eleanor believed it was a spaceship, the adults felt like it was none of their business, and Alvin and Brittany couldn't care less.

Everyone except Ms. Miller entered the car as she had errands to do. "Bye y'all" she waved. She looked at Brittany, who just so happened to be positioned by the window. "Goodbye Brittany" she sighed. Brittany just turned away, making the old woman sadder.

Dave drove off into the city, and of course, the silence prevailed. Even though Brittany was the only one that didn't want to talk, her negativity completely infested the car. Eventually, Alvin couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk to DJ, who was sitting right next to him. "Dude, what should I do?" he whispered, "She only listens to me, and I don't know what to say?"

DJ looked over to his mother, who was still clinging onto Alvin's arm. To be honest, he didn't have a problem with the situation, as he was mainly focused on how much Brittany stuck to Alvin like glue. "Look man, she'll eventually let go," he explained, "So instead of focusing on fixing things, just cheer her up. I'm telling you, if you can prove to be a shoulder to cry on, she'll be all over you."

"Hey" Alvin began to light up, "You're right!" He then paused, "But are you sure I shouldn't try to talk to her seriously?"

"Alvin, sometimes you just need someone to clear your mind" DJ explained, "And that's what you're going to do for Brittany."

"Okay, if you say so," Alvin shrugged.

Moments later they all finally reached Jett Records. But there was a curious sight: there was a large crowd of people surrounding two stands which were placed by the building. "What the heck?" Dave said under his breath as everyone exited the vehicle. He decided to get a good look at what the stands were selling. To his surprise, they were selling merchandise of his bands. But of the each of the band's merchandise seemed to have targeted the other. There were t-shirts that read the likes of 'Chipmunks are just the inferior Chipettes' or 'Alvin Rules, Brittany Drools'. There were also posters depicting one band as holy and the other as sinful or tashy. They were even selling red caps that looked identical to Alvin's. One fan even shoved a cap onto Theodore's head. Dave was quite red in the face. "What is this!" he cried.

The teens were so happy either. They thought their fans stopped fueding after Crystal Clear, but it seemed that it was still happening.

Suddenly, one of the fans spotted them. His face lit up, "They're here!" They then completely surrounded the group. It was quite frightening, as none of the people knew any personal space. They were jabbering about at the same time and none of it was intelligible.

Brittany tried to keep her hold of Alvin, but suddenly the red chipmunk was picked up by a buff man. "ALVIN IS A GOD AMONGST MEN!" he shouted. All of the Chipmunks fans cheered, while the Chipette fans booed harshly. Poor Alvin was completely dazed.

But it got even worse when a rather tall woman picked up the pink chipette. "BRITTANY IS THE QUEEN B!" she shouted (remember this was before Beyonce). The Chipettes fans jumped around. The Chipmunk fans got even angrier.

"THE CHIPMUNKS ARE BETTER!" a fully grown woman shouted.

"CHIPMUNKS, MORE LIKE CHIPCHUMPS!" yelled another adult man.

"LET ME GO!" cried Brittany, who desperately wanted to be put down from the crazy crowd. She wiggled herself out of their grasp and rushed over to the others.

Alvin saw this and tried to copy, but the buff man had a strong hold on him. See how he couldn't physically escape, he decided to use his mischievous brain. "Hey big guy" Alvin began to talk to his captor, "If you put me down, I'll give you an autograph."

"ALRIGHT!" the buff man cheered. He placed his idol onto the ground ripped off his shirt, revealing a big tattoo of Alvin on his chest. "Sign here, my savior!" he then pointed at his ribs. Alvin cringed as he took out his sharpie and signed his name right on his fan's skin in big bold letters. "YEAH!" the man howled. Alvin didn't dare to stick around, so he ran to catch up with the others.

The group managed to escape the crowd by entering the building, but they were still overwhelmed. "I appreciate our fans dedication but they nearly killed us!" Simon remarked, glasses a little crooked.

"Those Chipmunk fans pulled my pigtails" Eleanor added as she felt her head.

Everyone was pretty upset, but no one was angrier than Dave. "Oh I'm going to have a word with our producer" he grunted. He marched over to the front desk.

"Oh welcome back, Mr. Seville" the desk woman greeted.

"Where's Ian?" Dave demanded.

The woman was taken aback by Dave's tone. "Y...you mean Mr. Hawke?" she stammered, "He's in his office."

She was going to say more, when Dave cried out, "Come on kids, we're going to see your uncle!" The teens were wary, but listened anyway.

Dave and the children were about to enter the elevator when the woman said, "Um Mr. Seville, Mr. Hawke is on his break." But her words were in vain, as the elevator closed with the group inside.

The elevator went all the way up to the top floor. Dave was quick to exit as the chipmunks tried to keep up. He walked right up to Ian's secretary, who was a man in his mid twenties. His hair and suit was a mess and he had his feet kicked up on his desk. He was currently mashing away on his gameboy. Dave slammed his fist on the desk. "I demand that I see Ian right now!" he proclaimed.

Surprisingly, the secretary was unfazed, as he was still distracted by his gameboy. "Sorry man, I don't know any Ians" he mumbled.

Dave was baffled, "Aren't you his secretary!"

"Nah" the 20 something answered, "I'm Mr. Hawke's secretary."

The manager simply faced palm. He looked down at the incompetent young man and assumed he wouldn't stop. So without knocking, he stormed right into the office. Ian was currently doing some aerobics, mimicking the people displayed on a large screen. He was even wearing a yellow aerobics get up. When Dave came bursting in, he was quite startled. "Jesus, Dave" Ian stammered.

"Ian, you promised to stop trying to pin my kids against each other!" Dave exclaimed. He got right into the producers face.

"Whoa" Ian acted natural, "What are you talking about, I didn't break any promises."

"Then explain the stands outside!" Dave demanded. The teen looked onward by the corner. Once again, Dave was mad at Ian, which made some of them upset.

"What stands?" Ian asked. Dave then pulled Ian's arm and took him to the window. He then pointed down to the large crowd outside. "Oh Dave" Ian shook his head, "I had nothing to do with those stands."

"Oh, who else could possibly set them up?!" Dave argued.

"It wasn't me Dave" Ian remarked, "I swear. Maybe someone outside the company had illegally put them there."

The teens were now looking out the window. They glanced down to the people selling the merch, and it was a familiar hostess and her goons. "Hey" Theodore pointed, "Isn't that Crystal Cameron?"

"Of course" Ian shook his head, "Seems like she desperate to get the ratings she got last Sunday."

Dave started to feel guilty, it seemed to him that Ian was innocent all along. "I'm sorry Ian" Dave apologized, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Water under the bridge" Ian smirked, "I never hold a grudge." He then gave DJ another menacing glare.

"Well Thank you" Dave sighed with relief, "Let's forget the awkward greeting and get right to work! I brought the instrumental and lyrics." The manager then pulled out six copies of paper and a shiny silver cassette tape.

"Ooo" Alvin gocked, "That's one fancy looking tape."

"I know" Dave chuckled, "I thought the song was special enough to be recorded on it."

Ian started to laugh nervously. He didn't want to record a brand new song, but he didn't know how to say no without losing Dave's trust. "Oh I'm sure it's special" Ian lied. "Oh man!" he pretended to act disappointed, "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but the sound guy is still sick. And I don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh, no worries" Dave shrugged, "DJ can just use the sound board again."

Ian shot daggers at the maroon chipmunk, who, for once gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh right" Ian grumbled, "Well, let's go listen to it." Dave seemed quite excited, while Ian was just annoyed. "But let me get changed first" he said, as he was still in his aerobics clothes.

"Sure thing" Dave nodded, "Come on kids, let's wait outside." Dave and the chipmunks left the room while Ian changed. They stood in awkward silence some more, with the only sound coming from the secretary's gameboy.

"Hey you" Alvin began to talk to the secretary, "what game are you playing?"

"Gremlins 2" the secretary said in a smooth tone.

"Aw no way!" Alvin lit up, "I just saw that movie yesterday."

"Me too, little dude" the 20 something nodded, "those gremlin boobies were sick."

The two of them then high fived and chanted, "Best movie of the year!"

Alvin decided to ask another question, "So what is it like being a secretary?"

"It totally awesome!" the shaggy man answered, "I get paid to sit around all day."

"What, really?!" Alvin cried.

"Yeah, Mr. Hawke just tells me to pick up the phone for calls and let in yuppies. It's pretty cool."

"Wow" the red capped teen marveled, "Maybe I should become a secretary!"

DJ was listening in and started to panic. _Alvin becoming Ian's secretary was the last thing he wanted. _He quickly ran over and pulled Alvin aside. "Whoa man" he responded, "Don't forget that you're a rockstar."

"But I might not be forever" Alvin exclaimed.

Little did the maroon chipmunk knew was that Ian standing by the door. He was going to tell off his awful secretary for not working, but when he heard where the conversation was heading, he felt like he needed to eavesdrop.

"But Dave said that he would manage a solo career" DJ argued.

"I know, but what if I'm not as successful?" Alvin questioned, "The fans love my brothers too, but when they're gone, how many will stick around?"

"Come on, Al" DJ remarked, "You'll have Dave to manage you. He got you famous once, he can do it again. And if I remember, some of the fans consider you to be a god amongst men"

"I guess you're right" Alvin finally agreed, "What was I thinking?"

While DJ was relieved that he was able to snap his father out of it, he should've been worrying about that fact that Ian had found out that the future of the Chipmunks were numbered. The bald man cursed under his breath, there was no way he was going to let Dave manage Alvin's solo career. He had been too much trouble to deal with over the years, being the only person to oppose him. Ian needed to manage Alvin in order to become the most powerful producer in the country. So it was obvious to him that there needed to be a change of plans. And if one things for sure, _he wasn't going to listen to that damn tape!_

Ian came out of his office, wearing his zoot suit again. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, but I just been called to a meeting" the producer announced, "Guess we'll have to record the new song tomorrow."

DJ narrowed his eyes, finding the sudden news suspicious.

"Really?" Dave sighed, "Alright, we understand."

"Great, now please go" Ian shooed, "You better leave before the crowd outside gets too big."

Dave was a little frustrated but felt like there wasn't much he could do. Plus Ian did promise to listen to it tomorrow. "See you tomorrow, Ian" Dave said, "And let me just say that I'm proud of how much you have changed."

"Thank you, Dave" Ian muttered. He pushed the group back into the elevator and pressed the button for them. Once they were gone, he glared at his secretary. "I swear, you have to be the worst secretary in the history of secretaries" he spat.

"Cool" the secretary muttered, not really paying attention. Ian nearly ripped out his non existent hair. He snatched the gameboy out of the young man's hands. "Come on, I was about to fight the googly eye gremlin" he whined.

"Listen here, you" Ian began, "The only reason I haven't fire you already is because I still haven't found a replacement."

"Dang" the secretary muttered "Can I have my game back?".

"How did you even get this job?" Ian pondered, "Whatever, I'm going to ask you to do your god forsaken job and call someone for me."

"You got it boss" the secretary smirked, "Who am I ringing?"

"Crystal Cameron" the producer said in a serious tone, "Tell her that there has been a sudden change of plans."

Not much happened on the early return home. So far the day has been awkward. Not good, or bad, just awkward, which didn't please our hero. "_I need to find a way to turn this day around fast!"_ DJ thought to himself while looking out the car window. He glanced over to his parents. Brittany was no longer clinging onto Alvin, but she was still giving everyone else the cold shoulder. He sighed as he continued to look out at the passing view of late 20th century Los Angeles. "_My mom told me and my sister the story about how she and dad fall in love all the time!" _DJ noted, "_Why is it so hard for me to reenacted?"_

He decided to play the story in his head one more time. His mom would say, "_when we were around your age, we both went to the old roller skating rink and were attacked by a gang. He saved me from those crooks and after that day I knew I had fallen in love with him. Eventually he grew the confidence to ask me out on a date to the Venice Beach boardwalk. Then as the sun set, he leaned in and we kissed lovingly. Though we fought a lot, I knew that day I was going to spend the rest of my life with him!"_

"_Wait a minute" _DJ began to realize. And fate would have it, the car briefly stopped by the sign which depicted the epiphany. The sun was in perfect position behind it to make it look like it was glowing. It was a sign advertising the famous Venice Beach. "_That's what was missing!" _the maroon chipmunk shouted at himself.

Shortly after, they have returned home. While exiting the car, everyone cocked their heads at Brittany, wondering what she was going to do next. "B-Brittany?" Jeanette muttered. Both her and Eleanor were looking at her sister sadly.

All the pink teen did was stick up her nose. "I'm going to return to the treehouse" she announced, "And only Alvin is allowed to see me."

Alvin was already exhausted, he just wanted things back to normal. "I'll be right there" he called out to Brittany as she began to walk away. He then turned to DJ, "Are you sure all I need to do is cheer her up, because I don't feel like sitting in a treehouse for the next 3 hours."

"And you won't have to!" DJ exclaimed, "On the drive here, I saw a sign of the perfect place that'll cheer her up," He then started to whisper in his father's ear, "The beautiful boardwalk of Venice Beach."

"Venice Beach?!" Alvin gasped, "But that's on the other side of the city!"

"I'm telling you Alvin, that place has the solution to all our, I mean, your problems" DJ smirked.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to get there?" Alvin questioned.

"Just take the bus" DJ said, "I'll even pay."

Alvin thought about it for a moment, "Well I haven't actually been to the beach all summer… Alright, I'll do it!"

"Great!" the headphones wearing teen cheered.

"I'm going to ask Brittany!" Alvin proclaimed. The red teen than ran off to the backyard.

Dave then spoke up, from the car "I'm going to run some errands, I guess." He was still down that they didn't get to record the new song, "You kids stay out of trouble. I'll be back in an hour." He then drove off.

"Poor Dave" Jeanette remarked, "He seemed so excited."

"I should bake a cake to help him feel better" Theodore stated.

"That's sweet of you Theo" the purple Jeanette smiled. She then turned to Simon, "So um… where are we going for our… hang out?"

Simon choked a bit, both being caught off guard and feeling embarrassed. "Oh well um…" he stammered, all red in the face. He didn't realize that he hadn't chosen a place. He wanted to actually take Jeanette out, not just hang at home like they always do.

DJ could see his uncle struggling. He let out a chuckle at the blue chipmunk's demeanor. He rolled his eyes before he decided to throw the tall teen a bone, "Hey Simon, Alvin is going to take Brittany to the beach. Why don't you two go there as well?"

The two bespectacled chipmunks blushed. _Going to the beach would be… too provocative._ But Simon couldn't think of anywhere else to go, plus the beach would be quite beautiful today. "That actually sounds good, DJ" Simon agreed, "Jeanette?"

Jeanette acted shy for a bit before responding, "Yeah, the beach sounds nice."

Though DJ was mostly focusing on getting his parents together, he could nudge his uncle and aunt a bit as well. He smiled at his handiwork.

Just then, Eleanor and Theodore started to whisper in his ear. "Are Simon and Jeanette apart of the timeline as well" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, do they have to fall in love too?" the green chipmunk added.

DJ shook his head, "Alvin and Brittany are our main objected. But the other two might need a little help as well." The two small chipmunks then looked at each other excitedly. It seemed like the family they wanted was coming together.

At that moment, Brittany came skipping in. "Alvin, I'm going to change into my summer dress" ,she sang.

"Alright" answered Alvin, who came onto the scene as well, "I'll get ready myself." Everyone took it that the chipette said 'yes'.

Brittany dashed to her home, and the red chipmunk was about to head into his home when he was stopped by his taller brother. "Hey Alvin" Simon began to ask, "Is it alright if me and Jeanette come along."

Alvin then winced, "I don't know, she's still mad at Jeanette about last night."

"Oh" Jeanette peeped, staring at the ground. Simon wasn't too happy himself.

Alvin didn't like seeing them down, so he tried to think of a compromise, "I mean, you guys can still come to the beach, you just have to stay out of Brittany's vision"

"Okay, we can do that" Simon agreed.

"How about you guys get a head start" the red chipmunk remarked, "Knowing Brittany, she might take a while."

"Sure" Jeanette smiled, "We'll see you there." The two tall teens started to walk away and started to have a conversation about how Ian somehow ended up with his current secretary.

"So DJ" Theodore began to say, "How are we going to make sure Brittany and Alvin's date goes well if she doesn't want to see us."

Eleanor then slumped her head, still sad about how her sister's been acting.

DJ was able to tell, so he decided to cheer her up, "Don't worry, El. Once you help Brittany get together with Alvin, there's no way she'll still be mad at you."

The blonde then lit up, "Hey, you're right!" She then paused, "But Teddy's still got a point, how are we supposed to make sure."

"Well you two" DJ began to say, "I guess we'll have to be sneaky."

The blonde lit up some more, "Like spies!"

"That's right!" DJ exclaimed, "We'll wait in the kitchen until the two of them leave for their date, then we'll follow them. Got it?" The two small chipmunks saluted. The three of them then entered the house. Theodore and Eleanor decided to go make "spy lunches" in the kitchen, so DJ was left sitting alone in the living room. At some point, the phone started ringing. DJ decided to pick it up, as he had nothing better to do, "Hello?"

"Oh Alvin!" said a familiar sinister voice, "It's me, Ian! I want to talk to you in private if that's okay."

DJ froze, he assumed that Ian had mistaken him for his father as they do sound a bit similar. He wondered why Ian was calling, and wanted to speak to Alvin privately. What he decided to do next was something he thought he would never do, imitate his dad. "Sure Uncle Ian!" DJ responded (he cringed when he called him uncle), "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I've been wondering" Ian explained, "The Chipmunks might not last forever, but I do know you will. You're the star, Alvin." DJ didn't like where this was going. "Now I won't lie, I overheard you talking about making plans to have Dave manage your solo career, but I think that would be a huge mistake. Dave is a decent manager, but he lacks the money, the influence, and mojo to really push you far. So I'm wondering if you would like it if I managed instead."

DJ entire world spun. _Could this be it, the contract that ruined his father's life?_ "Y-you… manage me?" DJ stammered.

"Yeah" Ian answered, "I can hear that you're hesitant. How about I drive over and pick you up and we can talk about it at my house?"

The 21st century teen's heart was beating a thousand beats a second. It really felt like this was it. It lined up with the timeline, shortly after Alvin would start a solo career for a few years and then stop. His uncle told him to think before acting, but he wasn't having it. A plan popped in his head, a plan that would hopefully save his dad. "Sure Uncle Ian" DJ agreed, "Just come by in an hour."

"Sounds good" Ian answered, "Don't tell Dave, don't want him to get worried."

"Sure" DJ sweated.

"See you then", Ian then hung up.

Just then, Alvin came down. He was now wearing a red and white tropical shirt, red shorts, and a pair of glasses. "How do I look?" he asked DJ.

"Lookin' good" DJ tried to act natural.

"I'm going to check on Brittany" Alvin explained, "I want to make it to the beach before the sun goes down." DJ just nodded nervously. "See you later!" Alvin waved as he headed out the door.

The maroon chipmunk continued to stand there nervously until Theodore and Eleanor walked up to him. "Hey DJ, we're done making the spy food" Eleanor exclaimed. DJ looked down at them, and he noticed that Theodore was still wearing that red cap a fan shoved on his head. Eleanor noticed too, "Teddy, take that off. You don't know where that has been." She then grabbed the cap.

"Oh" Theodore muttered, "I forgot that was on my head."

DJ then started to interject, "Guys, change of plans, I have to stay."

"What?!" Theodore responded, "But how are we going to do it without you?"

"You guys can do it, I know you can!" DJ said, "But it's very important that I stay here. I must…" He stalled as he took the cap away from Eleanor, "Report to my leaders. On my planet, if you don't file a report on time, it could lead to harsh punishment."

"Oh dear" Eleanor gasped, "Alright, we'll try our best!"

"We won't let you down!" Theodore added as the two of them began to leave.

"Thanks a million!" DJ shouted. Once they were gone, he took a deep breath. He turned to a nearby mirror and put the cap on. It needed work but he knows he can do it. When Ian shows up, he's going to pretend to be Alvin.

**That's where we'll end off. It looks like a lot of things are on the line this day. Will the plot be resolved and Alvin and Brittany get together? Will Brittany forgive her family? How will Simon and Jeanette's date go? How well will Theodore and Eleanor do the job? And how will DJ handle Ian Hawke? So many questions, which will all be answered in the next chapter. Here's a little spoiler, it's quite the significant one. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Sunset

DJ looked upon himself in through the mirror in the bedroom. He rummaged through his father's clothes and now he was completely dressed like him. It was shocking how much he looked like him now, he was even fooling himself. He was the spitting image of Alvin Seville. He didn't exactly look like his dad, as he was wearing the red hoodie he wore before getting the letterman jacket. "_This should be more than suffice" _DJ said to himself. He felt a tad uncomfortable wearing someone else close, and once again he felt naked without headphones. He looked up at his clock, it was nearly half past 12. He suspected that Ian should be here soon, so he made his way downstairs. The disguised chipmunk was admittedly quite nervous, scared that the producer would look right through his disguise. He also wasn't sure what Ian will have in store for him. He started to regret the plan when he started to imagine all the ways things could go horribly wrong. But DJ soon froze once he saw a limo pull in front of the house. He backed away into the kitchen, and considered to hide. Then the doorbell rang. He sweated for a moment until his eyes fell upon a picture of Dave and the Chipmunks. The brothers looked about 8 in the photo, and they were in pajamas looking up at their father. Alvin looked so happy. That was when DJ decided to suck it up and march over to the front door.

He opened it slowly. "Hello again Alvin" Ian greeted. The bald man had a conniving grin on his face, staring at DJ like a… predatory bird (**Do you guys know a good bird I can compare Ian too?**).

"Wa… wassup, Uncle Ian?" DJ answered nervously, trying to do the best impression of his dad.

Ian then looked around inside the house curiously. "Hey, where's Dave and your brothers?"

"Oh" DJ stammered, "They're just… doing errands. I didn't want to do boring stuff like, plus you wanted to talk to me, so I stayed home."

"Dave left you home by yourself," Ian stated in s suspicious tone, "So like, not even DJ is here?"

"Nope!" DJ blurted, "W...why are we talking about him? He's such a weirdo, you know? I don't talk about him." Ian then glared at him, and DJ was scared he was found out.

"You're right" Ian chuckled, "Me personally, I don't trust him. But enough about him, let's head over to my house."

"O-okay…" DJ muttered. The disguised teen begrudgingly followed the man to his limo. Once he entered, he was blown away by how nice it was. It was extremely spacious. There were plenty of places to sit as the car seat hugged the three sides of the vehicle. There was a little television behind the driver, who was your typical chauffeur. Ian gestured DJ to sit beside him as the limo began to move.

The zoot suited man then revealed a cooler under the seats. "Want a drink?" Ian asked, "I won't tell Dave if you want something more… adult."

"No thank you" DJ shook his head. There was no way he was letting this man make him drunk.

"Suit yourself, but the offer still stands," Ian responded. He then took out TV remote, "Let's watch some Telly, as the French say." The TV then switched on. The producer then flipped through the many channels until he came across MTV, who was currently showing the music video for Michael Jackson's 'Bad'. "Oh Michael Jackson!" Ian exclaimed, "Now there's one man legend, wouldn't you agree?"

"Um.. yeah" DJ nodded his head awkwardly, "No one rocks it like MJ."

"You know, I think you and the king have a lot in common" Ian stated.

"You do?..." DJ asked, not sure where the producer was getting at.

"Of course!" Ian exclaimed, "Why the both of you are music icons. You got high singing voices, and got crazy moves."

"I-I guess" DJ muttered, still not understanding.

"You know Michael used to be a band with his brothers too, the Jackson 5? " Ian continued, "They were even managed by their father as well! Now the Jackson 5 were no joke, but everyone knew Michael was the true star. As you know he eventually went solo, even getting himself a new manager. Once he did, he went to become the biggest star in the world. Who says the same thing can't happen to you?"

DJ felt like he was going to melt. "_Now you've done it"_ he cursed himself.

Meanwhile, way over to the edge of the west coast, two bespectacled chipmunks exited a bus once it stopped. The two of them basked in the beautiful sunny shores. There were thousands of people, as expected for this time of year, yet it didn't dithered the beauty of the beach side. "Oh what a magnificent day this is!" Jeanette smiled. She expected her companion to respond, but he only stood there in silence, staring off into space. "Simon?" the purple chipette then waved a hand in front of his face.

Simon then snapped back in reality once again. "Oh yes!" he blurted, "My weather detector said it will be completely sunny all day."

Jeanette was too worried about the blue teen to listen, "Simon, is everything alright? You're not normally this unfocused."

"Oh don't worry about me" Simon lied, "How about we stroll along the boardwalk? I know some good beachrock down south we could examine."

"Alright then…" Jeanette peeped. Simon once again took her hand, but unlike last time, there was a bit of hesitation.

Little did the brunette know was that the blue chipmunk was cursing himself. "_Come on, Simon!"_ he scolded himself, "_You're finally on a real date with the girl of your dreams. Stop thinking about that recording, the future is not final!"_

Shortly after, two more pairs of chipmunks arrived on bus. "Come on, Alvin!" Brittany called out as she jumped off, "Let's hurry so we can get a good spot!"

"Coming Britt!" Alvin muttered as he carried all of the beach equipment. He was struggling under the weight and he nearly tripped on the steps of the bus. Brittany then skipped ahead gleefully while Alvin sighed as he followed behind, continuing to carry the loud.

Finally, the short statured chipmunks deplatformed the bus. "Alright, Teddy" Eleanor whispered as she watched the previous teens walk off, "Remember what Mr. Thanos said, we can't let them know were here."

Theodore nodded confidently, "Let's do this."

The two of them then began to follow their siblings to the beach. Along the way they made sure to hide so neither of them could see them. They hid behind signs, lamp posts, benches, and even a passing by large man, who was considerably confused. Once they found themselves on the sand, Brittany started to search for a spot to settle down. The beach was quite crowded so Alvin had to carefully maneuver around the other pedestrians. All the while, Theodore and Eleanor snuck behind. They hid behind a palm tree, then surfboard standing up, and a flexing man. "Is this a good spot?" Alvin sweated, feeling quite exhausted.

"Mmm no" Brittany shook her head. Alvin groaned as they moved to a rather similar spot.

"How about here?" Alvin asked once more.

"Still not good enough" Brittany denied. Her face then lit up once she spotted an empty space near the water. "Over there!" she shouted as she rushed over. Alvin simply sighed as he tried to keep up. The other two teens weren't far behind. Once they reached the spot, Alvin dumped everything onto the groaned. He then fell down with it. Brittany was unaware, as she was too busy taking out a beach towel and placing it down by the sand. She then laid down on her stomach. "Alvin, can you rub sunblock on me?" the pink teen asked.

Alvin then quickly came back to life with a dumb smirk on his face. "Sure thing!" he sang. He then grabbed the sunblock and did as he was told.

Theodore and Eleanor were hiding under a woman's beach chair not to far away. "Man, Alvin sure looks happy helping Brittany" Theodore remarked.

"Yeah, normally he doesn't like following her orders" Eleanor scratched her chin.

After Alvin had too much fun applying the sunscreen, Brittany shook him off as she turned over. She smiled as she took the sunscreen out of his hand. Alvin evoked clear disappointment, which she answered with a teasing wag of the finger. She then began to rub the sunblock on her front. "Thanks again for talking me to the beach," Brittany remarked.

"Ah it's nothing" Alvin shrugged, "Thought you needed to clear your head a bit."

"Aww" Brittany cooed as she gave the boy a teasing stare, "Is tough ol' Alvie really a softy?"

"No!" Alvin blushed, "Your mood was just getting to suffocating."

"Yeah right" Brittany teased some more.

What was obvious playful teasing went over the small teens head. "Oh no!" Eleanor cried, "Alvin is totally losing Brittany. I know sister likes them tough!"

"Maybe we can help!" Theodore responded. He then spotted a muscular teenage boy flexing in front of teenage girls nearby. "He looks tough" the green chipmunk pointed, "I bet Alvin can take him on." The two of them then ran over to the group of teens and hid behind the many girls. "Wow!" Theodore cried, "Isn't that Alvin Seville, the famous rockstar?!"

The group of teenage girls then gasped as she looked over, and indeed there was Alvin, sunbathing with Brittany. The girls then squealed as they ran over to the unsuspecting pair. "Hey Alvin!" one of the girls greeted, "You look great shirtless!"

"Alvin!" another girl chimed, "I don't care if it's a crime against god, I would totally have your baby."

The boy who was originally the center of the girls attention then grew mad. Alvin and Brittany were feeling quite disturbed, which was made worse when the muscular boy stomped on over. "Hey, you totally stole my babes!" he spat.

"What?!" Alvin responded, "I ain't trying to steal anyone's babes."

"Yeah" one of the girls sneered, "Alvin is totally hotter than you!"

"Can you shut up!" Alvin snapped, not wanting to get in trouble with the boy.

"Oh, it's on bro!" the muscular boy then picked Alvin up over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"AHH! BRITTANY HELP ME!" Alvin cried as the muscular boy carried him away, with the girls following behind.

Brittany then gasped in horror, "Alvin!" She then ran after them.

Theodore and Eleanor simply watch by the sideline. "Oops.." Theodore muttered nervously.

Back to our hero, the limo finally stopped in front of a rather fancy mansion in Beverly Hills. DJ looked upon the house in wonder, but also in fear, knowing this was the producer's territory. Ian exited the limo, which DJ followed. "Welcome back to my humble abode" Ian remarked, "I don't think you've visited since Thanksgiving a couple of years back."

"Well, it's certainly good to be back" DJ lied. They entered through rather big doors and DJ stared out in shock some more once he saw the sheer size of each room. The entire place must've been 4 times larger than his own house.

"I can certainly see you've missed the place," Ian commented, "How about we have some brunch."

He then snapped his fingers, which caused a well dressed butler to appear. "Yes, Mr. Hawke?" the butler greeted.

"Good afternoon, Robinson" Ian smiled, "Prepare a lovely bunch for me and my good friend Alvin Seville, and it better be the usual."

"Right away, sir" the butler bowed. They then followed the well dressed fellow to the dining room, which had a large outstretched table position by a large glass window. DJ could clearly see the large pool outside, which caused him to hang his mouth wide open.

"Here Alvin" Ian gestured as he pulled out the chair at the end of the table, "Have a seat." DJ simply nodded nervously as he sat down. Ian then took the seat beside him. "Lovely day we're having" Ian noted.

"It certainly is" DJ answered. He looked up to the sky, he wondered for a moment to how his parents were doing.

His parents weren't doing so hot as Alvin was still being carried by the buffed teen. "What are you going to do to me?" Alvin frighteningly asked.

The muscular dude than grabbed Alvin by one arm and glared at him intensely, "We're going to settle this like men." For a moment, he made and fist, and Alvin believed he was about to get a knuckle sandwich. But then the boys arm went passed him and picked up a large dumbbell. The red chipmunk was confused as he looked around his surroundings. It had seemed that the meathead brought him to the famous Muscle Beach outdoor gym. "We're going to have a weight lifting competition" the boy exclaimed, "Whoever does the most chest presses gets the babes." He then points to the babes, who were cheering on the sidelines.

Brittany managed to catch up and looked in shock as the buff dude placed Alvin onto a weightlifting station next to his. "Alvin!" the chipette cried out.

Theodore and Eleanor soon came on the scene as well, and they watched nervously while hiding behind the crowd. The meathead grabbed another large dumbbell and handed it to Alvin. "Do we seriously have to do this" Alvin wheezed as he struggled to hold the sheer weight.

"You scared bra" the buff dude mocked, "They call you a chipmunk, but are you really a chicken?"

This struck a nerve in the rockstar. At first he didn't want to bother with this jerk, but now… now he wanted to put him in his place. "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong" Alvin sneered.

The other chipmunks witnessed the sudden change of mood in the red teen, as suddenly he looked a lot more confident. "What is he doing?" Eleanor pondered.

Then Alvin and the muscular dude started to pump weights fiercely. The meathead seemed pretty determined, yet he wasn't having much trouble at all. Alvin on the other hand was struggling between each bench press, with the simple fact that he doesn't lift weights and the other fact being that the dumbbell was probably weighed twice as much himself. The competition seemed to be drawing a crowd, and everyone started to cheer both of them on. One of the few who weren't cheering was Brittany, who was extremely worried for Alvin, as he looked like he was about to snap in two. "Alvin!" Brittany cried some more, "Stop, you're going to get yourself hurt!"

The muscular dude chuckled, "You should probably listen to your mom, pipsqueak. I beating you by a landslide."

Instead of dithering Alvin, it made him want to persist more. "I'm just getting started" he angrily wheezed some more. He then began to try even harder.

"We have to help Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed, as he was completely scared for his brother. But Eleanor stopped him.

"We can't, Teddy!" Eleanor cried, "Thanos said we must not let them know we're here!"

But no matter how hard Alvin tried, the muscular boy out did him. Alvin collapsed in exhaustion while the meathead threw his dumbbell away triumphantly. "YEEEEAAAAH!" the buff dude roared as he flexed aggressively. The babes seemed to have completely forgotten about Alvin as they quickly returned to fawning over the buff teen. Brittany was the only to run over to the red chipmunk's side.

"Alvin, are you alright?!" the auburn haired girl cried as she helped the boy to his feet. Alvin only responded by simply grunting.

The buff dude then started to laugh mockingly at him, "I guess you're a chicken. A weak little chicken!" He continued to hollar as he walked away with the babes in arms.

Alvin growled as he tried to march over to the jerk, but Brittany stopped him. "What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Let go!" Alvin sneered, "There's no way I'm letting this meathead get away!"

"Why does it matter?" Brittany exclaimed, "Just forget him!"

"But he totally humiliated me!"Alvin proclaimed, "And no one messes with Alvin Seville!"

Brittany was starting to get quite annoyed, "Alvin, you brought me here to cheer me up, not to bang heads with strangers! Just drop it, please!"

Alvin took a deep breath before cooling down a bit. "Fine" he mumbled.

"Promise you won't get into any more fights" Brittany demanded.

"I promise" Alvin answered with a hint of a fowl tone.

"Okay" Brittany nodded, "Now let's return to our spot, I want to grab a few things before going into the water." She then began to drag the red capped teen back.

"Ah geez" Theodore sighed, "We weren't much help."

"At least Alvin proved he's not cowardice" Eleanor tried to look on the bright side.

Not too far from them, by a cluster off beach rocks, Simon and Jeanette were carefully traversing to the edge. Simon was holding Jeanette's hand while she cautiously stepped over each crack, seeing how she wasn't the best at keeping herself balanced. The both of them were shy but also giddy over holding hands, as neither of them could wipe their smile off their faces. Simon couldn't stop staring at Jeanette as her long brown hair majestically blew threw the wind. And the purple chipette herself couldn't get enough of the boy's handsome smile. "Right over here, Jeanette!" Simon pointed as he and the other bespectacled teen knelt down to look at some minerals. Some of them looked like regular old rocks, but some revealed to have various gemstones. There were some salts, pearls, and crystals to say the least, but what was breathtaking was the sheer amount of them.

"Oh my goodness!" Jeanette smiled, "What wondrous formations. The amount of minerals here are rare!" The two chipmunks then continued to dig through the cluster of gems, carefully examining each one they pick up.

But eventually, Simon came across a particular gemstone that made him speechless. Jeanette noticed that he stopped digging and looked up to what he was holding. It was a large piece of amethyst, nearly as big as Simon's palm, which was a rich royal purple. "Great Scott" Simon gasped.

"Simon" Jeanette peeped as she stared intensely at the gem, "it's absolutely beautiful."

Simon got an even closer look at the gem, "What an extraordinary specimen. Never in my life have I seen a quartz so large and colorful with my own eyes."

"It is rather amazing" Jeanette cooed.

Simon was going to continue examining the gem until he noticed the sparkle in the girl's eye when she stared at it. Just then an idea popped into his head. "Hey Jeanette" Simon began to say as he stood back up, "I think I want to get this polish. Luckily there's a gemstone store on the boardwalk, let's go!" And without pausing, he grabbed the purple teen and started to head to the store. Jeanette was a little confused. She wanted to look at the minerals some more, hoping to find something a large pretty gem herself, but she complied with her friend's plan.

Back at Ian's dining hall, the butler returned with two plates of freshly boiled lobster and gave his boss and his guest each one. "You gotta try this lobster" Ian commented, "No one prepares them like Robinson." He started to chow down, cracking the shell into little pieces. DJ just stared at his plate feeling a bit nauseous. Despite working with chipmunks for years, it seemed that the producer had forgotten that his species don't particularly eat meat. "Is something wrong?" Ian asked, noticing that the teen hasn't even touched his food.

"Well…" DJ answered nervously, "Not to be rude or anything but… I'm vegetarian…."

Ian then slapped his head, "Of course! How silly of me! Sorry that I forgot, it goes to show how long it has been since you heard. Robinson!"

The butler then immediately returned, "Yes, Mr. Hawke?"

"How dare you serve my guest meat!" Ian scolded, catching DJ off guard, "Can't you see he's a….. Whatever a carnivore equivalent of a plant eater are!"

"A herbivore sir" Robinson blankly answered, "But chipmunks are technically omnivores, as they also eat fruits and nuts."

"If you knew so much about what chipmunks eat than why did you serve him this?!" Ian spat.

"It is because you specifically asked me to serve the usual" Robinson stated, "And you always have lobster for brunch."

"Well don't listen to me!" Ian yelled, "Now throw out this dish and make my friend a more suitable meal!"

The butler was bit confused with his boss' contradictory commands, but he still tried to obey, "Terribly sorry sir". He then picked up DJ's lobster.

"It's okay" DJ muttered, "I'm not that hungry."

"You don't have to worry about Robinson, Alvin" Ian stated, "I want my butler to pay as much respect to my guests as I do!"

"_He has more respect in his pinky then you do in your entire body"_ DJ muttered to himself angrily. Regardless, Robinson picked up and the dish and returned to the kitchen to prepare another meal.

Ian then turned to his guest, "Little advice on how to become filthy rich: never let anyone push you around, not even a little. Destroy the competition, don't let anyone hold you back. The only way you can rule this world is take it by force!" Ian then managed to crack his lobster in half during his aggression, causing DJ to jump out of his chair. "Also know the right stocks to invest in" Ian stated in a completely different tone. Just then, a phone could be heard ringing. The bald man then put on a smile, "I'm gonna go answer that. You stay here and wait for your meal. Be back in a minute." Ian then stood up and walked over to the phone.

Once DJ was left completely alone, he decided to search the place as much as he can. He needed to find any clue to how Ian can possibly blackmail his father. He walked over to the draws and rummaged through him. All he could really find was random documents. But then he came across a list, and the contents frightened him. It was Ian's plan to get Avin all to himself. One of the first steps was to get everyone to love him, which he certainly achieved. Next he planned to cause conflict in Alvin's life, which nearly succeeded. But what surprised him was who he was getting help from. It said he was cooperation with Crystal Cameron! "_This can't be good!"_ DJ thought. But what next shocked him. One of the later steps said was to get the Chipmunks and Chipettes to perform at charity! He was wondering why Ian out of all wanted to help out in a charity, _but what exactly does he have planned? _But before he could continue reading, he heard footsteps coming. So he quickly returned everything to its proper spot, closed the draw, and sat back down at the table.

"Fruit salad for Mr. Seville" Robinson announced as he returned with another plat.

"Oh thank you Mr. Robinson" DJ tried to act natural, "By the way, I'm not mad you served me meat."

"Mr. Hawke insists" the butler responded, "Enjoy your meal." DJ was put off by how much Robinson was dedicating at serving Ian, but his mind quickly returned into getting more information. Not to risk making a mess, DJ decided to listen in on Ian on the phone. So he tiptoed over to the door and began to listen in.

"I still don't understand why you need Alvin to sign the contract so soon," said a familiar voice. It sounded like Crystal Cameron!

"I'm telling ya Crystal" Ian responded, "If I manage to get Alvin to work solely for me, think of all the 'rumors' you could spread about the family! The headlines write themselves!"

"Hmm, well I suppose I could frame David Seville as an abusive father" Crystal chuckled evilly, "Or maybe I can out the other two members of being toxic with jealousy!"

"I knew you would get it!" Ian smiled, "So is your half of the job done."

"Not yet Mr. Hawke" Crystal answered, "but my goons are on it. You'll have the perfect weapon to fire."

"Excellent" Ian smirked sinisterly. DJ tried to lean in some more, hoping to hear anything more about the blackmailing. "I gotta go now. I have to treat this brat some more so I pop the question."

"Alright, I'll let you know when the job is done," Crystal said.

Ian chuckled as DJ hurried back to his seat. "It better be done soon" Ian muttered before he hung up. He then returned to the dining hall, where he saw DJ stuffing down the fruit salad. "I can see you enjoy the meal" Ian smiled as he sat back down, "Imagine eating like that everyday."

DJ could tell that Ian was trying to seduce him with the thought of the high life, but he did rather enjoy the salad, it nearly rivaled his Theodore and Eleanor's cooking. But he shook that thought out of his head. "Yeah, it's a good salad" DJ lied, "Thanks for accommodating for my diet."

"What are super wealthy friends who can fulfill your every desire are for?" Ian smirked, "Oh that reminds me. I got you a rather good treat."

DJ squirmed, he wanted to look for information some more. "You do?" he smiled nervously.

"Yep!" Ian exclaimed "Follow me!" He then grabbed DJ's arm and led him to a dark room. DJ was scared out first, until it was revealed to be a private movie theater.

"Oh, are we going to watch a movie" DJ said, trying to act excited.

"That's right!" Ian said as he sat them down. He then clapped his hands and Robinson came in with two large bags of popcorn. Ian took the bags and then Robinson went up to the projector room. "Now I know how much you loved the first movie" Ian explained, "So being the hustler I am, I managed to get my hands on the reel of the sequel! You're welcome!"

DJ wondered for a bit what the movie was going to be. Robinson then began to announce through the speaker, "Now presenting Gremlins 2: The New Batch."

"_Oh god damn it!" _DJ cursed his father.

After the awkward situation at muscle beach, Alvin was still in a bit of a fowl mood. Brittany didn't like how mean spirited he was acting so she tried to snap him out of it. So she proposed that they build sand castles. And among the a million things Brittany brought to the beach was some pails and shovels. At first Alvin didn't want to make sand castles, as he felt like it was a babyish activity, but after some convincing, he joined in. After a while they had a lot of fun, they kept adding onto the castle until it was nearly the size of a real one. The two of them even began to role play, Brittany being the princess and Alvin being a knight. Theodore and Eleanor simply watch happily far away for awhile, before deciding to have fun themselves by burying the green chipmunk. Once the castle collapsed under its weight, Alvin and Brittany then decided to play in the ocean, throwing around a beach ball.

"I'm telling you Britt" Alvin exclaimed, "Those monkeys at the lab were a tribute to me and Theo!"

"No way" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Alvin and Theodore are common names, it's just a coincidence."

"If only they bothered to put a third one named Simon" Alvin sneered, "Then you wouldn't be able to deny it!"

"If you asked me if there was any band that they should tribute, it's the Chipettes." Brittany claimed.

"But everyone knows that I'm the number one fan", Alvin said.

"Whatever" Brittany sighed, "Who would want to be referenced by a monkey anyway?"

Alvin then caught the ball, "I'm bored, let's do something else."

"Yeah, same!" Brittany groaned. They two of them then got out of the water.

"Let's check out the stores" Alvin said. Brittany simply nodded as they began to return to the boardwalk. They somehow didn't notice their younger siblings as they passed by.

Eleanor gasped as he just finished burying Theodore by the neck down. "They're leaving!" Eleanor cried, "Come on, Teddy!"

"Wait I'm stuck!" Theodore cried. Eleanor flinched as she quickly ran back to pull her boyfriend out.

Meanwhile, over at the boardwalk, Simon and Jeanette walk up to the window of the gem store, which had a woman with an eye patch position there. "Arg" the woman greeted the two chipmunks, "What precious booty do ye little fur balls want to purchase?"

"Well actually Miss…" Simon paused as he looked at her name tag, "Ruby?..."

"That's Ruby eye to ye!" Ruby eye exclaimed, "See?" She then lifted her eye patch, which revealed a ruby where her eye should be.

"Okay?..." Simon stammered, "Like I was saying, we're not buying your gems. We're here to polish ours." He then showed her the amethyst.

"Shiver me timbers!" Ruby cried, "That's quite the booty you got!"

"Thank you" Simon said, "Can you please polish it for us?"

"Fine" Ruby agreed, "But it gonna cost ye an arm and a leg."

"I understand" Simon nodded as he took out his wallet, "How much?"

"I just told ye!" Ruby exclaimed, "You two can pay together, it don't matter to me."

Simon then gulped, "um.. How about 100 bucks?"

Ruby though for a moment, "Deal!" She then snatched the bill and gem and started to work.

"Simon!" Jeanette gasped, "You can't just give away $100!"

"Don't worry Jeanette" Simon assured, "I think I'll get my money's worth."

Alvin and Brittany waltzed through the boardwalk for a bit (Eleanor was still trying to get Theodore out). Brittany then spotted something. "Look Alvin!" Brittany pointed, "An ice cream shop!"

"Oh!" Alvin was intrigued, "I could go for something cool on this hot day." The two chipmunks then walked up to the window and rang the bell. Then another woman with an eye patch, looking identical to Ruby eye, except her eye patch was on the other eye.

"Hello there, land lovers!" the woman greeted "what can I get ye?"

"I would like a strawberry with sprinkles please" Alvin requested.

"I'll have what he's having" Brittany added.

"Aye, two strawberries with sprinkles comin' right up" the eye patch woman then scooped the ice cream up and handed them to the pair, "That'll be an arm and a leg."

"How about a buck 50?" Alvin offered as he took out some money.

"Deal!" the woman said as she snatched the money away. Alvin and Brittany then began to lick away.

The two smaller chipmunks then appeared. "There they are!" Eleanor pointed while Theodore was huffing.

The green chipmunk's eyes then widen, "Oh no." He then pointed at the problem.

"Here's ye booty" Ruby eye returned with the newly polish amethyst. It now looked really smooth, and was now in the shape of a heart.

"Can I get in on a necklace?" Simon asked.

"Aye" Ruby agreed as she attached a necklace on the gem and handed it to the blue teen.

"Wow" Jeanette oogled at the gem as it shined in Simon's hands, "It's really pretty Simon, your lucky to have it."

Simon then shook his head, "No, your lucky to have it." He presented it to the purple chipette.

"What?!" Jeanette cried, "But you found it!"

"Yeah, but I thought it would look better on you" Simon blushed shyly.

Jeanette blushed madly herself as she put on the necklace. She was in awe at the amethyst, it was so huge and sparkly, and purple (and she loves being purple)! "Simon" Jeanette had a hard time speaking, "I don't know what to say. It's really beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" Simon smirked as he stared at the ground. He couldn't believe he just said that. _That line was not subtle at all! _He was too scared to even see what her reaction was.

Jeanette covered her mouth. _Did Simon just call her beautiful?!_ She ran the line through her mind over and over again. There was no other way of interpreting it, Simon Seville thought she was beautiful. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she did something rather daring, kissing Simon on the cheek. Simon was so shocked by the kiss that he fell to the ground with a large thund.

"What the?" said a familiar voice only a few feet away, "Simon?!"

Theodore and Eleanor gasped, it was too late. It turned it out that the gem shop and the ice cream shop were right next to each other, which meant that their sibling saw each other.

"Alvin?" Simon exclaimed.

"Brittany?" Jeanette said nervously.

"Jeanette!" Brittany sneered. The pink chipette was not pleased to see that her sister had inconspicuously came out of nowhere.

Afraid that a scene was about to start, the small chipmunk quickly stood between them. Their siblings were quite shocked to see them. "Brittany, don't be mad at Jeanette!" Eleanor exclaimed, "Only me and Teddy were watching you guys!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Brittany screamed.

"Arg" growled Ruby eye from her window, "Shut ye pie hole, lasse!"

"Aye" the ice cream woman added, "Ye scarin' away me customers!"

The teens then gasped once they saw that to two shop owners looked identical. "Whoa, double trouble" Alvin gasped.

"Quit ye gawkin" Ruby eye exclaimed, "We just be twins sisters. Ye see I'm Ruby eye." She then showed her ruby eye.

"And I be Cone eye" answered the other twin, revealing a little cone sticking out of concealed eye.

"Wait, you both got weird things in your eyes?" Simon questioned.

"Aye" Ruby Eye nodded, "Ye see it be a family curse, started by our great great grandpappy Hook eye. You see…"

"Oh my god, I don't care!" Brittany proclaimed, she then turned to her sisters, "Now let me ask again, what the heck are you two doing here!"

Simon decided to answer, "Well you see Brittany, me and Jeanette decided to come here…"

"I didn't ask you, pointdexter!" Brittany sneered.

Alvin chuckled, "Oo, burn Simon."

"I was asking Jeanette!" the pink chipette explained.

And for once, Jeanette wasn't taking her sister's attitude. "Hey, you can't talk to Simon like that!" the bespectacled chipette spat.

"Well tell him to stay out of my business!" Brittany snapped, "This has nothing to do with him!"

Jeanette got even madder, "You're always like this, Brittany! You can't simply talk, you feel to lash out and insult anyone who displeases you! You're so unreasonable! I will not have you treat Simon this way!"

"Oh I see!" Brittany yelled, "When I'm upset, I'm being unreasonable. But when your boyfriend is mildly displeased, than that's world ending!"

Jeanette was now getting furious, "For your information, I was having a real touching moment with Simon and you ruined it!"

"How does it feel to have your life ruined?!" Brittany shot back, "I guess we're even now!"

"STOP!" Eleanor cried on the top of her lungs. See her two sister fighting so intensively was absolutely heartbreaking. She stood in between them as she began to sob. "Stop" she whimpered again.

Jeanette gasped as she bent down to hug her little sister. "I'm so sorry, Eleanor" she wept, "I didn't mean to make you upset." Brittany looked down at her sister speechless. Jeanette looked up at her as well. The purple chipettes' eyes conveyed a sense of disappointment towards her auburn haired sister. This was the breaking point for Brittany, as she didn't like to see her upset, it seemed they were completely disregarding her feelings. In response, she turned around and ran away.

"Brittany!" Alvin cried. He then turned to his brothers, "I'm gonna go after Britt. You take care of these two." He then pointed down to the hugging sister. His brothers nodded as he ran off to see Brittany.

Ruby eye shook her head as she turned to her sister, "Nothin' worse than when sisters fight."

_**Tonal shift engaged. **_

After 107 minutes of complete insanity, Ian and DJ had sat through the entirety of Gremlins 2. So say the least, DJ could see why his present father loved the movie. "Well that was an experience" Ian joked.

DJ, realizing that he was supposed to act like his dad, got really excited, "Wow, that has to be the greatest movie I have ever seen."

The maroon chipmunk could tell by Ian's expression that he certainly didn't agree, but he lied anyway, "I know right! I especially loved the part where… the gremlins sing New York New York…"

"That was my favorite part too!" DJ lied as well, "_Why are we both lying about liking this movie?"_

"So" Ian then clapped his hands together, "It seems like 5 o'clock already. So I think I'm gonna pop the question. Robinson!" He clapped his hands together.

Robinson then appeared with a contract on a silver platter. "Your life changing, legally tight, contract, sir."

"Thank you Robinson" Ian remarked as he took the contract out. He slammed the contract on the table in front of them and placed the pen next to it. "Well here it is, Alvin" Ian smiled devilishly, "The contract that'll change your life forever. Sign this, and you'll be among the music legends. So what do you say, want to become the King of Novelty!"

DJ gulped, in front of him was his father's fate. He managed to get into Ian's house, pose as Alvin, and have to contract set right in front of him. If he had to be entirely honest, he didn't think he would get this far. He looked over to the bald man, who appeared to be growing more and more impatient. The maroon chipmunk took in one last breath before he takes the next step. He picked up the contract, for a moment, Ian was filled with glee. But then DJ ripped the contract into little pieces. And not in anyway stretch as elegant, it was like DJ was committing manslaughter on a piece of paper. Ian looked in horror as DJ completely eradicated the contract. We wondered what happened, what went wrong, he thought he had Alvin between his fingers. DJ then stood up and got really close to Ian's face.

"Listen here you bald bastard" DJ stated softly, yet aggressive, "I know what you did, what your really doing, and what you will do. My family trusted you, they love you, and you stepped all over them to reach selfish goals. So I'm only going to say this once, stay the hell away from my family, and I mean all of my family. Or you'll get what's coming." After he let out everything he had, DJ got back on the ground and stoically walked out of the mansion.

"This can't be happening" Ian muttered in disbelief, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The bald man then got up and started to trash his own theater. "I GAVE THAT BRAT SWEETS, I MADE HIM A SUPERSTAR, I TREATED HIM WITH NOTHING WITH KINDNESS,I SPEND MILLIONS OF DOLLARS ON HIM!" He stomped over to the projector and tore out the reel, "I EVEN HAD TO SIT THROUGH THIS INSUFFERABLE MOVIE!" He then began to tear the movie into pieces. He was still livid, he stormed out and walked over to his room of achievements involving the chipmunks and start to break every single object. He then spotted a frame picture of Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes and picked it up, "I'LL MAKE SURE THESE RATS WILL NEVER WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!" He then smashed the frame and tore the photo into some more pieces. After that he calmed down a bit. He looked at the mess he made. _Things weren't supposed to go wrong for him, he's the one who always wins! _He then looked down to the floor and saw a piece of the picture he tore that showed Alvin's face. He picked up the piece and crumbled it. But when he looked down at the ground again, he saw another face, a face which he never considered. "Of course" he chuckled, "Why didn't I think of this sooner." He then picked up another piece and smiled evilly at it. "Robinson, call Crystal, I need her to track down the chipmunks."

"But sir" Robinson rebutted, "Alvin ripped the contract into pieces."

"I don't want Alvin anymore" Ian shook his head, "I now want another chipmunk."

Brittany continued to run down the boardwalk. It was now becoming cooler because the sun was setting. "Brittany wait!" Alvin cried. The pink chipette decided to turn around to see if Alvin was with anyone else before stopping.

"Why…" she muttered, "I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, but I have feelings too. I didn't want the Chipettes to end."

"But Brittany" Alvin argued, "The Chipettes don't have to be over just yet."

"Who are you kidding, Alvin?" Brittany wept, "You just saw the fight me and Jeanette had. I even made Eleanor upset. My sisters hate me."

Alvin shook his head, "That's not true. I know better than anyone that family will always care for you."

"But, but" Brittany stuttered, "I insulted your brother."

"Eh, Simon snap like a stick but words never hurt him" the red chipmunk proclaimed, "And he definitely forgives. Come on Britt, you have nowhere to run. You and your sister need to make up."

Brittany stared at the ground "Okay." Alvin then took her hand and led her back to their siblings. She was going to thank Alvin for sticking by her, but she was too shy to say it.

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore we comforting their respective counterparts as they walked down the boardwalk.

"Don't worry, girls" Theodore said softy, "Alvin will manage to get Brittany."

Jeanette let out a sigh, "I just don't get why she suddenly hates us some much. I thought she would understand that me and Eleanor want to leave the band some day."

"To be fair, Alvin didn't want to believe that we wanted to leave too" Simon noted, "He stormed out in the middle of the night when he found out."

"What?!" Theodore gasped, "When did this happen?"

"Tuesday night" Simon answered, "I guess you were staying with the girls that night."

"But, he eventually came home" Eleanor pointed somberly.

"Yep" Simon nodded, "DJ manage to convince him to come back and talk to Dave. After that, Alvin seems to have accepted it."

"Man I wish DJ was here" Theodore said, "He would know what to do. He is Alvin's timeline guardian after all."

"Wait what?" Jeanette asked. Simon then quickly whispered what the two small chipmunks believe into her ear. "Why are we lying to Eleanor and Theodore?", Jeanette whispered.

"It's apart of my secret mission" Simon explained. Jeanette then rolled her eyes. She guessed it was harmless that the small ones believed in something unrealistic.

"You do have a point, Theodore" Jeanette noted," DJ would know how to cheer Brittany up."

"He said that we needed to get Alvin and Brittany together to fix everything" Eleanor said.

"Sure that would help" Jeanette responded, "But you get two people together like *snaps* that." Just then, they came across a stage. This stage was usually preserved for performances, they even performed there before. Just then, Jeanette got an idea. "Wait, I know what we can do!" she exclaimed. She then got on stage and started to tamper with the speaker.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"We're going to put on a show!" Jeanette exclaimed, "I read Brittany's diary, she always wanted to her first kiss to happen while slow dancing behind a sunset. At look at the sky!" She then pointed to the sun, which was beginning to set behind the horizon.

"But how are we going to put on a show?" Theodore asked, "We don't have our instruments."

"We'll just have to sing along to a recording" Jeanette stated, now does anyone have cassette tape?"

Simon then coughed, "I have one in my pocket, but…"

"Great!" Jeanette cheered as she pulled the cassette tape out. She was shocked to see it was Hold on by Wilson Phillips (**You probably don't remember but this is what Simon was singing in the shower before he banged his head and invented time travel**). "You like this song, Simon" Jeanette asked softly.

Simon faced turned completely red, "I do…" He was embarrassed as the cheesy pop song didn't align with his sophisticated persona, yet he couldn't stop listening to it.

"I love this song too" Jeanette smiled. Simon looked at her in disbelief. Jeanette, someone he felt was as mature as he was, also liked the song. They both stared warmly at each other, it seemed like today they gotten even closer.

"Well me and Teddy don't know the lyrics" Eleanor proclaimed as she took the tape out of Simon's hands, "So I guess you two will have to sing it." And without warning she went over to the music player and put it in. At this moment, Alvin and Brittany happened to show up. That was when the music started to play. Every being in the surrounding area looked around confused. The small chipmunks gave their older siblings mikes and pushed them close to each other, making them blushed. The two tall teens were nervous, but they having each other made them confident. So they began to sing:

_I know there's pain_

_Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?_

_No one can change your life except for you_

_Don't ever let anyone step all over you_

The bypassers started to cheer. Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other confused.

_Just open your heart and your mind_

_Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

The bypassers then began to dance with each other as Simon and Jeanette got more into the song.

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_

_Turn around and say goodbye_

_Until then baby are you going to let them_

_Hold you down and make you cry_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_If you hold on for one more day_

_Can you hold on for one more day_

_Things'll go your way_

_Hold on for one more day_

Simon and Jeanette were having fun, including everyone else. Yet Alvin and Brittany were still nervous. They both wanted to, but weren't sure if the other did.

_You could sustain_

_Or are you comfortable with the pain?_

_You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness_

_You got yourself into your own mess_

_Lettin' your worries pass you by_

_Don't you think it's worth your time_

_To change your mind?_

Theodore and Eleanor were getting quite impatient so they pushed Alvin and Brittany against each other. They both blushed as they made contact. They both gently put their hands on each other and started to dance slowly. After a moment, they started to get more into it.

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_

_Turn around and say goodbye_

_Until then baby are you going to let them_

_Hold you down and make you cry_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_If you hold on for one more day_

_Can you hold on for one more day_

_Things'll go your way_

_Hold on for one more day_

Alvin and Brittany were in complete bliss. For a moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. They haven't danced with each other since back the skating rink. They both realized that this week had been pretty crazy, especially between them. They weren't sure why, but it felt like at this particular moment, at this particular place, something big was supposed to happen between them. At that moment, as they stared intently into each other's eyes, the faces started to move closer and closer together.

Around that time, DJ managed to return home and change back to his 'normal outfit' (the one Simon made him wear to fit in the time period). He was quite proud of himself. Finally he had gotten that cursed Ian Hawke out of his family's life. Now all there was left was for his parents to get together and he's home free. "_I guess I'm the one who's going to teach Uncle Simon how to be a time traveler"_ DJ joked to himself. To see that his goal had succeeded, he patiently watched the sunset, which was when his parents were supposed to have their first kiss.

Alvin's lips were inches away from Brittany's. Their siblings stared intently, hoping that the two would finally lock lips.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" an ominous large shadow appeared. His voice sounded familiar.

"See bro" another familiar voice said, "I told you those chipmunks were here"

The music stopped as everyone looked at the new faces.

Alvin gasped, "You!" It was the gang leader from the skating rink with the muscular dude.

The gang leader started to laugh, "Is it true that my brother beat your sorry ass in a bench press competition."

"Yeah man" the meathead answered, "You should've seen him, he couldn't even do 10." The two jerky brothers then started to laugh.

Alvin let go of Brittany and walk straight up at his bullies to the dismay for everyone, "You know what else is funny? Me being more famous than the two of you combined"

"Alvin!" Brittany scolded, "What's gotten into you?!"

"Britt, these jerkwads totally mistreated us!" Alvin exclaimed, "You can't expect me to let them get away with it!"

The brother laughed even more. "Oh what are you going to do?" the gangleader teased, "Fall flat on your face like you did at the rink?" The muscular dude laughed even harder.

Alvin's blood started to boil, "Someone pushed me!"

"Yeah, sure pipsqueak" the gang leader replied.

"Alvin, forget those A-holes" Brittany demanded, "They're not worth your time!"

"Listen to your girlfriend, punk" the musclehead teased, "She's worried about you getting hurt because she knows we can beat you up!"

"Yeah, listen to your little girlfriend. She'll give you plenty of kisses on your baby forehead" the gangleader mocked, "You act tough but you ain't nothing more than a weak lovey dovey rodent. I don't care if you're famous, you ain't nothing."

Alvin was so mad with rage that he began to mouth them off, "She is not my girlfriend! And I ain't weak! I can take both of you on! I'm Alvin Seville, famous rockstar, and soon I'm going solo! I won't need anyone else! No brothers, no dads, no romance!"

"Oh is that true?" the gang leader asked, "Your probably jealous that the Chipettes are more popular than you."

"God no!" Alvin yelled, "The chipmunks are better in every way. Why? Because of me! I'm the glue. The Chipettes wouldn't be anywhere without me. They would still be playing at that hotel. And yet she insists her band is better! The audacity! I'm way better than her, it's not even a joke. I literally spent the entire week trying to cheer her up, yet she always becomes upset. Who would want to date that?!" Alvin shut his mouth once he realized what the just said. He turned to face Brittany, who looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Brittany…" Alvin stammered, "I-I didn't mean it…"

Brittany then slapped him across the face, and everyone went silent. She tried to stay strong as she wiped the tears away. "I was so dumb to think you out of all people would care about me" she whimpered, "You insulted me to my face. I- I was starting to like you. It seems like in the end, you only care about yourself. Go to hell, Alvin" She then ran away. This time, Alvin didn't chase after her, as he felt ashamed of himself.

"Let's bounce, bro" the gang leader said, "I think this furball learned his lesson." They both laughed as they walked away.

The other chipmunks were especially speechless. _How did everything go horribly wrong so fast? _Simon then let out a gasp once he realized something, "DJ!" He then raced back home as fast as he could. The other chipmunks were confused to what Simon meant but knew it couldn't be any good. So they ran after him as well.

Alvin just sat there. It was too late, but he realized that Brittany was right. In the end, he was only thinking of himself. He made up with Brittany just so he could feel like the higher person. He took Brittany out on dates just so he wouldn't get his brain melted. _Why couldn't he just treat her nice just so he could see her smile? Why couldn't he just hung out with her just because she was fun to be around? _He realized he truly loved Brittany, but he had already lost her. So he simply watched the sunset.

**The sun then set.**

Back at home, DJ felt like something was wrong. _Did his parents kiss? Is it over?_ He slowly took out his photo to check. His eyes then fell onto the picture.

It was now pretty dark outside, and Brittany was sobbing to herself in a seating area by the boardwalk walk. She felt like this had to have been the worst day of her life. Everything seemed like it was falling apart. First she learned that her sisters want to leave the band, then her family got mad at her for being upset, and the one person she thought would stay by her side preached about how he didn't need anyone, especially her. _Was everyone she thought loved her, were in reality very selfish? _Of course you and I know it's far from the truth, but Brittany was too upset and heartbroken to think straight.

She then heard a familiar voice behind her. "Brittany?" He said, "Brittany Miller, is that you?"

The pink chipette lifted her head and turned around. "Uncle Ian?" she muttered. Indeed it was, her producer seemed to have caught her crying.

Ian pretended to gasp, "Brittany, what's wrong?!" He then sat on the other side of the table she was sitting by.

"Oh nothing" Brittany lied. She was a terrible liar, but she didn't want Ian to hear her troubles.

Ian shook his head, "Now don't give me that. I can see you've been crying." He then placed his hand on hers, "Tell me what's getting you so upset. Who knows, I might be able to help."

Brittany smiled a little, _could it be that Ian cares about her? _To test the theory, she decided to let him know. "Well you see, last night I found out my sisters want to leave the Chipettes some day" Brittany began.

"What?!" Ian acted all shocked, "But the Chipettes is the biggest band in the country! Why would they ever want to do anything else?"

"Thank you!" Brittany sighed, it felt nice to have someone finally agree with her, "Me and my sisters worked so hard to get where we are, and now they want to abandon our lives' work!"

"That's awful" Ian exclaimed, "How could your sisters do that to you?!"

"But that's not it!" Brittany continued, "When I complained about it, everyone called me selfish and inconsiderate. But I love singing and performing, why should I be forced to stop because my sister suddenly don't want to anymore?!"

"My thoughts exactly" Ian crossed his arms, "It sounds like they're the ones being selfish."

"And worst of all" Brittany started to weep again, "Alvin, who I thought had changed, who I thought loved me, said the meanest things about me, just so he wouldn't seem weak in front of bullies." She then went back to sobbing again.

Ian shook his head as he took out a handkerchief, "Here Brittany."

Brittany opened her eyes to see what the man was offering. "Thanks" she replied as she took the handkerchief and blew into it.

Ian then got more serious, "Listen, you have done nothing wrong." The pink chipette listened closely. "You're greatest performer I know" Ian claimed, "And no sisters or boys is going to change that. Alvin is a fool for mistreating you."

Brittany felt like she was feeling a little better, "Thank you, Uncle Ian. I really needed to hear that."

"It's nothing" Ian smiled. He then pretended to have gotten an idea. "Wait a minute" Ian exclaimed, "I think I know exactly how to fix all your problems!" He then took out a piece of paper and placed it on the table. It looked like it was a _contract. _

"W-what's this?" Brittany stammered.

Ian then let out a chuckle, "Well you see I was going to offer this to Alvin, but I think you're more deserving of it."

Brittany stood up straight, "What is it that your offering?"

"Brittany" Ian began confidently, "How would you like it if I made it guaranteed that you'll be performing for the rest of your life?!"

"I'm listening" Brittany stated.

"Brittany Miller, how would like to have a solo career?!" Ian proclaimed.

"A solo career?!" Brittany gasped, "You mean, be a one chipette show?!"

"If anyone could do it, you can!" the bald man answered, "Think of it, you could be the next Madonna! There would be no one to hold you back from doing whatever you want! And you can finally prove to the world that you are the greatest rock n' roller in the world!"

Brittany stared silently at the contract, it sounded so ambitious, but oh so wonderful. "You really can do that for me?" She asked.

"You bet!" Ian responded, "Come on, you can trust your uncle. Let me manage you, and I can turn your life around!"

Brittany didn't know what to say. She went back and forward to if she should take the offer or not. On the one hand, she would be betraying her family, but on the other hand, it seemed like Ian actually cared about her.

Simon and the others rushed home as fast as they could. Once they returned, Simon turned to the other chipmunks. "Alright, I'm going to check on my… um machine" he said, "Jeanette, take Theodore and Eleanor into your house. I let you know when it's okay to come in."

The purple chipette nodded. But there was something she wanted to say, "Before you go, there's something I want to tell you." She was going to confess her feelings to Simon, he had been so sweet to her all day and even got her a beautiful gift. But at the last minute she choked. So she decided to say something else, "Thanks for today. It was really great." Simon simply gave her a thumbs up before e ran into his home. Once he was gone, Jeanette let out a groan, "Why couldn't I just tell him?!"

Eleanor then turned to her. "You were going to tell Simon, weren't you!" the blonde gasped.

Jeanette silently, she then looked down at her necklace. "Yeah, and as usual I was too scared" she scolded herself.

"Don't worry, Jeanette" Theodore replied, "You can just tell him later. I know he'll say yes!"

"R-really?" Jeanette stammered as she stared at her amethyst.

"I know so" Theodore claimed. The purple chipette's heart started to flutter. She beginning to believe the words the two of them were saying.

"Alright" she answered with a smile, "I'm going to tell him."

Simon sped all the way upstairs, "DJ!" He then burst into the bedroom.

"Oh hey Uncle Simon" DJ greeted. He was lying on his father's bed, and he didn't seem that happy. "We did it" he weakly smiled, "We saved the future."

Simon shook his head, "DJ, something happened at the beach, something really bad…."

DJ then shushed him, "Simon, everything is fine. I pretended to be dad and put Ian in his place."

"Wait" Simon stammered, "What did you do?"

"Well you see, Ian took me to his house to sign the contract" DJ explained, "And guess what I did? I ripped the contract into little pieces. He won't be bothering us anymore."

Simon was speechless, "DJ, I need to tell you what happened between your parents."

DJ once again interrupted him, "I know, the photo is still disappearing. But look." He then showed his uncle the photo, "It hasn't gotten any worse." But then the maroon chipmunk started to cry with pain as he fell to the ground.

"DJ!" Simon cried as he ran over to help his nephew.

The headphones wearing chipmunk's body felt like it was being cut to pieces. The pain was unimaginable. "What's happening?" DJ grunted.

Brittany had signed the contract.

Ian couldn't have been more than happy. He lifted up the contract and admired the chipette's signature. "So Uncle Ian" Brittany peeped, "Are you going to help me become a superstar."

"Oh Brittany" Ian grinned, "By the end of the month, no one will be able to think of anyone else but you!" Brittany was ecstatic, she was so excited. And so was Ian, but he had more in store for the girl than she thought.

DJ cried in pain some more as he took another look at the picture. "My sister" he cried, "She's gone!"

Simon took a look at the photo as well. Indeed it has seemed that DJ's twin sister Carol had disappeared. "Oh no" Simon muttered. Everything was going horribly wrong. "I'm sorry DJ" Simon answered, "I've should have never messed with time. Now your sister has disappeared."

"Am… am I next?" DJ muttered.

Just then the doorbell rang. "You go lie down, DJ" Simon said, "I'm going to see who's at the door."

He laid his nephew down and then rushed over to open the front door. It was Jeanette. "Hey Simon" she greeted nervously.

"Oh hello Jeanette" Simon answered in the same tone. It certainly wasn't a good time for Jeanette to visit, but he needed to act natural.

Jeanette then let out a cough, "You know I really enjoy today." she blushed. Simon nodded. "And, well I enjoy being around you in general" she continued, "And I think your a wonderful person."

Simon's eyes widen, he felt like he knew what was coming next.

"So um… Simon Seville" Jeanette concluded, "If it's not much of a bother, will you go out with me?"

Simon was ecstatic. There was nothing more than we wanted to do than yell 'yes' in front of the world. His crush just asked him out. He was so happy that he nearly forgot to answer. Images of what their future together might be like: going on dates, snuggling in bed, getting married, having children. It all seemed so perfect. But then his ear caught his nephew cries of pain. He remembered what he saw in that textbook, what Jeanette's future was. He thought of his nephew, and the consequences of altering time. And finally he thought of the video. Even if everything turned out fine, Jeanette might have to suffer through losing of her significant other. Simon imagined her in the future, weeping at his funeral, unable to move on. He couldn't say yes. He looked at the person he loved and mustered the words out. "I'm sorry, Jeanette" he peeped, "I can't go out with you."

"What?" Jeanette peeped. The blue teen could see her beginning to break down, "But… but… you called me beautiful."

"You are beautiful" Simon stated, "It's just… we can't be together…"

Jeanette let out a sigh, "I understand… I shouldn't have assumed you felt the same away." She then began to walk away.

"Wait!" Simon called, "Jeanette!" But she didn't wait. She ran all the way home with tears falling from her eyes. The boy hunched his head downwards. He let out some tears of his own as he closed the door.

Theodore and Eleanor waited patiently for Jeanette to come back. They thought she would be happy, but instead she ran upstairs crying. Ms. Miller saw this as well. "Jeanette!" she cried as she ran upstairs, "What's wrong."

Once the old woman was gone, the two small chipmunks turned to each other. "I can't believe it" Theodore muttered, "Why would Simon say no?"

"I don't know" Eleanor answered. Just then, Theodore started to cry himself.

"I just wanted us to be one big happy family" he cried into his girlfriend's chest. She rubbed his back as a serious look appeared on her face.

"Listen Teddy" Eleanor exclaimed, "it's not over yet. I know our siblings love each other, Thanos said so!"

Theodore cheered up a bit, "Hey, yeah! He did say they were meant to be together!"

"Exactly" Eleanor said as she stood up, "That's why, no matter what, we'll get our siblings together!"

**Let's end this behemoth of a chapter here. Yep, almost everything went wrong. Alvin and Brittany didn't kiss, Ian now has Brittany in the contract, and Simon and Jeanette didn't get together. There are only two days left, will DJ manage to fix everything? We're now entering the final act of the story. If you want to know how everything ends, stick around for some more. Also chapters might be really long (at least longer that 4k words) so prepare for that. Thanks for reading this far and I'll see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Friday the 20th Part I

Friday

July 20th, 1990

6:43 am

DJ opened his eyes, it took him a second to realize that he had fallen asleep on Alvin's bed. "_God, how long was I out?"_ He wondered as he tried to sit up. He was immediately met with muscle pains and and a heavy headache. The pain was so strong that it caused the maroon chipmunk to collapse back down. He felt awful, it was like he caught some sort of disease. He groaned in pain for a solid minute until he heard shifting from the blue bed on his right.

"DJ" mumbled a voice that seemed to belong to Simon, "Are you awake?"

"S..Simon?" DJ uttered.

His uncle then got out of bed, though he wobbled a little. The blue teen then turned on the lights in the room. The sudden brightness caused DJ groan more as it didn't help with the headache. "How are you feeling?" Simon asked as he walked over to him, "Shortly after you lay down, you completely went cold. I told Dave you were simply feeling under the weather, but it's quite frightening how weak you've become. You were out for nearly 12 hours!"

DJ sat up slowly this time, and he managed to open one eye at the digital clock beside him, indeed it was nearly 7 in the morning. "You gotta be joking," DJ groaned, "I felt fine when I come home, did I catch some 90s virus?"

Simon shook his head, "I think it has to do more with this." He then showed his nephew the picture of his family, his sister was gone and it seemed like he was beginning to fade. DJ then remember everything that had happened. "DJ" Simon continued, "I don't want to alarm you but neither of your parents have returned home."

The 21st century teen's eyes then shot opened. "Neither of them?!" he exclaimed, "As in you have no idea where they are?!"

Simon frowned as he straightened his glasses glasses. "Regrettable so" he answered softly, "The last we saw of them was at Venice Beach, when they fought…"

"I don't get it," DJ rubbed his head, "My parents were closer than ever. I've got Ian out of our lives. Where did things go wrong?"

Simon then exhaled, "Well, a couple of bullies started to berate Alvin, calling him things like a 'wimp' or a 'softy'. And when they started to tease him for loving Brittany, being the hot headed idiot he is, Alvin started to shout reasons why he would never date her. Your mother ran off crying and… I'm not sure what happened to either of them after that. The second Brittany ran off, I hurried straight home to check on you. The others were also quick to follow."

"Oh man, this is heavy" DJ moaned. The maroon teen then noticed his other uncle wasn't around. "Hey, where's Theo?" he asked.

"Oh, uhh… he decided to go comfort Eleanor for the night" Simon answered, "Brittany acted pretty nasty towards her sisters."

DJ then went from sad to mad. "You have no idea where either of my parents are!" DJ snapped as he tried to stand up. He nearly fell over from his weak energy, but Simon was able to catch him.

"DJ, take it easy!" Simon exclaimed.

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" DJ spat, "You're not the one who is about to be erased from existence! Now let me go find them!" He then began to head for the door.

"Well at least get out of your pajamas first!" Simon commanded as he pointed to his nephews current appearance.

"Fine" DJ groaned as he began to change. After the two boys changed, they headed downstairs, where they found Dave talking on the phone.

"Are you sure you haven't seen either of them?" the man asked worriedly, he then face palmed, "Okay, thank you. Sorry to bother you." He then hung up as he sat down on the floor.

"No luck, Dave?" Simon asked as the two of them approached the man.

Dave shook his head, "No, I called every possible place they could be, they have completely disappeared. I'm wondering if they're even still in the city." DJ's heart sank, it seemed the situation was becoming more dire. Dave then turned to him, "How are you feeling, DJ? You don't look well."

DJ then shifted a bit, "Oh don't worry about me, I just got a cold. What's important right now is to find Alvin and Brittany." Before more could be said, the doorbell rang. Dave got up and went over to open the front door. It was Ms. Miller and the small chipmunks.

"Oh David!" Ms. Miller began to sob as she collapsed into the man's arm, "Where in the world is my baby?!"

Dave let out a sigh, "Still no news. Don't worry, Ms. Miller. We'll find Brittany, and Alvin too. How about you come inside for some coffee?"

"Okay" the old woman sniffed as she and the other two chipmunks entered. "Oh, everything is so awful," she wept some more as she blew into her handkerchief, "Jeanette is even too sad to come out of bed." As Dave lead Ms. Miller to the kitchen, DJ gave his uncle a curious glance. He saw that Simon had clear guilt on his face.

The two small chipmunks the approached the bespectacled teen. "Simon, why did you say no?" Theodore cried, "I thought you loved Jeanette!"

"Yeah" Eleanor added, though with a bit more resentment, "She's completely heartbroken over it! I honestly thought you cared for her!"

Simon just stood there, he bit his tongue as his frown became more pronounced. "I'm going to my lab" he proclaimed as he rushed over to the basement door, "No one bother me!" He then slammed the door shut.

"Wait, what?!" DJ cried, not understanding what was going on.

Theodore then looked up to him with sad eyes, "We're really sorry, Mr. Thanos. We've messed up everything!"

"Yeah" Eleanor interjected as she hugged DJ's side, "It's our fault that our siblings didn't get together. We negged them to hard. We shouldn't have told Jeanette to confess. Now the timeline is completely ruined!" DJ's uncle and aunt then began to cry into his shirt.

"Guys guys" DJ exclaimed, feeling awkward to have his uncle and aunt breakdown on him, "It's not your fault, you guys didn't know the outcomes of your actions like I do. It's my job to fix the timeline, I shouldn't have thrown that responsibility on you."

The two small teens then calmed down a bit. "But… but" Theodore stuttered "You're dying."

DJ then looked at his body, it was true that he had become more visually weak. "It's not your fault. I'll be fine." DJ remarked sternly as he rubbed his uncle and aunt's heads (still feeling weird about it). The two of them felt better as they pulled away from him. "I'm going to talk to Simon" the maroon chipmunk proclaimed, "I'm going to slap some sense into them. Why don't you two go over and try to get Jeanette out of bed?" Theodore and Eleanor then saluted as they headed over nextdoor. DJ walked up to the basement door. He didn't bother knocking this time as he needed to talk to Simon now. "Simon!" he called out as he walked down the stairs. The lights were still off, so he flipped the light switch. He then found his uncle laying his head on his work table.

"79, 83, 89, 97, 101, 103, 107…" the tall teen then paused, "Didn't I say I didn't want to be bothered"

"Simon, what are you even doing?" DJ asked, not sure what the deal with numbers were.

"I like to list prime numbers to clear my mind" Simon answered, he then continued, "109, 113, 127…"

"Simon, why did you reject Jeanette" DJ interrupted, "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way! You have always loved her, even in the future!"

Simon then lifted his head, "You want to know why?" He then marched over upstairs. DJ looked at him confused, until his uncle gestured to follow him. So he followed his uncle (rather slowly as Simon was dragging his feet) all the way to the garage. Simon yanked off the tarp of the time machine, opened the door, and took out the West Eastman textbook. The bispectalled teen sat in the driver's seat as he flipped over the pages and showed DJ the picture of Jeanette in the future.

"I don't get it" DJ scratched his head.

Simon then rolled his eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you, me and Jeanette are not meant for each other!"

"What?!" DJ shook his head in disbelief, "How can you say that? I mean you two are practically made for each other. When I was little I assumed the two of you were married like Theodore and Eleanor. I thought it was completely normal to have each of your parent's siblings married to each other that I assumed it was true for you. How could I not believe that? You have so much in common with her and you get along great. You are meant for each other!"

"Well" Simon stated blankly as he stood back up and threw the book at the Tesla, "_Time begs to differ_, DJ!"

DJ sighed, "Are you still on about how you two didn't get together in my future? Well screw that, if I can change the timeline, you can too!"

"Oh!" Simon then became more sassy, "And how's that turning out for you?! If you think I'm going to continue to screw with time after you disappear, then you're out of your mind!"

DJ then became rather offended, "How dare you say that! I'm not going to disappear!"

"Yes you are!" Simon fired back, "And it's going to be all my fault!" The both of them went silent for a moment. They stared at the ground sadly, not wanting to look at the other in the eye. "I'm very sorry, DJ" Simon sighed, "I didn't mean any of this to happen. And I didn't mean what I said. I'm going to continue getting the Tesla ready for your departure tomorrow in case we do manage to fix everything with your parents. But other than that… I just don't want anything happening to Jeanette." Simon then headed out the door and back down into the lab, and this time, DJ didn't stop him.

Meanwhile nextdoor, Eleanor lead Theodore to her room, which is were they found Jeanette. The purple chipette was still sulking on her bed, while fiddling with the amethyst Simon gave her yesterday. "Jeanette" Eleanor answered, "Is it alright if me and Teddy talk to you?"

Jeanette let out a sigh as she stuffed her face into her pillow, "Fine."

The two of them then walked over to the bespectacled teen. "Jeanette, I know you're upset" Theodore began to say sympathetically, "But you can't lie in bed all day. Dave told me that you'll sleep forever if you lie down too long"

The little chipmunk's innocence cheered up Jeanette a little as she let out a chuckle. She then sat up and patted his head, "Don't worry, Theodore. I just don't feel well today, I'll get up soon."

"And will you talk to Simon?" Eleanor asked, "Maybe if you kiss him, he'll remember that he loves you."

Jeanette then started to blush madly, "Eleanor, don't be ridiculous, that's not how love works. Besides, Simon doesn't love me." She then stood up and began to leave the room.

"What are you saying?" Theodore stopped her, "Simon does love you!"

Jeanette was beginning to feel annoyed with the small chipmunks pestering her. "No he doesn't!" Jeanette began to weep, "He even said we're not meant to be together. So you're wrong, okay!"

"Well if he doesn't love you than why did Thanos said you were meant for each other?!" Eleanor argued, "He controls the timeline, I'm sure he knows what he is talking about! He said you and Simon are meant for each other and so is Alvin and Brittany!"

But Jeanette wasn't listening to her sister, instead she ran over to the bathroom and locked it. The two chipmunks just turned to each other sadly. "Ah man" Theodore whined, "Are you sure that Thanos is right? What if he's wrong."

But then Eleanor shoved a cookie in his mouth. The green chipmunk was both pleased but confused. He tried to ask why his girlfriend did that but then she shoved another cookie in his mouth. "Sorry, Teddy" the blonde stated, "But I need to believe more." She then showed him a cookie jar labeled 'Believe Cookies'. "I know it looks tough, but Thanos does these kinds of things all the time," she continued, "So we need to believe in him!"

Theodore nodded as he took the cookie jar and began to chow down. "You're right, Ellie!" he responded, "Let's go see Thanos, he'll know what to do."

So that's what they did. They found DJ sulking on the couch in the living room. He was watching the news on TV incase they knew where either of his parents was. "Good morning LA," the male news anchor greeted, "Happy Friday. Crystal Clear will air in a few minutes to give you the latest gossip in Hollywood but first let's check in on the weather report with our meteorologist, Sky Sturm."

The broadcast then switched over to Sky, a weather woman standing in front of a blue screen of the west coast. "Thank you, Clark. As you can see storm clouds are heading to the west coast from the Pacific. Now the movement pattern is quite unpredictable, but it does seem to be heading our way. Whether it hits LA, San Francisco, or even San Diego I advise that you stay home tomorrow night as this storm is quite nasty." DJ stopped listening, already knowing how the storm will turn out. Then his shorter uncle and aunt returned.

"Any luck with Jeanette" DJ muttered. The two small chipmunks shook their heads. DJ let out a sigh as he sank into the couch, "Simon ain't budging either. Today is gonna be one of those days."

"Here DJ" Theodore said as he offered DJ a cookie.

"Thanks, Theo" the maroon chipmunk remarked as he took the cookie and chomped it down, "Dang, these are good. What kind of cookie is this?"

"Thank DJ" Eleanor smiled, "They are Believe cookies, made them myself." She then pointed at the label of cookie jar.

"Oh" DJ raised an eyebrow, looking at his cookie, "Of course. That's why I suddenly believe more."

"And who knew believing could be so delicious" Theodore happily remarked as he ate his ninth cookie.

Eleanor then took the jar away, "That's enough believing for one day, Teddy." She then patted her boyfriend on the head, who had shown a bit of disappointment.

DJ chuckled at the small chipmunks' antics. "_Jeez Frankie, you're lucky to have parents who never fight" _he thought to himself, "_Meanwhile I'm here disappearing from existence."_

Just then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Dave announced as he walked over. Ms. Miller and the present chipmunks came to see who it was, hoping it was either of the missing teens. But to their misfortune, it was a couple of cops, which meant nothing but bad news. "Hello officers" Dave greeted, "Have you found either of the kids yet?"

"Sorry, Mr. Seville. We still have no reports where they are" one of the officers answered. He was a middle aged African American with a mustache. His name tag said 'Griffin'. "We're here to bring bad news unfortunately"

"May we speak to everyone in the living room?" the other officer asked. She was a relatively young Cacasian woman. Her name tag said 'Simpson'.

"Um… alright" Dave answered, though a bit confused. The two officers entered and gestured everyone to follow them into the living room. They all gave each other strange looks before they sat down on the couch. Dave simply stood up. "What's the matter, officers?" he asked.

"Well" Officer Griffin began, "We know how y'all helped out that orphanage by raising money. And I hate to make your day even harder but..." He then took off his police hat before continuing, "We got reports that the money was stolen last night."

"What?!" everyone cried in disbelief.

"All of it…. Is gone?" Dave stuttered. He was absolutely shocked.

"Every penny, nickel, and dime." Officer Simpson answered grimly, "And we have no idea who done it. The place didn't have any security cameras and the robbers were sure to leave no clues."

"So…" Theodore peeped, "So what's going to happen to the orphanage?"

"Well son" Griffin answered somberly, "If we can't find where that money went, and before the culprets spend it… I'm afraid the orphanage is going to have to shut down."

"Oh no!" Theodore cried as he shoved his face into Ms. Miller. Everyone was shattered to hear the news.

"Well, let's hope it won't have to come to that" Simpson remarked, "We're here to ask if any of you know any potential suspects who could've done it."

"As if we know anyone who could do something so vile" Dave snapped, "I tell you what, whoever did this is probably a monster. I mean who steals from a poor orphanage? They must've done it some sick joke!"

"Trust me Mr. Seville, we agree." Griffin stated, "It just a lot of people were present at that fundraiser, and we suspect that was one of them. They would have to have time to map out the place before doing the dirty work."

"By the way, I've noticed that not everyone is here" Simpson noted suspiciously.

"Simon is downstairs and Jeanette is back home" Dave answered.

"Oh, it's not those two I'm suspecting" Simpson stated seriously.

Dave was getting a little mad himself, "Now officer Simpson, are you accusing Alvin and Brittany of doing it?"

"They've been missing all night" Simpson answered sternly.

"Now that's enough, Simpson!" Griffin interrupted, "We doubt those two actually did it, but we must look into all potential suspects, and those two are on the list."

"Well they would never do a thing like that!" Dave spat, "Alvin is a lot of things, trust me. But a thief isn't one of them!"

"Sorry Mr. Seville" Simpson snapped, "But you can't speak on behalf of your son. If we find him, we're going to have to take him in."

"Get out" Dave muttered.

"Mr. Seville, I apologize for my partner…" Griffin tried to speak.

"I said get out!" Dave demanded. The sharpness in his tone frightened the others, as they never seen him so mad before.

Griffin let out a sigh, "Okay, Mr. Seville. Give us a call if learn anything new." The officer put his at one, and him and his partner left the house.

"The audacity of that cop" Dave snapped, "Suspecting my boy of stealing. I want him home, but behind bars!"

"It's okay, David" Ms. Miller comforted the man, "Nothing is going to happen to him. They'll find those nasty men and everything will be alright again."

Dave let out a sigh as he collapsed in his armchair, "I don't know how this week could get any worse."

Just then, the newest broadcast of Crystal Clear started to air. "Good morning, LA!" Crystal greeted enthusiastically while a crowd could be heard cheering. "For today's latest gossip, President Bush gets a bad tan after his trip to Miami." They then showed a fake, but embarrassing photo of the president shirtless having a bad sunburn. The crowd then laughs. "Ghostbusters 3 will have the first woman ghostbuster, played by Sigourney Weaver herself!" They then showed obviously altered poster of Aliens to be made to look like a Ghostbusters film. "And Goofy of Disney fame has a secret son?!" They then showed a little anthropomorphic puppy wrapped in a blanket labeled 'Goofy Junior' (**Yeah other cartoon characters exist in this world, sue me**). "But our big news of the day will rock this nation!" Crystal then became more lively, "You all remembered Brittany Miller and Alvin Seville showing up for our afternoon show last Sunday?" The crowd then started to cheer. Everyone at home now had their eyes glued onto the screen. "Well today we have their producer, Ian Hawke with us. Please welcome him on stage!" The crowd started to cheer as Ian showed up on stage.

Everyone had their mouths hanging open. " What is Ian doing there?!" Dave exclaimed. DJ was quite scared too, after what he did yesterday.

Ian and Crystal shook hands as they both sat down. "So Mr. Hawke" Crystal greeted, "How are you doing today."

"Oh I'm doing fantastic, Crystal" Ian smiled, "Thanks for asking."

"Hmm…" Crystal pretended to hum suspiciously, "You seem to be in a very good mood. Did you get a nice new pair of glasses?" The crowd then laughed.

Ian shook his head, "Nope, but good guess."

Crystal pretended to think some more, "Oh come on, please tell us already! I'm dying to know!"

"Well if you really must know" Ian smirked, "I have huge news about my clients."

Everyone felt confused. "What news?" Dave remarked. DJ continued to become more and more uneasy.

"Ooo" Crystal squealed excitedly, "What is it?!"

"Well" Ian began "Last night, me and a certain rockstar made an agreement to start a solo career."

"Solo career!" Dave yelled. DJ was terrified, he thought he prevented Alvin from signing the contract.

Ian then stood up as he walked over to the side, "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to introduce the newest solo artist, who is about to have her first performance right her live. Everyone put your hands together for **Brittany the Chipette!**"

Everyone gasped as the crowd went wild. The another stage appeared, and a bunch of female dancers arrived. A familiar song started to play as the dancer moved along to the beat. A big pink sign that said 'Brittany the Chipette' lit up as smoke started to form. A shadow could be seen as the figure marched forward. It was Brittany! And she was wearing a scantily pink clad leather suit while holding a microphone. Her hair had also became more punk styled, hanging off to the side, with a pink streak. She then started to sing:

_Ain't no personal thing, boy_

_But you have got to stay away_

_Far, far away from my heart, my heart_

_Don't you know what your kiss is doing_

_Let me tell it to you from the start, boy_

She then jumped down off stage and started to hive five the crowd. Her family and friends just watched in disbelief.

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good_

_I'll fight you to the end, baby_

She then started to spin around on Crystal's stage.

_You've been hanging around, boy_

_And you have started sinking in_

She jumped next to Ian, and gave him a little hug before jumping back down.

_Whoa baby, you're way out of line now_

_Unaware how this all got started_

_Let me tell it you one more time, boy_

Brittany and the dancer then started to dance in sync.

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good_

_I'll fight you to the end, baby_

She then started to mimic Micheal Jackson by doing his dance moves, even moonwalking.

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good_

_I'll fight you to the end_

She then walked up straight up to the camera and looked right into it.

_I learned something about myself_

_Last night with you I knew_

_I didn't want nobody else_

_And you're scaring me to death now baby_

The synth riff started as she started to breakdance. The crowd went absolutely wild. Her family was in shock as Brittany was never this 'provocative' or dressed this sort of way. By this point, Simon was peaking at the TV from the basement door while Jeanette was watching at home. They were both as dumbfounded as the rest of their families. Brittany then went back to singing.

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good_

_I'll fight you to the end_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good_

_I'll fight you to the end_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good, baby yeah_

_I'll fight you to the end_

_I don't want to fall in love_

_Love cuts just like a knife_

_You make the knife feel good_

_I'll fight you to the end_

Brittany struck one more pose by fist bumping the air. There was a thunderous applause while her family and friends were completely motionless. "Aw shhhhhhhhoot" DJ cursed, "_I am totally screwed."_

Brittany happily skipped onto Crystal's stage. She gave both her and Ian a big hug before sitting down next to her brand new manager.

"Let me first say that was absolutely amazing!" Crystal cheered. The crowd cheered as well.

"Thank you, Crystal!" Brittany smiled, It means a lot coming from you!"

"So Brittany" the hostess crossed her legs, "Why don't you tell us how this whole 'going solo' gig started."

"Well" Brittany started a little pompous, "It all began when I found out my good for nothing sisters wanted to quit the Chipettes." The crowd then gasped. Eleanor and Jeanette felt gasped even harder.

"What?!" Crystal exclaimed, "But we all love the Chipettes. Why would they want to give up all this fame and glory."

"I honestly don't know, Crystal" Brittany answered in a snooty tone, "But they expected _me _to quit as well, and I was like, 'No way girlfriend'." The crowd then laughed.

"I'm pretty upset by this too" Ian interjected, "Why I see the Chipettes as my own daughters, and they totally spat all over me!" The crowd then started to boo. Jeanette and Eleanor(though not in the same place) hearts completely shattered, hearing the crowd booing them. Theodore and Ms. Miller comforted Eleanor, but no one was there to comfort the purple chipette.

"Well the Chipettes might be over, but at least we still have you, Britt" Crystal noted enthusiastically, which caused the crowd to applaud.

"Aww, I could never leave you guys" Brittany smiled "Yep, I'm going solo, and Ian is managing me!" The crowd then started to cheer for the bald man, who seemed quite flattered.

"What the in living hell!" Dave yelled, "This is an outrage!"

Crystal then continued, "Hmm, you're going to be managed by Mr. Hawke for now on but not by your former manager, David Seville, father of the Chipmunks."

"That's right!" Brittany smiled, "Dave and the Chipmunks haven't been so kind to me either, as they didn't stand up for me." The crowd gasped again. This time Dave and the boys squirmed.

"Not even your best friend, Alvin Seville" the hostess asked, acting shocked.

"Nope" Brittany shook her head, "Alvin… Alvin… well… he." Brittany started to tear up as the horrible memories of sunset sprang up again. She couldn't find herself to slander Alvin as well. She started to sob, losing her cool confident demeanor, as she hugged Ian. The crowd gasped, but this time sympathetically.

Ian pretended to care as he rubbed his client's back. "Sorry Crystal" he muttered, "Alvin apparently said mean things to her last night. She's heartbroken to have her family and friends turn on her, especially her best friend" He then turned to the camera, "You hear that Alvin, I hope you regretted what you did." DJ gulped, knowing the bald man was actually talking about what _he_ did yesterday. "So I'm here to announce that I'll no longer be working with David Seville, or any of the other chipmunk children. For now one it will be the biggest star of them all, Brittany Miller!" The crowd started to cheer again, but this time a guy yelled out from the crowd.

"Hey!" yelled the man angrily, "There's no way Alvin did that. I bet Brittany did something rotten to him." It was clear by his red cap and Chipmunk shirt that he was a fan.

"Shut your face!" spat a woman from the crowd, "Brittany is an angel. Alvin would totally do that!" And it clear by her yellow scarf and Chipette shirt that she was a fan of Brittany.

The crowd then started to fight with each other, and this time it was a lot more physical. Brittany looked visibly upset, but Ian smiled evilly. He gave a wink at the camera before the screen cut to commercial break. Pee Wee Herman then appeared with a serious look on his face. "This is crack" he then pulled out some crack.

Dave shut the TV off and then marched upstairs. "David" Ms. Miller called out, "What are you doing?" The man didn't answered. They could hear him rummaging around the boys' room.

"It sounds like he's looking through our toy box" Theodore noted nervously. Dave then appeared again holding Alvin's wooden baseball bat.

"Uh… Dave" DJ stuttered, "Where are going now?"

Dave walked downstairs and tried to walk out the door,"I'm going to pay Uncle Ian a visit, kids." he stated blankly. He tried to leave but everyone tried to stop him.

"David, no!" demanded, "Have you gone mad!"

"I'm just going to see Ian" Dave repeated blankly.

"Dave let's not do anything drastic" DJ tried to reason with his grandfather. Though he struggled, Dave manage to pull himself outside.

"Dave, please stop" Eleanor pleaded.

"Dave, you're scaring me" Theodore whined.

"Let me go talk to Ian" Dave simply muttered. The man tried to get out of everyone grip even harder, but they managed to pull the bat away from him. His knees collapsed on the front lawn as he banged his fist on the ground. "IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Dave screamed at the sky. He was so loud that his voice echoed all across Los Angeles.

**Uh oh, this doesn't look good. Brittany has turned fall on bad girl. And no one knows where Alvin is. Time is running out, and things are getting worse. Who in the world stole the money? What will be our hero's fate, read more to find out. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Friday the 20th Part II

Ian let out a big sneeze as he and Brittany were led backstage by bodyguards. Brittany took one last glance to the chaos over by the audience before looking down at the ground. At first this solo gig was exciting (and she knew she did a knockout performance), but after bad mouthing the people closest to her, she felt rather guilty. She felt rather confused inside, so she turned to her new manager. "Uncle Ian" Brittany peeped, "I thought calling out my sisters would feel liberating, but… I feel kinda iffy about it."

Though she didn't see it, Ian rolled his eyes. "Oh it's completely normal to feel doubtful when standing for yourself, but they deserved it" Ian smiled as he patted the chipette on the head, "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Umm... okay.." Brittany answered softly. She didn't feel right, but she still trusted Ian. Afterall, he had done so much for her. After signing the contract, Ian offered to sleep in his fancy mansion for the night. Though she slept rather comfy in the guest room, she was woken up by Ian in 5 in the morning to immediately prepare for an introductory performance. She guessed that Ian was eager to show the new her to the world. Right before leaving through the exit, Crystal herself approached them.

"I couldn't thank you enough for being on the show" the hostess sang, "The rating were even bigger than the last time you came on."

"Really!" Brittany lit up.

"What did I tell you, Britt?!" Ian smirked, "Now that you're solo, there's nothing stopping you from becoming a huge star!"

Brittany was absolutely ecstatic to hear this. "Oh this is a dream come true!" she sang, "Take that, Alvin. I really am the girl of rock n' roll!"

"You sure are" Ian nodded, "Now if you don't mind, wait in the limo. Me and Crystal need to talk adult stuff." He then pointed to his limousine outside. A chauffeur was there holding the door open for the teen.

"Okay, Uncle Ian" Brittany nodded. She then skipped to the car.

"Feel free to watch TV" Ian called out to her. He then turned to Crystal, "Now that she's occupied, let's talk business." He then chuckled evilly.

"I really have to hand it to you, Mr. Hawke" Crystal complemented, "You're a real hustler. The plan was this close to falling apart and you saved it by snatching the girl instead."

"What can I say" Ian adjusted his suit arrogantly, "I know how to get what I want." He then looked both ways before he got closer. "Talking about the plan" he began to whisper, "Have you done your part."

Crystal smirked menacingly, "I don't know how they did it, but my idiot goons pulled it off."

"Excellent" Ian smiled, "I knew our partnership would be a force to be reckoned with. No one will be able to stop us now!"

"I can't wait to see the looks on those rats' faces" Crystal snickered, "We totally pulled the rug under them. I bet Mr. Seville wants to murder you right now."

Ian scoffed, "I don't need to worry about Dave, not anymore. For all I care, him and the rest of the brats can move back to the forest where they belong. But Brittany is all mine."

The aforementioned chipette was flipping through the channels of the limo's television. She couldn't find anything to watch as everyone seemed to be talking about her. She shut it off, and let out a big yawn. The pink teen realized that she was really tired for waking up so early and working all morning. So she decided to lie down and shut her eyes. The chipette let out a sigh of relief as she got comfortable.

But then Ian bursting in. "Wake up, Britt" He commanded, "We got more work to do."

"What?" she moaned as she sat up, "But I worked my butt off all morning practicing for my introduction."

"Well sorry, Brittany" Ian mocked her, "But you gotta work hard if you want to become the biggest star in the world. Chauffeur, take us to Jett Records." The limo started to move.

Brittany crossed her arms, "Can I atleast take off this outfit. I don't wear black."

"Well you're going to for now on" Ian stated, "Today's rockstars dress pretty, they dress like punks. Kids these days admire rebels, you know 'fight the system' types. So you're going to have to dress like one."

Brittany scoffed, "There's a reason why we have standards when it comes to fashion. I look more like a porcupine than a chipmunk."

"Hey, I'm your manager, and what I say goes" Ian grumbled, "And now we're heading to the studio to record your first solo album."

"An album!" Brittany squirmed, "I haven't even released my first solo single!"

"Well you technically already performed a song," Ian noted, "Hmm, we should probably record that one first." Brittany then let out another sigh, _she's going to have a full day ahead of her._

Moments later, Dave is driving his car onto the street while the others watched. "David, promise you won't do anything daft" Ms. Miller pleaded, holding Theodore and Eleanor in her arms.

"I'll try not to" Dave sneered, "I wonder if I will even see Ian's face, let alone talk to him."

"Just get Brittany back!" Eleanor demanded. She was still upset over the whole thing.

"Of course I will, Eleanor" Dave assured, "I want everyone to stay inside, there will surely be at least one crazy fan to try to 'avenge' her."

"Be careful Dave!" Theodore pleaded. Dave simply nodded as he drove off. DJ let out a huge sigh. He found that everything was messed up. His dad was missing, his family was out of the job, Simon and Jeanette weren't talk to each other, and his mother had betrayed them. _What was he going to do?_ He felt pain in his stomach as he nearly fell. Luckily, Ms. Miller caught him.

"Heavens, DJ" Ms. Miller frowned, "You're sicker than a horse with a cold. Let's bring you inside." She then lead the maroon teen back inside. The small chipmunks followed behind, both with sad expressions. They watched as the old woman laid DJ down on the couch. She then found a blanket and tucked him in. "There you go, sweetheart" she smiled, "I know what'll cure ya. My trademark tomato soup! You just sit tight."

DJ let out a cough, "Thanks Ms. Miller." The old woman nodded as she left for the kitchen.

"Oh, Mr. Thanos" Eleanor frowned as she rubbed the 21st century teen's head, "If only we knew where Alvin was. Or else you're going to die."

Theodore tightened his fist. He suddenly felt a rush of determination. "That's it" he claimed, "We're just going to have to find my brother ourselves!" He then went over to the cabinet and pulled out some paper and crayons.

"What are you doing, Teddy?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm making missing posters of Alvin" Theodore answered, "I'm going to make millions of them. Then we're gonna go outside and look for him. I'll stop at nothing until Alvin and Brittany are together!"

"Wow, Theo" DJ chuckled weakly, "You're acting pretty tough right now."

"Yeah" Eleanor agreed as she got close to her boyfriend, "I like it." She then winked at him. Theodore blushed a bit. "Come on" Eleanor smiled as she took a crayon, "Let me help".

Meanwhile, Ian and Brittany were in the recording studio. "Alright, let's take it from the top" Ian commanded. The music started to play again. Brittany was quite exhausted from having to sing the same song over and over again. When she recorded with the others, it wasn't so bad, as she was able to take breathers when they sang. But she had to sing all the songs by herself now, and it wasn't nearly as fun. Especially with how needy Ian was. She had been singing so much that her voice started to strain. "Stop the music" Ian commanded the sound guy, "Brittany, come on kid, I know you can sing better than that."

"Sorry, Uncle Ian" Brittany wheezed, "I feel like I need to take a break."

"Fine" Ian snapped, "But only for 5 minutes. We got 12 songs to record."

Brittany then rested on the ground.

At that moment, Dave arrived to Jett Records in his car. He was shocked to see a huge crowd protesting by the entrance. It seemed like they were Chipmunk fans, and they were mad about Brittany going solo and the upcoming album being cancelled for the new solo one. Dave let out a groan, it was quite obvious that he wasn't able to go through the entrance. But then he noticed a truck sneak around from the side. The man got an idea as he parked his car and followed the truck. He managed to be unseen by the crowd and he snuck around back. He peeked around the corner and saw workers moving boxes of new 'Brittany the Chipette' merchandise into the building. There were dolls of Brittany in her new outfit, and brand new posters of her posing. There were even shirts and bedsheets. Dave then noticed realistic looking mannequins dressed like Brittany. So with quick thinking, Dave ran over and took off one of the mannequins' clothes and put them one (it even came with a wig). He then posed like the other mannequins.

One of the workers came over and cringed, "Whoa, that's one ugly looking mannequin. Why is there a man one?"

Another worker took a gander at Dave and shrugged, "I guess they want that chipmunk girl to have a wide appeal. Now let's get these suckers in." The two of them then grabbed Dave and another mannequin respectively.

"Jeez, this is even weighs like a man!" the first worker wheezed.

The second worker simply chuckled, "I admire their efforts to not do phony advertisement." The workers unknowing carried Dave into the building. Dave gulped as he tried to keep completely still. Once they arrived to the lobby, they propped Dave up by a merchandise stand, which was a few feet from the stairwell. "Later, ugly mannequin" the second worker jokingly waved. Once they were gone, Dave looked around. The person manned at the stand was obviously an intern. He was chewing bubble gum and reading MAD magazine. Dave looked over to the elevators, which were quite far away. He then looked over to the front desk. Behind the desk lady was a billboard of people who weren't allowed to go up. And of course, Dave and the other 6 chipmunks were among them. He knew he couldn't take the elevator, so he turned to the stairwell. It was the only way he could get to Brittany. So he slowly inched towards the door and entered, going completely unnoticed. Once the man took a look at the stairwell, he groaned to see how much he had to climb. He took off the high heels he was wearing (they were starting to hurt anyway), and started to head up.

Little did he know was Theodore and Eleanor were currently going against his order by sneaking out of the house. Each of them were holding stacks of poorly drawn pictures of Alvin labeled 'Missing'. They left DJ behind as he was too weak to move. "Where should we head first?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore thought for a moment, "How about we head to the supermarket, there are always missing posters there."

"Great idea!" Eleanor agreed. The two of them then headed for the market.

Over nextdoor, Jeanette continued to sulk. She still felt upset over Simon rejecting her and Brittany berating her on live television. She tried to read more of Jurassic Park on her bed to keep her mind off things but it didn't help. The purple chipette moaned as she covered the book with her face. And to add insult to injury, she fell to the floor through her clumsiness. Jeanette let out a whimper as she got up. Despite everything, she was still wearing the amethyst around her neck. She grasped it somberly into her hand. "_I wish I could somehow go back in time and stop myself from confessing to Simon"_ the bespectacled teen said to herself. She also felt a little off from staying indoors all day, but she didn't feel like facing the world. She thought back to the morning where Eleanor and Theodore tried to make her go outside. She appreciated their concern, but she was a little annoyed at them for seeing her and Simon's relationship in a simple light. She didn't want to sound arrogant, but it was much more complex than their relationship. It was so confusing that she wasn't even sure Simon liked her anymore. He had been acting strange all week and keeping secrets from her. And that machine in the garage was still driving her insane. _What in the world was that thing?_ She was quite annoyed with everything at this point. She wondered what was the cause of all the insanity. Everything was fine a week ago. But then she realized, _it was DJ's fault. He showed up out of nowhere, and suddenly Alvin and Brittany hate each other to the core. The machine then appeared, and him and Simon started to have private conversations. He then started meddling with Alvin and Brittany's relationship, ultimately causing it to fall apart. And he had the audacity of tricking Eleanor and Theodore into thinking he was an alien for some reason and neg them to meddle with her and Simon's relationship. And why, is he some sort of evil manipulator who took pleasure of ruining their lives. _"That's it" Jeanette snapped as she stood up, "DJ has been toying with us for too long. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She tried to storm out but she slipped on her bed sheet, causing her to break her glasses. "Right after I find my spare glasses" she groaned.

Dave panted as he walked up the stairs. To be totally honest, he wasn't even sure if Ian and Brittany were in Jett Records. He decided to rest once he finished climbing another flight of stairs when he heard music on the floor he was currently on. It sounded like a weird high pitch cover of 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody'. He then gasped, "Brittany!" He opened the door, finding himself at the recording studios. He followed the sound of the music and burst into the room. There he found Ian and the sound guy recording Brittany, and they were all quite startled from his sudden appearance.

"Dave?!" Brittany cried, "What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah" Ian interjected, "You're supposed to be banned!"

"I got a bone to pick with you Ian!" Dave snapped as he began to approach the bald man.

"Go get security!" Ian commanded the sound guy, who simply nodded and rushed out of the room. Dave was to set on Ian to notice him. He then grabbed Ian by the collar and shoved him against the window of the booth. Brittany was quite scared.

"I trusted you" Dave spat, "The children loved you, and this is what you do to them?!"

"Dave calm down" Ian stammered, "Lets not do anything we might regret."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Dave roared, "Thanks to you my family is in the middle of a social war between the fans! And you manipulated Brittany to do whatever you say! You're turning her into some sort of monster like you! Do you have any idea how much you screwed us over?!"

"Dave stop!" Brittany demanded as she exited the booth.

Dave was speechless, "What?!"

"I said stop, let go of Ian!" the chipette repeated.

Dave reluctantly did as Brittany say. "Brittany" he spoke softly, "Listen, you have to come home… Your family misses you, _we_ miss you…"

"And what?" Brittany glared, "Give up my dream of being a musical star?"

"Britt" Dave stammered, "This is your family we're talking about. Are you seriously going to throw us under the bus just so you can become more popular?"

"Shut up!" Brittany snapped, "You don't care about me, none of you do! All you do is boss me around and call me selfish! Ian is the only one who cares about me!"

"Brittany" Dave tried to respond, "That isn't true…" But then a couple of security guards came bursting in.

"Shows over, Mr. Seville" one of the guard spat as they each grabbed hold of him.

"No, wait!" Dave struggled to break free, but the security guards were too strong. They started to drag him out.

"Bye Dave" Ian waved with a cheeky smirk, "It was nice seeing you. By the way, I don't think you look good in leather."

"Brittany, don't listen to a word Ian says" Dave called out, "I love you, Ms. Miller loves you, your sister loves you, the boys love you! Alvin loves you!"

Ian then slammed the door, wiping his hands clean. "That should be the last we see of him," he remarked. Brittany was shaken, everything Dave said pierced her heart. He said everyone loved her, _even Alvin._ She wasn't sure what to make of it. _Who should she trust, Dave or Ian? _But before she could think more, Ian snapped at her, "Earth to Brittany! We still got songs to record, remember? Get your but back in the recording booth!"

"But" Brittany tried to speak up.

"Now!" Ian demanded. The chipette let out a sigh as she dragged her feet back into the recording booth.

The security guards dragged Dave all the way outside and threw him out. "You better not let me catch you around here again!" one of the guards snapped before slamming the door behind him. Dave sighed as he stood back up and dusted himself. "_I really need to get out of this ridiculous outfit" _he thought to himself as he looked down to his feminine attire. A bunch of flashes then blinded him. After a couple of seconds, he realized that the paparazzi were taking pictures of him. "Ooooh" he muttered in annoyance.

Over at the supermarket, Theodore and Eleanor were passing out flyers to everyone they came across. "Have you seen this munk?" Eleanor called across the building.

A tall teen boy approached the pair. "Are you talking about Buddhist monks?" he asked.

"No" Theodore shook his head, "_Chip-_munk! He's about this tall, wears red."

"A chipmunk that wears red" the boy scratched his chin, "Oh I know! I think I saw him over by the butcher's!"

They both lit up. "Thank you sir!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"No problem" the boy shrugged. Theodore and Eleanor then rushed over to the butcher's.

"Alvin?!" they both called out. But instead, they found a tiny chipmunk in a red Hawaiian shirt sitting on a peanut barrel by the butcher's. He was gnawing on a peanut with his bucked teeth. "I'm not Alvin," the tiny chipmunk giggled, "I'm Dale!"

"Sorry" Theodore muttered awkwardly, "Wrong chipmunk in red." The two of them let out a sigh. "Where is he?" Theodore whined.

"Wherever he is, he must be in the last place we expect" Eleanor remarked. Just then they noticed a familiar face getting meat from the butcher. It was Principal Talbot!

"Here's your 4 pounder" The butcher said as he passed a lot of bloody meat to the man.

"Thank you, my good sir" Talbot nodded. He then placed the meat into his shopping cart and continued on by. But the chipmunks were shocked when they saw Alvin's red cap hanging out of Talbot's bag.

"Principal Talbot kidnapped Alvin!" Eleanor proclaimed, "Come on, Teddy!" The two of them then followed the stoic man all around the market. After he finished buying his groceries, Theodore and Eleanor followed him home, and the sun was beginning to set. They were quite spooked once they saw Talbot's house, because it pretty much looked haunted. Once he entered the house, the two of them snuck around the side, looking through the window. They were shocked when they saw Alvin's clothes hanging on the wall. "Alvin's here!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"B-but, what is he doing here?" Theodore shook with fear.

"I don't know, Teddy" Eleanor responded as she opened the window, "but we have to find him. Now come on!" She then climbed inside.

"Okay…" Theodore gulped. Once they were both inside, they were creeped out by the decorations. Everything was schooled theme. It was like they were inside some sort of small private school. continued to look around until they came across a strange room. It looked just like a 19th century classroom. They then gasped when they saw a familiar figure writing on the chalkboard. It was Alvin! He was now in a red vest and tie with his hair combed back, and on the board he was doing Algebra?

They both looked inward confused.

"Hello children" said a deep voice behind them. The two small chipmunks jumped in fear. They turned around and saw that Principal Talbot had spotted him.

"H-hey Principal Talbot" Eleanor greeted nervously.

"W-we were just looking for my brother" Theodore stammered.

Talbot simply nodded. "Well he has been with me all day" he answered seriously, he then looked onward to the red chipmunk, "Alvin suddenly showed up at my doorstep last night and requested that I 'school' him. His reasoning was that he wanted to punish himself and learning is the worst punishment he could think of. He even asked me to take his red cap. A little over dramatic, but I obliged. After all, it's my duty to provide education to those who want to learn."

"Can we talk to him?" Theodore asked.

"Well he is currently doing his Allegra test" Talbot noted.

Eleanor shook her head. "Sorry Principal Talbot, but we need Alvin!" She then walked over to the red teen, "Alvin, stop screwing around. You need to talk to Brittany right now!"

Alvin turned to the blonde, but with a blank expression. "Greetings Eleanor, I'm sorry but I'm currently doing my Algebra rest. It is vital that I get a good grade on it" he stated in a lifeless tone.

Theodore then decided to approach his brother, "Alvin you're scaring me. You're not acting like yourself."

Alvin shook his head, "You mean how I used to act, Brother? I put away my bad side for good. I hurt the person who means the most to me, and now I lost her."

"Stop talking crazy!" Eleanor snapped, "Brittany is not lost, she's in trouble right now and we need your help!"

Alvin shook his head once more, "She doesn't need my help. No one does. I need to stay here and change myself."

Eleanor then slapped him in the face. "Snap out of it!" Eleanor demanded, "You're actually hurting us more staying here!"

Alvin felt his cheek, it stung. "You don't think I saw what happened on TV" he began to talk more straight, "How she started a solo career, saying those mean things about us. I saw all of it. It's all my fault… you don't need my help."

"No Alvin" Theodore pleaded, "You don't understand. You need to get together with Brittany."

"She's better off without me!" Alvin yelled, which shocked everyone in the room. He sighed, "If you want to save her, you can't involve me… Please allow me to discipline myself."

They all stood silent for a moment. "Yeah no" Eleanor muttered as she started to pull Alvin by the ears.

"Ow ow ow!", Alvin winced, "Come on!"

"Sorry Alvin" Theodore said as he followed behind, "But we're leaving."

"Bye Principal Talbot" Theodore and Eleanor waved as they headed out the door (Theodore made sure to grab Alvin's clothes and cap).

"Bye children" Talbot waved, "See you all in September."

Once Jeanette finally finally found her spare glasses, she headed over next door. "Oh, I'm really going to tell him" she mumbled. She walked up to the front door. She decided not to knock, as she already knew about the spare key under the doormat. She entered the house slowly. She could see DJ watching TV while eating some tomato soup. The chipette was about to confront him when she heard the door of the garage creek. She gulped, realizing that there was nothing stopping her from unveiling the strange machine in there. But she shook that thought out of her head, she promised Simon that she wouldn't go snooping. She set her mind on DJ decided towards him. But when she saw DJ turn his head, she panicked. She hid around the corner in the last second. She took a peek at him, and he had continued watching TV. Jeanette let out a sigh of relief. But then the door to the garage had somehow opened wider. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to have some clue to what was going on with Simon. So she zoomed into the garage and closed the door behind her.

There stood the mysterious machine, concealed in a white tarp. She slowly inched towards it. Each step she took, the faster her heartbeat. She clenched the tarp. She stood there for a moment, sweating bullets. _Was she really about to break a promise with her best friend? _But she thought about, she felt that her and Simon weren't best friends anymore. After the rejection, they couldn't be more of strangers to each other. A little tear seeped out of her eye. She yanked off the tarp and saw it was… a strange looking car? She scratched her head, _this was what Simon was hiding this whole time, a car? _And it was a strange looking one at that. It was curvier than any automobile she had seen, and it was covered in all sorts of gadgets. She recognized that the gadgets were electrical based. _What is this strange contraption? _She decided to investigate further by opening the door. She jumped when the door unexpectedly opened upwards. She reluctantly climbed in and the first thing that caught her eye was the Y-shaped light on the back. It was labeled the 'Flux Capacitor'. The name of the gadget implies that it manipulated matter in some fashion, _but how is the question. _

Jeanette then noticed the weird black screen wear the radio would be. She gave it a gentle tap, and it suddenly came on. It seemed to work similarly to the other device Simon possessed. She saw she had two options, GPS and TPS. She assumed that GPS meant something about guiding system, but she wondered what TPS meant. She tapped TPS and to her surprise, 3 dates showed up. The first, labeled 'DESTINATION TIME' read 'JUL 14 1990'. "_That's the day DJ first appeared!"_ she realized. She looked at the next date, 'PRESENT TIME'. It read 'JUL 20 1990'. But what made her speechless was the final date, labeled 'LAST TIME DEPARTED'. She read the date out loud, "June 13th….. 2020!"

Jeanette immediately got out the car. _Is this…. It can't be…. Impossible! _She then tripped over something on the floor. She landed on her rear in pain. The purple chipette looked down at what she tripped on, it was a green textbook. When she picked it up and read the title, she gasped harder. it said '100 years of West Eastman High, 1920-2020'! (Simon forgot to put the book back in the Tesla).

DJ heard a thud coming from the garage. He got a little nervous and he wasn't sure who was in there. "Simon!" he called out, "Was that you?!" When he didn't get an answer, he stood up to check the garage himself.

Jeanette stood there motionless for a moment. The bespectacled teen decided against her better judgement to open up the book. She already knew a lot about her highschool's history and everything so far in the book was accurate. She decided to skip ahead to her class, the class of 1993. Indeed her and the other chipmunk's photos were there in alphabetical order. And despite being the latest class, she could clearly see the book didn't stop there. She contemplated to turn further, _what will she see?_ To stay absolutely safe, she turned to the very last class recorded in the book. She gulped when it saw it was the class of 2023, and it was filled to the brim with high resolution pictures of students she didn't recognize. "_Oh boy" _she thought, "_I think this book really is from the future…"_ Her eyes widen when her they fell on a certain student. It was a chipmunk who looked exactly like Alvin, but wearing different clothes, similar his cousin wore last week. Jeanette looked at the name of the student, "David Jonathan 'DJ' Seville II".

"Jeanette!" a voice behind her gasped. She turned around and it was DJ.

The purple chipette stood up sporadically. "You're…. You're" she stammered ,"You're from the future!"

DJ immediately covered her mouth before she could yell any loud. "Quiet" he hushed, "I don't want more people to find out!" He then slowly removed his hand from Jeanette's lips. She didn't speak, but she looked absolutely crazed.

"Your name… it's the same as Dave's" she shook.

DJ cringed, this situation was certainly not good. "Jeanette" he spoke softly, "How about you take a seat?" He then pulled a chair and helped his aunt sit down. "Okay the cat's out of the bag" he sighed, "I'm going to explain who I am and you must promise you won't freak out, okay?" Jeanette silently nodded. "Good" DJ nodded, he exhaled again before he explained carefully, "Yes, I'm from the future. 30 years into the future to be exact. I came to your time in that car over there, which actually a _time machine _ built by Simon _in _the future. You understand?" Jeanette nodded again. "Present Simon is helping me fix the time machine, but there is still one problem. I accidentally stopped my parents from falling in love and so I might be erased from existence."

"A-and your parents are?" Jeanette reluctantly asked.

"My parents" DJ nervously answered, "Are Alvin and Brittany… I am your… nephew…"

Jeanette sank into the chair in disbelief, "Oh… my… stars!"

DJ went over to comfort the chipette, "Alright alright. Y-you good, Auntie Jeanette?" Jeanette collapsed into his arms. "Sorry sorry!" he cringed, "Bad judgement on my part." They then heard the door open. They turned to see Simon, who dropped his toolbox in surprise.

"Jeanette!" he panicked. He quickly slammed the door as he ran over to the other teens, "Oh god don't tell me… did she?..."

"Yes, Uncle Simon" DJ answered softly, "Jeanette knows." The aforementioned chipette then looked directly at the blue teen.

"S-Simon?" she peeped.

"J-Jeanette?" Simon gulped. The both of them then looked at each other for a moment. Jeanette was about to faint again, but this time Simon caught her. "Jeanette, are you alright?!" he frantically asked.

"DJ is my nephew" Jeanette stammered, "He's Brittany and Alvin's son… he's your nephew too!"

Simon just nodded, "Yes Jeanette, he is."

"You also built a time machine!" Jeanette gasped, "That's why you been keeping this a secret." She then frown, "I broke my promise, I snooped around… I looked at the machine… I'm sorry."

"No, Jeanette!" Simon started to tear up, "I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you!"

"No, I'm sorry for not trusting you!" Jeanette sobbed, 'Oh I missed you, Simon!"

"I missed you too, Jeanette!" Simon cried as well. They both then continued to sob as they hold each other tight.

In contrast, DJ watched his uncle and aunt with the biggest grin on his face. "Aww!" he cooed.

But the touching moment was quickly interrupted when a lot of noise came out from the front door. The three chipmunks went over to see what was going on. It was Dave, who was dressed like Brittany. He seemed quite exhausted. Ms. Miller then showed up, and she frowned. "Sorry, Ms. Miller" Dave sighed, "I wasn't able to get Brittany back."

Jeanette gasped as she put two and two together. She was immediately shushed by Simon and DJ. "Oh lord" Ms. Miller covered her face. Dave then went over to comfort her.

"There there, I'm heartbroken too" Dave claimed, "But I did make sure to tell Brittany that we still love her."

"Oh David" Ms. Miller shook her head, "I just my baby back!" Everyone was quiet for a moment until another surprise return.

"We found Alvin!" Eleanor announced as she dragged the red chipmunk inside with the ear, Theodore not to far behind.

"Ow, can you let go now!" Alvin snapped. The blond then finally let go of his ear. Alvin rubbed his ear in pain.

"Where the hell has he been?" Dave asked.

"He was at Principal Talbot's house" Theodore answered.

"Yeah" Alvin spat, "And Eleanor dragged me by the ear from all the way there!" He then turned around, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to be punished."

"Oh you'll be punished, alright" Dave snapped as he grabbed his lost son by the collar. He then dragged Alvin to his room while berating him, "Do you have any idea how worried sick we were?!" The man then slammed the door behind him.

"What was Alvin doing at Principal Talbot's house?" Simon questioned. To him, that was the last place he expected Alvin to be, being the school hating troublemaker he is.

Theodore frowned, "I think the whole 'Brittany' thing is really getting at him. I never seen him so… lost before." Eleanor added on by doing the 'coo coo' gesture.

"Poor thing" Ms. Miller frowned, "Hey, how about we make him a cake to cheer him up?"

"Yay!" the small chipmunks cheered. Then the three of them headed for the kitchen.

"Jumping gigawatts" Jeanette shook her head, "This is really bad. DJ, you're in big trouble."

"Don't remind me" DJ groaned, "God, we only have one day to fix everything!"

"Really?" Jeanette raised an eyebrow. She then felt Simon's hand touched her shoulder.

"I'll explain later, Jeanette" Simon answered, "But basically tomorrow night is DJ's only chance of returning home."

"Oh dear" the purple chipette gasped. Her face then became more serious, "Don't worry DJ, you can count on me to help! I am your aunt after all!"

Simon smiled, "We're both on your side, DJ! We'll get you back home safe and sound."

DJ chuckled, he maybe in big danger, but he couldn't ask for better allies. He hugged the two tall chipmunks, "Thanks guys, you're the best uncle and aunt a guy could ask for!" Simon and Jeanette smiled warmly as they hugged their nephew back. But then DJ felt a painful sensation stronger than he had ever felt before. He collapsed to his knees again and he cried.

"DJ!" Simon and Jeanette yelled. They bent down to help DJ. The maroon chipmunk looked at his right arm, and to his horror, he could see right through it. He then fell unconscious again.

It was already dark when Brittany finally returned to Ian's house. She felt like she was going to collapse. After Ian made her record 12 songs in a row, he then forced her to go to various photo shoots and sign a bunch of brand deal. She would complain about how her hair looked like a mess, but her mind was a mess all on it's own. She collapsed on the nearest couch she could find. "Good work today, Brittany" Ian smiled, "Robinson, go make us dinner. Remember, no meat!"

Brittany let out groaned, "Ian, can I just go to bed?"

"Bed?" Ian asked, "But it's only 9:30!"

"Well maybe if you didn't force me to do all the crap, I would feel more energized" Brittany spat.

"Are you talking back at me?!" Ian sneered, "I just did you the biggest favor you'll ever get! How about stop acting like a brat and listen to what I say. Or do I need to explain to you what a manager is?"

"Dave never treated me this way!" Brittany fought back, "He would give me breaks and treat me with respect!"

"Respect!" Ian snarled, "I just spent millions of dollars on you Today alone! What has Dave ever done for you?!"

"He cares about me!" Brittany roared, she then calmed down for a bit, "He loves me, like a daughter. So does my sister, Ms. Miller, and the chipmunks… And if there is anything I learned Today, is that you don't."

Ian bit his lip, but he soon got his confidence back as he approached the chipette with a smirk, "Of course I…" he struggled to say the next word, "L-love you… It's just that I'm trying to stay professional. You understand…" He tried to put a hand on her, but she slapped it away.

"I'm going home" Brittany muttered as she stood up. She then headed for the door.

"This is your home!" Ian remarked, "That's what you agreed to when signing the contract." He then took out the contract and pointed where it said that.

"Well you can shove that contract up your rear" Brittany snapped, "Because I rather give up on my dreams then to spend another moment with you!" Suddenly she bumped into something unexpected. She looked up and saw two men were blocking the door. Though she didn't know them, it was Fred and Gary! "What the?..." she stammered nervously as the two men started down at her with menacing grins, "Who are you?..." She then screamed once she saw who was on her left. It was Dr. Frankenstein!

"Hallo little Fräulein" the evil scientist greeted (he is still stuck in the Sammy costume).

Brittany started to panic as she slowly backed away from the sinister group. But then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw it was Crystal Cameron, who came out of the shadow smoking and wearing a fancy blue dress. "How about you take a seat, superstar" Crystal smirked. Brittany sat back down on the couch, feeling terrified.

Ian then sat down next to her. "Britt, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine" the bald man smirked, "Well you already know Crystal. These are her goons, Fred and Gary, they have been keeping close tabs on you." He then pointed to the goons, who chuckled devilishly at the chipette. "And here's your old pal Dr. Frankenstein! Or at least some guy who believes he's Dr. Frankenstein."

"I am Dr. Frankenstein!" the scientist snapped.

"Whatever man" Ian shrugged as he turned back to the teen, "You see, we've been doing some work behind the scenes, to assure that you'll be a star forever"

Brittany decided to stand up for herself, "Well boo hoo! There's nothing you can do to keep me working for you!"

"Oh really?" Ian smirked, "I don't suppose you had heard the news." He then slammed a newspaper on the table in front of them. Brittany screamed once she laid her eyes on it. Ian chuckled a bit until he saw what the girl was actually screaming at, which were the paparazzi pictures of Dave. "Sorry, not that" Ian muttered as he turned the newspaper around. Brittany was shocked when she saw the headliner saying that the Olivia Orphanage was robbed of their earnings at the fundraiser.

"What?!" Brittany cried, "Who could do such a thing?!"

"I don't know, Brittany" Ian shook his head, "Maybe it was… _you!"_ He then slammed some photographs onto the table. It showed her and the other chipmunks finding the money in the ally and returning it, but the picture looked like they were stealing it!

"What?!" she cried once more, "We didn't steal it, we returned it!"

"Good luck trying to explain that to the cops, as these are the only evidence to the crime" Ian laughed evilly, "But don't worry, I won't show them… unless you try to get away!" Brittany gasped hardest she ever could. Ian had her wrapped between his fingers. "So hold it with the sass, missy" Ian snickered, "Unless you want your life and everyone you care about to be ruined forever." All of the bad guys then laughed maniacally.

Brittany was shivering with fear, "Y-you're bad…"

"That's right, Britt" Ian stood up triumphantly, "Unless I didn't get my message across, how about I sing it! You're not the only one who can perform you know. Hit it, Robinson!" Music started to play around the house as Ian and the others started to move weird.

"What the heck?" Brittany felt weird herself. To make things weirder, Ian ripped off his clothes to reveal a leather jacket. He then started to sing:

_Your butt is mine_

_Gonna tell you right_

_Just show your face_

_In broad daylight_

_I'm telling you_

_On how I feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind_

_Don't shoot to kill_

_Come on_

Ian and the bad guys then started to dance in sync.

_Come on_

_Lay it on me_

_All right_

_I'm giving you_

_On count of three_

_To show your stuff_

_Or let it be_

_I'm telling you_

_Just watch your mouth_

_I know your game_

_What you're about_

Brittany couldn't take it anymore so she tried to get away.

_Well they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'til I get through_

Brittany stopped running when the bad guys cornered her again.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

Fred and Gary walked over and grabbed hold of Brittany's arms. As much as she struggled she couldn't break free. The bad guys then led her through out the mansion.

_The word is out_

_You're doin' wrong_

_Gonna lock you up_

_Before too long_

_Your lyin' eyes_

_Gonna tell you right_

_So listen up_

_Don't make a fight_

_Your talk is cheap_

_You're not a man_

_You're throwin' stones_

_To hide your hands_

Ian got straight up into Brittany's face. The chipette spat on him in response.

But they say the sky's the limit

And to me that's really true

And my friends you have seen nothin'

Just wait 'til I get through

Ian then jumped onto a thrown with wheels as Robinson pushed him.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

The bad guys moves then became more sporadic.

_If you wanna see tomorrow_

_Then you better not haste_

_Just listen to what I'm saying_

_Or else I'll slap your face_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

The music number ended and the goons through Brittany into the guest room. "You better get enough shut eye" Ian snickered, "Because tomorrow's your big show!"

Brittany glared, "what are you talking about?"

"I manage to snag your first concert at the Hollywood Bowl!" Ian proclaimed, "And it's going to air across the nation!"

"What?!" Brittany cried, "Are you crazy?! I can't perform a venue as big as that by myself!"

"Sure you can" Ian smiled, "Because I say so!" He ten slammed the door and locked it. Brittany was furious for a couple of more minutes before she broke down crying. _This has to be the worst thing to ever happen to her! _She wished she never signed that contract. She walked over to the window to clear her mind. The stars were already out, and there wasn't in sight. She sighed as she was away tomorrow was going to be the complete opposite. A storm was coming.

**The final day is upon us. Jeanette managed to find out the truth before it all ends but will she and Simon manage to save DJ? They have to get Alvin and Brittany together and send him back to the year 2020 before he disappears. All in one day. And let me tell you, Ian and the bad guys are not going to make it easy. I assume that there's only about 2-3 chapters left (I know that it must make you feel sad, Munkfeavor76), but I need to do what 90% of fanfic writers don't do, and that's finishing the DAMN story. So I hope to see you next time, for the final day in 1990. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Who Framed Alvin the Chipmunk?

Saturday

July 21st, 1990

7:11am

DJ opened his eyes a little and was surprised to see that the lights were on. The last thing he remembered was Jeanette finding out his true identity and his father returning home. As his sight was still adjusting, the surface he was lying on felt unfamiliar. And the air definitely didn't smell right either, and it smelled too much like a doctor's office. Once he was able to see clearly again, he was quite shocked to see he was in a hospital room. The clothes he was wearing had been replaced by a hospital gown, and he was hooked up to a heart monitor. When the monitor reacted to his movement, it promptly caused a nurse to come in. "Morning, Mr. Khalid" she greeted, "You're in the Liberty Hospital. I'm afraid to inform you that you have been suffering heart rate drops and a deficiency in brain activity. Your family sent you here the minute you fainted."

DJ gulped, he was no doctor, but he knew what the nurse described was serious. "Wait!" he started to panic, "How long was I out?!" The monitor then went faster.

"Please calm yourself," the nurse said softly, gently laying DJ back down, "With the condition you're in, sudden leaps in heart rates could lead to unimaginable damage. You have only been out for 12 hours. It's only 7 in the morning."

DJ let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god…" He was worried for a moment that he slept through the thunderstorm. Then it hit him, _today was the day. _July 21st, 1990, the clocktower on top of his school would get struck by lightning. In a panic, he tried to get up. "Thanks for the care" DJ remarked, "But I really must be going."

"Oh no no, Mr. Khalid!" the nurse stopped him, "You can't leave, you're in serious condition! We haven't even given you a proper diagnotion. Whatever you have, it seems to be life threatening!"

"Yep, and my life will continue to be at threat if you keep me here!" DJ snapped, struggling to break free, "So please, I really must go!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Khalid" the nurse answered as she finally pinned DJ down, "But I can't let you leave. You just need to relax. So how about you watch some TV and the doctor will be with you in a moment."

DJ let out a grunt, "Fine." He wasn't able to fight back against one nurse, there was no way he would be able to escape if he went up against multiple.

The nurse smiled, "Good. Here's your breakfast, by the way." She then handed him a tray of hospital food (she was even considerate enough to give him no meat).

"Thanks" DJ nodded politely.

The nurse then turned on the TV, which was hanging from the corner of the ceiling, and handed him the remote. "If you need anything, then press this button here" She then pointed to the red button on the side of DJ's bed, "Now rest easy." She then left the room.

DJ let out a sigh as he leaned back and started to eat his breakfast, which was a carton of milk, jello, some asparagus, and peas. _This could be the last day of his life and he was stuck here eating some illy prepared hospital food. _The teen may have only been asleep for 12 hours, but at this point he wished he could sleep back to his time. He looked up to the TV to keep his mind off of things for a moment, and whatever channel it was on, seemed to be on a commercial break, as all he could see were the same looking blonde boy skateboarding and consuming some food product like it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted. "_Is that Macaulay Culkin?" _DJ wondered (And this was pre Home Alone, Macaulay Culkin). Just then it cut right into a very flashy commercial with eerily familiar sounding music, or at least, a familiar voice. "Guess what America?!" the announcer enthusiastically sang, "Huge superstar and new solo artist, Brittany the Chipette, is having her first live TV performance at the Hollywood Bowl!" DJ spat out his peas as he saw his mother on TV, posing in front of the famous music venue. "She is going to perform 12 of the hottest songs alongside 16 professional dancer, with the most advance lightshow so she party like it's 1999!" They then presented some examples, like lasers, strobe lights, smoke, and moving platforms. "So buy tickets fast, and don't miss Brittany's biggest show yet at 8:30pm Pacific Time!" It then cut to record to Brittany waving and winking at the camera, "See you real soon!" The commercial then ended.

DJ moaned as he covered his face. "_Out of all the things my mom could be doing today, she's going to have the biggest concert in the country!" _DJ helplessly thought. And to further his misfortune, it was going to start at 8:30pm, only an hour and a half before the lightning strikes. For a moment, he considered throwing in the towel and let himself disappear when he heard a person come in.

DJ turned around was shocked to see a doctor with a thin, lanky build. Their back was a little contorted, and their outfit was a little loose. They even concealed their face with a surgical mask and hairnet. On closer inspection, it seemed to be Eleanor standing on Theodore's shoulders, disguised as a doctor. "Hello Thanos, I mean, DJ! I'm Doctor…. Periwinkle!" Eleanor greeted with an attempted deep voice, "Yes, Dr. Periwinkle. I'm here to cure you!" The blonde teen was moving a bit too much, which gave Theodore a hard time balancing. Eleanor then removed her mask. "Mr. Thanos. It's me, Eleanor!" she whispered, "Me and Teddy are here to bust you out"

DJ stared blankly at the small teens shabby disguise. He wondered how the two of them even got this far into the hospital. "Thanks guys" he began to say awkwardly, "But I don't think that disguise is gonna…"

Just then, the nurse returned. "Oh Dr. Periwinkle, there you are!" she smiled.

Eleanor then quickly put the mask back on. "Yep, here I am!" Eleanor sweated.

The nurse then turned to DJ, "You're a lucky man, DJ. Apparently your in the hands of a Harvard valedictorian! Apparently he has found the cure for over 100 diseases! When we requested the best, we didn't know we would get _the _best! I wondered why I haven't heard of you, Dr. Periwinkle."

"Oh, I don't like to gloat" Eleanor lied, "I just want to help people."DJ just stared at the chipette with an annoyed expression, as it was obvious that she and Theodore went overboard with lying.

"How humble of you, doctor," the nurse nodded, "Well I'll leave you to do your magic, bye!" She then left again.

"Harvard valedictorian?" DJ scolded, "Really?"

"We really wanted to sell it" Theodore answered under the suit, "We promised to save you no matter what!"

DJ let out a sigh, "Well you did fool the nurse. But how are you planning on getting me out of here? I don't think we can simply walk out."

"Don't worry" Eleanor answered, "Jeanette and Simon are going to cause a distraction in the lobby." She then started to pull DJ by the arm. The three of them then exited to room. "Wait!" the chipette exclaimed, "I just remembered something. People leaving hospitals must leave in a wheelchair!" And there just so happened to be an empty wheelchair right next to them, "Hop in, Mr. Thanos!"

"Are you sure about this?" DJ questioned, "Isn't it going to be hard for you guys to push me while disguised?"

"We're sure" Theodore answered, "Me and Ellie onced pushed a shopping cart while disguised as Dave."

"What?!" DJ muttered, "You know what,I'm not going to even ask." He then begrudgingly sat on the wheelchair.

"Alright" Eleanor proclaimed, "Start moving, Teddy" Eleanor was pushing the wheelchair while Theodore walked forward.

"Can Theo see where he's going?" DJ nervously asked.

"Nope" Theodore answered, "But it's alright, Ellie can see for me."

"Turn right, Teddy!" Eleanor commanded. And as instructed, Theodore turned right once they came to the end of the hallway and started to head down the next. So far the two chipmunks had proven to be capable of the act, but that didn't stop DJ from feeling worried. Suddenly, three doctors each pushing a woman in labor on a bed came hurling towards the trio. All three women also looked identical. DJ covered his eyes, scared that they were about to crash, but Theodore and Eleanor managed to dodge them seamlessly. DJ let out a sigh, but then 4 fast unmanned pushing carts full of medical equipment were about to meet them in opposite directions. And once again, Theodore and Eleanor dodged them. DJ was starting to feel impress until he noticed that neither of them were paying attention. Theodore was dancing along while Eleanor was whistling a tune, which meant so far they were just lucky.

Down the hallway, a clown was exiting a room filled with sick children. "Bye kids!" the clown waved, not looking where he was going.

"Hey Mr. Clown!" one of the kids called out, "Show us one more trick!"

The clown shrugged, "Oh alright. This one I call 'The Banana Split'!" He then took out a banana peel and placed it on the ground. He was about to step on the peel until the chipmunks came rolling by, and DJ's wheelchair slipped on it. The three of them then went speeding down the hall as they screamed. The children started to laugh when they saw this happened. The clown looked nervous and looked both ways to make sure no one else saw it. He then took out his notepad and scribbled out 'The Banana Split'.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were waiting at the lobby. "What's taking Theodore and Eleanor so long?" Simon wondered as he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I hope they're not doing another disguise" Jeanette added, "They always go overboard."

"Whatever, let's just start the distraction anyway" Simon shrugged. He then took off his glasses and handed them to the chipette next to him. "Oh no!" Simon cried, "I can't find my glasses, I hope I don't trip over anything." He then proceeded to move around the room with his arms out, as everyone else watched nervously.

"Simon, I got them over here!" Jeanette called out.

"Oh, thanks" Simon continued to act, "Stay where you are, I'll come over to you!" Simon then intentionally walked in circles.

"Simon!" Jeanette waved the glasses in the air, "I'm over here!"

"Where?!" Simon called out. Just then Jeanette saw the three other chipmunks speeding right towards them.

"Simon, look out!" Jeanette cried.

"Look out for what?" Simon asked, still thinking that Jeanette was still acting, "I don't see anything."

Jeanette realized this and ran over to the blue teen. She put his glasses right on just as Simon was facing in the direction of the incoming wheelchair. By the time Simon was able to see it, it was too late as the wheelchair crashed into them. Then all five chipmunks screamed as they rolled out the exit, surprising everyone who watched.

The wheelchair went zooming out the hospital, and for a moment it slowed down. They all sighed as they thought it was over, but it turned out that the hospital was on top of a hill. The wheelchair then started to roll down the hill. The chipmunks were going at 100 miles per hour all throughout the city. They ran red lights and nearly crashed into various people. But eventually they stopped right in front of the park. Each of them got off the wheelchair, feeling quite shaken. "I can see why that nurse told me to keep my heart rate steady" DJ remarked as he was clutching his nearly fell down but Simon and Theodore caught him.

"Are you alright, DJ?" Jeanette asked, who was now more worried for her nephew than ever after finding out the truth.

"I'm good" DJ wheezed, "Just… need… to sit down a bit" he then sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

The two small chipmunks then walked over to the 21st century teen. "Oh man, Mr. Thanos" Theodore frowned, "If only we were Dr. Periwinkle, then we could make a cure for you."

Simon wasn't sure what his brother was talking about, but he wanted to chime in, "There is a cure, Theodore. But unfortunately it's getting Alvin and Brittany together."

"Yep" DJ sighed, "I'm incurable"

"Hey" Jeanette rubbed the boy's head, "That's not true."

DJ shook his head as he stood back, "Haven't you heard the news? Brittany is going to perform at the Hollywood Bowl tonight. How would we ever even get close to her?"

"We'll figure out a way" Eleanor interjected, "And if I know anything for sure is that Alvin and Brittany love each other."

DJ believed the same thing too, but that fact that he was disappearing made believing it impossible. Simon could see the doubtfulness in his nephew's face and approached him. "Hey, the future is not final" Simon said. He then turned to Jeanette, "That's what you told me, and you were right all along."

"But…" DJ stuttered.

"No buts" the bespectacled chipmunk exclaimed as he put a hand on DJ's shoulder, "Now let's save the future!" DJ finally managed to crack a smile, feeling a bit better. But then an arrow landed right next to him. All the teens teens jumped as they looked to where it came from. There were two large opposing groups of people facing each other in an open field in the park. One side wore red while the other side wore pink, and all their clothes were torn in some way. Each person glared at the other side while holding some weapons. It looked like a huge battle was about to break out. The teens looked onward in confusion as to what was happening.

Then suddenly a short balding man came out the red crowd with a megaphone.,"I think I can say on behalf of every music enthusiast out there that you people have ruined everything."

Next, a little girl came out of the pink crowd. "No, you all are just jealous of our queen and can't accept that you like dumb things" the little girl spat.

The man then turned as read as his shirt, "No you like dumb thing! That's it! EVERYONE CHARGE!" Then an all out war transpired. Simon and Jeanette covered their younger sibling's eyes as it was too violent for me to go into detail and for you to imagine.

Suddenly a reporter and cameraman appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, this is Nathen Nosey and we have one of many brutal battles happening across the nation" as said with an inappropriate smile, "Two opposing sides, with two conflicting ideals. It's the question that has been plaguing humanity for nearly a decade…. Is Alvin Seville or Brittany Miller the superior rock n' roller?"

"What?!" all the teens exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Simon exclaimed to the reporter, "You're telling me all of this depraved violence is because people have different opinions on which chipmunk sings better?!"

"That's right, Simon Seville, brother of Alvin Seville" Nathan smiled, "While you guys are here, why don't we hear your answers. Who's better, Alvin or Brittany?" Everyone in the battle then stopped for a brief moment to look onwards to the chipmunks, awaiting their answers.

"Hmm, you know that's interesting" Simon stammered while all of chipmunks sweated, "After thinking long and hard…. I think our answer is.." Then all the teens jumped back on the wheelchair and went speeding away.

Meanwhile, back at the Seville residence, Dave was examining the shiny cassette tape of his newest song on his desk. He had worked so hard on it all week, thinking for once that Ian would allow him to write songs for the kids again. He should've known that the producer was only leading him on, just so he could pull the rug out under him. Despite the fact that making the song was pointless, he was genuinely proud of this one. The music had a catchy sound to it, but the lyrics, though cheesy, brought out an important message. "_Too bad no one will get to hear it"_ Dave sighed to himself. He didn't have the heart to throw out the cassette tape, or the lyrics that went with it, so he decided to keep them in his pocket for now.

He then noticed how uncomfortably quiet the house was. Normally he would be glad for the lack of noise, as his sons would make it constantly. Theodore was always cooking something in the kitchen, Simon would be working on some crazy experiment, or Alvin would be simply causing a ruckus. But now there was none of that. Simon and Theodore had left early to see DJ in the hospital. The minute he found his guest knocked out on the floor, he called 911 immediately. For some strange reason, all the children were quite against DJ getting medical attention. It was pretty obvious that there was something seriously wrong about the maroon chipmunk, _why wouldn't they want him to help? _Now only one of the children had stayed, Alvin, and the usually disruptive teen didn't even make a peep from his room. The boy was grounded, but it was off putting to Dave to how there was zero protest coming from his son. Heck, he wasn't absolutely sure Alvin was even still in his room. So having nothing else to do, Dave decided to check in on the red chipmunk. He walked up the steps and knocked on his door. "Alvin?" Dave called out softly, "Are you there?" There was no answer. Dave opened the door a little bit and peaked inside. Alvin was indeed there, but he was just sitting on his bed in the dark. "Alvin?" the man called out again.

The red capped teen turned away from him. "Can you leave me alone?" Alvin asked in a somber tone, "I'm not in the mood to…. Interact with anyone right now…"

Dave was now quite worried for his son, as he never seen him so depressed. He let out a sigh as he flicked the lights on, to the dismay of the chipmunk. "Do you want to talk, Alvin?" Dave asked, "I'm assuming it has to do with Brittany."

"Dave?" Alvin began to say in a shaky voice.

Dave entered the room, "Yes?"

The teen stared down to his thighs, "How come… you keep me around?"

Dave nearly fell over from shock. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. "Alvin" he chuckled, "What are you talking about? You're my son, I can't get rid of you."

"Why not?!" Alvin yelled before coming down, "I mean, I'm always causing you trouble. Why do you still deal with my bullshit?"

"Language" Dave scolded, he then sat down next to the boy, placing a hand on his thigh. He looked straight into his eyes, "Alvin, you may cause trouble, but that doesn't make me love you any less. You have great spirit, you're really talented, and the most courageous person I know. But most of all, you have a big heart. Over the past week I've seen you grow into more of a mature and caring adult, and I'm so proud of you of that. You and Brittany even stopped fighting, and you're closer than ever."

Alvin appreciated his father's praises, but that last one hit him hard. "No Dave. I broke Brittany's heart" the teen frowned as he stood up, "Because of my stupid ego, I insulted her. I made her cry, Dave. And now, because of me, she's…." He nearly choked up when he was about to leave the room, "After all these years, I finally see myself who I really am: a huge jerk." He then walked out of the room.

Dave didn't know how to respond. He had never seen Alvin so self loathing before; it caused his heart to ache. "Alvin" he tried to speak up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air" Alvin answered from the stairs, "I need to clear my head."

Dave shrugged, initially seeing nothing wrong with his son's decision. But it wasn't until shortly after Alvin left through the front door did he realize that it was a bad idea for the teen to be spotted. He ran to go get Alvin, but when he opened the door, he saw he was too late. Officers Griffin and Officer Simpson had pinned Alvin down on the sidewalk and proceeded to handcuff him. "Alvin Seville, you're under arrest for suspected first degree grand theft of 5 million dollars from the Olivia orphanage."

"You have the right to remain silent" Officer Simpson added.

"What?!" Alvin cried, "You honestly think I stole 5 million dollars? I even helped raise that money for crying out loud."

"Well you were the only person who went missing when the crime was committed" Officer Griffin explained, "So by default, you're our biggest suspect."

"You better be convincing once we bring you into questioning" Simpson spat as she sat Alvin on the back of the police car, "Or else you'll be paying a visit to the judge!"

"Hey!" Dave snapped as he ran up to the officers, "My son is no crook! You can't arrest him if you have no evidence!"

"We can if we have a warrant, Mr. Seville" Griffin stated blankly as he sat down on the driver's seat, "Which we do. If we find your son to be innocent, we'll let him go. We could even drive him home for you."

"But if we find him guilty" Simpson sneered as she sat down in the passenger's seat, "You better save up for a good lawyer!" They then began to drive off.

"No, wait!" Dave cried as he tried to chase after them. But the police car continued to drive off with Alvin inside. So Dave slowed down and helplessly watch his son be taken away. Just then he heard a bunch of high pitched screaming behind him. The man turned around and saw the other chipmunks riding in on a wheelchair. It bumped against the sidewalk and the teens went tumbling all over. They all moaned in pain as Dave ran up to them. "Oh my god, what's going on here?!" He cried, he then spotted an unsuspecting face, "DJ, what are you doing?" He then noticed the teen was still wearing his hospital gown. "Don't tell me you guys busted him out of the hospital!" he groan as he face palmed.

Eleanor laughed easily, "Okay, we won't."

Dave let out another sigh as he walked straight up to DJ, "I don't have time for this. DJ, you need to go back to the hospital now!"

"He can't Dave!" Simon exclaimed, "It's vital that he stays with us!"

"Yeah" Jeanette added, "We can't explain why, but it's absolutely necessary."

"Not this again" Dave moaned, "Whatever, we deal with this, later. Right now, I need to drive down to the police station and get Alvin back." He then headed for his car.

"What?!" all the teens cried.

"What is Alvin doing there?!" Theodore asked.

"They think he stole the money from the fundraiser" Dave answered, "Which is complete nonsense. I'm going to give the station a piece of my mind." He then entered his car.

"Wait!" DJ called as he and the others ran up to him, "Bring us along, too!"

Dave hesitated for a moment before giving in, "Okay, but promise me you won't pull anymore crazy stunts."

"Oh we'll try" Simon said sarcastically as they all entered through the back. Dave was about to get on the road when Eleanor cried out, "Stop, we can't leave Ms. Miller!"

"Fine" Dave grunted, he then honked his horn, "Ms. Miller, come outside!"

The old woman came running out of her house, "What's going on, David?!"

"Alvin got arrested!" Dave answered back, "Come on, let's hurry to the police station."

"Oh my lord!" Ms. Miller gasped, "What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" She scurried over to the passenger's seat, and once she buckled herself in, Dave stepped on the gas and the car went speeding by.

Over at a prodigious dance studio in Hollywood, Brittany and some other dancers were wearing aerobics clothing while doing some choreography. Ian was watching them with his arms crossed while Crystal and her goons were answering business calls. For hours, Brittany has done nothing but sing and dance to prepare for her big performance at the bowl. She had heavy bags under her eyes as she didn't get much sleep last night, both because she was restless with fear and Ian waking her up early. She wasn't trying so hard pretending to smile, as she wasn't in public. But she still wanted to keep the bald man pleased, or else he might threaten her with the pictures again. The pink teen tried her best to stay focused on the dancing, but she was starting to feel light headed from tiredness, which caused her to trip over her feet. The music and dancing stopped and Ian marched over to the fallen girls feeling quite annoyed.

"Come on, Brittany" Ian snapped, "The whole country is going to watch you perform, so you need to get this right!"

Brittany tried to get herself up while wincing in pain, "Well excuse me for being sloppy, maybe you shouldn't have booked me a huge performance so darn soon!"

"Time is money, sweetheart" Ian argued, "And the faster we get you become the number one music artist, the faster we'll be given millions of dollars!"

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Brittany spat.

"I call you whatever I want!" the bald man shouted, "Because I'm just three phone button presses away from ending your entire career."

Brittany immediately shut her mouth, not daring to antagonize the producer any further.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Ian glared, "Now go back wanting to dance with somebody!" He turned the music box back on and Brittany and the dancers returned to rehearsing. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigar to calm his nerves. He was then approached by Crystal.

"She does point, Mr. Hawke" the hostess commented, "I mean there might be nasty storm tonight, and the Hollywood Bowl is outdoors. Are you sure we shouldn't push it to tomorrow?"

"No way!" Ian angrily answered, "You out of all people should know what bad publicity cancelling Brittany's first solo concert can bring! Plus the tickets are selling like hot cakes. I'm sure that storm will go right passed us."

Crystal still didn't feel confident, but she didn't want to argue with Ian any further, "If you say so, Mr. Hawke."

"By the way, where's that squirrel guy?" Ian asked, "He should've been here with my coffee 5 minutes ago."

Then right on cue, Dr. Frankenstein returned with a coffee in hand. "Here's your stupid coffee" the scientist grunted.

"Finally" Ian rolled his eyes. He took the coffee out of Frankenstein's big mascot hands and took a sip, which he immediately spat it out. "What is this?!" Ian shouted angrily, "I asked for 2 teaspoons of sugar, this is just one! Go back and buy me another!"

Though it was hard to tell with his constant smiling face, Dr. Frankenstein was starting to bowl up. "That's it!" the doctor shouted as he put his foot down, "I helped you with the contract, I aided in building the effects for the performance, I even assisted with the money, and all you do is treat me like a servant! I'm an evil genius, I shall not be treated this way!"

"If you're such a genius, how come you screwed up my coffee?" Ian snapped, "God you're even worse than my butler. At least he remembers to add another teaspoon."

"Well I'm no cursed buttler, I'm Dr. Frankenstein" the madman exclaimed, "I agreed to help to get my revenge on those stupid rodents, and that's what we did. Now give me my share!"

Ian scoffed, "How many times do we have to say this to you? You're not ! You're just some weirdo in costume."

"That's it, I quit!" Frankenstein yelled, "Some day, mark my words, I shall get my revenge! Good luck having no genius on your team!" He then stormed out.

Ian was quite unfazed by this, as he didn't really care. _How could he take a guy in a Sammy costume seriously? _He shrugged as he continued to drink his coffee, though mildly displeased.

Dave and the others continued to race to the police station. It was positioned in the bad part of Los Angeles, right where crime was highest. Dave threaded carefully through the neighborhood, making sure to not run into any dangerous people. But just then they passed by a familiar sight, the Olivia Orphanage, which was currently being tapped off by the police. They could all see Gwen and the orphans standing outside, talking to the police. "Please don't close this place down" Gwen pleaded, "It's our only home!"

"Sorry miss" one of the cops answered, "But due to y'all running out of money, the city has ordered us to close the place. I reckoned that they're going to knock it down in place for some plaza or something."

"No!" Gwen broke down as she fell to her knees. The orphans went over to comfort her.

The cop shook his head and took his hat off with shame, "If it means anything, I'm awfully sorry your money was stolen. I just got word from the station that they're bringing tin that Alvin kid. With any luck, they might be able to find the money."

"What?!" an orphan boy snapped, "There's no way Alvin stole it!"

"Yeah!" the other orphans agreed.

"Stop wasting time, and find the real criminal!" the boy demanded. The orphans then got really routty.

"Hey hey, calm down" the cop asked, but it didn't stop the children.

The whole time Dave and the others were listening in from the car, quite upset about what they had heard. But then an idea popped into Jeanette's head. "Dave!" she exclaimed, "Let me, Simon, and DJ out! I think I might be able to figure out where the money is?"

"What?" Dave question in disbelief, "There's no way I'm letting you three go into restricted area!"

Simon then decided to assist the bespectacled chipette. "Times are desperate, Dave. I trust Jeanette that we'll be able to find evidence to clear Alvin's name and save the orphanage!"

Dave was still feeling conflicted, but probably trusted Simon and Jeanette the most out of all the children, as they are the most responsible. "Alright" Dave reluctantly obliged as he unlocked the car doors, "But be careful, and if you find yourselves in trouble, got to the police immediately."

"Okay, Dave" the three of them replied as they exited the car. Simon went around and took out a suitcase from the trunk and shut it back.

"Good luck, guys!" Theodore waved with Eleanor. Dave then stepped on the gas again and went speeding off to the police station.

"Alright" Simon said, "Before anything, I think you ought to change your clothes, DJ" He then pointed to the hospital gown the other boy was still wearing.

"Yeah" DJ awkwardly nodded, "But what do I change into? I think my clothes are back at the hospital."

Simon shook his head, "I was going to wait until later, but I think now's the time to give these back." He then handed his nephew the suitcase. DJ opened it up and saw it was his old clothes, his flannel, Beat headphones, and everything. "I was hiding them in Dave's trunk for safe keeping" Simon noted.

A smile emerged on the 21st century teen's face. "Alright" he nodded. He then went over to a nearby ally and changed back to his normal appearance. Once he put his favorite headphones back on his head, he felt complete bliss. It almost felt like he was back in 2020 already. When he returned to his aunt and uncle, he walked rather confidently.

"Wait" Jeanette raised an eyebrow, "_That's _what you guys wear in the future? Plaid shirts and cordless headsets? Sigh, I'll never get fashion trends."

"Me neither" Simon added.

"Alright alright, that's enough of you guys being not chill" DJ answered, "Now Jeanette, what's the plan?"

The purple teen then straighten her glasses, "Well now that the orphanage is empty, I think we should investigate and find clues."

"Really?" DJ questioned as they began to walk over, "The police weren't able to find anything, what makes you think we can find clues?"

"Hey" Simon wagged his finger at DJ, "Don't underestimate your aunt, she knows what she's doing. I'll let you know that she read every single Sherlock Holmes book at least three times."

Jeanette giggled happily, "Thank you, Simon." They then approached Gwen and the orphans. "Hello guys" she greeted somberly.

The orphans' faces immediately lit up. "Oh my god!" cheered a girl in glasses, "It's Simon and Jeanette."

"Awesome" shouted another boy, "They're smart, I bet they can find the crook. They even got their Alvin clone with them!"

Gwen then stood up. "Oh hello you three" she greeted, eyes still red from crying, "I'm sorry we lost the money, we know how hard you worked to get it for us."

"You have nothing to be sorry about" DJ interjected.

"Precisely" Simon added on, "Some depraved criminal is responsible for it, and we're here to figure out who that criminal is."

Jeanette then took out a pen and notepad, "Please tell me everything that happened last night, when the money was stolen."

Gwen dusted herself off and stood back up. "Well alright" the woman reluctantly went along, "I'll just tell you everything we've told the police." Jeanette then began to write in her notepad as Gwen continued,"You see, I send the children off to bed at 10, then I would usually go to sleep around 11. Nothing was different from other nights, we slept soundly having the idea that we'll be able to pay off all our bills in the morning. But when we awaken, some of the children went to check the money in the basement and it was all gone! I called the police after investigating myself."

Jeanette nodded along while writing it all down, "And from what I heard, the police were unable to find any traces of the culprit?"

"Yes" Gwen nodded, "I have no idea how they could move 20 bags of money without making a noise. These walls aren't particularly thick."

"Yeah, you could hear a pin drop on the other side of the building," one of the older girls noted, "It's so annoying, honestly."

"Interesting" Jeanette commented, "And where's the entrance in the basement?"

"All the way at the back" Gwen answered, "So the culprit would have to go quite deep into the building to get the money, and walk all the way back to the entrance."

"And they managed to do this without waking anyone up" Simon scratched his chin, "And that's quite a feat, considering how squeaky your floors are, no offense."

"None taken" Gwen assured, "It's unbelievable, the one thing I didn't need to worry about when running this orphanage was getting robbed. This neighborhood is full of crooks, but none of them dared to steal from here. I thought getting rob was virtually impossible, but I know see that I'm sorely mistaken."

"Hmmm" Jeanette began to brainstorm.

"Maybe it was ghosts" DJ commented, "Is the basement haunted?"

"That's ridiculous DJ" Simon scolded, "This is a real crime we're talking about, this is no time for superstitions."

"Oh says the guy who met Frankenstein" DJ shot back.

Oh the basement is definitely haunted" a boy answered, "There's always creepy noises coming from down there."

"And things are always moving on their own" another girl noted, "And it smells like something died in it. It has always given me the creeps, that's why I never go down there."

"Me neither" another orphan added.

"No way" said another.

"Wouldn't go down there for a million bucks" a boy stated, "But I would for five million, which is why me and Tom went down there for the first time in forever."

"Yeah, I hate that place" Tom himself commented, "I always knew there were ghost down there, and now they are gone and took our dough."

"Now stop that children" Gwen scolded, "I've told you a million times, there's no ghost or monsters in the basement."

"If that's true, how come you never go down there, Ms. Gwen?" Tom argued.

The caretaker then blushed, "Well… to be honest the basement makes me nervous as well."

"Wa wa wait a minute" Simon stuttered, "Are you telling me no one has been down in the basement since yesterday?"

"Well… we haven't" Gwen answered, "But Mr. Hawke and his assistants went down there to store the cash on the night of the fundraiser. The assistants even came back later with even more of the money to put down there. But they were quite strange, I swore one of them looked like Crystal Cameron."

The three chipmunks then looked at each other with wide eyes. "Guys" DJ stammered, "You don't think…"

Jeanette then let out a big gasp, "Simon, DJ, follow me!" She then ran into the alleyway. This caught the boys off guard so it took them a moment to catch up. They ran into the alleyway themselves and found Jeanette looking at the ground with a magnifying glass.

"What is it, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Remember the night of the fundraiser when we went to throw out the trash?" Jeanette answered.

Simon let out a gasp himself. "Right, and some of the money was left outside!" he exclaimed, "But we've returned it! We would have to be the last one down there before it got stolen the next night."

"But Gwen said Ian's assistants when down there shortly after we left" Jeanette noted.

"Wait" Simon began to say, putting the pieces together, "Are you implying that the money was actually stolen the night before?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying, Simon" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Of course!" DJ slapped his head, "The reason the police were unable to find any evidence of a robber because the robbers were actually the ones who brought the money down there in the first place!"

"And that's also why no one heard anything the night after" Jeanette added on, "Because there really was no one lurking about."

"It makes absolute sense, physics wise" Simon noted, "But logic wise is makes no sense. Why would the assistants store the money here just so they could steal it later? I mean they could've store it somewhere else and claim that they were robbed."

"I'm not exactly sure why they did it," Jeanette answered, she then knelt down and picked up something small off the ground, "I but I think we now know who did it." She then showed the boys what she had in her hand. It seemed to be grey fur.

"I don't get it" DJ scratched his head, "Are saying the rats took it?"

"No silly" Jeanette humphed rather non aggressively, "Take a closer look."

Simon then examined the fur even closer. He then came to a strong realization, "It's fake fur! It seems like the kind they use on costumes."

"And who do we know that wears a grey costume?" Jeanette smiled.

DJ and Simon looked at each other. "Dr. Frankenstein!" they both cried.

"The police never caught him" Simon exclaimed, "It might be possible that he helped export the cash out, as some sort of revenge on us!"

"Heck, maybe he's the one who thought of the scheme!" DJ added.

"Exactly!" Jeanette cheered. But then the purple chipette's mood dropped a bit, "But if that's true, then that means it's our fault the money got stolen. Getting these poor people involved in our troubles." She then frowned and hung her head.

Simon went his best friend on the back. "Don't be silly, Jeanette" he stated softly, "It's not our fault that Frankenstein is so vain and heartless."

"Yeah, Auntie Jean!" DJ interjected, "That creep is to blame for this mess."

The tall chipette felt a bit better after her friend and their nephew comforted her, so she shook the negative thoughts out of her head. "You're right guys" Jeanette responded, "Let's go get that no good doctor!" The three of them then proceeded to leave the alleyway.

"But wait" Simon paused, "Where in the world are we going to find him? How do we even know if he's still in Los Angeles?"

Just then they heard the cop pick up his walkie talkie. "What is it? Over." he asked.

"We got a situation over by the convenience store down at Plot street" the operator answered, "A man in a Sammy costume is harassing the owner. Over"

"Not the Plot convenience store" the cop shook his head, "Roger that, I'll take that squirrel down. Over." He then took out his handcuffs and jumped on his motorcycle.

"Did you hear that?" Jeanette smiled.

"Yes" Simon answered, "That has to be him! And the Plot convenience store is only a few blocks away!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" DJ cheered, "Let's go get that crook, before my dad gets thrown into the slammer!"

Not far off from where they were, Dave and the others finally arrived at the police station. Dave slammed on the breaks and immediately ran out while Ms. Miller and the green teens ran behind. "David, wait!" Ms. Miller cried, "Let's not be hasty!"

"Why not?!" the man grunted, "My boy is stuck in the police station!"

"Right, but you can't go barging in and demand him back" Ms. Miller argued, "Or else you want to be jailed up as well."

Dave looked onward at the station before sighing, "Alright. But what are we supposed to do? If we don't get in there, Alvin might be thrown in prison."

"Wait!" Eleanor cried, she then turned to her boyfriend, "Teddy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Theodore's face then lit up. He then turned to his father, "Dave, don't worry! We got a way to get to Alvin!"

Dave scratched his head. Theodore and Eleanor didn't seem to be the scheming types, but he was willing to hear them out. "Okay" he complied, "What's the plan?"

Inside the dimly lit interrogation room, Alvin was handcuffed to the table while Officers Griffin and Simpson paced around him. "Come on, Seville. Are we really supposed to believe that a too cool for school teen like you went to your principal's house in the middle of summer?" Simpson glared.

"I'm telling the truth!" Alvin exclaimed, "I wanted to punish myself."

"You keep saying that, but you won't tell us why" Griffin noted, "I have to admit, that's pretty suspicious."

"I didn't do nothing!" Alvin shouted aggressively.

Simpson then slammed her fist on the table, "That's a double negative, that means you did do something!"

"No it doesn't!" Alvin cried fearfully, "I'm just bad with grammar!"

"Stop grammar policing, Simpson!" Griffin scolded his partner, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

"But Griffin!" the hot headed cop argued, "I will not have scum like him put a mockery on America's national language!"

"Not this again!" Griffin moaned, he then turned to Alvin, "She's always like this. English is abstract and constantly evolving, officer! As long as you're understood, it's just."

"But there's still rules!" Simpson argued, "If we broke willy nilly, we would never be able to communicate anything!" The cops then continued to argue the ethics of spoken language while Alvin sat there awkwardly between them.

But then there was a knock at the door. Then a new face entered, and the officers gasped. It was a much older man in his 70's.

"Commissioner Barbara!" they both exclaimed. The two of them then saluted.

"Are you two arguing about grammar again?" the commissioner glared, "I thought I put an end to that."

"We're very sorry, Commissioner!" Griffin stammered, "It'll never happen again!"

Simpson however, didn't look intimidated. "Grammar is an important element of society" she stated boldly, "And I shall not go lightly of those who use it poorly."

"You're out of line, Simpson" Barbara glared, "You have always been a loose cannon. That's why I'm handing the case to someone else."

"What?!" Griffin cried, "But sir, you can't hand the case to someone one else, we're your best!"

"I don't need the best. I need the best of the best!" Barbara said, "That's why I'm handing the case to Officer Periwinkle." He then pulled in another cop. It was a strange looking cop with a bent back and loose fitting clothes and a pair of shades. Of course, it was actually Eleanor on Theodore's shoulders again.

"Who's this clown?" Simpson snapped.

"Watch it, Simpson! I'll not have you talking to California's finest crime buster like that!" the commissioner shot back, "I'll let you know Officer Periwinkle has arrested over 400 criminals, and he does it without breaking the rules. The agency has sent him over to take the case, so I'm ordering you two to drop it."

"But sir!" Griffin pleaded.

"I said drop it!" Barbara commanded as he pointed to the door. Griffin let out a sigh as he dragged Simpson out with him, who didn't seem to please.

Barbara then turned to the disguised duo, "The case is now in your hands, Periwinkle. Godspeed."

"Yes, sir!" Eleanor saluted. The commissioner simply nodded before leaving the room himself. The disguised chipmunks then began to apouch Alvin.

"Wait, please!" Alvin cried, "I didn't do it, I'm innocent!"

Eleanor then removed her police cap and shades. "Alvin, don't worry. It's just me and Teddy" the blonde whispered.

"We're busting you out!" Theodore muffled under the outfit.

"Wow guys, great disguise!" Alvin complimented, "You nearly had me fooled!"

"Thanks" Eleanor smiled as she grabbed the key from the wall and freed Alvin from the table, "Okay Alvin, we're going to escort you out of the station but you have to keep the handcuffs on. Try not to look happy, or else we'll look suspicious."

"Roger that" Alvin gave a thumbs up, "Now let's get out of this pig sty."

Meanwhile, DJ, Simon, and Jeanette found the convenience store the cop was ordered to visit. The cop himself was peeking through the front door. The chipmunks decided to look inside as well. In the store, Dr. Frankenstein was holding a can of Dr. Pepper. "Just let me buy the drink!" the scientist demanded.

"No, I don't do business with you mascots!" the old looking clerk snapped, "Now get out of my store!"

"How dare you disrespect me! I'm the cunning Dr. Frankenstein," the madman yelled.

"Yeah and I'm Count Dracula" the clerk spat, "I already called the cops, so you better scram!"

This was when the cop decided to make his entrance. He came barging in aiming his taser as the doctor. "Put the Dr. Pepper down!" he demanded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Frankenstein whined, "I just wanted to buy a soda!"

"Taze that sucker!" the clerk shouted.

Then the chipmunks came running in. "Stop right there, Dr. Frankenstein!" Jeanette interjected.

The doctor gasped. "Rodents!" he angrily pointed.

"We know what you did, you evil egghead!" DJ spat.

"Yeah, he won't leave my goddamn store!" the clerk yelled.

"I SAID PUT THE DR. PEPPER DOWN!" the cop screamed.

"Sigh, fine! Fick…" Frankenstein the placed the soda down.

"Arrest this man!" Simon exclaimed to the officer, "Not only has he tried to kill us multiple times, but he's also the one who stole from the orphanage."

"Shut up!" Frankenstein spat, "I mean… I have never seen these children before in my life."

But the cop wasn't having it. "Oh you're going down, squirrel man!" the cop quipped. He then bit his tongue and turned to the teens, "Sorry, was that offensive?" But while he was looking away, Frankenstein saw his chance and ran out the door. "Hey" the cop yelled, "Stop in the name of law!"

The cop and the chipmunks then chased after him. They ran outside and saw Frankenstein push a man off his motorcycle and sped off on it. "He's getting away!" Jeanette cried.

"Not on my watch!" the cop sneered. He then jumped on his own motorcycle. "Hop on!" he called to the teens. They all got on the motorcycle as well (They were small enough to fit) and then the cop went after the mad scientist.

Back at the police station, Theodore and Eleanor were carefully escorting Alvin out. So far, everything was going pretty smoothly. They could even see the exit. Alvin felt pretty relieved, being so close to being free.

"Hey!" shouted a voice behind them. The three of them turned around and saw it was Griffin and Simpson. "Periwinkle, isn't it" Simpson glared. She then got right into Eleanor's face. "Where are you taking the suspect?" she sneered.

"Um…." Eleanor sweated, "I want him to get some sunlight, so he can answer my questions better…"

"That doesn't make much sense" Griffin raised an eyebrow.

Alvin quickly felt dread again. He began to laugh nervously, "Well you see officer, it does make sense because…" And then in panic, Alvin booked it out the door.

"Hey!" Simpson yelled.

"Alvin!" Theodore and Eleanor cried. They flinched as they turned around to face the cops, who were glaring straight at them. The two of them then decided to run as well.

Dave and Ms. Miller were waiting outside, waiting for their children to return, until they saw Alvin running out.

"Stop right there!" Simpson shouted as she and Griffin ran after the red teen. Theodore and Eleanor then came running out as well. Alvin ran right into the street. Coincidentally, Frankenstein came rushing in on the motorcycle. The scientist then fearfully slammed on the breaks once he saw the red capped teen in front of him.

Alvin gasped, "Frankenstein!"

The doctor recognized him as well. Everything was falling apart for Frankenstein. He just quit his alliance with Ian and Crystal, and now it seemed that he was going to be sent to prison. So in his petty desperation, he grabbed Alvin, who was still handcuffed, and continued to speed off.

"Alvin!" Dave cried. He was mortified to see his son escaped the clutches of the law just to be kidnapped by a strange man in a Sammy costume. Shortly after, the other cop and chipmunks arrived. "Guys!" Dave ran up to the motorcycle, "A strange squirrel man just took Alvin!"

"We know" Simon responded, "That was Dr. Frankenstein, he's the one who stole the money!"

"What?!" Dave was absolutely flabbergasted.

The other officer then arrived. "What's going on, Smith?" Griffin asked.

"It's Dr. Frankenstein" Smith (the third cop), "He stole the five million dollars and Alvin of the chipmunks!"

"My god" Simspon muttered as she took off her sunglasses.

"What are you all standing around for?!" Dave yelled at the cops "Go get my son back!"

"Right" Griffin flinched, "Smith, go after them! Me and Simpson will follow behind." Smith nodded as he, DJ, Simon, and Jeanette rode off.

"Come on, Simpson!" Griffin exclaimed, "We got a case to close!"

"I should've known it was Frankenstein" Simpson frowned, "Let's see if he's ready to meet the monster that is me!" The two other cops then hopped into their car and drove off as well. Dave started to panic as he ran back into his car as well, with Ms. Miller and the remaining chipmunks following. They then went speeding off as well. "Wait, Dave" Theodore cried out from the backseat, "There's someone we should get to help!"

It was an all out car chase across Los Angeles. Smith was right on Frankenstein's tail, but the doctor was much faster. "Where are you taking me?!" Alvin cried.

Frankenstein briefly gave him a death glare, "Thanks to you escaping my trap, I had to run away from the theme park and move my lab somewhere else."

Alvin's eyes then widen, "Wait, you're not gonna…"

"That's right, you annoying red rat!" Frankenstein sneered, "I'm going to dissect your brain!" He then began to laugh evilly, frightening Alvin even further. Afterwords, he glued his eyes on the road once more. Then a sinister grin spread across his face. "We're here" the madman sang. Alvin turned around and saw they were heading towards an abandoned warehouse. Frankenstein brought the motorcycle to a stop and then proceeded to drag Alvin inside against his will.

Smith and the others soon arrived. DJ was the first to run in, as his life was at stake as well. Once the maroon chipmunk ran inside, he was surprised to find the entire house in complete darkness. All the science equipment that was in the castle was now here, in all of its creepy glory. DJ decided to tread lightly, not sure what was lying around the corner. When he got deeper into the creepy lab, he found Frankenstein strapping Alvin down on a table. "_Dad!" _the headphones wearing teen bit his lip.

The doctor continued to laugh maniacally as he prepared his machinery. "Prepare to lose everything, little chipmunk" he snickered, "Don't think your so tough now, do you?"

Instead of having a comeback, Alvin slouched over. He shook his head, "I think you're too late to teach me that lesson…"

"Ohhhh…" Frankenstein pretended to feel sympathy, "Is this about your pink girlfriend leaving you? Ha! Ironic, isn't it? You turned down the contract with Mr. Hawke because you love your family, and the one you love the most went and took it instead!" He then continued to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin raised an eyebrow, "Ian didn't offer me any contract."

"Don't you lie to me!" Frankenstein snapped, "I knew you went to his house a couple of days ago. You even ripped the contract into little pieces!"

"No I didn't" Alvin objected, "I was at the beach with Brittany all day!"

Frankenstein scratched the chin of his costume. Alvin was starting to convince him, as he seemed pretty serious. "If it wasn't you who ripped up the contract, then who…" he then paused, "Of course! That doppelganger of yours must have pretended to be you. That would explain the sudden shift in behavior form Ian's meeting."

"What?" Alvin scoffed, "Why in the world would DJ do that?"

"Because I knew Ian was bad news" DJ answered as he emerged out of the shadows, "When I first met Ian, I saw him throw away Theodore's drawing into the trash can. That's when I knew he was not to be trusted. So when he called and thought I was you, he told me about the contract. Knowing how he really is, I pretended to be you and got rid of the contract. I even told him to leave you guys alone. But I should've known he wouldn't listen."

Alvin was absolutely speechless. Ian, someone he had known for years, whom he saw as an uncle, was really two faced the entire time. Now Ian went and took Brittany away from him and everyone else. The red capped chipmunk was both heartbroken and absolutely furious.

Frankenstein let out another holler, "Well you weren't wrong to do that." He then turned to Alvin, "Mr. Hawke was going to make you work to the bone and blackmail you from leaving."

"Blackmail" Alvin scoffed, "What could Ian have on me."

"Well do you remember finding those bags of money outside the orphanage?" the scientist chuckled, "Ian got a couple of goons to take pictures of you and the other rodents getting your dirty fingers all over the money." Alvin and DJ eyes widened, realizing what this meant, "But I guess now he'll just have to use it against the pink girl. So you better hope she doesn't throw in the towel, or else all you brats will be locked up."

Alvin shook his head in shame. "Brittany…" he muttered. DJ was also distraught by the news.

"But I guess you won't have to worry about that" Frankenstein smiled, "Because now it's time I take your brain." He let out another evil laugh as he switched on the sawblade above Alvin. The red capped chipmunk wiggled around to free himself, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let him go, you jerk!" DJ spat. He tried to attack Frankenstein, but the scientist kicked him away. The maroon teen hit the wall in pain. Frankenstein then rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the saw blade meeting Alvin's head. But then he felt the ground began to rumble. The doctor looked around in confusion, wondering if it was an earthquake. Then out of nowhere, a big green flash hurled towards him and grabbed him by the neck. DJ and Alvin turned to see it was Frankie! Frankenstein choked under his creations own grip until was was thrown against the wall himself. Frankie then went to Alvin and ripped the straps off.

"God bless you, Frankie" Alvin smiled, "I totally owe you one." Frankie simply smiled and patted his red friend on the head.

But Frankenstein wasn't finished. He tried to pounce on Alvin, but Frankie was able to catch him and angrily threw him over his shoulder. The doctor screamed as he nearly hurled right into the saw blade. But instead, the blade only cut off some of this costume. When he landed on the ground, he actually fell out of the hole the blade left in his costume. He got up and soon realized that he was finally freed from the costume after all these years. DJ, Alvin, and Frankie cringed as Frankenstein looked even worse than a mess. His skin was all purple and his hair was nearly all gone. Not to mention the scientist was in his unchanged underwear. "Oh I'm free" Frankenstein sangin bliss, "I'm finally free!" He then started to scratch himself all over, as he hadn't taken a proper shower in forever.

The madman was in such absolute bliss, that he didn't notice the cops and the rest of the family arriving. Smith pounced on him and handcuffed him. "Dr. Frankenstein, you're under arrest for first degree grand theft, attempted murder, illegal biological experimentation, probably just plain murder as well" Smith nearly puked when he smiled the crook, "And violating my nostrils." He and the other cops then proceeded to lead Frankenstein to prison.

The mad doctor continued to laugh madly, "You'll never get to your precious girlfriend, rodent! After the concert, Mr. Hawke is going to make her tour around the world!" Frankenstein's laugher slowly fizzled out as the cops lead him outside. To say the least, the family felt rather freaked out.

Dave turned to the monster, "Thank you for saving my boy. But how did you get here so fast?"

"You wouldn't believe how fast he is" Theodore answered.

"Did you hear what he said?!" DJ exclaimed, "Ian is going to drag Brittany around the world if we don't get to her soon!"

Ms. Miller gasped, "There's no way I'm letting my baby girl around the world! Not after last time!"

"Then let's go!" DJ cried. He started to run until he noticed Alvin wasn't moving. "Alvin, what's up?" he asked worriedly.

His father let out a sigh, "Go on without me. I know Brittany doesn't want to see me. I mean why should she?"

DJ gulped, there was no way he wasn't going to get his mom back without his dad. "But Alvin" DJ responded, "She needs your help more than ever."

"No she doesn't!" Alvin snapped, he then went back to frowning, "Brittany doesn't deserve a friend like me, taking advantage of her, and hurting her feelings. All I do is cause trouble for people around me. I'm just a nuisance."

"Alvin" Dave interjected, "Stop thinking like that. I already told you how proud I am for you, for everything you ever achieved."

"Yeah Alvin" Theodore added on, "You're always dragging us into fun adventures. And when you do something nice, you go up and beyond! You're awesome!"

Simon then joined in, "Alvin, you're certainly a handful, but… Never had I you were just a nuisance. I've never met anyone as ambitious as you, and when you put you heart in the right place, you can really make a difference. And I'm always grateful to have you for a brother."

"You're a great friend too!" Eleanor exclaimed, "Even though we're not related by blood, me and Jeanette see you as a brother. You even help us when you have no incentive too."

"And Alvin" Jeanette stammered, "Don't say Brittany doesn't love you. I see her when she's around you and she looks so happy. Simon and DJ wouldn't have helped you so much if they didn't believe you couldn't get together with help."

Alvin was speechless, he was surprised with all the compliments being thrown at him. Each one tugged harder on his heart strings than the last. He then felt Ms. Miller kneel down and pat his head. "Alvin, if there's anyone I want Brittany to be with, it's you" the old woman smiled softly, "Because I know how much you care about her, and how much you make her happy. You two go together like peas in a pod."

Frankie then went over and poked at Alvin's heart. He then poked his own, giving a little smirk.

Finally, DJ looked at his dad face to face. "Alvin, I thought I knew everything about you" he then added a bit of an explanation, "From hearing stories about you and seeing you on TV. But what I learned this past week is that you're a really cool guy. You like video games, you're funny, and great performer. You're the coolest dad in the world" DJ covered his mouth when he said that last part. Simon and Jeanette were absolutely mortified. Alvin raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I meant, you're going to be the coolest dad in the world. You know, when you have kids…"

Thought it was a pretty strange compliment out of context, it did touch Alvin deeply. He looked over to his own father, who smiled and gave him an assuring nod. "Thanks, guys" Alvin smiled, "I'm really lucky to have you." He then got more serious, "Alright, Brittany is in the hands of Ian, and she needs our help to save her! If we fail, she'll be hurled around the world!"

"I'm happy to see you back to your old self, Alvin" Dave interjected, "But we're going to need a plan. We don't even know where she is."

"I do" DJ answered, "She's going to perform at the Hollywood Bowl tonight" he answered.

"Oh jeez" Dave ran his fingers through his hair, "That's going to be hard to get into."

"Don't worry Dave" Alvin responded, "I know a way we can in!" He then continued to walk, "Come on, we got a short amount of time!" Everyone nodded as the began to follow the red teen.

DJ was also following his dad, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Simon and Jeanette weren't moving. "DJ" Simon gulped, "I think me and Jeanette will stay behind."

"What?!" DJ gasped, "Why?!"

"Well look around you" Simon gestured, "Frankenstein may be evil, but he's still a genius. He has the perfect equipment to send you back home."

"Yeah, Simon told me how we're going to do it" Jeanette added, "And the experiment needs to be ready by tonight. So I think I'm going to help Simon prepare at the school."

DJ felt uneasy, "Wow, this is really happening. I guess this means I'm going to have to proceed getting my parents together without your help."

"Don't worry, DJ" Simon patted his nephew on the back, "We believe in you. I know you can do it."

"Yeah" Jeanette smiled, "So go down there and get Brittany and Alvin together!"

DJ nodded somberly, "Alright, wish me luck." His aunt and uncle waved him goodbye as he caught up to the rest of his family. The sun was setting, and caused the city to glow triumphantly. He only has one shot, but he's going to give it all he's got. He was ready to take Hollywood and save the future.

**I'm not going to say anything snarky this time. I'm not even going to dare hint what's going to happen next. But know that the next update will be the last, as I will be publishing the final chapters all together. It might take longer than usual, but I've been planning these next chapters since the very beginning. So, I'll see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - And Maybe Love is The Reason Why

It was almost dark when the two bespectacled chipmunks arrived at their highschool. They decided to 'borrow' Dr. Frankenstein's lab equipment and van to help set up the contraption that'll send their nephew home. "I can't believe we're breaking into school" Jeanette shuttered as she watched Simon break the chains to the door with a bolt cutter.

"Trust me, illegally entering our school is the last thing to do on my bucket list, but we have no choice" Simon responded as he broke the chains off, "There."

The purple chipette was still quite nervous. "Simon, what if the security cameras catch us. We could be expelled!"

"Jeanette, we're both geniuses" Simon answered blankly, "I'm sure we could easily figure out how to delete the footage."

"Oh right…" Jeanette blushed. The tall girl went quiet for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Simon. He looked at her face, and he could tell there was something running through her head.

"Jeanette?" Simon called out in a concerned tone, "Is everything okay?"

The chipette flinched back to reality. "Oh sorry," she blurted, "I'm just… worried about DJ." She then turned her head towards the Hollywood Hills, where pretty much everyone in the city was right now.

"W-why are you worried for him?" Simon stuttered shyly, "He's going to be alright."

"Alright?!" Jeanette exclaimed, "He's being erased from existence!"

"Yeah" Simon rebutted, "But he's going to fix it."

"And even if he can somehow get his parents together, there's still sending him back" Jeanette squirmed, "There's just too much that can go wrong!"

"Hey" Simon said in a serious tone, "If there was no chance for DJ to succeed, then he would've disappeared by now. But he hasn't, he's still here, which means… he still has a chance."

This didn't occur to Jeanette, but when Simon said it out loud, it eased her. She cracked a smile, "You're right Simon, I guess I was being too pessimistic." They then began to walk around the empty school while carrying some equipment.

Simon shook his head, "No, you were being rational. There's nothing wrong with being scared for a family member."

Jeanette chuckled a bit when she heard him,"Family member… I've only known him for a week, and I only learned who he was yesterday."

"I know how you feel" the blue chipmunk assured, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that he looks like Alvin, or some strange affect from nature but, I genuinely see him as my nephew. Even though I'm 15 years old."

Jeanette continued to smile warmly as she fiddled with her fingers, "Yeah, it's strange but… also lovely, isn't it? I just wish we can somehow keep an eye on him."

Suddenly, Simon got an idea. "I know how we can make sure DJ's okay" He then ran over to one of the classroom doors and unpicked the lock.

"Simon" Jeanette scratched her head, "Isn't that the teacher lounge?"

"Yep" Simon responded from inside the room, "And I know for a fact that it got one of these!" He then came out, pushing an antenna TV set on wheels. "Help me get this up to the roof and we can watch the Hollywood Bowl live" he asked.

Jeanette's face then lit up, "Oh, great idea!" So for the next few minutes, the two of them went back and forward getting all the necessary equipment up on the roof, where the clock tower stood. After everything needed was brought up, they noticed that they could see lights of the show in the distance. Even though they were doing something really important at the moment, they couldn't help but feel left out from the event.

"Alright" Simon began, "I'll try to get the antennas to pick up a broadcast of the show while you get started on the lightning rod. We can watch while we work." Jeanette nodded as she started to mount the lightning rod on the clock tower. Simon turned on the TV and tinkered with the antennas before finally getting a signal. "Got it!" He announced. Simon ran over to help Jeanette while a pre-show newscast began to air.

"Good evening Los Angeles!" Nathan Nosey, the news reporter, appeared, "It's me, Nathan Nosey, and we're live at the entrance of the legendary Hollywood Bowl! Tonight is probably going to be one of the biggest performances of the year, as famous rockstar Brittany the Chipette will debut her first concert solo, uno, single, and by herself!" He then turned around and acted amazed as he looked at the humongous line in front of the entrance, "Wow, look at all these people! The show was only announced this morning, but reportedly, the tickets sold out by 2:00! People were lining up here before it was even lunch time! LA really got the chipmunk, or should I say, chipette fever!" He then walked up to a group of Brittany fans on the line, "Hey there, I can see you all are rocking pink! You must be superfans of the Chipettes!"

"Oh we adore the Chipettes!" a teenage girl in a pink scarf answered, "Especially Brittany; she's like my idol. I love everything about her. I even got plastic surgery to look like her!" She then removed her scarf and revealed that a rodent like nose had been plastered on her face.

"SWEET JESUS!" Nathan screamed. He then composed himself when he saw that the girl was obviously offended. "I-I mean sweet baby Jesus, that's some commitment right there…" he muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, we all love our girl, Britt!" a large (not fat, but big) woman behind the teenage girl answered, "We're her dedicated fan club! We listen to her band's music everyday."

"The ones without the Chipmunks" the teenage girl noted.

The large woman nodded, "Yep, pure Brittany. And though we'll miss the Chipettes, we're happy to see our main girl making the next step of becoming a solo superstar! We even got front row seats!" Then all of the Brittany fans cheered.

"Wow!" Nathan smiled, "Well I can see you'll have a great time. Try not to go overboard, ha ha!"

Suddenly Nathan's mike was grabbed by a crazed looking woman in pink, "Listen here, Alvin fans! You better stop disrespecting our queen! Who cares if you're dumb idol is gone! He deserved it for being so cruel to Brittany! His music is garbage and will be forgotten. Now it's time for Brittany to shine!"

Nathan then snatched his mike back from the hyper fan in annoyance. "Alright, now let's go talk to other people _far _away from them" he said with a fake smile. He then went back further in the line and decided to talk to a group of people in red. "Hello there, I'm assuming you're all together based off your outfits. How excited are you to see Brittany perform live?!" he asked enthusiastically.

Unexpectedly, he was met with a lot of scoffs. "We're not here to see that pink mess" a man in red sneered, "We're here to protest to Jett Records for dropping Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"Yeah" a large man (again, not fat) interjected, "Brittany is totally rubbing her dumb luck in Alvin's face. It's unfair, he's the better rock n' roller"

"Oh boy" Nathan sighed, "Don't tell me you all are…"

"We're the Alvin fan club!" the smaller man answered all they all pumped their fist in the air.

"Brittany, I hope you feel ashamed of yourself" the larger man grunted at the camera, "Because of your jealousy, the world lost it's best rockstar."

"And if you didn't hear us this time, we bought front row tickets so you can hear our booing better" the smaller man spat at the camera. All of the Alvin fan's then flaunt their front row tickets while shouting 'OOO'.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" Nathan stammered, "Let me get this straight. You all bought _expensive_ front row tickets to see a music artist that you hate?"

"Duh" the large alvin fan answered, "We're stopping dirty Brittany fans from supporting this hack!"

"But but" Nathan stuttered. He let out a sigh once he realized that it wasn't worth his time reasoning with these people, "Nevermind." He then walked away from the line entirely, "Well there are certainly some interesting folks here tonight. This will surely be a big night for Ms. Miller, when she performs 12 for her new album. Let's just hope that the storm doesn't rain on her parade. Stay tuned after this short commercial break!"

Crystal then shut off the television. She and Ian were standing on stage as people went by, preparing it for the show. "Did you hear that?" she asked, "The storm's still coming."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I told you not to worry about that. It's not gonna hit. Plus it's too late to back out now, the shows starts in less than an hour."

"Mr. Hawke, this is some huge thunderstorm we're talking about here!" the woman exclaimed, "You're not at all worried that it could ruin the show?"

"Oh, those weathermen are always over exaggerating" Ian shook off, "It's like what you do with celebrities."

"Hey, _never_ compare me to the likes of them!" Crystal spat.

"Alright alright" Ian rolled his eyes again, "What's the news on the international investors?"

"They should be arriving any moment" Crystal answered, "So you're planning on sweet talking these foreigners into getting you venues outside the country with only the first show?"

"Hey" Ian glared, "This isn't going to be another concert. I had that weird squirrel guy modify this stage to have the most advanced effects yet. Plus we just filled every seat in one of the most popular venues in the country. You would be a fool to not get a taste of this chipette pie."

"Advance effects?" Crystal questioned, "What effects could one guy in a halloween costume make?"

"A lot, is the answer you're looking for" Ian answered, "We got 1000 lasers, 50 spotlights, confetti, goddamn bubbles! I mean look here!" He then pointed where the raising platform was. "He installed a rising platform, it's for the 'I Love Rock n' Roll' number, these smoke bombs go off and Brittany rises out of it, with lasers shooting everywhere!"

"Smoke bombs?" Crystal repeated. She looked down and indeed there were remote detonated smoke bombs surrounding the opening. "Jeez" the hostess bit her lip, "Those look kinda dangerous. It looks like they could send you flying."

"That's the point. They're supposed to be really explosive, it'll both literally and figuratively blow people away" Ian smiled.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat" Crystal sighed.

Suddenly the two goons came running in. "Hey bosses!" Gary sang, "The sign is ready!"

"It's very pretty" Fred said cooed. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Well let's see it," Ian commanded. Gary took out a remote and flipped the switch. Suddenly, a huge neon pink sign that read 'Brittany the Chipette' lit up on the stage wall.

"Ha ha, yes!" Ian cheered, "This show is going to be a home run!"

"Wow, Mr. Hawke" Fred chuckled, "This is a pretty fancy smancy stage you got here. How did you afford it?"

Gary face palmed. "What do you mean how did he afford it?!" he spat, "You got a memory of goldfish or something?!"

Fred had to think pretty hard. "Oh yeah!" he realized, "I remember now, you…" Gary and Crystal immediately covered the dolt's mouth.

"Shut your trap, you idiot" Crystal snapped, "Sigh, it would be better if you didn't remember."

"Remember what?" Fred asked.

"Oh good boy" Crystal smiled as she patted the huge man on the chest. She then took another glance at the huge sign. "Say, where is the star of the show, anyway" she asked, "I haven't seen her in hours."

"She's in the makeup room" Ian answered, "I want her to be prettier than a butterfly on a flower." He then looked at his watch, "In fact, the makeup artist's should be done by now. I'm going to check on her." He walked back stage and over to the makeup room. He didn't even bother knocking as he came bursting in. "How's my superstar?" Ian sang.

"Oh, Mr. Hawke!" one of the makeup artists greeted, "I think she's ready." Then they moved out of the way to show Ian the new Brittany. The man chuckled with glee, it was exactly what he wanted. Her hair was spikier than ever with the pink highlight remaining, and she had these big hoop earrings on. She was now wearing a mostly pink leather suit with black highlights. Her eyes had a lot of dark eyeliner and her fur was dyed to look like a pale white.

"Oh Brittany, you look like a real punk" Ian smiled.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Brittany sarcastically remarked.

"Yes" Ian said in a condescending tone, "Kids love rebels, so you're going to be a rebel. But don't actually be one, of course."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, you better change that attitude soon" the bald man glared as he pointed to his watch, "No one wants to see you all mopey."

"Well excuse me for being in a bad mood" Brittany spat, "You can't tell me how to feel."

"Oh yes I can" Ian said in a sinister tone. He then walked up to her, "Listen you brat, I control you. You do as I say without any questions. You want to be in a better mood? Fine! 17 and a half thousand people are here to see you, _just _you. No sisters, no boyfriends, only you. Isn't this what you always wanted, to have all eyes on you? Well I just gave it to you. I gave you everything you ever wanted!"

Brittany started to turn mad, "No you didn't, you took everything I ever cared about! You made me say mean things about my family! You overwork me! You constantly belittling me!"

"Oh, well you can just leave" Ian spat, and took out the discriminating photos, "And go straight to jail, with your family and friends!" Brittany kept herself quiet, she simply grunted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's what I thought" the producer snapped, "Now listen here. You're going to perform, you're going to kill it, and then you're going on a world tour."

"What?!" Brittany cried, "A world tour?! But I have already been around the world!"

"Well this time you won't be tricked into a diamond smuggling scheme. You have no idea how hard it was to cover that up!" Ian shot back as he stuffed the photos into his back pocket, "I'm going to sweet talk the international investors, you stay here until I say you can come out, alright?!"

Brittany let out another grunt, "Just leave already."

The man simply gave the chipette another glare before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Brittany dropped her head on the table and tried to hold back tears. This whole situation was a nightmare. Never had anyone in her life treated her this low, which was saying a lot as she had a horrible caretaker back at the orphanage. And the thought of being dragged around the world by _him, _far away from anyone she was close with, was painfully inconceivable. She couldn't handle it anymore, but she couldn't quit without everyone's lives. "_If only Ian didn't have those stupid photos"_ she thought, "_Wait… I could just get rid of them,then he couldn't hold anything against me!" _It was risky, but she was willing to do it. It was doing it or accepting more months of agony. So she stood up and decided that she was going to get those photos at any cost, then destroy them.

Meanwhile, over at the snack bar near the entrance, two surprising faces returned. It was Mike and Jake, the employees from the skating rink. They were now dressed in Hollywood Bowl uniforms and were pushing a bunch of heavy boxes of snacks. Suddenly, the manager came by. "Where the hell were you two hooligans" the manager snapped, "The doors are going to open in 10 minutes and you've just arrived with the snacks."

"Sorry Mr. Manager" Mike answered, "We were given some extra import"

"What do you mean by extra import" the manager asked, "I just ordered the amount needed to feed to feed 17 thousand people."

"Well, the extra stuff was there" Jake interjected, "And you know, why pass on extra snacks."

The manger face palmed, "Sigh, whatever. You are here. Just put the snacks away and get ready to do your _jobs!"_

"Yes, Mr. Manager sir!" the two vendors saluted. The manager simply grumbled as he walked away.

"Alright, dudes" Mike announced, "Coast is clear."

Suddenly, Dave, Ms. Miller, Frankie, and the remaining chipmunks came out of the boxes. "Oh, my back" Dave winced.

"Being in a box was fun!" Eleanor cheered.

"But it was a little too dark for my liking" Theodore shuttered.

"Thanks for the lift, guys" Alvin smiled, "I owe you one"

"No problem, dude" Jake replied, "It was just rad to meet Frankie."

Frankie simply grunted.

Suddenly, DJ was struggling to stand up, and Ms. Miller caught him before he fell. "Oh dear" she muttered softly, "DJ, you look so pale. Maybe you should go lie down."

"No" DJ shook his head, "I need help." And to prove he could, he walked a few steps on his own. On the outside he tried to keep a calm composer, but on the inside it felt like his motor skills were failing. His condition had gotten worse and would continue to get worse over time.

"So um…" Eleanor spoke up, "Do we have like.. A plan?"

"Of course we do," Alvin said, "I'm here." Everyone except DJ moaned, as they know how crazy Alvin's plans could get. "Alright" he said as he took out a poorly drawn map of the outdoor theater, "Dave, you and Ms. Miller will distract the guards by pretending to be your mother and son, trying to find your seats. Really ham up that sassiness, Ms. Miller. Theodore, you and Eleanor will disguise as Duke Periwinkle and distract Ian. DJ, you'll mess with the sound system so the show will get delayed, and Frankie you'll protect him while he's doing it. As for me…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "I guess I have to go get Brittany…" There was clear discomfort in his face, "M-maybe someone else should…"

"No" DJ said blankly, "_You _need to do it. You're the one she's probably most nervous to see again, but if you can win her over, she'll definitely leave with us 100%!"

"DJ's right" Ms. Miller added, "If she can't forgive you, she won't come back, as much it hurts me to admit."

Alvin took off his cap for a moment and pulled back his hair nervously. "Oh boy" he gulped, "I-I don't know if I can face her, let alone talk to her."

"But you have to!" DJ exclaimed, "I can't explain, but it's the most important thing in the world that she forgives you."

"Yo" Jake interjected, "They're going to let people in any minute. I suggest you guys to split pronto."

DJ gave the vendor a thumbs up before facing his father again. "Alvin, find Brittany as soon as possible" he instructed, "I'm… I mean, we're counting on you."

Alvin gulped pretty hard, "Mmm hmm!"

"1 more minute guys!" Jake announced by tapping on his watch.

"Alright, everyone!" Dave proclaimed, "Let's start moving" They all nodded as they hurried to their positions. Mike and Jake watched as two guards went over and opened the front doors.

On the other side, Nathan Nosey somehow wiggled himself at the front. "Oh, do you hear that folks?" he smiled at the camera, "It sounds like the guards are opening the door." People in the line then started to get really excited. Nathan rubbed his hands together, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the breathtaking Hollywood Bowl-oh!" He and the cameraman were than trampled by the crowd as they came stampeding in the area.

"Here they come, man!" Jake warned his friend, as they were about to get a huge wave of customers.

Mike decided to crack his knuckles. "Let's do this." he said in a serious tone. Dave and Ms. Miller managed to reach the huge seating area when the crowd came pouring in. The two adults were quite startled by the sheer amount of people speeding in. All the big lights came on and lit up the night sky, and the huge pink sign on stage started to shine. Everyone hurried to their seats as fast as they could.

While Brittany was sneaking about backstage, she happened to come across a window. She peeked out and saw that her audience had arrived. She immediately ducked down, scared that someone was going to see her. But after thinking about what she saw, she decided to peek again. There she saw over 17 thousand people, cheering and jumping about. It was so surreal; she had performed big concerts before, but she always performed with her sisters and even the Chipmunks half the time. As much as her ego didn't want to admit it, not everyone in the audience was there to see her, there were 2-5 other performers there as well. But this time, there was no doubt that every single person in that crowd was there for only her. She felt her heart race, it was both exciting and overwhelming. It felt like she was a newbie again. After gazing at the crowd, she realized that she was wasting time. _She needed to get the photos, _so she continued on ahead.

Meanwhile, Alvin was also backstage and noticed the makeup room. "_She's gotta be in there!" _he thought. He went over and slowly creaked the door open. To his disappointment, the room was completely empty. He snapped his fingers in frustration. Despite dredging to talk to her, it seemed finding Brittany was going to be much harder.

Over by the serving table, Ian patiently waited for the investors to arrive. If he could pull off an amazing show, he would be able to leave the country with his main money maker and take on the world. He had done some illegal stuff, but once he was out of the states, it would be a lot harder for him to get convicted. So he had a lot of betting on the show. He was then startled to see a group of wealthy looking individuals coming his way. He quickly composed himself and put on his game face. "Mr. Hawke" an assistant of his greeted as he led the group to him, "Here are the investors." The assistant then proceeded to introduce each of them, "This here is Alexendre Arquette" he began with a serious looking Frenchman, "The president of the Paris Theatre Productions" he then moved onto a wealthy hispanic woman, "This is Martina Lopez, the CEO of the Performance Organization of Cuba." The assistant moved onto the next to the Indian gentleman, "Vihaan Laghari, Vice president of the Mumbai Music Association." he moved on to a Japanese woman, "Yuki Hayashi, President of the Tokyo Theater Company." and finally concluded with the last investor, "And last but not least, Duke Periwinkle of Riches, England." Of course, Duke Periwinkle was Theodore and Eleanor in disguise once again. They even managed to find a king outfit in the costume room.

"Excuse me, did you say Duke?!" Ian cheered as he moved on in closer to the supposed elite.

Eleanor glared at her former producer, mad with everything he had done. But she knew now wasn't the time to be shooting daggers so she got into character. "Indeed, Mr. Hawke" she answered in an elegant English accent, "I am Duke Periwinkle, the ruler of Riches. The wealthiest town in Great Britain."

"Wow" Ian nearly went breathless,"You must have a lot of money!"

"I suppose" Eleanor answered, "But I only have about 7 million dollars in my pocket at the moment." Ian nearly fainted from excitement as his assistant caught him. Though he struggled, he managed to get the bald man standing again.

Ian then wrapped an arm around Eleanor. "Welcome to LA, Periwinkle. Something tells me we're going to be good friends" he smiled. It seemed that Ian was going to lead the small chipmunks away from the crowd which made them nervous. But they still played along. Little did anyone know that Brittany was under the table, and she was really close to getting the photos out of Ian's back pocket. She grunted in annoyance as she continued to sneak behind.

Meanwhile in the seating area, two guards were patrolling up and down the stairs. Suddenly one of them felt a tap on the shoulder. "Excuse me" Dave asked, "Me and my mother are having a hard time looking for our seats."

The security guard nodded, "Eh no trouble, we have these kinds of problems all the time."

"Oh lord!" Ms. Miller started to overact, "My back is killing me." She then fell into Dave's arms, "I need to sit down!"

"Don't worry, mother" Dave went along, "These nice men will help us find our seats."

"That's right ma'am" the security guard replied, "Now tell us your seats and we'll lead you to them."

"Oh thank you" Dave smiled, "Our seats are a…. D21and D22"

"What does that mean, son?!" Ms. Miller whaled, "Back in my day we left letters and numbers separate from each other."

"M'am it means you're sitting at row D" the security guard answered, "Sigh, follow us." They then lead the two adults to row D, and the two seats Dave picked happened to be by the stairs. Of course, the actual people assigned for those seats were already there, which were a young couple dressed like punks.

"_Perfect" _Dave thought, "_They definitely look like the type of people who wouldn't give up their seats. Me and Ms. Miller will bicker with them which will keep the guards occupied."_

"Excuse me" the security guard began to speak to the punks, "I'm afraid you two are sitting in the wrong seats, they're actually for them." He then pointed to Dave and Ms. Miller.

"What did you say?" said the punk boyfriend in an aggressive tone as he stood up.

"Yeah" the punk girlfriend sneered as she stood up as well, "What do you mean we have the wrong seats." It seemed everything was going along with the plan.

"You heard them" Ms. Miller spat, "You're sitting in our seats. Now move, my back is aching!"

The punk guy then shoved the security guard to the side and walked straight up to the old woman with a serious look on his face. "Oh we have _your _seats" he frowned. "Oh sorry about that, we'll move immediately" he said in a friendly tone.

Dave and Ms. Miller's mouth hung open. They watched as the punk couple began to pick up their belongings. "Wait" Dave sweated, "Are you absolutely sure that these are our seats."

"Doesn't matter" the punk girl responded, "Your mother needs to sit down. Plus we thought these were our seats, but I guess we're mistaken." She then turned to the guards, "Can you help us find our seats?" Dave and Ms. Miller started to freak out as their plan was falling apart. But then some yelling started at row A, the front row.

"This can't be right" said the Brittany fan with the messed up nose, "We're sitting next to each other!"

"I don't want to sit next to you either!" the small Alvin fan spat.

The Brittany fans scoffed, "Alvin fans, thinking that they can sit wherever they want."

"And you Brittany fans act like you own everything!" the Alvin fan scoffed. All of the hyper fans were starting to get riled up and even started to push each other. Their fighting then got the attention of the entire audience.

"Hey!" the security guard yelled loudly, "Cut that out!"

The arguments between the fans started to get people talking, even the punk couple. "Those people are obnoxious" the punk guy remarked, "Who cares which band leader is better. They're both great, but I do like Alvin more. He has the cooler attitude."

"Excuse me" the punk girl scoffed, "I mean that's fine if you think that, but honestly Brittany is better. She's a lot more level headed than Alvin. People say she's a drama queen but Alvin overreacts to everything."

"Hey, my man is just passionate" the punk guy responded angrily, "Brittany isn't passionate about anything!" Then all throughout the theater, people began to argue which chipmunk was better.

"Aww great" the security guard groaned, knowing how much work he had to do now, "Fans, am I right?" But when he turned to face Dave and Ms. Miller, they seemed to have disappeared. The guard scratched his head and wondered where they went until a hot dog was thrown at his head. "Hey, who threw that?!" he shouted angrily.

Dave and Ms. Miller actually managed to sneak behind stage as well, knowing that the security would be too busy handling the audience. "Let's go see how the kids are doing" Dave proclaimed to the old woman. And so they began to find where the others went.

Over at the left side of the stage, DJ was having a hard time finding the sound system as Frankie followed him. "Jeez, where they heck is the sound system?" DJ asked out loud, "It better not be in some hard to reach place." He then felt a tap from Frankie. He turned to the monster, who pointed at a sign by a ladder. It said 'Ladder to Sound System (Caution)'. DJ looked up at the ladder and saw it went all the way up top of the stage. "Woah that's high up" DJ gulped. He didn't have much of a fear of heights, but climbing a ladder that tall seemed kinda dangerous. But he was in so much danger already that he guessed it didn't matter. So he let out a sigh as he and the monster began to climb the tall ladder. As he climbed, he tried to look down. When the audience came into full view, he nearly fell. He was so surprised that such a large crowd showed up, and for his mom out of all people. He then noticed that the audience didn't look that peaceful, as everyone seemed to be arguing about something. He wondered why that was the case while he continued to climb. Once he reached the top of the ladder (which went directly onto the sound room), he poked his head inside and saw the goons sitting there.

"Oh my god, I'm done repeating it to you, Fred!" Gary spat as he sat on a turning chair, feet on the soundboard, "You're just going to forget again."

"Come on Gary" Fred whined (he was just standing up), "I promised I'll remember. I need to know how Mr. Hawke was able to afford renting the stage and adding the effects!"

"Oh my god!" Gary screamed in anger, "For the last time, you moron, we stole the money from the orphanage!"

DJ gasped, "_So these are the guys who stole the money!" _

"Oh" Fred nodded his head, "But wait, I thought Mr. Hawke made that money."

"He did" Gary answered, "He just wanted to frame those dumb rats so the pink one won't go running. I mean you and me even tricked the manager learning about it at the mall. What do you think we've been doing this entire time?!"

"I guess I'm not sure" Fred scratched his chin, "Do you know?" But he didn't ask Gary, he was actually facing DJ, who was shocked that he was caught. Gary then faced where his partner was facing.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?!" the short man shouted.

"Oh just sightseeing" DJ lied, "Now I'll go look somewhere else." But before the maroon chipmunk could get away, Gary grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gary sneered, "No way we're letting you go running your mouth!"

"Yeah" Fred chuckled, "Mr. Hawke and the boss will get mad at us."

Gary had a strong grip on the headphones wearing chipmunk, so it didn't seem like DJ was going anywhere. "Hey Fred" Gary smirked sinisterly, "How about we teach this rat what snitching gets you."

"Sure" Fred cracked his knuckles, "Get ready to have stitches." DJ shut his eyes, terrified that this large man was going to get physical with him.

But then suddenly Frankie popped his head and got really angry. He climbed into the room and snuck up behind Fred. Gary and DJ watched as the monster started to wind up his fist. "Oh you gotta be joking" Gary commented. Fred turned around and immediately got punched in the face. The large man fell backwards onto the soundboard. He activated some buttons. The lights outside facing the night sky then started to turn faster. Surprisingly, despite looking quite wounded, Fred was still standing. He got angry at himself as he jumped on the monster. An all out fist fight then erupted between the strong figures. Without even noticing, they started activating stuff all throughout the theater. While a guy was walking back to his seat with a lot of snacks in hand, the stairs suddenly collapsed and he went sliding down. One of the people working backstage went to get a sip from the water fountain and immediately got sprayed in the face.

Meanwhile, Ian and Eleanor were still having a private conversation. "So tell me, my lord, what's your opinion on singing chipmunks?" Ian asked.

Eleanor gulped, finding the question strange as she was one, "Oh, you know… I think they're neat…" She was soon interrupted by the lights flickering on and off. Over at the serving table, it was flipped over by a control panel and the food got all over the investors.

"Oh my god!" Ian cried. He then ran over to the investors just when Brittany was about to grab the pictures again as he helped clean them up, "I am so sorry, I have no idea what's going on." He then turned to one of his assistants. "What's going on?!" he yelled angrily.

"Sir, the soundboard" the assistant nervously answered, "It controls the whole theater. It must be having a glitch." Ian then let out a load moan.

Dave and Ms. Miller dodged every crazy thing coming their way backstage. Lasers were shot, pies were thrown, and springs bounced. But what really got them was the huge fan that appeared behind them. The strong wind knocked them over and they fell to the ground. Without Dave even realizing, two items fell out of his pocket and were carried away by the wind.

Alvin was dodging crazy stuff as well. He was having an easier time dodging thanks to his athletic abilities. He had been searching high and low for Brittany and suddenly the entire place started to turn upside down. Suddenly the strong wind met him and he nearly fell over. Suddenly he saw a shiny object fly towards him. Alvin caught it without thinking and wondered what it was. But before he could even see, sheets of paper flew into his face and he started to stumble backwards.

Ian, the investors, Theodore, and Eleanor were being flung around by the activating contraptions. The two small chipmunks even separated, dismantling their disguised in an instant. Brittany decided it was too risky to stand up, so she continued to lay on the ground. But then she noticed the photos flying out of Ian's pockets. She saw her chance and carefully crawled to the incriminating evidence through all the chaos. Once she reached them, she held them in the air triumphantly. She even stood up and admired her handywork. But she was so distracted by the pictures, she didn't see Alvin tumbling backwards. So the red capped teen bumped into the pink teen and they fell into a opened shaft that opened briefly. Inside the shaft was a slide, and they went sliding down to the basement.

Back at the sound system, Frankie and Fred were still fighting as Gary continued to hold DJ. The two large figures nearly activated everything on the board that it started to overheat. Then suddenly the fuse went out and everything went dark. Everyone in the audience whined while everything deactivated. Fred could no longer see, but little did he know was that Frankie could see in the dark thanks for his tampered genes. The monster took one more swing and knocked Fred cold. "Fred!" Gary cried as he let go of DJ and ran over to the doofus.

DJ let out a big sigh, assuming everything was resolved thanks to the power going out. He leaned on something so he could finally relax. But suddenly the thing he was leaning on fell down. Before anyone knew it, all the lights came back on. The monitors displaying the stage turned on as well. The crowd cheered as it seemed the show wasn't dead. DJ was dumbfounded as he watched all the monitors turn back on. He looked over to what he leaned on and saw it was the lever to the backup generator. "NO!" DJ cried, he slammed his fist against the wall and kent down to the floor. Thanks to his carelessness and bad luck, it seemed he accidently reignited Brittany's performance.

Gary continued to try to shake Fred awake until he saw a shadow cast over him. He turned around to see Frankie glare at him with violent intentions. The small man gulped. If Fred couldn't take the monster down, there was no way he could. So Gary beat Frankie to the punch, as in he punched himself in the face, and falling unconscious on top of his huge coworker.

Ian was horrified for a moment when the power went out that the performance was unceremoniously cancelled. Contrary, Dave, Ms. Miller, and the chipmunks were hopeful such a thing would happen. But also those feelings quickly faded when the power came back on. "Hazzah!" Ian chanted, "We're back in business baby! I knew there was nothing to worry about Duke Periwinkle…" He turned to face the supposed duke, but instead he was met with two small chipmunks wearing each halves of a king costume. It seemed amongst the chaos, Theodore and Eleanor were separated, exposing their true identities. Everyone around them gasped. "Hey, you're not a duke!" Ian shouted, "You're the chubby chipmunks!"

The comment hit the two of them like a ton of bricks. Sure they knew now that Ian was a bad guy, it hurt to hear someone you admired for so long say something so mean to your face. "Is that how you see us?!" Eleanor glared, "Is that the reason you've been pushing me to join the gym."

"I was doing you a favor! How are you supposed to be popular if you got a muffin top?!" Ian spat, "What are you two doing here anyway?! You think you're gonna somehow convince me to take you back. Well sorry, but I don't need you anymore!"

Ian was then pushed to the ground by Theodore. The green chipmunk grunted heavily, glaring at his former producer. Eleanor gasped; Theodore was always so peaceful, and he never lost his temper, well not until now. It honestly scared her. Theodore stomped over to Ian and grabbed him by the collar. He glared at the bald man some more until he started to tear up. "Ian, I thought you were our friend. I thought you cared about us" he sniffled, "But now I see you're really just..just. Just a big meanie head!"

Eleanor gasped harder, "Theodore!" Never before has Theodore insulted someone like that, _he must've been really upset. _

Ian, however, was no longer intimidated. He started to laugh mockingly at the green chipmunk. He was laughing so hard that his eyes started to water. "Meaniehead?!" he hollered, "Jeez, and you wonder why I fired you!" This caused Theodore to turn red with rage. Not in his right mind, Theodore made a fist and prepared to punch Ian in the face when a security guard grabbed him.

"Teddy!" Eleanor cried in horror. Then she too, was swept up by a security officer. Theodore, still filled with rage, squirmed like crazy but he was unable to break free. Ian simply smiled evilly at the sight.

Back at the sound system, DJ was still sulking on the floor while Frankie tried to calm himself down. But then he took notice of one of the monitors, which showed Theodore and Eleanor being grabbed by security. He saw how the small boy flailed around in the guard's arms, and it scared half to bits. "Friend!" the monster cried. Without hesitation, Frankie dropped down the latter and ran over to rescue his friends.

DJ was now suddenly left alone. He looked around the monitors and saw his uncle and aunt being escorted out, which also frightened him. He then desperately searched the other monitors to find any signs of his parents, and if they were together. To his misery, neither of them were in sight. Everything was falling apart. In a last ditch attempt to turn things around, he shuffled over to the soundboard in hopes of stopping the concert. But when he tried to press down on a button, his finger felt no contact. He was confused as he tried again and again. He wondered why he was having such a hard time pressing a single button until he noticed that his finger was going through them. He gasped as he took a closer look at his index finger. Suddenly he was able to see through it. Then another sharp pain entered his body. So sharp in fact that it caused DJ to fall to the ground. He cried in pain, his entire body was on fire. The maroon chipmunk tried to get up but he lost all of his strength. He watched helplessly as his body became more transparent.

With his muscles failing and his vision going dark, he no longer had the will to get back up. It was over. He couldn't carry it on, all of his powers drained. _He was going to disappear. _He failed and failed everyone. It was his fault that they were in this mess. _He went back in time and meddled in the past too much._ Now he was paying the price. He started to tear up, realizing that he wasn't going to see his family again. He began to regret all the mistakes he ever made in life, like not having to the guts to ask MC out sooner, teasing his sister, not being better in school, even trashing that hotel room that one time. We would give anything to return to 2020. He would even give up dj-ing forever, he just wanted to be with his family again. He wanted to be back to his life with Carol and their parents, their grown up parents. Yeah, his parents were strict, but they loved him. One week ago, he thought his parents were annoying. They weren't supportive of his dreams of being a dj, and they constantly nagged him for getting into trouble. He also hated how everyone kept talking about what amazing rockstars they were. He thought, "_Who, my parents, wild and crazy? Never in a million years!" _But after spending a week with their past selves, he saw what cool and talented people they were.

Which made it all the more sadder that he wasn't able to stop Ian from ruining his parents' lives. He should've been suspicious of the man when he was so energetic with the fundraiser. Now Ian had the power of sending his parents, aunts, and uncles to prison, ruining their reputation in the process. He then realized that this was the consequence his dad had to deal with for 30 years. All those times of bending over backwards for Ian, even if it meant being distant from his family, was so he could protect them. DJ then remembered the last thing he ever said to his adult father was, "I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD!" _How could he say something so cruel to him? _He took one last look at the fading picture, which used to be a touching memory of when his parents took him and Carol to New York. DJ was nearly gone, with his parents no to far behind. He then heard thunder in the distance.

Back at the roof of the school, Simon and Jeanette heard it as well. "Simon" Jeanette gasped, is that?..." They then saw flashes coming from the horizon of the Pacific Ocean.

"The storm" Simon gasped as well.

Everyone else at the Hollywood Bowl heard it as well. "Mr. Hawke!" Crystal exclaimed as she ran over to him, "Did you hear that? It sounded like thunder. Sir, I really think we should…"

"No, I am not canceling the show!" Ian shouted, "We were lucky with the sudden blackout, I'm not going to miss this opportunity!" He then turned to Theodore and Eleanor, "As for you two… I will deal with you later. For now, Guards take them to the backroom and lock them in there!" The guards then began to drag the small chipmunks away.

"No!" Eleanor cried, "Give back my sister!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, blondie" Ian straighten his suit confidently, "Now if you excuse me, I have a huge concert to begin. Assistants, retrieve my little star for me; it's almost time for the show to begin." His assistants both nodded as they were quick to follow their boss' orders. "Dancers, get into position!" The bald man commanded the 16 background dancers, who were idling by. They complied as well, positioning themselves at each exit of the stage.

At this moment, Dave and Ms. Miller saw their youngest children being carried off by the security. "Kids!" Ms. Miller cried. Dave immediately covered her mouth, so they won't get captured too.

"That's it" Dave said in a serious tone, "I'm done with Ian hurting my children; I'm going to take him down." He then proceeded to walk away.

"David!" Ms. Miller called out, worried that the man was about to get in big trouble, "David, don't!"

The assistants ran up to the makeup room, which was where Brittany was supposed to be. But they noticed that the door was left open. "Ms. Miller?" one of them called out, "It's your time to go up…" But to their horror, the star of the show was not there.

The other assistant gasped, "Where is she?!"

"I don't know!" the other one responded, "But we better find her quick, or else we're dead meat!" They then ran off, trying to find Brittany as fast as possible. But unfortunately for them, they weren't going to find her, because she was under the stage.

Said chipette got up after falling down a long shoot. She observed her surroundings, it seemed she was under the stage. She could hear the crowd on the other side of the wall. The only light present was from the stage lights seeping through the cracks. There were wires, machinery, a boombox, musical instruments, outfits, and the platform that rose to the stage."_Wait!" _she thought, "_Where are the pictures?!" _Brittany desperately looked around the area, and luckily for her, it was laying atop a dark lump. She went over to pick them up, when suddenly the dark lumped moved and grabbed her. She let out of yelp as she threw the pictures on the floor and backed away. Once she got a closer look at the moving figure, it was revealed to be Alvin.

"Ow, my head" Alvin groaned as he sat up, he then noticed he was holding one of the pictures, "What's this?" He studied the picture and saw it was exactly what Frankenstein described the incriminating photos be, looking like him and the other teens stole the money. He then paused once he locked eyes with the other person in the room. Him and Brittany were staring silently at each other, not moving an inch. Finally, Alvin had the courage to speak. "Brittany!" he smiled, "Thank god I found you…" But he was interrupted when Brittany fiercely snatched the photo out of his hand and ripped to pieces. She then continued to pick the other photos up, and rip them too. "Brittany" Alvin tried to talk to her, "Me, Dave, Ms. Miller, and everyone else are here to rescue you! We learned about how Ian tricked you and is holding you hostage." But Brittany continued to ignore him. "Um, Britt" he muttered awkwardly, "You can hear me, right?"

Brittany pausd once again and finally turned to face Alvin, but with a serious glare, "I heard you, I just don't want to talk to you."

Alvin then gulped, "Yeah, I understand. After what I said on Thursday. I just want to say that…"

"Sorry Seville, but you're not going to win me over with an apology this time," Brittany snapped, "You're always apologizing, yet you never improve. I briefly forgot that this past week."

"Hey" Alvin frowned, "I don't apologize that often."

"Oh yeah" Brittany rolled her eyes, "You sometimes do bad things without feeling sorry, or sometimes you don't really mean it, like at Crystal Clear."

"But I did mean it!" Alvin argued, "Brittany, if I didn't feel sorry, I wouldn't have gone all through the trouble of saving you!"

"But if you actually cared about me, you wouldn't had said those neasty things!" Brittany screamed, her eyes then began to water, "You've been putting me down for years, saying hurtful things! And what happened at the beach was the final straw! I never understood why. You never talked like that to anyone else, not even my sisters. Why must you put me down?! Are you jealous, do you find me annoying, what is it?!" Brittany patiently waited for Alvin to answer. He had her full attention, but he didn't say anything. He just pathetically sat there. She let out a groan, _of course he wouldn't answer._ So she gave up and tried to find the exit. To her annoyance, the place was too dark and complicated to travel in. The only clear exit was by taking the platform platform up. The pink chipette sat down in frustration, facing away from the still silent boy. Even with the pictures ripped up, there seemed to be no escape out of this horrible situation. Brittany started to sob again, trying desperately to hold them back.

This was when Alvin decided to speak up again, feeling concerned for Brittany. "W-what's the matter?" Alvin reluctantly asked. Brittany didn't respond, she briefly glared at him before turning her head back. The red capped teen let out a depressing sigh. _He should've known this would happen. _He really hated to admit it, but he was bad at dealing with emotions. Instead of trying to make things better, he would only make things worse. And when he did try to do better, he had no idea what to do. _What can he say, what can he do to fix everything with Brittany? _He decided to sit in silence himself, somberly looking around, nearly close to giving up.

But then he noticed two peculiar items on the ground. It was the stack of papers and shiny things that he and Brittany fell down here before. Out of curiosity, he decided to look at the papers. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly considering where he was, the stack of papers were actually music sheets. But when he studied the notes and lyrics, he found he was unable to recognize the song. As he read the lyrics more, the message of it was hitting him like an asteroid. It pretty much told him that if you're honest, and try to listen to each other, you'll find a common ground. But when he read the name of who wrote the song, he immediately knew what he had to do. He went over to Brittany and hugged her tightly from behind. "Alvin!" Brittany jumped, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"I am jealous!" Alvin shouted, "I've always been jealous… of you that is…" Brittany was motionless, not believing what she was hearing. Alvin then started to tear up a bit himself,"The first time I met you and your sisters, you had the same band name as us. Remember, we decided to have a competition to see who was the better band, and the band that one would get to keep the name. Up to that point I thought I was the best there is, that no one could top me. But when I saw you sing, I saw you dance…. You were absolutely amazing. When I became scared that you might actually win the name of our band, it made me realize that I could be replaced, forgotten. Being the dumb kid I was, I tried to fight back by putting you down. I feared that if I stopped, that you would overshadow me. Afterall, you're better than me in every way. I never felt like I was close to ever being good as you, so I treated you like an enemy. You're totally in the right to hate me."

Brittany turned to face Alvin, eyes were red with runny makeup. "You felt threatened by me?" she sniffled, "Alvin, you're far more famous than me. You always bring great energy in both life and performing, and you never let anything stop you. I was always so jealous of how beloved you were while not many people knew me. And it bothers me how the Chipettes only got more popular when we started to collaborate with you. I both relied on you and could never surpass you. And when you started to tease me, I initially thought it was because I deserved it. You're not the one with a self esteem problem."

"Brittany, don't be ridiculous" Alvin shook his head, "My band also benefited off of yours. The songs that feature both of us are the most popular. And you're a great performer too. You have great moves and the best singing voice I ever heard."

"But you're a phenomenal guitar player" Brittany exclaimed, "Everyone thinks you're the coolest, and you're voice you use for rock songs is so awesome. Admit it, you're better than me!"

"No you're better than me!" Alvin shot back.

"No you're better!" Brittany snapped.

"I'm not better, you're better!" Alvin spat. They then both paused, realizing how absurd they were being. They both then started to chuckle. "Wow Britt" Alvin giggled, "Out of all the countless dumb arguments we had, this takes the cake!…"

Suddenly, he was tackled against the wall by Brittany. She had him in the tightest hug that would make Frankie blush. "Oh Alvin" she cooed,"All this time we thought we hated each other, but in reality we couldn't adore each other more. How the heck did we end up like this?"

"Well Britt," Alvin smiled as he wrapped his hands around the pink chipette, "we were blinded by each others awesomeness."

Brittany laughed gleefully as she dug her head deeper into Alvin's chest. "Alvin, I never want to leave your side again!" she smiled.

"Me neither, Brittany" Alvin said softly, "Me neither." They laid there, embracing each other, for about a minute. They were probably the happiest they've been in a long time.

But suddenly the sweet tender moment was interrupted by a microphone. "What is up Los Angeles?!" Ian announced in the microphone. The crowd went wild.

"Simon!" Jeanette called the blue chipmunk while pointing at the TV, who was adding the final touches to the lightning rod, "It's starting!"

Ian then continued, "I know what you are all here for. You're here to see the princess in pink, the rockin' rodent gal, the queen B herself, Brittany the Chipette!"

Simon quickly hurried over and watched. "Oh no" the bespectacled chipmunk gasped, "They haven't stopped the show yet!"

DJ was still lying on the floor, near the sound system. He let a groaned once he heard the voice of the man he despised, covering his ears in his final moments.

The bald man proceeded, "Now not only we got a full house of 17,500 people, but all of America is watching to see Brittany's big solo debut. No longer shall she be held back by inconsiderate sisters or uncaring friends, because tonight she's going to sing 12 songs all by herself!" The crowd cheered even louder.

Everyone was excited, except for the Alvin fans. "Boo!" the small Alvin fan cried, "Brittany is nothing but a career stealer!" The other fanatics started to boo as well.

"Oh boo yourself!" snapped the large Brittany fan.

Ian coughed to tell the folks to be quiet, "As I was saying, Brittany may not have had the best family life, but thanks to yours truly, she can shine brighter than ever before!"

"Don't listen to a damn word he says!" Everyone gasped when Dave came marching in on stage. "This man is a cheat and a crook!" he exclaimed, "We love Brittany, and this man convinced her that we didn't so he could exploit her for his own selfish needs."

Ian got really mad in the face, but decided to play it cool. "Oh hello David Seville, former of Brittany" Ian greeted sinisterly, "You're accusing me of exploiting Brittany? Well you're the one to talk. You exploited the chipmunks so much that it rubbed off on them, especially Alvin. I heard he got arrested for stealing the money from the orphanage." The crowd then gasped.

"My son did no such thing!" Dave spat, "Actually it was you who…"

But then suddenly he was interrupted by the large Alvin fan, "Yeah, Alvin is innocent! Brittany is probably the one who stole the money!"

"What?!" Dave stammered, "That's not what I'm implying at all. I'm saying that Ian…"

"Brittany would never do such a thing!" the smaller Brittany fan shot back, "Alvin's a crook. Just admit it."

Ian chuckled, "Come on people, we know the one who stole the money was the worse of the two. Which I think we can all agree on who it is." Of course, the whole didn't agree in the slightest. They all returned to the heated debate on whether Alvin or Brittany was better.

"Everyone, forget that!" Dave cried, "Um hello!"

Ian then slowly walked up to Dave with a sly grin on his face. "Sorry Dave, but no one listening to you" he chuckled, "There to busy arguing which one of the kids is better."

Dave looked appalled. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" he gasped.

"Yep!" Ian nodded his head, "Nothing distracts people better than pointless celebrity beef. Finally after all these years, I have all the power. There is nothing you can do! Guards, take him away!"

Dave was suddenly grabbed by two security guards.

"Dave!" Simon and Jeanette cried as they helplessly watched the broadcast.

"No!" Dave cried, "Everyone, you got to listen! Ian having you all fooled!" But no one listened.

Ian laughed maniacally before continuing the announcement. "All right everyone, quite down or else the show won't start" he explained. And this was the thing that shut the audience up. "Excellent" Ian smirked, "Now before the show can begin, I must read out to all our lovely sponsors. Our first sponsor is Pepsi, the choice of the new generation!"

While Ian partook in his favorite activity of capitalism, Alvin and Brittany had watched everything through the small cracks of the stage, and were pretty shaken by the events that just transpired. "I can't believe it" Brittany frowned, "Dave was trying to warn our fans, but all they cared about was which one of us was better!"

"Yeah, how dumb is that?" Alvin humped, "Like it doesn't matter who's better. It doesn't make you a bad person if you like another artist. I wish they could see that!"

"Yeah, constantly bickering won't bring you anywhere" Brittany snapped, "They have no real good reason to be enemies…. Wait a minute, Alvin. Our fans treat each other this way because that's how we treated each other…"

"Oh" Alvin felt a hint of guilt, "Well we're good friends now, what if we tell them to stop?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "It's not going to be that easy, Alvin. You saw what happened with Dave, just talking won't get through them. Plus Ian totally has them under control. It's hard to change people like that. So I'm wondering why you suddenly became more honest."

"Oh" Alvin said again, but this time he felt a little embarrassed, "About that, I feel like you would laugh if I told you."

"Alvin" Brittany pestered, "Be honest. I promise I won't laugh."

The red capped chipmunk gulped, "Okay, fine. Here, I was inspired by this." He then handed her the music sheets.

Brittany read though the notes and lyrics. "Wow, Alvin" Brittany said, awstruck, "Where did you find this? What a minute, is this?!"

"Seems like it" Alvin confirmed."Wait a minute…. Wait a minute!" he yelled enthusiastically. He then got and ran over to the shiny object. "Ah ha!" the red teen cheered. He put the shiny object in his pocket and started digging through the instruments. He was then happy to have found a shiny red electric guitar, and he chuckled mischievously, admiring its beauty. Brittany just watched him, feeling quite confused. Alvin then grabbed the boombox, unplugged some wires, and plugged the box in. Finally, he grabbed some punk clothes off the floor, and went behind a corner to change.

"Alvin," Brittany wondered, "What are you doing?" Alvin then reappeared. Now he was wearing a red leather jacket and pants, lots of chains, biker gloves, and even a pair of shades.

"I know how we can take Ian down" he said with a cheeky smile, he then handed Brittany a headset while he put on one himself.

"And how are we going to do that?" Brittany asked once more.

"Why by doing what we do best!" Alvin exclaimed as he showed her the shiny object. She then began to understand once she realized it was a cassette tape. Alvin then reached out his hand to her, "You want to rock this town tonight with me, girl of rock n' roll?"

Brittany smiled as she took the red capped teens hand, "There's nothing more that I rather do, boy of rock n' roll"

"Well that's all the sponsors" Ian announced, "Now it's the moment you all been waiting for!" The crowd cheered. Dave, Simon and Jeanette all watched helplessly, feeling sadder than they ever had before.

DJ even felt slightly worse than he already had. "Just start the damn show already!" he groaned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls alike" Ian buildup, "I present you the hottest name in music, Brittany the Chipette, with her first song, "Girls Just want to Have Fun!" The crowd roared as the song began to play. But the strange thing was, it wasn't 'Girl Just Want to Have Fun' playing. "Sorry everyone, just a little technical difficulty" Ian laughed nervously, "I said play, Girls Just Want to Have Fun! This is not it, I don't even recognize this song." Everyone else, including DJ didn't recognize the song either, and trust him, he knows music. He noticed that he was able to stand again as he watched the monitors. Everyone else was looking around confused. "Hello!" Ian yelled in frustration, "This isn't the right song! What is dumb song song anyway?!"

The bald man then heard Dave laugh at the corner. "Oh, I recognize that dumb song" Dave answered, "It's… MY song!"

Ian gasped fearfully, realizing what Dave meant. He then heard sizzling under his feet. He looked down and saw he was standing right on top of the highly explosive smoke bombs, and someone seemed to have activated them. "Oh no" he muttered:

_(Two singing voices) Yeah, yeah! _

The smoke bombs exploded and sent Ian flying off stage.

_(Two singing voices) Hey, yeah_

Lights shined in the middle of the smoke as a shadowy figure playing the guitar rose out of the ground. The guitar player quickly turned around before the smoke cleared, and there Brittany stood.

_Brittany:_

_Got myself a notion_

_And one I know that you'll understand_

What surprised everyone was that Alvin appeared behind her. DJ gasped as he took out the photo, _he was reappearing! _Ian got up and was absolutely dumbfounded.

_Alvin:_

_To set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hand_

Alvin then grabbed Brittany and twirled her around. Their fans were dumbfounded as well, while also feeling quite strange. The background dancers weren't sure what was happening, but they shrugged as they entered the stage dancing along.

_Brittany:_

_Maybe we'll discover_

_What we shoulda known all along, yeah_

DJ was screwing about on the sound systems, activating all the effects to make the performance more lively. But when he saw Ian running towards his general direction, he gasped as he put the sound system on auto, grabbed the key, and locked the hatch in as he slid down the ladder. Meanwhile, Frankie found Theodore and Eleanor before they were thrown out by the guards. He angrily threw the guards out instead and grabbed the two chipmunks. They hugged for a moment, and when they heard the music playing, they hurried over to see the commotion.

_Alvin:_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong_

DJ ran around the corner, only to have come across Ian. The bald man saw he was holding the key and tried to grab it, but the maroon dodged and ran away. Ian then chased after him angrily. Meanwhile on stage, Alvin, Brittany, and the dancer got more lively in their dancing as the lasers shot around them.

_Everyone:_

_If we listen to each other's heart _

_Brittany:_

_Oh yeah!  
Alvin: _

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_Everyone:_

_And maybe love is a reason why_

_Alvin:_

_For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye_

Alvin and Brittany then started to dance with each other. When the crowd saw them working together instead of fighting each other, they noticed how much fun they were having. So instead of being mad, they started to dance along with them. DJ kept running away until he came across Crystal, who was about to grab him herself. But dodged again. Now he was being chased around by both the producer and hostess. Theodore and Eleanor hurried to see what was happening on stage and were happily shocked to see their siblings dancing. Alvin and Brittany caught them and smiled, gesturing to join them. The two small chipmunks cheered as they ran over and started dancing with their older siblings.

_Brittany: _

_If a wall should come between us_

_Too high to climb, too hard to break through_

DJ kept running until he came across another corner. Crystal tried to grab the key, but DJ pushed her and she stumbled backwards.

_Alvin:_

_I know that love'll lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

Ian tried to jump DJ but he slid under his knees. This was when Crystal accidentally bumped into him.

_Brittany:_

_So don't be in a hurry_

_Think before you count us out _

Ian angrily shoved Crystal out of the way, causing her to fall on the investors. Needless to say, all of those people now began to look down on him.

_Alvin:_

_Oh!_

_You don't have to worry_

_I won't ever let you down_

DJ grabbed on a rope attached to a sand bag and almost zipped up, but Ian caught him by the plaid shirt. DJ struggled for a bit and Ian happily tried to grab the keys again. But DJ got the smart idea of taking off his plaid shirt and he went flying to the scaffolding up top.

_Brittany: _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Meanwhile, everyone in the crowd continued to cheer the chipmunks on. Alvin and Brittany were singing to the audience, but they couldn't help but keep looking at each other.

_Everyone: _

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_Alvin:_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_Everyone: _

_And maybe love is a reason why_

_(Brittany: Whoa whoa!)_

_Brittany:_

_Ah ha!_

_Alvin: _

_For the first time ever, we're seein' it_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_Eye to eye!_

DJ continued to crawl across the scaffolding, then suddenly Ian appeared behind him with an evil smile.

_Back up:_

_Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye_

DJ crawled even faster away from Ian, who picked up the pace as well.

_(Alvin: Yes we are!)_

_eye to eye we're seein' it_

_(Brittany: Seein' it eye to eye!) _

_Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye_

_(Alvin: Seein' it eye to eye, yeah!)_

_eye to eye we're seein' it_

_(Brittany: Seein' it eye to eye!)_

DJ then jumped on the circular stage lighting, right above there performance. Ian was quick to follow him.

_Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye_

_(Alvin: I guess we're seein' it eye to eye!)_

_eye to eye we're seein' it_

_Alvin:_

_Yeah!_

_Brittany:_

_Eye to eye!_

The music suddenly stopped and everyone looked around confused. Then suddenly, the gang leader came marching in from the shadows while holding the plug. "It's about time someone turned off this squeaky music" he grinned evilly.

"What are you doing here?!" Alvin spat.

"Well it doesn't seem like you've learned your lesson" the gang lead answered, "I'm sick of seeing your sorry face everywhere, so I'm here to put an end to it!"

"Hey" Brittany snapped, "Who do you think you are?! Interrupting our show like that?! Why don't you get your ugly butt out of here before security gets you."

"Oh" the gang leader laughed as he looked at Alvin, "Looks like your girlfriend is fighting for you again, haha! Oh wait, she's not your girlfriend right?" Alvin then began to get mad. "You're just a coward, kid" the gang leader spat, "You know you can't take me on. Even if I started twisting this broad's arm!" He then grabbed Brittany and began to hurt her.

"Ow" Brittany cried, "Let me go!"

"Nah" the gang leader answered, "I'm having too much fun" He then began to hurt the pink chipette more. DJ looked down at horror at the display. Everyone else was quite petrified as well. He turned to look at his dad, and he was just standing there. Then suddenly, the maroon chipmunk felt like he was disappearing again as Ian was closing in on him.

"I said let me go!" Brittany pleaded.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" the gang leader smiled, "I'm trying to show you the strength of a real man"

Alvin couldn't take it anymore. His blood boiled, his eyes reddened. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" he screamed so loud that it echoed across the city. The amount of anger he gave off was unbelievable.

But this didn't intimidate the gang leader, "Haha. Why, because you love her?..."

Suddenly, Alvin started to do a guitar solo as he jumped and kicked the crook in the face. He fell backwards and let go of Brittany. Alvin continued to play the guitar as the gangster tried to punch him, but he kept dodging. He then kicked him again, and the gang leader was knocked pretty far back. Brittany's heart started to race as she watched Alvin continue his solo. DJ was watching too, and was awestruck by Alvin's awesomeness. Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes, both of their eyeballs sparkled.

_Alvin:_

_if you're ever lonely, then stop_

The gang leader was about to attack him again, but Alvin punched him the face without even looking. Then the crook stumbled backwards again and fell off stage. It was a total knockout.

_Alvin:_

_You don't have to be_

Alvin then grabbed Brittany and they began to spin around.

Alvin:

_After all, it's only a beat away from you to me_

Brittany then grabbed a hold of Alvin as they came to a complete stop. And Ian was about to grab DJ.

_Brittany:_

_Take a look inside and see_

And then, in front of the whole world, Brittany closed her eyes, pulled Alvin closer…

And kissed him. Everyone gasped as the two of them kept their lips locked. Alvin embraced Brittany back, as he pulled her closer. People started to cheer. Simon and Jeanette hugged and danced around in victory. Theodore and Eleanor were beyond happy as well, as they began to jump around and hugging too.

DJ was probably the happiest of them all. He took out the photo, and everyone on it quickly returned. Him and his sister were back on their laps. He even felt his strength returned to him. He then saw that Ian was right on top of him. With his new found strength, he kicked the bald man off, and Ian went falling into the machinery and getting electrocuted, causing an amazing light show on stage. Everyone returned to singing, but even more lively.

_Everyone: _

_if we listen to each other's heart_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_Everyone: _

_And maybe love is a reason why_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye_

DJ was so happy and excited to see his parents finally together that he fell off the lighting. He managed to grab a rope in time, but he landed right in the middle of the stage. Everyone was now staring at him confused. Simon and Jeanette were scared for a moment that DJ had ruined the show. But then, out of quick thinking, DJ started to dance along to the music, using his modern dance moves. He kept dancing awkwardly as everyone watched them. Suddenly Alvin and Brittany gave each other a look, before joining in, copying their son's moves. The crowd cheered and decided to copy DJ as well. DJ was dumbfounded to saw thousands of people following his head. "_So this is what being a rockstar is like" he thought, "It's amazing!" _

_Everyone: _

_if we listen to each other's heart_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_Everyone: _

_And maybe love is a reason why_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_For the first time ever, we're seein' it_

_Everyone: _

_if we listen to each other's heart_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_Everyone: _

_And maybe love is a reason why_

_Alvin and Brittany:_

_For the first time ever, we're seein' it _

_Everyone:_

_Eye to Eye!_

People weren't just dancing along at the concert, and everyone who was watching TV was dancing as well. Simon and Jeanette were of course dancing, but so were Gwen and the orphans as they watched the performance at a homeless shelter. Mike and Jake were dancing with the crowd as they sold snacks. Even Mr. Talbot was dancing in his home. But he quickly caught himself trying to act more sophisticated.

_Back up:_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_Alvin:_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_Back up:_

_Eye to eye_

_Brittany:_

_For the first time_

_Back up:_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_Alvin:_

_For the first time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Backup:_

_For the first time ever_

_Eye to eye_

_Brittany:_

_Seein' it_

_Alvin:_

_Seein' it, baby_

_Back up:_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_Alvin:_

_Yeah _

_Brittany:_

_for the first time ever _

_Back up:_

_for the first time ever _

_eye to eye_

_Brittany:_

_Hey yeah_

_Back up:_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_Alvin:_

_Yeah_

_I guess We're seein' it _

_Back up:_

_for the first time ever_

_Everyone:_

_Eye to eye!_

_Alvin:_

_Yeah_

_C'mon, baby _

_Backup:_

_seein' it eye to eye_

_(Alvin and Brittany back and forward: Eye to eye, eye to eye, eye to eye, eye to eye)_

_Back up:_

_for the first time ever_

_Everyone:_

_Eye to eye!_

_Brittany:_

_Eye to EYYYYYYYYE!_

_Backup:_

_seein' it eye to eye_

_Alvin:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Back up:_

_for the first time ever_

_Everyone:_

_EYE TO EYE!_

Everyone on stage posed on the final beat. DJ's parents each had a hand on each of his shoulders. The crowd went wild. They were applauding, cheering, and whistling.

"Wow, Brittany was pretty cool" the large Alvin fan remarked.

"Yeah, and Alvin totally rocked it on the guitar!" the smaller Brittany fan added. The fanatics enjoyed the performance so much that there were no longer harsh feelings towards each other.

"Put it there" the smaller Alvin fan smiled as he put his hand out. The larger Brittany fan then grabbed his hand and shook it pretty hard. Once he pulled away, he winced in pain.

"You know, guys" the larger Brittany fan said, "I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship" All the fans then nodded and cheered.

Back on stage, Alvin was quick to sweep Brittany off her feet and give her another smooch. DJ smiled at the sight. Theodore and Eleanor cheered as they ran over to hug their siblings again.

"Yeah!" Eleanor cheered.

"See!" Theodore smiled, "I knew you two love each other"

Alvin let out a hearty laugh and he ruffled his brother's hair. "Man Theo" Alvin responded, "I guess I should listen to you more. You're smarter than I thought"

Ms. Miller then ran over and gave the four of them a big hug. "Oh, I am so proud of you kids!" she sang.

But then Brittany separated herself and looked down. She fiddled with her fingers. "Ms. Miller, Eleanor" she began to say in a sad tone, "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. And um…. I really missed you. I shouldn't have taken you guys for granted. Can you find it in your hearts to have me back in the family?..."

Suddenly, Ms. Miller and Eleanor gave Brittany a big hug. "Oh Brittany" the old woman said softly, "Nothing in the world could stop me from loving you"

"Yeah, Brittany" Eleanor added, "We're sorry for calling you selfish. Just know me and Jeanette will always be your sisters."

A little tear fell from Brittany's eyes as she hugged them tighter. "Thank you" she uttered softly.

Ms. Miller then turned to the boys. "You know I do have to ask, what is that song?" she asked.

"Oh that reminds me" Alvin replied as he turned to speak to the audience, "Everyone, the song we just performed was "Eye to Eye" by the legendary songwriter, David Seville!"

Everyone began to clap as the guards decided to let Dave go. He then walked over to hug Alvin and Brittany. "That was a phenomenal performance guys" Dave remarked, "Thank you for letting me see people enjoy the song I wrote again. But how did you find it?"

"It kinda flew into my face" Alvin answered.

"Yeah" Brittany interjected as she wrapped herself around Alvin's arm, "It's a really good song, Dave. It helped us make up and it was so fun to perform."

"Thank you, Brittany" Dave blushed, "I worked really hard on it."

"Oh DJ!" Alvin exclaimed, "Those dance moves were off the hook! I never took you for a dancer."

DJ then blushed as well, "Well yeah, but you should see my other cousin Franklin's moves, there's out of this world."

"You have a cousin Franklin?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore then gasped, "Eleanor, we should name our kid that!"

"What, Franklin?" Eleanor replied, "I like that name, but why should we?"

"So we could call him Frankie!" Theodore answered, "To honor our good friend." They then both turned to the monster, who was hiding off to the side waving.

DJ didn't know how to feel about being the cause of the naming of his cousin so he tried not to think about it. He was just glad that everything ended up great. But he felt like he was forgetting something.

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted a distant voice. Ian then came limping in, being all shaggy and smokey from falling into electric cables. "You don't just waltz in here and take over my show! I'm going to sue" he spat, "Plus, Brittany broke her contract! I guess I have no choice but to…" He went to grab the incriminating photos in his back pocket, but was shocked to find it empty.

"Looking for these?" Brittany smirked as she took out shreds of the photos.

But to her surprise, instead of fear, Ian started to laugh. "Come on, Brittany" Ian laughed, "You honestly think I was dumb enough to only make one copy."

Suddenly, the monitor on the stage turned on. The screen showed Crystal and her goons standing by the sound system. "Oh, you mean these copies, Mr. Hawke" Crystal smiled, "You see, we were always planning on backstabbing you."

"So we made copies of our own" Gary sneered, "Show Em Fred"

"Aye aye" Fred complied. He then showed pictures he took of Ian holding the stolen cash and using it to rent the Bowl.

"What?!" Ian pretended to be innocent, "That's not me." The crowd then started to boo him and threw food at him.

"Sorry boss" Fred chuckled, "But I took of pictures" But then the next pictured he showed were of him, Gary, and Crystal helping Mr. Hawke, and even smuggling the money out of the Orphanage's basement.

Crystal and Gary had crazed looks on their faces as they turned to the large man.

"Fred" Crystal stammered, "Did you just show the entire world pictures of us robbing an orphanage"

"Yeah" Fred nodded obliviously, "You said to get every detail"

"Fred" Gary said blankly, "I'm not going to jail for robbery. I'm going to jail for murder after I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He then jumped onto Fred and started to beat him up. But the fight was quickly ended when cops came charging in and putting Crystal and her goons in handcuffs.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Crystal screamed, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM, I'LL HAVE YOUR CAREERS RUINED!"

"M'am" the cop taking her away said, "I think you should be more worried about your career" Crystal then shook and screamed some as the cops took her away. The monitor then flipped off. Then everyone faced Ian.

"Oh look at the time!" Ian sweated heavily as he looked at his watch, "9:25, I should get going!" He then ran as fast as he could when he saw Officers Griffin and Simpson run after him. But Brittany decided to stick out her foot so the bald man could trip over it. Ian fell flat onto the ground and was immediately tackled by Simpson.

"You're going to jail for a long time, big Hollywood hot shot" she quipped. She then handcuffed Ian and took him away.

"No!" Ian cried, "This isn't what was supposed to happen! I always win! I get you chipmunks, if it's the last thing I do. I shall have my revenge!"

DJ smiled as he watched the man that had been hurting his family for years be whisked away from their lives.

One Ian was gone, Officer Griffin turned to the family. "Y'all might need to come in for the court case, but other than that, he should be out of your hair," he stated, he then turned to Brittany, "We took a look at that contract of yours, and we find to doesn't align with your basic human, or should I say chipmunk, rights. So it's pretty much invalid." He then took out the said contract and ripped it in half. The family then cheered. "Have a safe trip" Officer Griffin lifted his hat before walking away.

"Oh Alvin" Brittany sang as she hugged her new boyfriend, "This has to be the happiest day of my life!"

"It sure is" Alvin smiled, "I can now see why that alien said that we're supposed to be together."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Alvin you're still on about that alien. Has no one told you that it was actually DJ."

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed, he then faced the maroon chipmunk, "Is this true?"

DJ cringed, "Yeah, I didn't think it would scare you so badly"

"Nah, I get it" Alvin said, "You were just giving the confidence I needed. Though… How did the weird robot sound?"

"Oh um…" DJ sweated a bit. Suddenly, loud thunder shook the Bowl.

"Oh, that must be that nasty storm" Dave remarked, "Alright kids, let's return home before things get bad."

"Oh Dave" DJ stammered about that um…" He knew that the time had come, "I ah...I have to return to my home now… in Canada"

"What?" Alvin muttered, "You mean today is your last day?"

"Yep, I did say I would stay for a week" DJ answered.

"But DJ" Dave rebutted, "It's going to storm any minute, and it's dark. It's probably not a good idea to head back now."

"But I have to!" DJ exclaimed, "I-ah promised my mom I would be back tomorrow. Don't worry about me, I know a good tree I can stay in outside the city."

"Oh man" Alvin sighed, "Well, I guess we'll see you at thanksgiving. It was so nice to meet you cuz. Hope to see you soon"

DJ shook his head, he couldn't keep lying about that anymore. "Um actually guys… I've been lying to you. I'm not your cousin, I'm just a look alike…" They all then gasped, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but if it means anything, I still see you as my family. So um, don't ask your mom about me because she doesn't know"

"It's fine, DJ" Brittany smiled, "Even if you lied to us, you were still a good friend. I'll sure miss you. Will we ever see you again?"

DJ smiled back, "I guarantee it." He then began to walk away. He looked over to Theodore and Eleanor, who looked a little sad that he was leaving, so he decided to walk over to them. "Good job, you two" DJ smiled, "I can say for certain that you will have your big happy family."

"Bye, Th.. DJ" Theodore muttered, Eleanor also waved. DJ then started to head out again.

"Wait!" Alvin shouted, "Before you go, I must know, what does DJ stand for?!"

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing" Brittany added.

"Oh" DJ uttered, a little surprised he got the question, "It stands for.. David Jonathan" He then immediately closed his mouth, realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"Hey, that's my name!" Dave exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a real coincidence" Brittany said.

"Man to think this entire time I could've made jokes about DJ and Dave being the same person" Alvin remarked, "Hey, that actually gives me an idea. Hey Dave, if me and Britt have a son, could we name it after you?"

Dave seemed quite surprised to hear this, "Wow Alvin, you would really do that? I mean I always imagined you would name your kid after yourself."

"Well Dave" Alvin answered as they began to walk away, "It's really because I could yell 'Dave' at him. It would be like getting back at you."

"Alvin, come on" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Our child shouldn't be some weird revenge dummy for you. Plus, if anything, I would want to have a daughter. "

"What, but I want a son!" Alvin whined.

"Oh calm down you too" Dave interjected, "Who knows, you might end up with both."

DJ smiled as he watched his family walk away. He saw his mom peck his dad on the cheek before disappearing around the corner. "_See you in 15 years" _DJ thought.

"Oh DJ!" the maroon chipmunk turned around to see Ms. Miller ran over to him, "You almost forgot your lumberjack shirt."

"Oh thanks" DJ nodded.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Ms. Miller smiled somberly "You were a nice boy, DJ. I hope I get to see you again."

The headphone wearing teen then flinched. He took another look at the woman, the woman who will be dead by his time. He realized, this was his last moments with her. So DJ gave the old woman a hug, which both confused and heart warmed her. "I'm so glad I got to meet you Ms. Miller" DJ said in a bit of a sad tone, "I'll never forget you"

The old woman smiled, "Thank you, sweetheart. It was nice to meet you two"

Then suddenly the thunder got louder, so DJ released himself. He took one last look at his grandmother before waving and heading out the door. He could hear the thunder coming closer. He just completed the first part of his journey, now all there's left is get himself back. Back to the year 2020.

**There you have it, Alvin and Brittany got together, Ian's in jail, and Dave even got to show off his new song. Well it's not actually new in the real world sense. To those who don't know, Eye to Eye or I2I, is a song from A Goofy Movie. This entire chapter was also based on the climax of A Goofy Movie as well. The reason I chose this song to be the big number is that after first watching the movie about a year ago, the song has been stuck in my head. There hasn't been a day that goes by without me listening to it, so I guess that makes it my favorite song. So now's the moment you all have been waiting for. It is now time for DJ to go **_**BACK TO THE FUTURE!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Back to the Future

On the night of July 21st, 1990, in the midst of Los Angeles, there was not a soul in sight. The reason being was that a pretty deadly storm was on its way. Everyone was staying home inside, to avoid the harsh rain, wind, and most of all lightening. No one in their right mind would be outside at the moment. Yet three chipmunks were, and two of them were currently outside a highschool building, tying an electric wire between two lamp posts. "Are you almost done?" Jeanette called up to Simon as he was on a ladder, tying the wire.

"And…. Done!" the blue chipmunk announced as he climbed down. The two of them marveled at their handywork. For the past couple of hours, the two of them have been setting up a rather big experiment to send their nephew DJ home. They got a really long electric wire tied between two lamp posts and to a lightning rod they put on top of the clocktower of their school. If everything goes according to plan, lightning will strike the rod at 10:04pm and send the current down the wire, which will then be caught by a rod attached to the Tesla. And as DJ drives it at 88 miles per hour and makes it in time, he should be sent back to his own time. "Another excellent display of handywork, Jeanette" Simon complimented as he shook the tall chipette hand.

"Thank you, Simon,'' Jeanette blushed, "But you deserve the most credit, this was your plan after all."

"True, I did concocted it" Simon nodded, "But you certainly made the job a lot easier. Thanks to you, we managed to finish 30 minutes early." He then looked up to the clock tower, and it was currently 9:32.

"Um Simon?" Jeanette peeped. The blue teen turned to his friend, who currently looked quite happy. "It's nice to work with you again" she stammered, "It's been too long since we last did something like this."

"I'm happy to be working with you again as well, Jeanette" Simon smiled, "Sorry again for avoiding you all week. I promise after today, we'll go back to how things were before DJ appeared."

Hearing this made Jeanette quite happy. "I'm really lucky to have a friend like you, Simon" she blushed. But then her smile slowly turned into a frown. "But a friend is all you'll ever be…" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Simon asked.

Jeanette then flinched, she didn't mean to have that slip out. "Oh nothing" Jeanette stammered, fiddling with her fingers. This was when DJ finally arrived. He ran all the way over there, and he was quite out of breath. So when he spotted his uncle and aunt in the distance, he slowed down to a walk. "Simon" he heard Jeanette begin to say, "You can be honest with me… Are things still awkward between us because I confessed to you on Thursday?" DJ then paused. He decided to not go any further, instead he hid behind a nearby trash can.

"What?!" Simon yelped, caught off guard by the question, "Oh um….. Of course not Jeanette!"

"Really" Jeanette stared at the ground, "Even though… even though you know now that I see you in a particular way that might…. Make you feel uncomfortable"

"Jeanette it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable at all" Simon exclaimed, "In fact I'm uh…."

Jeanette shook her head somberly, "Don't worry Simon, I'll try to get over you. I accept that you don't feel the same way" She then began to fiddle with the amethyst Simon gave her. DJ frowned, he knew for a fact that Simon felt the same way, the only problem was that his uncle learned that he and Jeanette don't get together in the future. Not only that, but he might die pretty young. DJ thought this wasn't right, his uncle and aunt deserve to be happy, even if time didn't initially plan for it. Also there was no way he was going to let his uncle die from the hands of the Russian mafia. Just then, the strong wind of the storm caused a nearby mailbox to swing open, and all of the letters went flying out. Some of them flew near the maroon chipmunk, who noticed that there was a blank paper and an empty envelope. Suddenly an idea sprang into his mind as he quickly grabbed them. Once he was able to keep the paper completely flat on the ground with one hand, he pulled out a pen in the other and began to write on it.

_Dear Uncle Simon,_

_I wrote this letter to inform you that your life is in grave danger. On the night I go back in time, you'll be shot down by the Russian mafia for tricking them to hand you some plutonium. Two mobsters will show up in a van at the parking lot of the Bagdasarian mall roughly around 1:35 am, on June 13th, 2020. So please take any measure to avoid this tragedy. And please Simon, if not for me but for her, don't let your relationship with Auntie Jeanette fall apart. If you do let this happen, I know you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. You two love each other, you can't deny that. So when I come back, I'm going to make you go on a date with Jeanette. See you later_

_Your Nephew, DJ Seville _

After he wrote all of that, he put the letter into the envelope. Then he wrote "Don't open until 2020" on it, making sure to write 2020 big and underlined. He put the letter in his pocket for now and was ready to see his uncle and aunt. "Here I am, guys!" He announced as he came running in.

"DJ!" his uncle and aunt cheered.

"We saw the whole thing on TV!" Simon exclaimed, "Great job getting your parents together!"

Jeanette then gave DJ a hug. "We're so proud of you, DJ!", she sang, "We even saw you dancing!"

"Thanks, you two" DJ smiled back, "Is the experiment ready?"

"Set up and read to go!" Simon answered, "You remember what to do?"

"Yep" the headphone wearing chipmunk nodded, "I drive the Tesla into this wire while going at 88 miles per hour just when the lightning strikes."

"Good" Simon nodded, "But there's some new aspects of the plan we should explain to you." He then walked over to the Tesla, which was parked right by the lamp posts and had a lightning rod sticking out of it, and getured the other two teens to come over. "You see the time circuits" Simon pointed to the touch screen, "I've set it up to send you to June 13th, 2020, at 1:35am; the exact moment you went back in time. It'll be like you never left."

Jeanette then interjected, "I also put a wind up clock right here on the dashboard. We've painted a white line on the road back there to show where to position the time machine. Once the wind up clock starts ringing, floor it, and make sure to drive completely straight forward."

"If everything goes according to plan" Simon stated, "You'll make it right on time for when lightning strikes the clock tower at 10:04, and you'll be sent **Back to the Future!**"

Just then DJ's heart started to beat pretty fast. _This is it, he's almost home, he just needs to catch the lightning in time. _He was both excited and terrified. This is his only chance, and there was no room for error. "Thank you for everything Uncle Simon and Auntie Jeanette" DJ smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, DJ" Jeanette mentioned, "Thanks to you, there's more hope in the future."

"I'm going to miss you too" Simon said, "It's been so nice to meet our future nephew, and we honestly can't wait to see you again."

DJ then chuckled, "I guess the next time you'll see me is when I'm born. Make sure to keep my parents out of trouble, I want to return with my life intact."

"Don't worry DJ" Simon chuckled, "It's already our job to keep them out of trouble, we can keep doing it for another couple of decades."

"Though I fear that Brittany and Alvin will be more of a handful now that they're more cooperative than ever" Jeanette joked. Suddenly a strong wind blew by, and it caused the wire to swing in a pretty unstable fashion.

"I should make sure that wire is extra tight" Simon noted, "I'll be back in a minute" Then the blue chipmunk ran into the school to make his way up to the roof.

"Simon, be careful!" Jeanette yelled to him, she then turned to DJ, "Maybe I should go after him. The last thing I want to happen is for Simon to get hurt."

DJ swallowed a lump in his throat, his aunt looked rather concerned, wondering how she would react if she knew what would happen to Simon. "Jeanette" DJ spoke softly, "Can you promise to keep a secret?"

Jeanette was caught off guard. "You mean keeping a secret from Simon" she stammered, "I don't know, DJ. Simon promised me to stop keeping secrets from me, it would be unfair if I didn't as well."

"But Jeanette!" DJ exclaimed, "this is a matter of life or death. You're going to have to keep secrets if you want to keep Simon safe!"

Jeanette then felt tense, "Really?"

"I'm being completely serious" DJ proclaimed, "Please, I'm begging you!"

Jeanette then gulped, "O-okay…"

DJ then sighed, glad to see his aunt complied. "Alright, listen closely" he began to say in a serious tone as he took out the letter, "I need you to keep this letter with you until 2020. Then I need you to make sure this letter gets to Simon. This means you'll have to keep this letter safe for 30 years and make sure no one finds out about it, especially Simon. Do I make myself clear?" He then carefully handed the letter to the purple chipette, who timidly took it.

"Oh jeez" Jeanette shook nervously, "that's quite the mission. I don't know if I can do it."

DJ then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jeanette, I'm asking you to do this because I know you care about Simon more than anyone. Keep the letter safe, it's vital to Simon to get the letter at the right time!"

Jeanette was still a bit conflicted but she gave in, "For Simon." She then paused for a moment as she put the letter in her pocket before she continued, "DJ… I know I'm not supposed to know what happens in the future but…. What's going to happen to Simon?"

DJ winced, wondering if he should tell her or not, "Listen, I'm not sure if I should…"

Suddenly, lightning struck a nearby tree, causing branch to fall on top of the wire, unplugging it from the lightning rod on top of the clock tower. The plug then got caught between the hour and minute hand of the clock. Jeanette gasped, "Simon!"

Simon then poked his head out from the roof. "Great scott! Don't worry, I'll plug it back in" Simon yelled as he entered the clock tower, trying to get to the plug.

Jeanette then gasped even harder, "DJ, we must help him before he falls! Come on!" DJ nodded as the two of them ran to the roof while the lightning struck throughout the city. Once they reached the roof, they ran over to inside the clock tower. They then saw Simon beginning to exit out of the clock side.

"Simon, wait!" DJ cried.

Simon nearly fell off from shock, but he managed to balance himself. "What are you guys doing here?!" he asked.

"Simon, it's dangerous to go out there alone!" Jeanette exclaimed, "That's why we're here to help you!"

"Fine!" Simon answered back, "But we better do this quick, DJ needs to get ready soon!" The two of them nodded as they ran over to the blue teen.

"Here!" DJ said as he picked some rope off the ground, "Wrap this around you!"

"Okay!" Simon complied, as he tied the rope around his waist. But then suddenly, lightning struck nearby again, causing Jeanette to trip. This caused the letter to slide out of her pocket, exposing it to Simon. "What's this?!" he asked as he picked it up. He then read what was written on it and his eyes widened.

"It's a letter about the future!" DJ called out, "It has really important information inside."

"Information I shouldn't know about!" Simon exclaimed. And in a fit of fear, he ripped it up and put the pieces in his pocket.

"Simon no!" Jeanette cried, "DJ said it's a matter of life or death."

"Exactly!" Simon exclaimed, "I can't know anything about my own future, we have to keep the timeline as preserved as possible!"

"Screw the timeline!" DJ shouted, having enough of his uncle's cautiousness, "I've just sent Ian Hawke to prison before he could continue to terrorize my parents! So stop it with this timeline BS! You're actually hurting yourself more than you are saving!"

"DJ, you had to go hell and back to keep yourself from disappearing!" Simon argued, "I'm not putting myself in the same situation!"

"That's it, screw it!" DJ snapped, "I'll just tell you and Jeanette myself! On the night I go back, you…" He was then interrupted by another lightning strike.

This caused Jeanette to look up at the clock, and she saw it was already 9:50! "DJ, you need to go now!" she exclaimed.

"But…" DJ tried to get a word out.

"NOW!" she screamed. DJ saw the seriousness in her face and stopped arguing.

"Okay, I'm going!" the maroon chipmunk yelled, "Simon, whatever you do, don't waste your future!" He then ran off.

Simon and Jeanette watched as their nephew ran off. All the while, DJ's last lines struck a chord inside the tall chipmunk. He dwindled for a moment on what DJ meant, but then he realized that there was no time to waste. "Jeanette, hold on!" he cried, "I'm going to get the plug!" When the blue chipmunk stepped outside, he immediately felt vertigo. He was so high up, and he knew one miss step would fall splat on the ground and possibly bring Jeanette with him. As he nervously sidled across the clock, he watched DJ run over to the Tesla and drive back down the road. He let out a sigh, glad his nephew made it down there quickly before continuing.

While he felt relatively calm, Jeanette was not. "Simon!" she yelled out as she poked her head out the opening to look at him, "How could you rip up the letter?!"

"Jeanette" Simon stammered, "Now's not the time!"

"No!" Jeanette spat, "DJ trying to warn you about something, and all you did was cover your ears in fear! Now we'll never know what he was trying to say!"

"Whatever dangers DJ tried to warn me about isn't as treacherous messing with the wrath of time!" Simon snapped, "I mean he nearly erased himself from existence, Jeanette!"

"Yeah but he ran into his parents before he was born!" Jeanette argued, "What about knowing about the future could harm you?!"

"Oh trust me Jeanette, the last thing you need to know is about the future!" Simon yelled.

"Wait!" Jeanette gasped, "Is there something you already know?!"

"Uhhh" Simon gulped, "No!"

"Simon, you said you were going to stop keeping secrets from me" Jeanette yelled back.

"Oh fine!" Simon snapped, "You want to know what happens in the future?! You become the librarian in this school, and I become a scientist that does nothing but spends his time alone conducting experiments everyday!"

Jeanette eyes widen, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah!" Simon answered, "And worse of all is that we never get together! You and I stay single and alone!"

"Oh" Jeanette muttered in a disappointed tone, "What do you mean by 'get together'?!"

"I mean we never date, or even marry!" Simon answered in a sad tone as he finally grabbed the plug, "That's why I rejected you, not because I don't love you, but because!..." But at the moment, the clock struck 10, and seeing how Simon and Jeanette were right by it, the ringing deafening. Simon was so disoriented that he fell off. Jeanette saw this and quickly pulled up. Simon didn't hit the ground, but now he was dangling half way down the school, with the plug in hand.

DJ was racing down the street, he saw the white line Jeanette mentioned and quickly did a 180, positioning himself perfectly on the line. "God dammit Uncle Simon, why did you have to rip that letter?" DJ said to himself. His entire plan to tell his uncle by letter was ruined. And now it seemed he was going to have to return to the future with an uncle full of bullets. "I just wished I had time" he sighed, "Wait a minute, I have all the time I need, I got a time machine." He then started to re-enter his destination time into the touch screen, but this time entering 1:24am instead of 1:35am. "There, 10 minutes should give me enough time to warn him" DJ concluded. Now the moment had come, he was going to have to time travel successfully. He began to make sure he was absolutely ready to go. "Let's see" he began to list off, "Time circuits on, flux capacitor…. Fluxing, engine running, we're good to go!" But it didn't seem his bad luck streak had ended just yet, as the car stopped running again. "Oh come on!" DJ whined as he tried to engine running again.

"Simon hold on!" Jeanette cried as she tried to pull the boy back up.

"Be careful, Jeanette!" Simon yelled back. As Jeanette pulled Simon back, she was struggling under the weight. She kept backing away, pulling the rope with all her might. Then at some point, Simon could nearly grab the ledge. "Just a bit more!" he yelled out. Jeanette heard this and tried to pull even harder. But then the weight was getting too strong, and she could feel the rope slipping her fingers. She used all of her strength desperately to pull the rope up, and then suddenly she slipped backward on a loose screw, which was enough sudden force to pull Simon all the way up. "I'm back up!" Simon announced. Jeanette quickly got herself off the floor and ran over to look out the opening, and indeed Simon was back on the ledge. Now that Simon was back up and holding the plug, he tried to plug it back into the rod, but he noticed that the wire was caught on something.

Jeanette looked down at the wire and her eyes widened. "Simon, the wire is still stuck on the fallen tree branch!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I think I can plug...it..back..in! Got it!" Simon grunted as he plugged the wire back in. But it seemed he pulled on the wire too hard, and ended up unplugging it from the lamp post end. This caused Simon to funny scream.

Back with our hero, he was still struggling to get the engine running again. "What kind of stupid car stops running out of nowhere?!" he cursed, "Come on, damn it, come on!" But then he remembered what his uncle said. "Sometimes you gotta hit!" he chanted. He slammed his fist on the dashboard, and just like that, it started to run again. And it was at this moment that the wind up clock started ringing. DJ slammed his foot on the gas, and he went speeding off.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette ran back down to the front of the school and tried to get the tree branch off. It was quite heavy but they got the job done, but ended up ripping the wire in half. "Oh no the wire!" Jeanette cried, "And it's almost time!"

"Damn it" Simon cursed, "How are we supposed to channel the lightning now? The only possible way we could get it to the lamp posts now is if we wrapped around some conductive specimen. But where in the world could we get something like that in a short amount of time?!"

"I don't know!" Jeanette whined as she looked down. Suddenly she saw her necklace waving in the wind and she got an epiphany. "Wait Simon, the amethyst!" she exclaimed as she grabbed hold of it, "It's a quartz! That means it can conduct electricity!"

"Of course!" Simon cheered as he went over to plug the piece of the wire back on the lamp post, "We can tie the each end of the wire together with the necklace and the amethyst will channel the electricity into the other end! Quick Jeanette, hand me the amethyst!" Simon held his hand out as he grabbed both ends of the ripped wire. But then he noticed that Jeanette had yet to hand the gem over, "Jeanette?" He looked over and he saw the chipette had a sad look on her face.

"But Simon" Jeanette muttered softly, "You found this, and you were generous enough to give it to me. What if it gets damaged? Then your gift won't be beautiful anymore…" But then she felt Simon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jeanette, remember what I said about the amethyst?" he asked. Jeanette shook her head confusingly. "I said it was beautiful… but not as beautiful as you. I don't care what happens to the gem, I care about what happens to you."

Jeanette then blushed madly, "I mean, I just thought you said that to be nice…"

"No Jeanette, I mean it" Simon proclaimed, "I know this sounds cheesy, but I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world! Since the very first time I laid my eyes on you I thought that."

"Wait Simon" Jeanette stammered, her heart beginning to race faster, "Are you…"

"Yes Jeanette" Simon cried, "I love you!"

Jeanette gasped, she thought that after Simon rejected her, that he didn't hold the same feelings. She couldn't believe what she heard, she wondered if she was dreaming. "You… love me?" she stuttered, starting to tear up.

"I love you more than anything in this world!" Simon began to tear up himself, "When you confessed to me, I was so happy! I was overjoyed! But…. I found out what happens between us in the future and… I was scared that I would end up hurting you. I'm sorry Jeanette, I wish we could be together but time doesn't allow it." For a small yet painful moment, the two bespectacled chipmunks stood there in silence. They have both confessed to each other but, according to the timeline nothing is supposed to blossom between them.

"Wow" Jeanette muttered sadly, "That is… that is just unfair."

"Unfair?" Simon wept, "It's outrageous! Why…. why can't I be with you?"

Jeanette teared up some more, trying to wipe the tears away. "It's because originally, without DJ, we probably were too scared to admit it to each other."

"Oh god you're right" Simon frowned, "And we were so scared, that we would've continued to keep our true feelings for each other for another 30 years."

"Some brave people we are" Jeanette uttered sarcastically, "But at least now we confessed to each other. We won't have to wait until the next millennium."

"That's true" Simon sighed, but then he started to smile, "Wait, that is true! Jeanette, I love you!"

"I love you too, Simon!" Jeanette wept tears of joy, "And I'll love till the end of time!"

"You know what?" Simon began to say, "Why am I letting time control me? I invented freaking time travel! I control time!"

"Simon?" Jeanette questioned, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying yes, Jeanette! I will go out with you!" Simon then pulled the girl he loved into a passionate kiss. Jeanette was surprised, but filled with joy. She embraced the boy she loved back, and the two of them joined their hearts. In midst of their love, they were holding the ends of the wires with the Amethyst in each hand.

DJ came speeding in, the Tesla was nearly at the lamp posts. He looked over at the speedometer and saw that he had reached 88 miles per hour. He wasn't sure if his aunt and uncle were successful plugging the wire back in but he knew there was no going back now. He shut his eyes, as he couldn't dare to see what would next. The clock then struck 10:04.

_Crack Crack __**Boom!**_

Lightning struck the clocktower with an amazing bolt, and the lightning rod caught it. The electricity then went zapping down, electrifying Simon and Jeanette mid-kiss. They both went bug eyed as their hair stood up. The electricity successfully traveled through the amethyst then channeled into the wire between the lamp post. A millionth of a millisecond after, the Tesla zoomed right under the wire, and then there was a blinding flash and a loud **BOOM!**

The Tesla disappeared in a electrifying smoke cloud, and a fire trail lit across the road, swerving a bit as if the car was still there, and stopped right at the walls of a Blockbusters at the end of the street.

Simon and Jeanette processed what happened as they fell to the ground, still both mentally and physically shocked. After a brief moment, Simon stood up and helped Jeanette back on her feet. They walked over to tire marks on the road and saw that they had become a trial fire once it went under the wire. This could mean only one thing. "We've sent DJ **Back to the Future!**" Simon cheered.

"Woo hoo!" Jeanette started to cheer excitedly as well. The two of them jumped up and down in victory. They high fived each other and even chest bumped. But then they looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss again. Afterwards, two of them simply hugged. "Simon, I don't care what the future holds" she muttered, "Just as long as I get to be with you."

"I don't either, Jeanette" Simon smiled as he stroked the brunette's hair. He then looked up to the clock and noticed something funny. "Hey Jeanette" the blue chipmunk chuckled, "It looks like DJ wasn't the only thing we saved."

Jeanette was confused for a moment before she saw what Simon meant. "The clock tower still works!" the purple chipette cheered. And indeed it did, as the clock tower now read 10:05.

He then grabbed Jeanette's hand and continued to watch the clock ticking. If their newfound love wasn't proof you can change history, then the clock tower was a perfect reminder. Jeanette laid her head on Simon's shoulder as they admired the tower's beauty. Simon then said, "See you in 30 years, DJ."

**To Be Concluded...**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Back in Time

Saturday

June 13th, 2020

1:23am

It was a brisk night in the vibrant city of Los Angeles. In the suburbs, almost everyone had already gone to sleep. One of those who was still awake was an old crockery principal. He had just finished cleaning up his wondrous highschool, West Eastman, and was preparing to lock it up for the summer. While most enjoyed the warm weather and time off, Principal Talbot thought the whole fiasco of summer vacation was an ill use of time that could've been spent on educating the youth, even if said youth would disagree. Regardless, it was nice to have a couple of months off to an extent, in fact he was planning on seeing some relatives in Transylvania. But when he was done locking the front doors, something strange occurred. Over by the road, between the two lamp posts, there were explosive sounds and blinding flashes.

**Bam Bam BOOM!**

Next proceeded to what sounded like a speeding car crashing into a building. "What the devil?" Talbot flabbergasted. He hurried over to the street to see what it was, and what he saw was that a car had crashed into the Best Buy down the street. Talbot wondered where in the world the car came from, as he was sure he didn't see or hear one coming a moment ago. The car pulled out, and it looked quite strange. It seemed to be a silver electric car, but with a bunch of weird gadgets on it. But the strangest thing of all was that the car was emitting smoke all over. Then the driver's door swung upwards, and a maroon figure collapsed on the ground. When the principal examined the figure some more, he realized that it was one of his students. "Master Seville?!" he gasped.

DJ groaned, feeling a bit dizzy. "Principal Talbot?..." he moaned. But when DJ's eyes saw his principal clearly, he saw he had white and wrinkles. "Principal Talbot, you're old!" DJ cheered as he shot up.

"I beg your pardon?!" Talbot questioned, feeling quite offended by the sudden rudeness.

"You're old!" DJ continued to chant, "You're good ol' Principal Talbot!" Suddenly DJ paused, "Wait a minute!" He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone. He then held it way up into the sky. His eyes looked over to the top corner, and his eyes widened when he saw he had reception. "My phone works!" he cried joyfully, "My phone actually works!"

Talbot rolled his eyes, "Children these days."

The maroon chipmunk then cracked his head over to his principal again, with an excited look in his eye. "Principal Talbot, tell me, what's today's date?!" he asked eagerly.

"The date?" Talbot scratched his head, "Well seeing how it's already 1 in the morning, it must be the 13th."

"Of what month?!" DJ asked once more.

"Uh… June" Talbot answered awkwardly.

"Of what _year?!"_ DJ asked, looking like he was about to explode.

"2020…" Talbot muttered, "Master Seville, is everything alr…."

"YESSSS!" DJ screamed, "I'M BACK BABY!" The teen then began to kiss the floor. "21st century, I'll never leave you again!" he cried.

"_Master Seville is acting strange… or at least not the way he usually acts" _Talbot wondered, "_I've only last seen him in the afternoon, what is with this sudden crazed behavior?" _

Suddenly, DJ spotted a van driving by. He let out a gasp, recognizing the vehicle. _It was the van with the Russian mobster! _"Nice talking to you Principal Talbot!" DJ blurted, "But I gotta get going!" And without a pause, DJ ran back inside the Tesla and drove after the van.

"_That boy is too much like his father" _Talbot sighed, "_Wait a minute, Seville isn't old enough to be driving a car!" _

DJ raced after the white van, he desperately tried to drive past it, but the van kept cutting him off. He then got the idea of driving to make a sharp turn around the upcoming block, and hopefully be fast enough to cut off the van. He swerved right, and tried to keep as steady as possible. As he was returning to the route to the mall, he saw that he was almost ahead of the van. But bad luck seemed to have one more quick trick up its sleeve, and the Tesla gas stopped running again. DJ looked in horror as the van zoomed past. "No!" he cried as he kept hitting the car, trying to jump start it again. But this time it didn't seem like it was working. "_Maybe if I run and make lots of shortcuts, I'll get there in time!" _DJ thought up. So he decided to leave the Tesla by the road and he sprinted down to the mall.

He ran as fast as he could, running across streets without looking both ways, rushing through bits of forest, until he found himself back to the Bargdasarian mall parking lot. He looked over to the sign with the digital clock and saw it was 1:33. _He still had time! _But he came to a full stop once he saw the van pull up down at the parking lot. He heard some gunshots so he ducked behind the sign. And then he saw his Uncle Simon, now a fully grown adult. He watched as the lab coat wearing chipmunk put his hands in the air as a mobster aimed his machine gun at him. "No one double crosses the Smirnov family" he heard the mobster said. And then the worse happened, he watched as his uncle was pelted with bullets.

He wanted to shout in anger for having to see Simon die once again. "NOOOO!, YOU BASTARDS!" DJ paused, it sounded like him, yet he didn't say anything. He then saw who had just screamed, it was his past self!

"No witnesses!" the mobster snarled as he shot his gun at a past DJ. The maroon chipmunk then watched his slightly younger self jump into the Tesla (the one from the past) and drive away from the gangsters as fast as he could. He watched as the van chased the time machine all around the parking lot. Then suddenly there was a blinding flash and a **boom! **Past DJ and the Tesla disappeared in smoke as fire trails lit up across the ground. The van swerved, not expecting for the car to disappear into thin air. And then suddenly, in the distance, a police car came driving by with it's sirens on. "It's the fuzz!" the mobster exclaimed to the drive, "Get us out of here!" The van then zoomed up to the road and the police car continued to chase it down.

"NOOO!" DJ cried as he ran down to the bespectacled chipmunk's laying body. Once he was there, his uncle looked completely lifeless. DJ began to tear up, he fell to his knees and placed his hands on the scientist's stomach. "I tried to warn you, Uncle Simon" DJ wept, "Why did you rip up that letter?" DJ then closed his eyes in shame.

"Meow" he heard a little voice say. DJ opened his eyes to see Simon's cat right in front of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him, Schrodinger" he shook his head, petting the cat, "Why… Why him?!" DJ then broke down whimpering.

He then felt hands placed on his shoulder as a figure appeared behind him. "DJ, calm down" the voice said in a caring tone, "Everything's alright."

"Everything's not alright, Auntie Jeanette" DJ wept, "Uncle Simon is…. Auntie Jeanette?!" DJ shot up, he couldn't believe his eyes. Jeanette, grown up as well, was right in front of him. Not only that, but she looked a little different as well. Now she was a light purple collar shirt under a white lab coat. And her hair was quite messy, probably on par with Simon's. "Auntie Jeanette, what are you doing here?!" DJ exclaimed. The last time he checked, his aunt wasn't present this night.

The purple chipette then chuckled gleefully, "Welcome back, DJ"

DJ was speechless, "What in the world is going on?..." He looked down at his uncle, and to his surprise, he was awake.

"DJ!" Simon cheered as he stood up.

"What?!" DJ cried, "How are you… How did you...?"

Simon unzipped his suit to reveal a bullet proof vest. He then took something out of his pocket and showed DJ. "Thanks for the heads up" he smiled.

DJ looked at what his uncle was holding, and it was his letter, it was covered in tape. "Simon!" DJ smirked, "You taped it up! But, what happened to not knowing future information?"

"Well DJ" Simon smirked, "I followed your advice, I didn't let my future go to waste."

"Oh" DJ sighed in relief, "Well it's good to be back to my own familiar time"

"Well… Not everything will seem familiar" Jeanette muttered. She and Simon then showed DJ their hands, and they were both wearing gold rings.

"Oh my god…" DJ gasped, "Don't tell me…"

"That's right DJ" Simon chuckled, "Me and Jeanette got married!"

"What?!" DJ cheered, "No way!"

"Yes way" Jeanette nodded, "Just before you went back in time, Simon confessed his feelings for me, and well…"

"Let's just say we shared an electrifying connection" Simon interjected.

"That's awesome!" DJ exclaimed as he hugged his aunt and uncle, "I'm so happy for you two!"

The two middle aged chipmunks then hugged their nephew back. "Well it's all thanks to you, DJ" the blue adult smiled, "If you haven't encouraged me to get closer with Jeanette, I would've… ended up the same."

"You've also helped me, DJ" the purple adult added, "Thanks to you, I know living the life I always wanted

"Really?" DJ raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well" Jeanette chuckled as she gestured Simon and DJ to come over to the back of the truck, "Instead of managing books, I now create them." She then opened a cardboard box. It was filled with copies of the same book. She then took one of them out and handed it to DJ, who began to read the cover.

"Back to the Future by Jeanette Seville" he then gasped, "You're an author!"

"And a good at that!" Simon exclaimed, "Her novels had sold millions of copies. You should read the one that takes place in a simulation!"

"Simon stop!" Jeanette smirked, "You're making me blush!"

"It's true though" Simon cooed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. The two of them then shared a little kiss.

DJ then began to read the back, "17 year old Marty McFly is friends with a cook scientist named Doc Brown. One night, Doc calls Marty to come meet him in a parking lot. Little does the boy know that the doctor had invented a time machine… Hey wait a minute, this sounds very familiar"

"Sorry DJ" Jeanette chuckled, "I sort of got inspiration from your visit in 1990. But don't worry I've changed some things"

"Yeah, for one thing she made us human" Simon noted, "Don't think there's enough stories about them?"

"What did you want me to do?" Jeanette shrugged, "Making the characters chipmunks would be too obvious."

"But wait a minute" DJ interjected, "How did you write the ending, I've just shown up."

"I had to improvise that part" Jeanette answered, "But I guess now we can know how the story really ends."

"That's right kid" Simon nodded, "How about we drive you home?"

"Oh please" DJ groaned, "I want nothing more than that!"

"Okay" Simon chuckled, "Now where's the Tesla?"

"Just down the street" DJ answered, "Though I must note, I think you'll have to hit it again."

The blue chipmunk let out a sigh, "I should really fix that"

Sometime after, the three of them retrieved the time machine and Simon quickly fixed it. Afterwards, he and Jeanette drove their nephew home. "So wait" DJ raised an eyebrow, "The clocktower still works?"

"Yep" Simon nodded as he steered, "It seemed the rod caught the lightning before it could hit the tower. Though the lightning still gave me and your aunt a mean zap"

"It felt crazy" Jeanette shuttered, "I mean DJ, look at what it did to my amethyst." She then revealed that she still wore the necklace. The amethysts showed some scratches, but still looked very pretty. But a new detail about it was the lightning bolt shaped crack on it.

"Wow" DJ commented, "Well at least the lightning bolt makes it look cooler."

"Alright, we're here" Simon announced as he pulled over.

DJ then exited out of the car. "Thanks for everything, guys" he said once again, "And I'm really happy that you two hooked up as well. I always knew you were meant for each other."

"It's good to have you back, DJ" Jeanette smiled. Simon then started the engine, even turning on the flux capacitor.

"Say Jeanette, want to take a trip through the fourth dimension" Simon asked.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to" Jeanette answered, "But I decide where, or should say, when we should go?"

"Can I give a suggestion?" DJ asked. His uncle and aunt shrugged. DJ then walked up to the window, "You guys should go to the future. Like about 30 years. Then when you find me and we'll all be the same age. I could even show you around."

"Travel to the future?" Simon scratched his head, "But our older selves would be around."

"Don't worry, Uncle Simon" DJ rebutted, "Your older selves would know to avoid you, as it already happened to them. Plus come one, we hung out as teenagers, why not hang out as adults?"

"Hmm" Jeanette scratched her chin, "Let's do it, honey! Maybe we when back to the present, we could invent future technology and make millions!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" Simon nodded, "Well DJ, it's a 'date'!"

DJ rolled his eyes, "See you 30 years."

"Bye DJ" Jeanette waved.

"To the future!" Simon chanted as he and his wife went speeding off. Then there was a blinding flash and **boom!**

DJ then let out a big yawn. "Boy I need to rest" DJ sighed. So he entered his house. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on. In fact he found himself quite exhausted, so he decided to sleep on the couch.

"DJ…..DJ… DJ!" shouted a voice.

The maroon chipmunk woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Wha?" he muttered. He opened his eyes a bit and saw it was already morning.

"Did you seriously sleep on the couch again?!" the voice sneered. DJ turned and saw it was his twin sister Carol.

"Carol!" DJ cheered. He then suddenly hugged her. "Oh my sweet sister, Carol" he sang.

"Who are you calling sweet?" Carol snapped, "And stop hugging me, you weirdo"

"Ha ha, no" DJ teased, "Can't bro show a sis some love?"

"Ew, what the hell" the magenta chipette gagged. But her brother wasn't letting go. She started to get quite embarrassed, wondering how her friends would react if they saw her right now. _But, this hug did feel half bad. _So she begrudgingly hugged her twin back, though not as strong.

DJ then noticed something strange. The living room didn't look quite the same, in fact a lot of furniture was different, and they seemed more expensive. "Hey Carol" DJ let go as he began to ask, "Where did all this furniture come from?"

Carol gave him a strange look. "What do you mean? I guess mom and dad bought them from stores" she shrugged.

"B-but they look so nice" DJ commented.

"DJ, what's up with you?" Carol asked, "You're acting strange."

"But how the heck did mom and dad afford all of this?" DJ wondered.

"DJ, they're famous rockstars, they can afford anything they want" Carol explained.

"Kids, breakfast is almost ready!" yelled a voice from the kitchen.

Carol rolled her eyes, "Listen, I ain't got time for weirdness, alright? I'm going to eat breakfast." She then walked away.

DJ idled for a moment, _what did Carol mean? Sure their parents were famous but they stopped performing a long time ago. _

But when DJ entered the kitchen, what he saw nearly caused him to gasp loudly. "Good morning, sweetie" Brittany greeted her son while making some pancakes on the stove. Brittany was all grown up as expected, but she looked drastically different than the last time DJ saw her. Her auburn hair still had that pink streak in it, and was long with a ponytail, unlike the short cut he usually sees his mother have. It was even combed over her left eye. And her clothes, they weren't the professional work dress she used to wear. Instead, she wore a fancy pink crop top with a 'B' on it, medium pink skirt, and light blue leggings.

"Mom!" DJ gasped, "You're hair!"

"What about my hair?" Brittany asked, her face then turned to horror, "Oh my god, is it all frizzy already! First day of summer and my hair is already suffering."

"No mom, your hair looks fine" Carol said deadpanned, tapping away at her phone, "Though it bit behind the trends. Ponytails were so last month"

"Oh no!" Brittany waled, "Carol, after breakfast, you must help me fix my hair. I haven't sent my morning Instagram post and I can't leave my followers waiting!"

"Fine" Carol sighed, sounding like she had done this multiple times before. She and DJ then sat down at the table.

DJ was now even more confused about what was going on. "_Well it certainly sounds like I'm back in the present" _he pondered, "_But why is mom still acting like her old self? She's supposed to act more boring now." _It was now easier to see the Brittany of 1990 as being the same person as Brittany of 2020, yet it wasn't originally this way. _And she certainly didn't know anything about Instagram before. _"Hey mom?" DJ spoke up nervously, "I can't help but notice that you're more… free spirited. Did something happen?"

"Umm…" Brittany began to look nervous, "Well, you'll see."

"O-okay" DJ raised an eyebrow. Brittany then set four plates of pancakes on the table. DJ got a little excited to be able to taste his mother's cooking again, even if she wasn't as good as his chief aunt and uncle.

Once Brittany placed down the last plate, she seemed a bit annoyed, as she let out a scoff. "Why isn't your father here yet?" she grumbled, "Alvin! Get down here, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" yelled a voice upstairs. Suddenly loud electric guitar sounds came speeding down the stairs. DJ raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world could it be. Then suddenly, a red figure came knee sliding in the kitchen. It was Alvin, _and he was rocking out on a red horned electric guitar? _Not only that, but he wasn't wearing anything remotely like a business suit he wore all the time. Instead, he was wearing a red leather jacket with an 'A' patched stitched on. He also wore red leather pants, and his hair was all messy and cool. But you can bet he still had that red cap on. "Lookie here!" he cheered, "The guitar I commissioned is finally here!"

"Oh that's great" Brittany remarked sarcastically, "Now stop playing around, you're pancakes are going cold."

"Alright" Alvin sighed as he placed the guitar against the wall and sat down with the rest of the family, "Morning, kids".And without hesitation, he started to chow down his plate. "Mmm" Alvin smiled, "These pancakes are great! Superb as usual, Britt"

"Aw, thank you" Brittany cooed. She then gave Alvin a little peck.

DJ couldn't help but marvel at his dad's sudden new look. _Why wasn't he in his suit? _He had never seen his dad wear anything like this as an adult. He also never saw him so lively. Same as his mother, Alvin appeared to act more like his old self. He seemed to have started a bit too long, as his father began to notice.

"What is it, DJ?" Alvin raised an eyebrow, "You're looking at me as I had a frog head."

"Oh" DJ stammered, "Uhh… Okay, what is going on? Why are you two acting so... cheerful?"

Everyone at the table looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?" Alvin asked, "It's the first day of summer, adults enjoy it too you know."

"Yeah" Brittany interjected, "We have a tour every summer, it's our favorite time of year."

"Wait" DJ scratched his head, "Tour?"

Suddenly, Alvin got a notification on his phone. He took his phone out and his face lit up. "Wow, has it been that long already?!" he gasped.

"What is it, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Theodore just tweeted me, apparently the record company remastered our first single together!" Alvin exclaimed, "Take a listen!" He then began to play the music, and to DJ's surprise, it was Eye to Eye.

"Hey!" DJ pointed, "That's the song you guys sang at the Hollywood Bowl!"

"It sure is, DJ" Brittany smiled, "Oh Alvin, I still remember that night. How we sang in unison, our fans cheering us on. Oh our first kiss."

"It sure was magical" Alvin cooed.

Carol then gagged, "God, you guys have probably played that song a thousand times. Me and DJ are sick of hearing it."

"Hey" Alvin wagged his finger, "Carol, let me tell you that if it weren't for that song, you and your brother wouldn't have been born."

"That's right, sweetie" Brittany grinned as she hugged Alvin's arm, "After your father first read it, he felt inspired to tell me the complete honest truth of how he felt about me. And it inspired me to do it as well."

"Yep and it continues to inspire people all over the globe" Alvin bragged, "You know how it goes, me and your mother sang that song, uniting our fans, and this would begin the unstoppable music duo, Alvin and Brittany, the Chipmunk and Chipette."

DJ brain exploded. "Wait what?" he cried in shock.

"DJ, did you hit your head?" Alvin asked, "Or did you really forget that me and your mom used to be in separate bands with your aunts and uncles."

"No, I know that part" DJ stammered, "You know what, I need to step out a minute" The maroon chipmunk then rushed out of the kitchen, leaving his family quite confused. He decided to take his phone out and look up his parents. There he found a wikipedia page for the music duo 'The Chipmunk and Chipette'. There he found out that after the concert in 1990, after it was decided that the Chipmunks and Chipettes would take a break, his parents went on to form their own band. And the most shocking part was that they never stopped making music. His aunts and uncles would even return briefly for albums or tours every now and again. It seemed his parents would as believed as they ever were. DJ then realized, _this was all because he changed the future! _He quickly looked up Ian, and saw that he had indeed been found guilty and was sent to prison. DJ even cracked a smile when he read that not only did the money returned to the orphanage, but they also got all of Ian's revenue off of both the charity event and the Hollywood Bowl performance, making them quite rich.

"DJ" Carol called out to her brother, "I'm going to eat your pancakes if you don't come back soon"

"Okay, fine" DJ answered as he rushed back to his seat. He ate his pancakes while feeling absolute joy.

"Hey DJ" Alvin teasingly glared, "What got you all happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh nothing" DJ smiled, "Mom and Dad, let me just say I'm happy you guys got to continue being rockstar, you know after the others left the bands."

Brittany shrugged, "Thank you, DJ. I miss performing with my sister all the time, but things are better this way."

"Yeah" Alvin added, "Thanks to the split up, Simon became a scientist, Jeanette an author, and Theodore and Eleanor as cooks. In the end, you should live your life doing the things you love most." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Speaking of that um… Kids, why don't you two stay in the kitchen while we check who it is." He then gave Brittany a wink, who began to smirk. DJ's parents then got up and went over to the door. All DJ could hear was things moving and a lot of whispering.

"What's going on over there?" DJ wondered as he stood up.

Suddenly he felt Carol tugging on his shirt. "Mom and Dad told us to wait in here" the teen scolded. She then gestured DJ to sit back down, who begrudgingly did.

"_Wait a minute" _DJ realized, "_Since when does Carol ever listen to our parents. Something's fishy." _

"Kids!" Alvin cried, "Franklin, Uncle Theodore, and Auntie Eleanor are here! Come say hi!"

DJ looked over to his sister, and saw she was heading to the living room. "Come on, DJ" she gestured. DJ shrugged as he and his twin walked to the living room. When they entered, the lights were turned off.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered as the lights were flipped on. There, DJ saw that almost all of his family was there. And over by the wall was something that made his jaw drop, a big advanced dj table, some party lights, and two large speakers.

"What is all of this?!" DJ asked, his excitement about to burst.

"It's a dj table!" Eleanor answered, who was pretty much the same except older.

"Yep" Theodore answered (same thing with him), "And let me tell you it was no walk in the park to bring all of this here, and that's saying a lot as I find walks in the park difficult."

"Then you better stop eating all my cooking, Teddy" Eleanor teased.

"Aw, but your food is delicious" Theodore frowned, giving puppy eyes.

"Oh don't make that face" Eleanor pleaded, "Because when I do, I can't say no" Theodore then made himself look even sadder. "Oh my Teddy bear" Eleanor cooed, "You can eat as much of my dishes as you want."

"Thank you, Ellie" Theodore hugged the blonde, "You're the best wife ever!" Eleanor was so happy to hear what the green chipmunk said, that she began to give him kisses all over his face.

"Mom, Dad" Franklin whined as he carried over some wires, "Come on, you guys are embarrassing me."

DJ's face then lit up. "Franklin!" he cheered as he hugged his cousin.

"Whoa, DJ" Franklin chuckled, "You're certainly happy today."

"Yeah, happy to see you, cuz" DJ sang. Franklin chuckled some more before hugging the maroon teen back.

"Are you happy to see me, too?" asked a shaky voice behind the DJ. The teen turned around and saw it was Dave. He was now quite old, having wrinkles and white hair. He now wore a navy blue wool sweater, and he needed a cane.

"Grandpa Dave!" DJ cheered, "It's so good to see you!"

"You two, Junior" Dave smiled, "How are you liking the gift I helped your dad buy. I may not understand this new electronic sound, but I hope I'll get to write songs for you as well."

"Wait" DJ paused. _Dave wanted to write songs for him? But he's not a musician, at least not a professional one. _

"How are you liking your gift?" Alvin suddenly asked.

DJ then let go of Franklin,"Oh dad it's amazing! But… why? I'm thankful but… I don't understand"

Suddenly, Alvin started to frown. "Look, I know I acted like a jerk yesterday" he sighed, "When you told me you wanted to be a dj, I got scared. The music industry is a damaging industry, and as you know, when I was your age, it nearly tore this family apart. I was lucky, but it would kill me to see you get hurt. But, I shouldn't have yelled at you and threw out your old dj set."

"Wait" DJ spoke softly, "You bought me an even more expensive one? You didn't have to do that."

Alvin shook his head, "DJ, I shouldn't have denied your dreams. When I was your age, when Dave first told me that the Chipmunks weren't going to last forever, I felt like my life was over. But thanks to an old friend convincing me, I talked with Dave and… that's how the plan of me having my own career began. Heck, the guy who convinced me said that his dad didn't support his dream, and here I am, who ended up doing the same thing. DJ, if you want to be a dj, then god damn it I'll make you the biggest dj in the world. And maybe after that happens, you won't mind having me as a father."

Within a heartbeat, DJ hugged his dad tightly. "Dad" he began to whimper, "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm glad you're my dad! I'm the luckiest son in the world." Alvin smiled as a tear fell from his eye. He hugged his son back, and they stayed like that for a moment. Everyone watched on, smiling and tearing up as well. But then DJ felt someone else hug him.

"Oh I love sweet tender moments" muttered a familiar voice.

DJ gasped, "Ian!" He got himself out of the hug and was dumbfounded to see the bald man in front of him. Ian was now old as well, but his outfit was fairly normal. It didn't look that flashy or expensive at all, as it was a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. "What in the world are you doing here!" DJ cried.

"What" Ian shrugged, "Aren't I part of this family as well?"

"What?!" DJ said, completely flabbergasted.

"I mean, you are my butler" Dave answered, "By the way, did you bring everything out of the car."

Ian let out a groan, "Yes, Dave"

"Wait" DJ's mind boggled, "Why is Ian your butler."

"Well DJ" Dave began, "After spending 24 years in prison and losing all of his fortune, Ian seemed to have really learned his lesson. Once he got out, he didn't really have anyone to turn to, so I decided to find it in my heart to hire him. He may have wronged us in ways that were unforgivable, he did help kickstart everyone's careers, and losing everything, I felt like he deserved to get a second chance. Regardless, he won't be causing trouble anymore."

"Hey Brittany" Ian smirked as he shot finger guns at his formal client, "How's the rockstar life."

"Good" Brittany stared blankly, "How's the servant life?"

"Hey, I'm not a servant!" Ian snapped, "I am a butler; a much more high class and respectable job"

"Whatever" Brittany rolled her eyes, "I can at least say it's a position you deserve."

"Why thank you, Britt" Ian smiled naively, "I'm glad there's no hard feelings."

"Ian!" Dave called, "Can you take out the boxes and put them in the recycling, and also can you get my pills at the pharmacy while you're at it?"

Ian groaned, "Fine." He then picked up all the empty boxes and took them outside.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Alvin groaned, "Looks like Ian locked himself out the car again. Don't worry, I'll handle it." He then opened the door. "Oh!" he reacted surprisingly, "Hey DJ, guess who's here?!" Alvin then led a new person inside. DJ then watched as the world slowed down a bit, as the newly arrived person was none other than his new girlfriend MC.

"Hey DJ" MC smiled with a wink, "I heard you got a new set."

"MC" DJ smirked, walking over to the aquamarine chipette smoothly, "God, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Stop" MC blushed, "You're acting like you haven't seen me in forever."

"Believe me, I have" DJ smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey" Alvin glared, "No funny business, mister…. Ha ha, I'm just kidding. Who am I, Dave?"

"Hey" Dave acted offended,"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Dave" Alvin explained, "You used to say that to me and Brittany all the time. But for some reason you never said it to Simon and Jeanette, or even Theodore and Eleanor."

"It's because you two are quite reckless" Dave explained, "Excuse me for having my doubts."

"Oh come on, as you can obviously see I only got Brittany pregnant twice" Alvin rebutted.

"You mean once, Alvin" Dave corrected, "You had twins, remember? See why I was worried?"

"Whatever Dave" Alvin responded, "Say DJ, I just got my new guitar and you just got a new dj table. How about we jam it out, father and son style?"

DJ smirked, "That sounds good, dad. But I get to pick the song."

"Alright" Alvin shrugged as he grabbed his guitar, "You are the dj."

DJ nodded as he ran over to plug his laptop in. He looked around for a song to play, and he found the perfect one. "Hey dad" DJ began to ask, "How about some Huey Lewis?"

"Sounds good to me," Alvin smiled as he plugged his guitar into the speakers, "Britt, do you want to join?"

Brittany shrugged, "Sure. We both have to show our son how to rock out. Come on, Carol, this is going to be a family activity."

Carol groaned as she begrudgingly got off her phone, "Fine." She then walked over to stand next to her mom, and the two of them stood behind a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Alvin announced, "Get ready to party with the Sevilles. Hit it, DJ!" The headphone wearing chipmunk then pressed play. Beats started to play as everyone in the room started to dance. Alvin started a guitar riff while DJ added more sounds into the mix. Then, Brittany and Carol began to sing:

_Tell me, doctor, where are we going this time_

_Is this the 50's, or 1999_

_All I wanted to do, was play my guitar and sing_

_So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

Theodore and Eleanor began to dance with each other. "Hey, don't you think DJ looks kinda familiar" Eleanor asked.

"Well yeah" Theodore nodded, "He looks like Alvin."

Eleanor shook her head, "But he also looks like Mr. Thanos. He even acts like him too"

"Hey, you're right" Theodore agreed, "And now I think about it, they even wore the same clothes. And Mr. Thanos also went by the name DJ. And he also shares the name of that famous marvel villain…. Wow, what crazy coincidences!"

"I know!" Eleanor responded, "Like what are the chances? You know what this means…. Mr. Thanos is really a time alien and he just borrowed our nephew's identity and future pop culture references."

"Oh, that makes sense" Theodore nodded, "I'm glad his prediction came true. This is a happy family."

_Don't bet your future, on one roll of the dice_

_Better remember, lightning never strikes twice_

_Please don't drive at eighty eight, don't want to be late again_

_So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get me back in time_

MC then grabbed the mike and started to freestyle:

_Yo Wassup_

_Or should I say 'when'_

_Is that a freaky dino_

_Or Benjamin Franklin_

_I love you 3000_

_Let's party like it's 1999_

_The Sevilles are here _

_To give you a good time_

_So don't be late_

_And don't leave too soon_

_Cause Time is infinite _

_And so is the party mood _

_So hover over here_

_Teleport over there_

_Wave your hands up_

_Like a caveman that don't care_

_Forget the Past_

_And don't look into the future_

_Because here in the present_

_We're all here together_

Brittany and Carol then started to sing again

_So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get me back in time_

Alvin and DJ then went back and forward with a guitar solo and a bass drop. All the while, Franklin showed off some cool moves. After some fun freeform, everyone came back to sing one more time.

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get back, get back, get back, get back in time!_

The song then ended and everyone gave themselves around applause. "That was amazing!" Brittany sang.

"I won't lie, that was actually kinda fun" Carol smirked. Alvin then wrapped Brittany and Carol in his arms.

"Well if you gals found it so enjoyable, how about you perform with us on the next tour?" Alvin suggested, "What do you think DJ?"

"Wait, me and Carol…. Performing with you?!" DJ gasped.

"Of course" Brittany answered, "We want to show the world how amazing you two are!"

"Oh come on mom" Carol began to blush, "You're just saying that."

"No, we're completely serious" Alvin smiled, "You two have what it takes to become famous stars." Carol then happily hugged Alvin and Briitany. DJ smirked as he walked over, joining in on the hugging as well. Everyone else in the room cooed, finding the sight way too sweet. Suddenly a flash went off. Alvin, Brittany, and their children looked around confused, wondering where the flash came from.

"Sorry" Dave chuckled, "I just thought the moment was worth remembering." He then showed his phone, and it appeared that he had taken a picture of the family hugging, "I need to send this to everyone"

"Oh come on, Dave" Alvin groaned, "I need to keep my tough image."

"What tough image?" Brittany joked.

"Hey" the red capped chipmunk glared.

DJ then saw that Dave had sent him the photo. He decided to take a closer look at it. He cracked a smile, _it really did look nice. _He then remembered he still had the photo of them in New York and took it out as well. He looked back and forwards at the images. It was then he really understood that he was so lucky to have such an amazing family, and that he was able to save it.

"DJ?" MC approached him with a concerned look on her face, "Everyone has been telling me how strange you've been acting all morning. Is everything alright?"

DJ saw the worry in her eyes. He thought about how he should answer. _Does she deserve to know? And should he tell anyone else? He was back in the present, but how is his family going to react if he revealed he was the same DJ from long ago? They're probably better off not knowing. _

"DJ?" MC asked again. DJ looked at the girl he loved again, and this time he couldn't bring himself to lie, _not to her. _He felt like he was done lying anyway.

"MC" DJ began to say, "How about you come outside with me?"

"Um… okay" the teen complied. DJ took MC by the hand and led her outside.

"Alvin?" Brittany began to ask, "Where's the receipt for the dj table?"

"Oh that" Alvin began to sweat nervously, "I don't know"

"Alvin" Dave groaned, "I let you borrow my credit card, now please let me see how much you spent."

"Uh… you know money isn't as valuable as love between family" Alvin stuttered.

"Alvin?" Dave began to feel agitated. He began to approach his son, who slowly backed away.

Outside, DJ and MC walked over to the sidewalk. "DJ, what's going on?" MC asked.

DJ gulped, not knowing what to say next. He then noticed something new on the front lawn. He walked over to it and he teared up a bit. It was a memorial for Ms. Miller. It said, "Beatrice Miller, 1923-2002. Loving mother of Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller. Sweet to everyone she met. Loved driving."

"Who's that?" MC asked.

"Oh" DJ wiped his tears away, "She was the one who raised my mom and aunts. I guess you could say she's my grandmother. Sh-she died before me and Carol were born."

"But DJ" MC frowned, "You were crying. I can understand you feel a bit sad about that, but it seemed your grandmother lived a full life. It's sad you'll never get to meet her, but be glad that she lived a long loving life. That's the best thing anyone can ask for."

DJ smiled a bit, "You're right MC…. And this may sound cheesy" MC then gave him a sly look, which caused him to chuckle, "But… if I'm going to have a long loving life, I hope you'll be there."

MC chuckled, "Man, that is cheesy." She then kissed him on the cheek. The two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment. After playing cupid for the past week, DJ found it nice to be able to enjoy romance. And as the two chipmunks were about to kiss, there was a blinding flash and a **boom! **

Out of nowhere, the Tesla reappeared. But this time it was covered in more gadgets, gadgets that looked very advanced. Simon and Jeanette quickly came out of the car and were wearing strange clothes. Simon had a pair of glasses with blue holographic frames on for one thing. And his lab coat and pants seemed to subtly change shades of blue, like it was projected on. And he wore a tie that had an animated zigzag pattern on it. Jeanette also looked peculiar, as she too wore holographic framed glasses as well, but purple instead. And she wore a dress that changed shades of purple. Her shirt was violet, with a cute animated spider on it. Her shoes also seemed to have a metallic design to it.

"DJ!" Simon cried frantically as he ran over to his nephew, "You have to come back with us!"

DJ was absolutely confused. "Back where?" he asked.

"**Back to the Future!**" Simon exclaimed. He then started to mess with the engine of the car with Jeanette's help.

"Uncle Simon, Auntie Jeanette, what are you guys doing?" DJ asked once more.

"We need fuel!" Jeanette exclaimed. The engine door opened, and to DJ and MC surprised a solar panel popped out. A screen with a meter showing the fuel tank, and it refilled in seconds. "Okay hurry, get in the car!" she demanded.

"Oh no no no" DJ shook his head, "I just got here. Look, me and MC are going for a walk, maybe you guys can join."

Back inside the house, Alvin continued to back away from Dave. Brittany noticed that Alvin was in fact holding the receipt in his hand. And without him seeing it coming, Brittany snatched the receipt out of his hand.

"Well bring MC along" Simon suggested, "This concerns her too."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about, Uncle Simon?" DJ began to feel nervous, "What happens to us in the future? What, do we become assholes or something?"

"No no no, DJ" Jeanette shook her head, "You and MC turn out fine. It's your kids, DJ. Something has to be done with your kids."

"Now come on!" Simon exclaimed, "Before anyone sees us!" He then pulled the two teens into the car and placed them into the backseat. DJ looked around and saw a lot more touch screens and holograms. But what was striking to him was that the steering wheel was gone.

"Uncle Si, where the heck is the wheel? How are you supposed to drive without a wheel?" he pointed.

Simon then gave him a sly look, "Wheels, where we're going, we won't need wheels."

Jeanette then tapped on the TPS. "Tesla, take us to the year 2050", she requested.

"2050?!" MC gasped.

"Now traveling to the year 2050" a computer voiced announced, "Please remain seated as we begin the time dispersal." The engine then began.

"Told you I would fix it" Simon smiled.

"YOU USED 1 MILLION DOLLARS?!" Brittany screamed at Alvin, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now Britt" Alvin gulped, "Think for a moment." Brittany screamed again as she chased after her husband. Alvin ran as fast as he could, not daring to face the wrath of his wife. He ran outside and saw Simon and Jeanette in the car. "Hey Simon, let me hitch a ride!" he yelled. And before anyone could react, Alvin jumped right in.

"Alvin, what are you doing?!" Simon cried.

"I need to get away from Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed.

"GET BACK HERE, ALVIN!" Brittany roared. She also jumped right into the car.

"Now engaging in time dispersal" the computer announced.

"Brittany, calmed down!" Alvin pleaded, "We're in a car!"

"Yeah, and get out!" Simon snapped.

"What kind of moron would buy 500 guitars?!" Brittany spat.

"Shouldn't the greatest rock n' roller have the most guitars?!" Alvin argued. The car then began to hover and speeded down to the end of the road to make room.

"Mom, dad, get out of the car!" DJ cried.

"Jeanette, cancel the trip!" Simon exclaimed.

"I can't" Jeanette remarked fearfully, "It's too far into progress!"

"Oh no" Simon gulped. The car then began to speed up.

"What kind of weird car is this anyway?" Alvin scratched his head, "What does it even do?"

"Yeah, and those clocks are wrong" Brittany pointed to the time circuits.

"Those aren't clocks mom, they're dates!" DJ screamed.

"Wait, why are we speeding up?" Brittany cried "Get me out of this thing."

"It's too late for that Brittany!" Jeanette proclaimed.

"Alvin, stop moving!" Simon demanded, "We're about to…."

"Wait a minute" Alvin squinted his eyes, "Is this a TIME machine?"

"AAAAALVVIIIIIN!" everyone yelled. But whether any of them liked it or not, it was too late. They were going….

**BACK TO THE FUTURE!**

**THE END**

**And scene! Story is over. By far the longest thing I've ever written. I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you guys had fun reading it. Who knew Back to the Future could fit with the Chipmunks so well? Now I guess some of you may be wondering, will there be a part 2? No. I'll tell you what, the next story I'll write won't be a sequel to this. I have gotten plenty of ideas for Chipmunk stories after writing this, I honestly don't want them to go to waste. If I ever make a part 2, it will start differently, as to be honest, Back to the Future Part II has to be my least favorite out of the BTTF movies. So I thank you for reading, hopefully I'll see you soon. **


End file.
